Magical Clams
by Suckerpunch15
Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman. Warning: Yaoi rated M probably for Language but might change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, I'd like to say that even though this is my second time writing a KHRXHarry Potter crossover, I hope it's well like by you, the viewers and that you all leave a friendly little review. I think that's all for now and also before I forget Vongola is also a type of clam apparently…who knew?

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi probably, pairings are mostly undecided but I don't know who to pair Harry with. Tsuna's taken, Yamamoto and Gokudera's taken, Hibari's a no, who knows maybe a HarryxMukuro Rokudo.

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-sama owns Katekyo hitman Reborn!

* * *

He had expected this

He had been expecting this for a while but it still had filled him with dread when it happened.

The moment Harry had come back with Cedric's body and started to go into a panic about seeing Voldemort he knew his plan for just such an occasion had to be put into fruition. He had taken Harry from the field to go rescue Moody from Barty Crouch Jr. He was still baffled on how his most trusted and most paranoid friend managed to get himself captured in a trunk.

Once the Auror's had come for Barty and Moody restored to his original size and his eye given back, Dumbledore took Harry to his office and sat the distraught boy in a chair, "Harry, my boy, let me start by saying that I am sorry,"

The boy, still shaking from his encounter with Voldemort turned unfocused eyes to meet him, "How is this your fault, Headmaster?"

"With the events that have taken place this year, I had suspected that Voldemort would make his return soon. Please tell me what was used in the ritual to bring him back?" Harry looked as though just the reminder of the event scared the living daylights out of him but he had to in order to help Dumbledore.

"I-it was P-Pettigrew…he had used a bone from V-Voldemort's father's grave. He cut off his own hand and used my blood before he dumped V-Voldemort's body in the caldron." He recalled the event that had only occurred just a few hours ago

Dumbledore contemplated this, "A very dark ritual indeed. Harry, my boy, I would like to discuss something with you." Dumbledore sat behind his desk in front of Harry, who seemed less fanatical than he was before, "I'm going to send you away…" He trailed off letting that sink for a moment

"What?" Harry looked at him with wide and surprised eyes, "Sending me away…to where? And-and why?"

"Harry I cannot have you around while Voldemort grows in power. Now that he has returned he will retrieve his fallen followers and start recruitment into his ranks once more. It would be impossible for you to stay with your relatives anymore, just like it is impossible for you to stay in Europe." Dumbledore explained

Harry slammed his hands on the desk as he stood, "You're sending me out of the country!?"

"Yes, Voldemort is smart, he will only keep his target to Europe that way making his enemies small. If you're out of it would be very bold to pursue you since he would be causing an international crisis."

"But wouldn't I just be deported back to Britain because I'm not a citizen?"

Dumbledore had a smile and a twinkle in his eye, "That's where the unlimited ability called Magic comes in." He opened a drawer in his desk and brought out a few papers, "Passports, I.D., and I've asked Author to conjure up a few documents to prove your authentication at your new country of origin."

"But Headmaster, you never told me where I was going in the first place." He asked

"How does Japan sound?"

* * *

Harry was packing his things since today he was supposed to go to a muggle airport to take a plane to Japan. He was wanted to say goodbye to his friends first but Dumbledore had decided that the less people who knew about his leaving, the better. He didn't know how to feel about this since Dumbledore was saying that it would be some sort of burden on Dumbledore to try and keep him safe and fight Voldemort at the same time.

He was just allowed to stay for Dumbledore talking about the true reason Cedric passed and then the Headmaster had sent him to his rooms to pack his things. That night would always be imprinted into his memory, watching Pettigrew kill him with the killing curse and watching Cedric's ghost appear to help him.

His parents were what surprised him the most out of all, he could remember his feelings of happiness that he was finally able to see though he wished that it was under better circumstances the feeling of joy he got from talking to them was unsurpassed. He had wished that had been able to talk to them more but he was sure if he stayed he'd be able to spend all the time in the world with them.

He somehow felt that it was his fault that Voldemort was back. It was his blood used in the ritual anyways, but then he thought that maybe the only reason his blood was used was only because that allowed Voldemort to touch him without getting burned to death. He really wanted to stay in the wizarding world, that he would be able to train to defeat the monster but Dumbledore was sending him away to Japan.

He wasn't going alone though because Dumbledore had told him he was getting Harry a guard, he used the words familiar friend but Harry felt 'Guard' was the right word to use. He didn't know who it was; just that he would know the friend when he saw him at the airport. He heard a knock at his door and told whoever was on the other side to come inside, "How is your packing fairing you?"

It was Dumbledore, "Just fine, I still don't see why I have to leave though, Professor, If I was just trained properly I could defeat Voldemort." Harry protested

"Harry, your relatives were killed yesterday," That silenced him, "Voldemort's after you now that he has returned." Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry…but the risk of you even staying in Europe is too great."

Harry couldn't say that he was sad to hear that his last remaining family was dead. They weren't the nicest to him and, if he was being honest, he was actually glad that he wouldn't have to go back to them anymore, he was just sorry that they had to die because of him. He wonder how Voldemort had already found where he stayed, the man was just reincarnated just a few days ago!

"But what about term? What about my position as seeker? What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry persisted but his pleas fell on deaf ears

"I'm sorry Harry, but the decision is final. Now let's go, your friend is starting to get impatient and your plane will be leaving soon." Dumbledore ushered him out of the room and to his office where Harry was supposed to take the Floo up to a muggle toilet, which had him gagging in disgust until Dumbledore told him this was a wizards only bathroom. "I've already relayed where you will be staying to your escort, he'll lead you to your house. I warn you, Mr. Potter, this is his first time setting foot in the muggle world. Please try to teach him the do's and the don'ts of being a muggle, please."

"It would be better if you told me who it was, Headmaster." Harry said just as he would be leaving Hogwarts, the only home he's ever had, for who knows how long.

Dumbledore gave a taunting smile that served to annoy Harry a little, "That would spoil the surprise wouldn't it?" Harry stepped inside the floo just as Dumbledore threw the powder inside and said the name of the muggle airport.

Harry felt the familiar pulling he usually did when he traveled by floo. It was nauseating since Dumbledore obviously didn't know that some muggles accidently use this restroom. He fell on the tiled floor as he came up from the toilet. He saw that he wasn't wet at all and he smelled clean that means none of the stink got on him.

'_Portkey's are better than this,'_

He stepped out of the toilet stall and looked around to see that the men who were in the bathroom were not at all surprised to see a kid show up who hadn't been there before. Dumbledore must've been right or either muggles were seriously not the best observers

He walked out the restroom (his things had been shrunk down and were now in his pocket) and looked around for anyone that he might know. He hadn't known why Dumbledore hadn't told him who was staying with him other than it would be some big surprise. He walked around the airport seeing the way muggle fashion had evolved in the years he had been away, there were people with their hair spiked up and dyed purple or green. The pants were awfully tight on everyone and wondered what his new school uniform would entail since Dumbledore had also told him he'd be going to school there.

When he saw a flash of bright hair he grew stunned, he only knew one person with that blonde a hair that it was platinum in color. That person was moving quickly and Harry followed. He pushed through the crowds, hearing shouts at him to watch out, and made every twist and turns the blonde head made. If that was the person he thought it was he'd be sincerely happy to Dumbledore for trying to surprise him.

When he was close enough he touched the person on the shoulder but was disappointed when the person turned around to show a forty year-old man. "Who the heck are you?" He asked with a frown

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry sighed, it wasn't the person he had been expecting or hoping to see, "I thought you were someone else." He walked to one of the seats as a call sounded through the airport saying that the plan to Japan was leaving in five minutes. Harry stood and was about to follow the terminal to board the plane but stopped when he felt a hand at his shoulder.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," He turned around, slowly, to see the bored look he had come to love and enjoy seeing every day on his friend. He grabbed the boy in a hug momentarily surprising him

"Draco!" Yes, Draco Malfoy was Harry's best friend besides Ron and Hermione of course. They had become friends third year when Draco was told what would be expected of him by his father. The boy had come to him when he was practicing Quidditch on the field. Needless to say that when Harry saw his enemy on the field he had almost cursed the boy. He was stopped when Draco had just told him that he wished to talk.

Draco was awkward at first, talking to your enemy was never an easy thing to do, but he had told Harry that he wished to apologize for the things that he did. Calling Hermione a '_Mudblood,'_, getting Hagrid's dragon sent away, and for all the numerous times he had gained them detention. Harry had brought up his animosity to Ron and Draco had simply replied that he wasn't there to make friends with Weasley just Harry.

That had surprised Harry of course, the Malfoy heir had told him that his father had planned on giving Draco to the dark lord as his servant. Eventually Draco would be asked to make a soul bond with Voldemort binding him to the man for eternity as his slave and giving him the Malfoy assets when Draco got his inheritance. The blond had immeadiatly burned the letter and looked for Harry in order to get out from under Lucius's thumb.

Harry had accepted and over the course of third and fourth year they had become fast friends, Draco would teach Harry about the wizarding world since the boy was still a pureblood and would need to know these things, he would also teach Harry combat since he had been taught at a young age. Harry would, in turn, provide Draco with whatever knowledge he had on the muggle world, he's only there for a few months and he was usually stashed in his room. Draco knew about cars, technology, and about a muggle's personality, well a rich muggle's personality. Draco was still Draco, which meant that he would still act like he was overflowing with wealth (Which he is) and that he should be the center of attention (It happens most of the time). Though they had to keep their friendship a secret while Draco was still staying with his father, it seemed that now the boy was making his desertion from the line public

"I swear I almost ended up trying to use a locator charm on you, this place is over flowing with dir-," He stopped at Harry's look, "Good respecting people," He finished seeing Harry's smile at his small metamorphosis

"Better, now let's go, are plane's leaving in a few mintues." He wondered since Draco was also in on this would he be able to fly First class. Probably not, since Draco probably didn't even know what first class was.

He was proved wrong when the stewardess directed them towards the first class section of the plane. "I wonder what those seats were for back there? I mean shouldn't the plane have all the seats like this." Harry stood corrected, it seemed that the blond knew of first class but not of coach.

"This is going to be a great ride," Despite saying this, Harry still felt his heartstrings pull at him as the plane took off for Japan, making him leave the his country behind for what Dumbledore would say, his next greatest adventure


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I hope whoever's read this story has liked it because I am currently writing this a minute after submitting.

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi probably, pairings are mostly undecided but I don't know who to pair Harry with. Tsuna's taken, Yamamoto and Gokudera's taken, Hibari's a no, who knows maybe a HarryxMukuro Rokudo.

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-sama owns Katekyo hitman Reborn!

* * *

_-Last time-_

_"I swear I almost ended up trying to use a locator charm on you, this place is over flowing with dir-," He stopped at Harry's look, "Good respecting people," He finished seeing Harry's smile at his small metamorphosis_

_"Better, now let's go, our plane's leaving in a few minutes." He wondered since Draco was also in on this would he be able to fly First class. Probably not, since Draco probably didn't even know what first class was._

_He was proved wrong when the stewardess directed them towards the first class section of the plane. "I wonder what those seats were for back there? I mean shouldn't the plane have all the seats like this." Harry stood corrected, it seemed that the blond knew of first class but not of coach._

_"This is going to be a great ride," Despite saying this, Harry still felt his heartstrings pull at him as the plane took off for Japan, making him leave the his country behind for what Dumbledore would say, his next greatest adventure_

_-Currently-_

"So where are we supposed to be staying anyway?" Harry asked as the pilot announced that they were entering Japan airspace. The flight really had only taken twelve hours so it was night time when they would be arriving since they left that morning.

"Dumbledore said that after we land we'll have to take a cob to a town called Namimori. I know the address of our house but I don't know how to get us there." Draco relayed

"First off, Draco, it's called a cab, and second you tell the driver the address and they'll take you there." Harry explained with a smile at how uninterested Draco seemed at his corrections. Harry's mood sobered as he thought of their new destination, "Draco, do you think we'll be able to actually live here and be normal for a change?" It had been on his mind throughout the flight and he was actually wondering. He hadn't been to Muggle School in two years he didn't think he would be able to adjust to going back.

Then again, Draco was even worse off. He has never been anywhere near a muggle, no matter what Harry taught him Draco would always act more like a wizard than a regular human. He gained his answer when the boy spoke, "I honestly have no idea, but it's better than being back there with him alive. It's better for the both of us if we're far away from England for now."

"But Draco, I don't even speak Japanese, how am I supposed to talk to people?" He asked, Draco looked at him like he was crazy

"Harry, we learned a universal language charm in second year." Draco explained while whispering

Well Harry had to blame that on Voldemort and the giant Basilisk

"You've already cast the charm on yourself?"

Draco developed a look or pride, "No, as a Malfoy, you start learning new languages as soon as you say your first word. Right now, I know over forty-seven languages, with English, French, Japanese, and Italian being my strongest."

"You just love gloating, don't you?" Harry taunted

"I don't gloat I just inform," Draco shrugged

"Alright what's the incantation smart guy?"

"Sermonis," Draco said clearly and quietly

"I'll do it when we get there." The pilot had announced that the airport was in sight and that he would like everyone a safe vacation into Japan and hoped that everyone used their airlines again. The plane docked and everyone was allowed to leave, since the boys already had their luggage safely shrunk in their pockets they just walked off the plane and entered the port. "So what are we supposed to do, hail a cab?"

Draco looked around as he answered, "Dumbledore told me that there would be some guy that has a sign with our names on it…there he goes," Draco pointed out the man with a crisp black suit that was waving a sign around with their names on it. Draco frowned, "Why is my name second?"

"Get over it," When they walked outside Harry's mouth dropped agape seeing that Draco obviously didn't know what a cab was since there was a long stretch limo in front of them, "Draco, this isn't a cab, It's a limo,"

"Well this is what Dumbledore ordered for us, he told me it was a cab," He was happy since a cab was what normal people took while a limo was reserved for a higher class or citizen. When they got inside Draco relayed the location of where they were going and the address, the limo driver pulled up the screen giving them their privacy.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at his throat, "_Sermonis_," He could feel his tongue shifting as knowledge of different languages swarmed within his head, "Hello Draco," He said in Japanese as Draco nodded, Harry sat back and tried to enjoy the ride but a thought stopped him, "What's our story?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we plan on hiding out here we're going to need a story aren't we? That way the locals won't question our arrival if we have a story to back us up." Harry reasoned, it was a valid concern, the last thing they needed was someone looking into to them and finding the bare minimum of records.

"We've recently inherited our grandfather's money and the only request he made of us was for us to come here." Draco tried but Harry shook his head

"Why would 'Grandpa' want us to move here?"

"Maybe we're cousins who are here under an exchange program?" Draco tried

Harry considered it, "That might work," Harry thought of how it might go over with administration and the probability of it working. He had always been able to predict how a plan would work out, it was like he would know which plan would work best in his favor. He didn't know what it was but it had saved his butt countless of times and he wasn't going to doubt it now. "It'll work out perfectly,"

"Good because we landed a little closer to the town than we thought," Draco said as Harry looked out the window to see that they were passing buildings

"Well Draco, welcome to Namimori,"

* * *

Harry was happy that Dumbledore bought them a decently sized house and it was around a good neighborhood. He walked through the gate, along with Draco complaining about the house being small, and entered their comfortable abode. He should also thank the headmaster that the house was already furnished because he was the worst interior designer ever.

Since it was night most of the neighborhood was asleep so they were able to move into their home quietly without much ruckus from the neighbors. The jetlag was getting to the both of them so they quickly regrew their luggage and thought that they would start unpacking tomorrow. They took a shower in their own separate bathrooms and dressed for bead.

A baby wearing a black and orange suit with a big fedora closed his handheld telescope that did something amazing as it morphed into a small chameleon that settled back onto his hat. He was awoken by the sound of a car door shutting and sighed as his charge was still snoring away. He had jumped on the roof to get a look at their new neighbors and grew surprised when he just saw two boys, one being the same age as Tsuna, the other being the same age as Ryohei.

He thought that since he was awoken from his sleep he would do a little detective work and much to his surprise and glee, he was able to see the boy's regrow their suitcases with their wands. This meant that his charge's family could finally be complete, "I just found you last two guardians, Dame-Tsuna."

-_Next day-_

Harry was startled awake once his nightmare ended. It was just a replay of that night in the graveyard. It was like his mind was torturing him over and over with the image of Cedric dying right in front of him and of course Voldemort returning to the world. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked at his clock and saw that he only had ten minutes to get to school for his first day. It didn't sink in at first but it sunk in with a shout when he grabbed the clock just to make sure that it wasn't broken.

'_Why didn't Draco wake me up!'_His question was answered when he saw a note addressed from Draco.

'_So sorry for not waking you up, but you see it was your fault for not getting rid of the time change. I would have told you the spell but it was also your fault for _not_ paying attention in charm's class. Hope you get to school on time_

_Your beloved friend_

_Draco Malfoy,'_

"Damn you, Draco Malfoy!" He shot out of bed and was about to take a shower when he remembered the one charm he actually paid attention to. It was a charm that would give you a quick shower and spring smell but it wasn't the same as a real shower. He used the charm on himself and started throwing on the school uniform they found in their closets. It was a white button up behind a khaki jacket. He forgoes buttoning it up and instead let the tie hang down. He saw that he only had eight minutes left and the school was only a few blocks away, he walked ran out the house and just as he was leaving the gate something hard, yet soft, bumped into him.

Both of them fell on their butts as Harry rubbed his head in pain, "Gomen, gomen," He opened his eyes to see a boy, about his age, with large brunette hair with warm, doe-like, brown eyes. "I'm sorry for bumping into you," The boy apologized

Harry smiled as the boy helped him up, "It's alright, you're probably almost late for school as well." The boys seemed to remember what they were running for and continued running, this time together, on their way to school.

"We have to get there before the bell rings or Hibari'll bite us to death!" The boy forced out as they could see the school gates in sight

"Who's Hibari?"

"He's leader of the disciplinary committee, law enforcement of the school. He beats up anyone who break the rules, such as being late!" The boy cried

That only made them run faster, Harry did not want to start a fight on his first day, and the boy was obviously terrified of seeing this Hibari character. Just as they were a step away from arriving at school on time, the bell rung. Harry didn't really think this Hibari will be that angry at them being late but by the pissed pants look on Tsuna maybe he would be.

"Maybe if we sneak past…?" He trailed off as the boy pointed to something behind him as he felt the killing intent of a death eater behind him. He slowly turned around, sweat falling down his head, as he saw a boy, possibly a little older than Draco, standing behind him. "This is Hibari?" Harry asked the boy who nodded slowly as he tried to inch away but was stopped when Hibari addressed him.

"Herbivore, is this meat with you?" Tsuna didn't know if he should nod or shake his head, "I've never seen you around so you must be new…" He brought out tonfa weapons from his sleeves, "I'll give you your first lesson for being late…by biting you to death." When the boy attempted to make the first strike, Harry somehow saw it and dodged momentarily surprising Hibari. It was like something was controlling his body and making him move out of the way of Hibari's swings. There came a kick to his chest but he jumped and landed on Hibari's outstretched leg, whatever was controlling him forced him to send a seemingly powerful hit to Hibari's face.

"Stop, stop it, you're just gonna make him angrier!" The boy abated but Hibari stood and pointed one of his tonfa's at Harry as the boy looked at his own hands in shock. He had known his defensive skills were good but the way Hibari moved they weren't even comparable.

"I want to bite you to death…someday…" His expression was placid, as if he wasn't just hit in the face, he looked at the brunette with that same chilling stare, "Get to class," The boy bowed and nodded repeatedly as Hibari disappeared

He then let out the air he had been holding as the killing intent left the area, "That was close, I was afraid Hibari would beat us up for being late." Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and was turned from staring at his hands into the boy's brown eyes, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, by the way," Harry shook the boy's hand as he introduced himself

"Potter Hari," The name came out differently in Japanese, 'Harry' was pronounced 'Hari' and he said his last name first before his first. "We should be getting to class before Hibari thinks we're skipping." Harry joked as Tsuna laughed with him

"Yeah, my cousin and I moved here under a foreign exchange program." Harry replied as Tsuna looked interested

"What country did you come from?"

"England,"

"Sugoi, maybe you can help me with my English." They both laughed at his joke as Harry saw Draco coming out of, what was probably, the administration office. He saw red as he stomped up to the boy who had two pieces of paper in his hand.

"I can't believe that you didn't wake me up, did you know I almost got my butt…" He was about to say 'Ass' but remembered he was right next to administration, "Kicked by the leader of the disciplinary committee!" Draco didn't even look apologetic as he handed Harry his schedule.

"Here's your schedule," Harry snatched it from his hand and looked it over, Tsuna looked at it as well and smiled

"You have the same first block as me. Actually most of our classes are identical." Tsuna seemed happy that he might make another friend. Though he really hoped this one wasn't as weird as his other ones.

"You boy, what about these?" Tsuna grew frightened and shy once Hari's cousin stood in front of him. Shoving his schedule in his face, he looked it over and saw that the boy had the same classes as his Nii-san, "You're classes are upstairs since you're a year higher than us."

Draco looked surprised, "A year higher, back home we were in the same year." He snatched out of Tsuna's hands making him flinch a second, he looked it over and saw that he was actually in a year higher than Harry's, "Must be some type of error, though I'm not gonna let it pass me by. See you later children," Draco taunted as he looked for the nearest set stairs

"Hari…"

"Yeah?"

"Your cousins scary," Harry laughed as he finally met the first person who hadn't been enraptured by Draco's looks.

"I think this is going to be a great friendship, Tsuna," Harry swung his arm around the boy's shoulders as Tsuna led him to their first class. It was English and Harry knew that this would be the easiest class for him. All he had to do was not tell the teacher he was from England and he would be able to participate in speaking.

"This is my worst class ever," Tsuna's back flopped as he sunk down depressed

"Well, if you don't raise your hand you won't be called on." Harry reasoned

"But the teacher always calls on me just for torture."

"Come on, it won't be so bad," Harry helped him up and opened the door into the classroom

"Sawada-san, please read the sentence on the board!" As soon as the teacher saw Tsuna enter the classroom he picked on him. Harry looked at the board and was easily able to translate that but it seemed Tsuna proved himself correct as his face morphed into shame at not being able to pronounce the sentence.

To help out his new friend, Harry brought out the tip of his wand and pretended to grab Tsuna's shoulder, "_Serminos," _He whispered and coughed as the language spell was used on Tsuna. The boy suddenly felt a rush of languages inside his head as the sentence became clear.

"The dog helped the boy out of the well?" He tried and looked at the classes stunned silence as the teacher's mouth fell open. He then erased that sentence and wrote a new one, "The girl goes shopping at the market?" He tried more confidently. The teacher furiously erased that sentence as he tried his best to pick on Tsuna more.

"An onomatopoeia is a word that imitates or suggests the source of the sound that it describes."

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck If a woodchuck could chuck wood? He would chuck, he would, as much as he could, And chuck as much as a woodchuck would If a woodchuck could chuck wood."

The teacher had given up with sentences and wrote gibberish words on the board, "Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoppie!" Tsuna smiled at the tear trodden face of the teacher as he ran out of words to throw at Tsuna.

"You get a hundred for speech, please take your seat, Sawada-san." Tsuna confidently walked down the aisles as the whispers started of him not being as much of a loser as they thought. The teacher turned to a smirking Harry with tears in his eyes still, "You're the new student correct?" Harry nodded, "Please come to the front and state your name and things about you." He sat at his desk with a thud as Harry followed the instructions

"My names is Potter Hari, and I'm a foreign exchange student, please take good care of me." He bowed since his the language spell told him that was what he was supposed to do when greeting people.

"Take a seat anywhere," The teacher waved him off, it seemed that he had given up his teaching day since he had lost his favorite toy. Harry saw Tsuna wave at him and point to an empty seat in front of him. Harry dropped his things and took a seat as the class talked amongst themselves since the teacher was out of commission.

"Hari, these are my friends Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto," Harry looked to Tsuna's sides to see one boy with spiked up black hair with kind eyes and another with white hair with eyes of steel.

He meant steel in the sense that they were glaring at him currently.

He rubbed the back of his head as an awkward silence settled between the two of them

"It's nice to meet you, Hari," Yamamoto stuck his hand out to shake, and Harry took it, but Gokudera simply scoffed and looked away. Harry didn't know what the guy's deal was but he didn't seem as accepting as Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"Nice to meet you two, Yamamoto and Gokudera," He greeted the both of them despite the lack of the latter's greeting. Gokudera leaned over and whispered in Tsuna's ear

"Are you sure about this guy, Juudiame?" Gokudera whispered but Harry had heard him anyways

"He sent Hibari away, of course he's alright with me."

A baby that had a mini helicopter on his hat had a pair of earphones in his ears and a real telescope this time. Though how he found one his size nobody knew, "It seems Dame-Tsuna has already made friends with his future advisor." He wondered how these two boys would take to being in the mafia. He moved up a floor and had to dodge a desk flying out the window.

"Get the hell away from me you freak!"

"But, your extremely beautiful!"

The baby smirked, these boys would do fine


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok so people have been writing who they want Harry to be with.

Terra-Fair-I Like you're idea, if no one else comes forward then I might consider doing yours.

Serry-Black-I find that Colenello would be better with Reborn though they won't be paired together. So sorry but I'm not the big a fan of Harry X Reborn pairings.

Guest- The reason I didn't consider yours was because Xanxus just might be paired up with someone we all know and love

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi probably, pairings are mostly decided

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-sama owns Katekyo hitman Reborn!

* * *

Harry walked out of the school with Tsuna and his friends as the school day ended. Harry had just gotten his first taste at being a normal boy for once. A boy who went to school, made friends, and went home to do homework, he only wished that he could've came at the beginning of the school year and not over halfway through it.

"Harry!" They turned around to see Draco running from the school, a little ways behind him was a tan boy with white hair that had a bandage on his nose. "We're leaving," Draco pulled him away from Tsuna as he ran out of the school yard dragging Harry along as they ran from the boy.

"Draco, who is that?" Harry asked as the guy kept running after them

"Some guy from my class, he won't leave me alone!" Draco turned down a corner and hid there as the boy ran past. He made sure that the guy wasn't in sight so he peaked around the corners before sighing, "The worst part is he's in most of my classes."

"Why won't he leave you alone?"

Draco held a hand to his forehead as a headache was forming, "I don't know, he keeps saying that I'm extremely beautiful or something," Harry had caught on but despite Draco's knowledge he obviously had not. He started to snicker a little that soon turned into a chuckle that evolved into laughter. Draco looked at him confused, "What's so funny?"

Harry wiped a tear from his eye, "Nothing Draco," He heard footsteps and saw Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera had followed them. "Draco, I'd like you to meet my new friends, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera."

"I'm not your friend,"

Draco scoffed, "Someone's a catty bitch,"

Gokudera glared at him, "What the hell did you just say!?"

Draco didn't even show an ounce of fear on his face, "I called you a bitch, what the hell are you going to do about it?" The was a spark of lightning between them as Harry and Tsuna attempted to stop the future blood shed

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Draco!"

They got in between them and pushed them apart. Yamamoto was trying to stop both situations at the same time but was utterly failing.

"Draco-san!" Draco got a terrified look on his face as he grabbed Harry and started to run again. The last thing he wanted was for the guy to know where he lived so somehow they ended up having to run all over town just to get away from Draco persistent stalker.

Draco looked around frantically as Harry was looking tired and that guy was still after them, he noticed a river nearby and got an Idea. Harry saw where his eyes were directed, "Oh no! Now way in the six layers of hell am I going to-," His sentence was cut short as Draco pushed him into the river before diving in after. He tried to go above the surface but Draco held him down until the guy passed by.

When both boys were running out of air they breached the surface of the water and took as much air as their lungs could handle, "That's it!" Harry swam back to the ground, his clothes were soaking wet and now that he was out of the water he was freezing cold, "You can keep running from him all you like, but I'm going home," He hoped that he could at least find home what with the running around they did today.

Since he wasn't around anymore Draco decided to head home as well, hoping they wouldn't run into him along the way.

* * *

Strange things had started happening in their life. It was Saturday and they had opted out of going to school since they've always had no classes on weekends. Harry had done his usual thing of getting out of bed and taking a shower. He had heard some commotion going on from Tsuna's house next door, he had dismissed it though.

It wasn't until he was in the shower did he hear an explosion and tried to look out his window did something black and white block his vision for a second. Whatever it was fell to the floor as Harry noticed that it was a child with a giant afro wearing cow print pajamas?

And what was with the horns?

The child was wailing for some reason as Harry just stared at him, "Stupid Reborn!" The child finally noticed Harry's presence as he looked at him with childish innocence, "You have the same thing that Lambo-san do," He was pointing a couple inches below Harry's stomach. Harry stared at the child in horror as he realized that he was still naked. He scrambled to put on a towel as the boy, Lambo, took some candy from his afro.

"Draco!" He picked up the small child, probably no older than five, and took him to Draco's room, "Watch him while I put on some clothes," He dumped the child on Draco's bed even though the boy was still lucid.

"Who's the greatest in the world, that's Lambo!? Who's the best in the world, it's Lambo!" The boy climb up the lump on the bed and removed the covers, he lightly tapped Draco on the face making him open his eyes, he gave him a smile and Draco watched, horrified, as drool slowly fell from the child's mouth onto his cheek, "You want to be my new subordinate!" Draco had enough, he punched the kid sending towards the wall making him smack, head first, into the wall.

Lambo's eyes were watery when he sat up, "Ga...Ma...n!" Powerful wails came from the small child and Draco had to cover his ears as the wails were starting to make his ears hurt. Lambo brought out some pink things from his afro and took out their pins, "You die!"

Harry dropped his shirt at the huge explosion that came from Draco's room, there was a knock on his door a moment later and when he opened it he saw a worse for the wear looking Draco holding a smiling Lambo, "Lambo-san wants candy!" Lambo demanded as Draco dropped him on the floor before returning to his room that was filled with smoke.

Harry looked down at the child and remembered that they did have a small candy jar filled with wizarding candy courtesy of Dumbledore. He took the child that was talking up a storm downstairs and gave him a chocoball. They were filled with strawberry mousse and cream and he was sure the boy would like them.

He realized he was right when Lambo devoured the whole thing

"Lambo-san wants more!"

"How about you tell me where you came from?" He waved a chocoball in front of the boy's eyes and it seemed to put him under a hypnotic trance.

"Lambo-san lives with Mama and Bianchi." His hands reached out for the delicious looking candy but Harry had more questions

"Anyone else?"

"There's Lambo-san's rival Reborn, I-pin is fun to play with but she's annoying, Dame-Tsuna's funny when he's sad." Well Harry had found out where Lambo had come from at least but still not how he arrived. He took a few chocoballs and gave one to Lambo as he picked the boy up and took him over to Tsuna's house.

He knocked on the door and waited awhile as a woman, who was presumably Tsuna's mom, answered the door, "Hello," She then noticed Lambo in his arms, "Lambo?"

"Hello Mrs. Sawada, I go to school with your son, Tsuna. I don't know how but this little guy ended up in my house today and I thought I should return him." Lambo jumped out of his arms and into Mrs. Sawada's

"Mama!" He nuzzled into the woman's chest as she smiled down at him

"It's nice to see you too, Lambo-kun, if you like…" She trailed off wanting him to say his name

"Potter Hari," He introduced with a bow

"Hari, you can go up to Tsuna's room. It should be just him and Reborn up there."

Harry smiled at the woman, "Thank you, Mrs. Sawada,"

"Please, call me mama if you'd like," She took Lambo off to the kitchen, probably to feed him more food since the boy seemed to be a bottomless pit. Harry entered the spacious house and walked up the stairs where he guessed Tsuna's room was. He heard a few voices from behind the door and knocked instead of barging in

"Come in," Tsuna answered surprised, no one ever knocked on his door before, they usually just barged in. He was more surprised to see Harry open the door and walk in the room.

"Hey Tsuna," Harry greeted

"Hari, what are you doing here?"

"I was returning Lambo from our house. What happened anyways, he just suddenly flew into my shower from out of nowhere."

"That would be Reborn's fault," Harry finally noticed the baby wearing a cute little suit with a big fedora on his head.

Harry knelt down in front of the baby and cooed, "Such a cute little baby, yes you are, yes you are,"

A gun was pointed towards his head as he could feel the killing intent rush through him

"You ever do that again I'll kill you." The baby talked

"Tsuna, is this baby actually talking?" Tsuna pulled him away from the baby

"Reborn! You can't just threaten someone like that!"

"He talked to me like I was a stupid baby," The baby had on a chilling smile that didn't seem to dissipate

"But you are a baby aren't you?"

Tsuna sighed, "Sometimes I wonder, Reborn is supposed to be my home tutor," Home tutor for being the next Vongola boss he would leave out

"So this guy," Because calling him a baby is obviously wrong, "Is supposed to help you with your classes?"

"Juudaime!" There was a call from downstairs as a few footsteps walked upstairs. In walked Yamamoto and Gokudera, "Oh it's you," Gokudera greeted him with disdain

"Hey Gokudera," Harry greeted back despite the open hostility, "Hey Yamamoto," He got a wave from the other boy, "Whatcha doin?" He asked

"Well, It's Saturday so we thought we'd go out with Tsuna, what about you?"

"Well I was just returning that little guy to his owner's." He pointed at Lambo as he skipped into the room

"Lambo-san wants more candy!"

Harry threw the small bag of chocoballs at him, "Have the rest," The kid squealed as he immeadiatly started digging into the bag

"You really shouldn't have done that," Tsuna said dreadfully

"Why?"

Lambo grabbed his stomach, his mouth was dark all around because of the chocolate, "Uh, Lambo-san feels bad," He moved over to Gokudera and with a burp regurgitated on his shoes.

"Ahou Shi!" Lambo flew out of the window at Gokudera's kick. "Now I have to get my shoes clean," Gokudera took his shoe off and went to the restroom. There was an explosion next door and two minutes later Lambo flew right back through the window.

"Sorry, that was probably Draco," Harry apologized

"Draco's you're older cousin right?" Yamamoto asked as Harry nodded, "Why was he running from Ryohei?" They had seen Draco take off with Harry while Ryohei was quick to follow.

"That's who that was…wait, you guys know him?" Harry asked incredulously

"Yeah, Ryohei's a close friend," Tsuna answered

"Draco said something about the guy saying he was extremely beautiful, I don't know, only thing I can remember was the guy chasing us around town yesterday." His feet were still sore and his lungs were still a little watery.

"He chased you guys through town?"

"Well he chased Draco through town, Draco just sort of dragged me along," Harry clarified

"Onii-san is pretty passionate about things he finds extreme." Tsuna replied

"Stupidera," Lambo rubbed his head and when he opened his eyes they landed on Reborn, he stood with his finger pointed at the baby who wasn't even looking at him, "Reborn! You tried to blow up Lambo-san; Lambo-san's going to blow you up!" He jumped at Reborn, Grenades in hand, but was stopped by Reborn's green hammer that hit him smack in the side of the head.

The hat blasted him out the open window, "Tsuna close the window," Reborn ordered and Tsuna followed

"Lambo told me he was your longtime rival," Harry looked at the baby who finally looked at him

"That Ahou shi, he's nothing more than a crybaby. I thought you guys were going out?" He asked as Gokudera came back into the room, he jumped on top of Tsuna's head, "Let's go Dame-Tsuna,"

"Don't call me that Reborn!" Tsuna cried as all of them left the house and walked out the door. There was the sound of a window breaking as a boy, no older than fifteen, was thrown out of Harry's second floor window.

"Who is that and why was he in my house?" Harry asked with a frown, they walked over to the strange boy who Harry had to guess could have been Lambo's older brother. The whole closed eye thing could throw a person off though

"Oi, young Vongola," He stood and dusted himself off, he then finally got a look at Harry, "I see so this is that time huh?" He walked over to Tsuna with his hands in his pockets and Harry had to admit the guy radiated cool, "I was just on a date when I appeared in a room before a guy literally kicked me out."

"You were in Harry's house, Adult Lambo, and his cousin probably thought you were robbing them." Tsuna apologized with a sheepish smile

"Wha-what the…Adult Lambo?!" Tsuna was either going crazy or he had a bad slice of pizza last night, "Are you saying this guy is a grown up version of Lambo? How is that possible Lambo was five years old just a few seconds ago." He looked at the guy who gave him a smile, _'Adult Lambo did look like an older version of kid Lambo hence the brother thought,'_

"Romeo!" He turned around seeing a woman with pink hair glaring directly at Adult Lambo, Lambo had a terrified look on his face and he did an about face and ran away. "Come back here!"

"Aneki," Gokudera fell down and grab his stomach once the woman passed them

"What's the matter with him?"

"Don't ask," Yamamoto said as he helped Gokudera up

"You can take inside my house, just put him on the couch and I'll get him some medicine." He opened the door for them as Yamamoto took Gokudera inside the house and laid the ailing boy on the couch as he sat next to him. "Reborn, I think I might have some milk if you would like it." He didn't know why he asked it, maybe he just was testing the guy's threat, but he regretted it when he did.

He was back was in pain from Reborn's kick

"Reborn! Stopping beating up the neighbor's!"

'_How could such a small guy have such a powerful kick, I'd hate to see him as a fetus…'_

"He insulted me he's lucky I didn't kill him. You should have disciplined him too," Reborn punished Tsuna as well, all the while having that smirk on his face.

'_Baby fetus…'_

"Why the hell are you making so much noise!?" Draco stormed down the stairs, "Get the hell out of my house!"

"They're my guests they can stay if they like," Harry argued

"I don't care," Draco stopped at a knock on the door

"Oi, Sawada, you're mother told me you were over here." Draco realized with a start that he knew that voice

"Either they get to stay or Ryohei will find out you're here," Harry choiced as Draco nodded

"Fine, just don't touch anything," Draco ran up to his room and locked every lock he had, he probably placed a few wards as well.

Harry opened the door and finally got a good look at their chaser from yesterday, "Come on in, it seems everyone else is anyways,"

Ryohei looked at him with a frown, "I feel like I remember you from somewhere?" It suddenly clicked, "You were with Draco-san yesterday!" He then got on his hands and knees and Harry got creeped out, "Please tell me where the extremely beautiful Draco-san is?!" He shouted/ asked

Harry was about to come up with a cool lie when a better Gokudera answered for him, "He's upstairs waiting for you," Gokudera answered with a sarcastic whimsical tone.

Ryohei was gone

Harry could have sworn he saw the boy's body imprint in the air.

"That was so mean," Harry said towards him to which he just shrugged

"He called me a bitch and this is my way of getting back at him."

Maybe it was the fact Draco had dumped Lambo on him or had pushed him into the river or maybe he was still sore about Draco not waking him up and making him late for school, but a part of him had to totally agree with Gokudera.

* * *

That's about as much as I can write without going into too much to early. Maybe the next two or three chapters will be the daily life arc before Tsuna and Harry meet Fuuta and then the Kokuyo arc

Should Lambo's date have been a girl or a guy or maybe one is a girl and the next is a guy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I decided to make up the material for the daily life arc at least and it's takin me awhile to get the creative juices flowin. I wonder what this chapter will hold?

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi probably, pairings are 90% decided

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-sama owns Katekyo hitman Reborn!

* * *

Harry knocked on Draco's door and when he was told to enter he did. It Sunday, the day after the craziness called Saturday and Draco was still pissed about Ryohei now knowing where he lived. It had to take Reborn's charm to convince him to go home but they were sure that wouldn't be the last they saw of him.

"If you here to coerce me into doing anything with you and those insane people you call friends well you can just leave." Harry knew that he was, of course, furious with Gokudera and would probably curse the boy on sight.

He leaned against the doorway as his posture became serious, "No…I just wanted to tell you that the Order is coming today." Draco's posture became serious as well since this would be the order's first visit since they first left Hogwarts. The on goings back home had never left their minds, their fireplace was connected to the floo network and they could go back anytime they wanted

How easy it would be to just pop back into the wizarding world. Pop right back into the war and be able to fight against Voldemort and his army and Draco's father. Harry could go back and face Voldemort even thought at the level he was now he would never be able to.

It really said something about their character that they had never even touched the powder that sat on the mantel.

Either they respected Dumbledore to follow his order to stay here or maybe they just didn't want to leave.

"What do they want to discuss?" Draco asked crossing his arms on his chest and adopting the lazy eyed look he used when these kind of moments happened

"Nothing much, set up a few words that way if anyone enters the area we'll be notified...and to tell them if we've seen anything suspicious." Draco got what he was hinting at

"You mean like Reborn?"

Harry looked to the side with a faraway look, "That baby, there's something…off…about him and the knowing look in his eye is unnerving. You see it too don't you, it's like whenever he looks at us he gives us that look."

Draco nodded, "I've seen, but it-it couldn't possibly be related to us being wizards can it?"

"I-I don't know it's like I doubt it…but It doesn't seem like such a bad assumption. Something tells me he does know about us but let's let him make the first move…don't want to give out unknown information now do we?" He asked with a sardonic smirk

"Do we still tell the Order about him at least?"

"No need to let the Order think we're going to run to them every time there's a creepy baby around. We'll wait for a little and IF Reborn does know about us we'll decide what to do if or when that happens." The was a stretched silence as the tense air around the room began to dissipate, Harry thought of something that would possibly bring it back, "So~, what about Ryohei?" Draco glared at him while he just smirked

"W-…wh-what about Tsuna?!" Draco shot back

Harry scoffed, "That was horrible, out of everyone we met so far you picked Tsuna?"

"He was the first person I thought of," Draco frowned

"You could have chosen Yamamoto or Gokudera,"

"Shut up,"

"Hell you even could have said Hibari,"

"I said shut up!" '_Hibari probably would have been a better idea,'_

"You know that he's not going to stop stalking you right?" Harry said getting back on subject

"He will, I freakin hate the guy, I mean when I first came to class I said my name, '_Malfoy Draco, please take care of me,'_ the stupid translator and everything. Then he jumps in his seat before the teacher even tells me where I'm going to sit and says to the entire class, '_Malfoy Draco-san, you're extremely beautiful, the most beautiful in the world! Go on a date with em!' _I would have been flattered, really I would, but he said loud and in front of everyone and honestly I was mortified. Imagine my surprise when the teacher tells me that I have to sit by the guy, though by the look on his face he was probably going to tell me that before Sasagawa interrupted. Throughout the entire class he's asking me to go on dates and I keep saying no and I get so annoyed that I end up throwing a desk at him." Draco had been shifting from Japanese to English the entire time he talked and it was putting his translator to work

He had been making his way to the bed and sat Indian style, "That's what that was, a desk pass by our window and exploded on the ground." He found this extremely amusing as not many could actually get Draco to act that way, Harry being one of those select few.

"I hope he doesn't intend to stalk me because I have no intention of even talking to him." Draco said, disdain dripping from his voice

"You should give him a try Draco. Have you met his sister? She's really nice," She was like Hermione…except without the whole booksmartish…ness… If Hermione were here she would tell him that that was the worst word he ever made up and would have hit him for saying she had booksmartishness.

'_Totally works in a sentence,'_

Draco gave him an odd look, "You're not serious are you? I don't care about his sister and I don't care about him." Draco seemed and looked convinced of it so Harry let the matter drop as sounds came from the living room. As one they stood and walked downstairs to greet the Order who had arrived.

It was mostly just people they knew, Sirius, who was looking a million times better than the last time Harry saw him, and Remus were there as was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Two people they hadn't met before, one being a woman and the other being a tall dark man who stood next to Dumbledore and Moody.

"Hello Harry,"

"Hello Head-," His greeting was cut off when he was grabbed in a fierce hug by Sirius and Remus, it grew stranger when he was picked up, "Oh Sirius," He held his head in shame

Sirius just laughed as he put him down, "I missed my cub, I don't see how that's so embarrassing."

Moody just growled, "You're a grown man Sirius, you should start acting like it!" He stomped his cane on the ground as Sirius shooed at him

"How you been Harry, you've been eating right, haven't you?" She checked him over just like she always did when she saw him, "You look a bit puckish…" Here it comes, "I'll make you something to eat," She went into the kitchen strangely knowing where everything already was and Harry knew that it would be futile to stop her.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, how's the ministry doing?" He asked

"It's doing well, Voldemort hasn't attacked yet but we'll discuss that later on tonight." Dumbledore had said some information but not too much

"Harry I'd like you to meet two long standing members of the order," Dumbledore pulled him from Arthur and over to the other two members, "This is Nymphadora Tonks," He pointed to the woman who's hair changed from brunette to green.

"Woah, you're hair!"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus and you can just call me Tonks." She shook his hand and Remus interjected with

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only."

Tonks scoffed, "You would too if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora."

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt,"

He shook the man's giant hands and was greeted with his smile, "I'm the reason that the ministry hasn't' found Sirius yet, they currently think he's stationed out in the Himalaya's."

"Oh yes, yes Kingsley, how many times do I have to thank you," Sirius asked exasperated

"Oh, just until the war is over, I should be satisfied until then." Kingsley nodded sarcastically

"Enough of this!" Moody said angrily, he stood and pointed his cane at Harry, "Potter, Malfoy, have you seen anything strange?" Knowing that since Harry was horrible liar and had a horrible liar face when it came to Moody Draco picked up the slack.

"No,"

"Are you sure, a few of my contacts in the area have spotted him in the area." Moody said, paranoid mind taking over

"Voldemort?" Harry asked alarmed

"No, worse, someone named…Reborn."

That sent a chill down Harry and Draco's backs

"Who's Reborn?" Sirius asked as all of them sat down on the furniture that was either provided of transfigured. Dumbledore thought, knew who Moody was talking about so he simply stood.

Moody stood stiffly, "My contacts in Japan say that a man,that goes by the name Reborn, has appeared here. He came from THAT world in Italy and it scares me that he so far from home."

"What world?" Draco asked, everyone seemed to know but them

"You see boys," Dumbledore started, "There is a separate magical world, apart from the one in England, they call themselves Mafioso, generally because that is what they form."

"They're Mafia!?" Harry asked incredulously, he had known of them from the stuff on the tele, which he would peek at through the little window in the cupboard

"What's a mafia?" Draco asked his eyes rolling upwards, it seemed like he was the only person who was left out now

"Mafia are similar to Voldemort's death eaters in the sense that they follow under one leader who they call Boss. They also harass people, kill people, make them go missing etcetera." Harry waved his hand in a circle as he listed

"These Mafioso are a mystery to us, their magic is much more different than ours. It is a flame that they call dying will and have made weapons that can call forth that flame and use it. The ministry refuses to acknowledge that world and have forced the magical community to do the same. This is a benefit as well since this means that Voldemort will not gain help from them since they refuse to acknowledge us as well." Dumbledore explained

"Not acknowledging us because we didn't acknowledge them, doesn't that seem a tad bit childish?" Harry observed

Sirius shrugged, "We would have done the same thing if they had started it."

"Reborn," Moody ground out seeing as how he was interrupted before, "Is said to be the greatest Hitman in that world, he is part of the most none family and the family said to be the leader of the mafia world…The Vongola. Although I have no idea what the man looks like only the telling's of him and his family."

"Now Moody, you're more of a person who likes to meet the person before you judge them by their stories." Remus interjected

Moody shook his head, his eye moving around sporadically as if it were waiting for the man to jump out at him, "Anyone from Vongola is trouble," There was a ring from the doorbell having every paranoid member pulling out their wands.

Harry sighed as he stood, "Put those away, it's probably just the neighbors," He really hoped it wasn't Tsuna with Reborn or they would be in real trouble.

Whoever was controlling fate had Harry as an ally

He opened the door to see a smiling mama and just a smiling mama no reborn or Tsuna around, "I wanted to give you this as a thank you for returning Lambo to us." It was some Onigiri which was Harry's favorite

"Arigato, Mrs. Sawada," Once he took the bowl he made sure to promise to bring it back on he was finished she departed and he closed the door behind her. "It was just a thank you present from the neighbor's no need to panic. You act like Voldemort himself was banging down the doors."

"You fail to understand, Harry, you are seriously important to us," Sirius replied

"Why? What's so important about me?" He asked, it had been on his mind for a while, he had wondered why Voldemort was always after him. Why Voldemort would go after just his family in particular or even why his went into hiding in the first place. He thought if he knew maybe it would give him some closure on whatever still saddens him over his predicament.

"You see there was talk of this-,"

"Sirius," Dumbledore interrupted with a warning look in usually warm eyes, "That is not to be shared; it is time that our visit must come to an end." Some headed into the fireplace as Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen

"Dinner's ready Harry, make sure you get more than one plate alright, dearie," She headed into the fireplace in front of her husband who was waiting for her

"Tell Rona and Hermione I said 'Hi' Mr. Weasley,"

"Will do, Harry," Mr. Weasley nodded before leaving through the floo

Harry was once again grabbed in a hug that left him a little breathless, "I can't believe I'm leaving you again," Sirius fake cried while Harry just sighed

"You'll see me again the next time you guys come to visit which will be?" He looked to Remus for the answer

"Two weeks from now," Remus pulled a struggling Sirius off Harry, "Let's go Sirius," He pulled him through the floo and the only ones left in the room was Harry, Draco and Dumbledore

"Boys, I guess that you have made friends with the neighbors." Dumbledore observed

"Um, yeah, we go to the same school," Harry answered as Dumbledore nodded

"I would stay cautious boys, just as you hold secrets from them, they might hold secrets from you." He moved towards the fireplace and with one final look towards Draco, "I hope it would sadden you to know that your father is very distraught over your disappearance." Dumbledore said, his tone sounding concerned while Draco got what the man was hinting at

'_You father found about your disappearance and is using every resource he can get his hands on to find you.'_

"It saddens me so," Draco answered sarcastically, he honestly couldn't care less if the man found him or not

Dumbledore gave him a smile, "Yes, your mother seems to be even more distraught,"

Draco cursed, either Dumbledore didn't know his mother was against his father or he knew and was telling him she was alright. Either way it struck a cord

Dumbledore departed leaving the two boys in the living room once more

"What do you want to do?"

Draco stared at him incredulously, "That's it, after all that you're going to dismiss what just happened. You seeing Sirius after a while, him just about telling why you Voldemort is always after you? Them keeping us out of what Voldemort was current plans. Them not even saying hi to me!" He finished and Harry just rolled his eyes and shrugged

"And the same thing will happen the next time they visit, no point in getting riled up over it now since it's bound to happen again. Besides, today's Sunday I want to get out before we go to school tomorrow." He got his keys out the bowl as Draco decided to figure out how to work the television, "Fine be a couch potato, I'll go see if Tsuna wants to do something." He walked out the door and over to next door

Tsuna opened it with Reborn on his head, "Funny, I was just coming to your house," Tsuna laughed while Harry pulled him out the door

"Come on, let's go do something," Tsuna had no idea what he was in for as Harry took him everywhere, never staying in one spot for more than a few minutes. Reborn although was studying Harry, he had of course done background checks on both boys only finding basics like blood type and age nothing about allergies or even where they might have lived before they came here. Both their parents were listed as dead but there wasn't even a deed to their house in their records.

It was very strange to Reborn; he knew the boys were magic and judging by their accents they were from England. The magical community leaders there refused to acknowledge the dying will flame and in a childish move the mafia leaders didn't acknowledge magic. While it was totally possible for a person to learn both types no one has been recorded to have been able to since Primo's time. It wouldn't be like learning another skill, it would be like having the same skill but learning a different way to use it.

Iemitsu was getting antsy about Reborn finding the rest of Tsuna's guardian candidates, once Reborn found a few then Iemitsu would decide upon his arrival. The hitman was sure that he had found two of them but it would be for Iemitsu to decide if they were worthy.

He tuned back into the boy's conversation, "So what did you think about that language test?" Harry asked, he still hadn't taken the charm off Tsuna and it had done wonders for his language grades

"I passed with an A!" Tsuna said enthusiastically, finally he was good at something

Reborn had guessed that when Harry held on to Tsuna and coughed he had said some spell that allowed Tsuna to learn the language. He had half the mind to force him to take it off but he didn't want to make his move yet.

"That's-," Harry stopped at the sound of commotion, he looked ahead and spotted a white head of hair in a crowd, "Is that Gokudera?" They walked faster towards the crowd and saw Gokudera in the middle of some thugs. They surrounded him but he wasn't fazed as he glared at each of them, he reached in his pockets and pulled out bombs for each hand, "Are those bombs?!" Harry asked incredulously as the boy threw them around causing a big explosion. More surrounded him but he kept up the shower of bombs as they came increasingly closer to Tsuna and Harry.

Tsuna grabbed Harry's hand this time and started running from the explosions as they were getting closer, "We're not gonna make it!" Tsuna cried as Reborn's chameleon shifted into a little gun, Reborn held the gun to Tsuna's temple

"You're such a Dame-Tsuna," Harry looked up from the ground when he heard a bang and his eyes widened in horror when Tsuna slowly fell to the ground. He heard a gun cock behind him and turned around to see Reborn holding a gun to him as well, "I told you I'd shoot you," All he could see was darkness

"I'll run away with my dying will!" Twin shouts rang out

* * *

Harry walked into the house and when Draco turned around on the couch he spit out what little soda he had in his mouth, "What the hell happened to you?!" He gestured to Harry's clothe less state. The boy was only wearing black underpants and the clothing he left in was nowhere in no sight

He was hunched forward as he moved slowly to the stairs, "I have no idea," He shook his head as he walked up stairs to bed since he was feeling seriously tired.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I would really love it if the 35 of you that haven't review would, it would mean a lot to me, to those who have already reviewed, I know who you are and I thank you personally. You've all really made my week

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi probably, pairings are 95% decided

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-sama owns Katekyo hitman Reborn!

* * *

It happened again Harry observed as he walked home once more in his underwear.

A few weeks ago were the first time it ever happened. He had no idea what happens, just that whenever he's with Tsuna, and they get caught in a sticky situation, both of them get shot. He wouldn't know what would happen afterwards, though he would get a faint sense of fighting, or running, or whatever he would need to get out of the situation.

Tsuna would also end up in his undergarments though the boy refused to tell what happens to him. Harry didn't know how much to trust Tsuna and frankly he was seriously getting tired of walking home in only his black boxer briefs.

He tried to confront Tsuna about it but the boy would nervously wave him off or told him some elaborate lie. He couldn't ask Draco what he did because the boy mysteriously never seemed to be around when he's been shot. In order to catch whatever he was doing when he blanked out, he bought a video camera and had the levitation charm on it as it floated a distance from him in the sky.

He also placed a notice me not charm on it so it wouldn't be seen by anyone.

He had it with him everywhere because he never knew would danger would pop out and he would be shot. He noticed that it would happen whenever he was around Tsuna or people who hung out with Tsuna. I-pin for example, Tsuna's little sister maybe?, would gain these circles on her head whenever Hibari was around or if Lambo did something that would embarrass her. After he blacked out there would be a faint smell of smoke in the area and no one around would take notice to it.

So he stuck to hanging around Tsuna a lot more just in case. A few days later that was where he was now, on the roof of the school having lunch with everyone and Draco had opted to skip in favor of looking at a local Japanese magic shop. He was hoping to buy something that actually had magical properties and not something that was complete bullshit.

He was eating his homemade bento when he heard a laugh coming from the door. A moment later Lambo came out of the door running while I-[in chased after him.

"Lambo! Give back candy!" I-pin shouted chasing after the cow like five year old

Instead of complying Lambo just started munching on I-pin's candy as Tsuna had to intervene. He started to chase after Lambo who started to run in circles so no one would catch him, "Give her back the candy, Lambo!"

"No way, Dame-Tsuna, this is Lambo-san's candy!"

Harry thought that maybe if he summoned Hibari then I-pin would react accordingly and he would finally get a shot of what happens when he blacks out. Though Reborn wasn't anywhere around and it usually happened when Reborn was around, he would take his chances anyways.

'_Now to just get Hibari here, what to do? What to do?' _It would have to be something that would probably piss off the disciplinary committee leader, maybe something that would get him to chase them.

He turned to Yamamoto, who was eating his meal despite the small chase that was going on in front of him, "Where does Hibari usually hang out?" He asked, gaining Yamamoto's curious look

"Why?"

He shrugged, "No reason, just curious,"

"Well he usually hangs out in the disciplinary committee headquarters, which is just a few doors down from downstairs. I would suggest staying away from there since he beats up anyone who's he finds in there and not a part of the committee."

Harry gave him thanks, "I'll be back I have to go to the restroom." He then ran off the roof like he was in a hurry and followed the directions given to him by Yamamoto. He found a door that had 'Keep out!' on it and guessed this was the committee room. He opened it a crack and saw that the lights were off and there Hibari slept at his desk.

Harry knew that he was walking into the lion's den, maybe literally, but he had to get that recording. So, very cautiously, he crept over in front of Hibari, seeing that the predator was still asleep. He was starting to think that maybe this was a bad idea, Hibari would awaken probably pissed off at Harry for waking him, and Harry would end up battered and bruised.

At least that was the way he saw it happening and there was a high percentage that it would happen. He was in too much as his hand moved closer to Hibari's face. His sweaty shaking palm formed an 'O' with his index and thumb. In one go he flicked Hibari's nose and moved back a little, he had thought that maybe it hadn't worked but cursed his luck when Hibari's eyes snapped open and settled on him.

"You've woken me up, herbivore," Hibari stood from his desk as Harry inched closer to the door, "I'll bite you to death," Once Hibari brought out his tonfa's Harry ran out the door, fully expecting Hibari to chase him, which he did. They ran through the school as Harry remembered why he wanted Hibari to chase after him in the first place, so he started running in the direction of the roof.

That feeling came over him once more, the feeling he got whenever he was in danger it was like his body was being guided. Once he got to the roof door he burst through seeing everyone still gathered and I-pin still chasing after Lambo for her candy. The fighting stooped though once Hibari came on the roof and I-pin got the hearts look in her eye.

'_Mission accomplished,' _Harry thought with a smirk even though he forgot about the killing intent behind him.

Tsuna looked at I-pin horrified, "Oh no! Not the pinzu time bomb!" He cried right when those circles formed on I-pin's head. "She gets like this whenever she sees Hibari!"

Harry's smirk turned into a frown, it usually happened around this time. There was a strike at his back and he turned around and saw Hibari standing over him with a menacing shadow over his eyes. "You are my prey,"

"Oh no, she's going to destroy the school!"

Reborn stood on top of the tower, mini sniper rifle in hand, "Bomb and Hibari, can't let you handle that like you are now boys," Two shots rang out, one headed towards Tsuna who was panicking over I-pin and another towards Harry. Both shots hit the boy's directly in the head making them both fall down. As one a glow appeared on their bodies, while an orange flame appeared on Tsuna's head, there was no flame on Harry's head.

"I'll diffuse the bomb with my dying will!"

"I'll get rid Hibari with my dying will!"

Tsuna picked up I-pin and took up a baseball stance, "Yamamoto!" The boy looked at him expectantly, "Throw it back!" He threw I-pin and when Yamamoto caught her his eyes narrowed as he threw her back a little bit too hard sending her way to far from the school just as the last circle appeared.

I-pin exploded and calmed down, Tsuna caught her just as she was flying back to the school. His dying will faded and he looked around as there was no Harry in sight. "Where did Harry go?"

"He left saying something about getting rid of Hibari." Gokudera wasn't fazed by today's events, they happened everyday anyways.

Once Harry had entered his own dying will mode he ran behind Hibari closing the door to the roof as his magic made him apparate home even though he had no idea how to apparate. He entered his kitchen fully knowing that Hibari would be looking for him. He brought out everything he would need and got to work. Thanks to dying will mode he was able to work faster than ever and was able to finish before Hibari got to his house.

He was just finished decorating it when his door was broken down, he brought his project right in front of Hibari as he entered the house, "Cake!" He shouted showing Hibari the chocolate cake he made as a peace offering. He brought out a fork and waited for Hibari to take it, "Eat!" His ability had said that this would work one hundred percent, apparently Hibari liked sweets.

Hibari took the cake without even eating it and turned from the house, "Don't think this will save you from being bitten to death next time. Because you're still new I'll give you a freebee."

Once Hibari was safely away from his house Harry's dying will mode faded and his awareness returned to him, he looked at himself and saw that the was once again in his underwear. He jumped up and down and pumped a fist in the air.

For once he was glad to be in his underwear

He did a double take and cried

Maybe he should've opted out to wearing smiley face underwear.

* * *

Once he got the video camera back and hooked it up to the television he pressed play and waited for it to start. It took a while but he finally got a shot of the roof. He watched everything he already knew had happened but he was on the edge of his seat right when Hibari came to the roof. It was when I-pin gained those circles did something strange happen.

"Ciaossu…ciaossu…ciaossu…" Reborn's head appeared on the screen

He cursed

His video had been messed with.

* * *

"Harry…" There this incessant voice trying to rouse him from his sleep, "Harry…wake the hell up…" It whispered. He swatted it away as he turned away from it and got back to his dream of playing national Quidditch. He shot up in bed when it became soggy wet. "You should've woken up when I asked you too." Draco shook his head getting the wet drops from his wand.

Harry hit him with a pillow, "I can't believe you poured water on my bed, you bastard!" Once he dried quick dried it he looked at an expectant Draco, "Where have you been all day?" He hadn't seen Draco at all and if he hadn't known that the older boy could handle himself in any situation he would have been worried.

"Japanese magical community, remember?"

"You were there all day?" He asked incredulously

"They had some interesting wears; I even found a book with some amazing spells." He threw the book down on Harry's lap as the boy picked it up and flipped through it, "It's mostly combat spells but there are some defensive ones as well." He went to the door with a backwards wave

"Night,"

"Wait, you not even going to ask what happened today at school?"

"I honestly don't care,"

"You're such an ass,"

"It's what I've been told,"

* * *

"I'm home," Tsuna called to his mother as he and Harry walked into the house up to his room. They had just gotten off from a tiring day at school and were glad to be home. Tsuna had invited him to just hang out in his room and Harry had readily accepted wanting to try again at getting information out of the boy.

They were surprised though when Tsuna opened his door and there sat a little sandy haired boy at his table. The boy stood up and shook Tsuna's hand with both of his own, "I finally get to meet you! It's nice to meet you, Tsuna-nii!"

"This kid's your little brother Tsuna?"

"What, no, I have no idea who this kid is." Tsuna protested

"He seemed like he had a favor to ask you," Reborn said from the floor

"A favor?"

"My name is Fuuta and the mafia is after me," The boy said his eyes big and doe like

'_Mafia, This child couldn't be talking about the dying will mafia could he?'_

Harry listened in intently

"Vongola, Juudiame, please take me in!"

'_He is! And that name, the name…Vongola…Moody said that name.' _

'_The most known family in the world…anyone from Vongola is trouble…' _He remembered Moody saying those exact words, _'Since Reborn is around Tsuna, then that means Tsuna's a part of Vongola as well.'_ He just wondered what to do with this information. Moody had told him that Vongola was trouble and Harry himself had said that the mafia harass and kill people, though Tsuna didn't seem like the type to harm anyone.

Fuuta had even called him Vongola Juudiame, which means Vongola the tenth in regular English. Fuuta had just called Tsuna the tenth leader of Vongola but Harry had learned, being around the boy, that he couldn't lead his way out of a paper sack, let alone the most powerful mafia family in the world.

His ability was telling him that the best course of action right now would be to wait and see what was brought up. Though he still doubted any of this, the fact is he had been associating himself with Vongola for months.

Though Moody never told him not too.

He listened back into the conversation since he had been spaced out

"What are you saying? I can't take on the mafia!" Tsuna protested

"I know that because Tsuna-nii's…" He trailed off as he brought out a big book. He opened the book as all three of them looked inside, "His combined combat prowess and intelligence are both ranked eight hundred and seventy two out of eight hundred and seventy two, lowest score ever."

Harry laughed at Tsuna's look

"But your 'Cannot refuse when asked' rank is number one!"

"What!"

"He's also known as ranking Fuuta, he's an information specialist who has no equal when it comes to ranking." Reborn explained

"Not another one," Tsuna whispered

"Fuuta's ranking accuracy is one hundred percent, meaning if one was to use this book to create a strategy, he could win any battle and it would be easy to take over the world."

Harry shivered, just the thought of Voldemot getting that book was scary

"It's wrong to come to me just because I can't refuse, you know," Tsuna again protested

Fuuta shook his head, "It's not just that, Tsuna-ni's ranking in 'Bosses without ambition' is also number one."

Harry clapped the crying boy on the back, "You are so not cool," He taunted

"Would you throw a small pitiful animal into a den of lions," Reborn said

"Small animal?" Tsuna looked towards Fuuta and saw the pleading look in his eyes and Harry had to give the boy props for it was better than his own.

"You should do it Tsuna, look at him, he's got the puppy eyes. You can't say no to the puppy eyes." Harry tried

Tsuna sighed, his resolve was broken as well, "All right,"

"Yay! Thank you, Tsuna-nii!"

"Since he's here why don't you get ranked in a few things?" Reborn suggested

"Oh, oh, me first!" Harry pushed Tsuna out of the way excitedly

"That sounds like fun," A voice sounded from the door and everyone turned to see Haru standing at the door. Harry had met her once, in some weird twisted way she sort of reminded him of Luna, he had no idea why he thought that he just did.

"Why are you always coming up without permission!?"

"I was on my way from the grocery store and your mom asked for help bringing in the laundry before it rained." The exuberant girl explained

"Um, back to my fortune please," Harry interrupted them and turned towards Fuuta, "Tell me my chances of being a professional Quidditch player!" He asked, it was just sheer curiosity on his part.

"What's Quidditch?"

"All right," Fuuta stood as his hair became wild and his eyes gained a starry look, "I can hear you, ranking star," Things around the room started to float freaking out all of them.

"Reborn, what this-," Tsuna stopped at seeing Reborn's spaceman costume

"This is Fuuta's ranking mode, there's a theory that when Fuuta ranks things, energy inside of him become released and makes the objects around him weightless."

Harry was waiting for Fuuta's predictions instead of Reborn doing cartwheels in the air

"I can hear you, ranking star,"

"There's also a theory that he communicates with the ranking star in outer space."

"It's so romantic,"

"More like, occult,"

Harry shushed them as Fuuta got ready to talk, "Hari-nii's rank in '_Probability of becoming pro Quidditch player,'…_ rank two, right behind Ronald Wealsey who leads rank one."

The room was quiet as they awaited Harry's reaction.

He grabbed his head as his body shook, "No~!" He shouted towards the sky

"He hold rank one in '_Chances in being married to Draco Malfoy,'"_

He started hitting his head very hard against the wall

"Rank one in '_Accomplishing nothing In your life after school,'_"

Harry stood on the window ledge, "Goodbye cruel world, I knew the well," Before he was able to jump he was pulled back into the room by a frantic Tsuna and Haru.

He curled up in fetal position on the floor once they pulled him back.

"I don't know why you two stopped him, after hearing that I would want to jump too,"

"Reborn! Don't say that he'll sink further into depression."

"Who are you? I'm Lambo. Who am I? I'm Lambo," Lambo floated into the room due to the decrease in gravity, I-pin jumped on his afro to get some ground, "What'd you do that for?!" He then noticed he was in the air, "Why am I floating?"

"I-pin's, Pinzu time bomb is ranked thirty six out of eight hundred sixteen in big special attacks. It's a pretty high ranking,"

"That's special," Tsuna whispered, while Harry just groaned from the floor

"Gyoza fist is ranked one hundred and fifteen out of five hundred and twenty in mid-range special attacks. Rank three in 'Person with most promise in the future,'"

Harry groaned louder

"Hey, hey, hey, what about Lambo-san? Do one for Lambo-san?" Lambo demanded

"Lambo…is absolutely…the most…,"

"Absolutely the most?"

"Annoying Mafioso,"

"Lambo's Mafioso too," Harry thought out loud

"Juudiame!" Gokudera's voice came from the door, "Why didn't you tell me the ranking kid was here?"

"Yo," Yamamoto came from behind

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto?"

"I just happened to run into him,"

"There was something I wanted to ask him…" Gokudera trailed off as Fuuta looked at him, "What rank am I in 'Person most suited to be Juudaime's right hand man,'?"

"That's easy," Fuuta replied, "Hayato-nii's rank is…not even in the ballpark."

Gokudera joined Harry in fetal position

"Is there such a thing as being not in range of a ranking?" Tsuna asked

"It's not that, it's not even in the atmosphere,"

"That's such a funny guy," Yamamoto laughed

"Being right hand man for the mafia isn't the only thing out there. Hayato-nii is ranked one for 'Person most suited to be a male nanny,' out of all the mafia."

That shocked all of them

"But he's always fighting with Lambo!"

"He's also second in likes children category,"

"Goodbye cruel world, I knew thee well,"

"No don't jump!"

"You're funny too, Gokudera,"

Tsuna felt a presence above him and looked up to see Bianchi stuck to the roof, "As I'd expect from Fuuta, an amazing ranking usage, but what's important is love." Harry had the displeasure of tasting her meals once, Voldemort would have been pissed at her for almost killing him taking away his chance of doing it himself, "While we're at it, let's make a love ranking and make it clear who loves who."

"Sounds like fun!" Reborn piped up

"Then let's start with the 'Who Tsuna-nii loves,' ranking."

Tsuna wondered if he should stop them or not, he didn't really know who he loved

"Rank one is…"

All of them waited with bated breath at the answer

"Leon,"

"Is that true Tsuna?"

"That was unexpected,"

'_I don't understand myself anymore!'_

"Haru has fallen into unrequited love, just like this falling rain,"

"Rain?" Fuuta lost the starry eyed look before he fainted

"What's the matter?" Tsuna asked worriedly

"It's the rain, I'm no good in the rain," Fuuta climbed on top of the bed, "My rankings become nonsense in the rain,"

"There's a theory that Fuuta becomes disconnected from the ranking star when it rains."

"Meaning after the rain the rankings become incorrect?"

Harry shot up from his position with a smile, "That's better,"

"My ranking too," Gokudera tried to sit up but when he got one look at Bianchi he fell back down grabbing at his stomach

"When did it start to rain?" Haru wondered as she walked towards the window and looked outside, "There's a lot of people outside you're house, Tsuna-san!"

All of them moved towards the window and discreetly looked outside seeing lots of men in suits and umbrellas. "Those guys are from the Todd family, I remember seeing them before."

"So they are after Fuuta,"

"You were the one who decided to take in Fuuta," Reborn reminded

"That's right,"

"Tsuna, don't worry, I'll help you," Yamamoto volunteered

"We should barricade ourselves in," Gokudera already had bombs in his hand giving his support

"That's a bit much, Reborn what should we-," He stopped at seeing Reborn asleep on Fuuta

"Tsuna-san, Bianchi-san is…" She trailed off pulling Tsuna's attention towards the window. They moved to it seeing Bianchi about to face off against all the men.

Instead of fighting she gave them all one glare as they parted ways and she just walked through them. "Look, it's Draco-san!" Yamamoto pointed to Draco who was coming out of their house but was being blocked by the men.

"For sure Draco's going to take care of them," Harry said confidently, The mafia around the house looked about ready to fight Draco all at once but instead of Draco saying anything he gave off a massive killing intent making them so frightened they parted ways as well. Instead of heading towards the house he walked by and Harry remembered he was saying something about going back to the Japanese magical community.

"See ya," He gave a wave to them and towards the window

Tsuna turned back seeing that the other were planning something

"It has a seventy percent chance of working. Depending on their combined intelligence,"

"It's the only thing we got so far,"

"Make sure not to trip, baseball freak,"

"You got it,"

* * *

"I'm hungry, give me cake," Lambo demanded from the backyard. I-pin joined in and Harry was desperate to get them quiet. To make the mafia leave Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Haru had used Haru as a decoy to draw them away from the house. It had worked but there were a few more around so Harry and Tsuna had to leave through the back.

Now though I-pin and Lambo were being loud so Harry had to think quickly, "I you leave right now I'll make you a cake alright," He abated

"Yay!" The two shouted in joy

"There they are!"

"Run!"

The sun was setting as they kept running. When they passed a boy that was standing in front of a vending machine, time seemed to slow down as Harry looked at him from the corner of his eye and could detect a restrained killing intent from him. He didn't have time for it though as he sped back up and he ran faster.

They ran all the way to a playground seeing as how they couldn't run anymore.

"Hey, Fuuta wake up, with you on my back they'll catch us."

"Yo, kids,"

"You've been quite troublesome,"

"Tag is over,"

They were surrounded all around as Harry cursed. Draco would be sore if he gave away their secret and plus these might be the regular mafia and not the dying will mafia.

"Give us the kid,"

There was a groan from Tsuna's back as Fuuta awoken, "Huh, Tsuna-nii, Hari-nii?"

"Fuuta,"

"The people who were after me!?"

"Come with us peacefully and we won't hurt you," The boss said

Fuuta got off Tsuna's back as the both of them looked at the younger boy in surprise. The air around him picked up as his eyes gained that starry look once more.

"Now is not the time to be making rankings," Harry cried

"Paulo is ranked fifty five out of eighty six thousand two hundred two out of all the mafia in combat prowess." The leader smirked at his own stats, "Rossie is ranked two hundred and twenty six out of eighty five thousand two hundred and two in intelligence. He's the most skilled out of the three, the leader Paulo is the lowest, so the real leader is Rossie."

"Is the right, Rossie?"

"Don't be silly boss,"

"This is a trap! He's trying to get us to fight among ourselves." The third tried to stop them from fighting

"Enzo's ambition rank is fifty five out of all the mafia. Once you have the ranking book he definitely double-cross you and take it for himself." Fuuta continued

"Is that why you sad not to call the men back?!" The leader shouted at him

"That's not it, boss,"

"I see right through your lies," The leader punched his subordinate before head-butting his other. Fuuta's plan had worked since the three men started fighting each other.

"I need to write down the rankings I just said," Fuuta took out his book and started writing down everything he just said

"Now is so not the time, Fuuta,"

"But I'll forget then,"

"I guess there's no helping it, let's hurry up and-,"

"Where do you think you're going?!" They had stopped fighting long enough to see Fuuta's plan, "You made fools out of us,"

He saw a glimmer from atop a tower and squinted his eyes just enough to make out Reborn's figure with a sniper. A shot was heard and Harry could now see the bullet that split to shot some type of energy just as it struck him in the head. Instead of blacking out he clearly felt this hyper sensation take over him as he stood up once more.

"I will protect Fuuta with my dying will!"

"Tsuna-nii, Hari-nii, no! You have the lowest rank in combat!" Fuuta cried but was surprised when both of them were taking down the subordinates left and right. Together they beat the leader into the ground, "This is like a dream, this is the first time my rankings have ever been wrong."

"We didn't die at least," Harry was speechless over what he just did

"That's amazing, thank you for making my rankings wrong," He hugged the both of them

"You're happy to be wrong?"

"I want to stick to you and be even more happy,"

"I don't know,"

Fuuta got that puppy dog look once more, "Tsuna-nii?"

* * *

"Anything interesting happen today?" Draco asked once Harry walked into the house

'_Just found out that the people we've been hanging around are a part of an organization that even the great Moody fears and that a good friend of mine is it's leader. Also, apparently I get shot everyday with some unnatural energy that forces me to do some crazy feat to get me out of trouble. Reborn is the one who shoots me despite him being a baby. I don't think I missed anything…'_

Harry shook his head, "Nope, nothing at all,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Again really hoping for reviews twenty is just not the way to get more chapters

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi probably, pairings are 96% decided

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-sama owns Katekyo hitman Reborn!

* * *

Harry came downstairs in school uniform for another day of school. He had decided a week ago that he would keep Tsuna's secret for himself, Draco would no doubt inform the order that Vongola and Reborn were living right next door to them.

He saw that Draco also had his uniform on, meaning he would be going to school today, but the frown on his face was worrying, "What's the matter?" He asked

"This week, members of the disciplinary committee have been attacked and put into the hospital." He told

"Why would that worry us, it's not like it's Voldemort. If he knew we were here then he would be tearing through the town to get to us not just attacking a few students." Harry reasoned, it worried him a little since that meant Hibari would probably be in danger as well though the boy could more than handle himself.

"You're right about that but who would be bold enough to attack the committee. They must know that Hibari won't take this lying down." They stood to leave through the door but stopped upon hearing a crack in the trash bin.

Draco dug through the trash and pulled out a small broken necklace, "What the hell is that?" Harry asked as Draco fingered it with a frown

"That idiot gave me this a few days ago, saying this extreme present should win my affection." Though as soon as he got home he threw the necklace into the garbage, it wasn't broken now, "You know that it's a bad omen when something breaks unexpectedly?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason," He put the broken necklace in his pocket, though he questioned his actions a moment later.

They had met up with Tsuna and had walked to school together. Once they arrived they were surprised that the remaining members of the disciplinary committee where outside.

"Since there was that kind of incident last weekend, it's natural they would be tense." Reborn explained

"So the dogs have become the cats," Draco taunted

"That's not it," They heard a voice from behind and turned around to see Hibari standing behind them.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted

"Hello there, baby, cooking herbivore," Hibari greeted to both Harry and Reborn

"Hello, Hibari," Harry greeted back, though he looked confused when Tsuna started backing up as Hibari got closer, "Tsuna, calm down, he's just returning my plate." Harry took the cake plate from him

"I was just on my way to school, I'm not bad mouthing you or anything," Tsuna abated

"I've never experienced such a thing, but the sparks of fire must be extinguished." Hibari's look always did want to make Tsuna pee his pants

He took a fighting stance and instead of hitting Tsuna with his tonfa's, he hit a middle aged man behind them.

"Dr. Shamal?"

The man grabbed at his head as Hibari stood over him, "What you do that for?"

"I felt an evil intent, it must have been my imagination," Hibari walked away as the man stood

"But that's no reason to attack someone, what a fearsome fellow."

"What are you doing here, Dr. Shamal?" Tsuna asked the man in the white suit and Draco had the impression that the man was more of a lecher than a doctor.

"I heard a scary little rumor, I thought I should be protecting the girls here."

"Total lecher," Draco whispered as Harry nodded

They heard the Namimori school song and wondered where it was coming from until Harry remembered that Hibari had it as his ringtone.

"Yea, that's right," Hibari took the from his ear and turned to them, "Isn't Sasagawa Ryohei one of your friends?"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"He's been admitted to Namimori central,"

* * *

The receptionist had told the where to find Ryohei's room and they moved quickly to find it. Once they did Tsuna burst in with Harry while Draco walked in at a much calmer pace.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked him

"Oh, it's you guys. It's a little pathetic but he got me." Ryohei answered with a smile

"Why did this happen to you?!"

"How are you feeling?" Reborn asked

"I've got a few broken bones, even though I had my guard down he was a fearsome man." He didn't seem saddened by his loss

"You saw the culprit?" Draco asked

"Yeah, their uniforms are from Kokuyomiddle school, from the next town over." He said

"These are middle schooler's?" Harry asked incredulously

"You all should be careful as well," He told

"But we're not involved in this,"

"But damn…I wanted that guy's punch in my club!"

Draco turned around, "I'm so out of here," He then left the hospital room, probably to get as far from Ryohei as possible

"Is this yours?" Reborn brought over a gold pocket watch

"No, I heard it was one my chest when they found me. Changing the subject, I honestly haven't told Kyoko about this yet, she worries a lot so please don't let this get out." Right when he said that did the door open and in ran Kyoko

"Onii-chan, why did you climb a bathhouse's chimney?!"

"Does she really believe that?" Harry whispered to Tsuna who just shrugged

"Is that really just a sprain?" She asked worriedly

"Yeah,"

"Wow," Harry said with a raised eyebrow

"I don't believe it! Do they make you stay at the hospital for a sprain?!"

"It's a really bad sprain,"

"He really plans on keeping this going,"

She started to cry a little, "But I'm really glad you're alive,"

"I-I told you not to cry!"

"Tsuna-kun, Hari-kun, Reborn-kun, you came to see him too, thanks." They nodded in appreciation as they left the hospital room leaving the two siblings alone.

"You aren't the only ones who's panicking," Reborn told them, suddenly serious

Both boys finally took in the number of students from their school that were currently standing around in the hospital. Tsuna looked into to a couple of rooms and saw some of the kids that go to their school.

"Namimori middle school Is being targeted." Harry said

The crowd parted as two members of the disciplinary walked through, one was vice chairman to Hibari.

"It's Kusabake-san."

"So you haven't seen the chairman?" Kusabake talked to his underling.

"I'm certain he's found a clue about the enemy." Tsuna bowed as was custom but Harry had special privileges since he was on Hibari's good side.

"It's only a matter of time until the culprits are destroyed."

"You hear that?"

"Yeah, Hibari-san went to beat them up." Tsuna said happily

Despite knowing of Hibari's capabilities, Harry ability told him that this would be one of Hibari tougher battles.

He could tell by Reborn's look that he felt the same

* * *

Hibari's Intel had told him that this was the place where the Kokuyo member hung out during school. He was going to end that attack on his school today.

He had already taken out most of herbivores who had tried to overwhelm him by banding together. Though it was a fruitless effort on their part, "That happened because you flocked together," He walked calmly into the building already knowing there was a person behind the wall ready to strike him down.

That problem was swiftly taken care of

He took down everyone who stood in his way as he made his way to the leader's room. He knew he made when saw a saw a man sitting on a tattered couch and he was wearing the rival school's uniform.

"Hello, thank you for coming," The blue haired man greeted

"I've been looking for you for quite some time. Are you behind this little prank?" He demeaned him, the only thing strange about the man was his eye which was red and the pupil was strangely formed.

"Kufufufu, something like that, I'm also the new order in your town."

"You must be talking in your sleep, Namimori doesn't need two sources of discipline."

"I agree completely, I will become the new order so you are unnecessary." Hibari's confident smirk turned into a frown.

He activated the needle's on his tonfa's and brought them up, "I can't have that, I'll bite you to death right here."

* * *

There was a snap as Reborn picked up Leon's stray tail

"What's that?"

"Leon's tail was cut," Reborn answered

"Do chameleons lose their tail's?"

"This occurrence is…ominous."

* * *

"So you want to die while sitting?" Hibari wondered as he was preparing to bite this guy to death

"Kufufufu, you certainly are funny. There's no need to stand; that's why I'm sitting." The leader shot back

"I'm going to stop talking to you,"

"Do as you wish, but unless you take the opportunity now you'll never speak again." The leader threatened though his tone was nothing but polite

There was a shift in the air and Hibari's body refused to move.

"Is something the matter? You look a little sick,"

Sweat started to form on his brow, "Shut up,"

"You must not have realized who you had picked a fight with. I was surprised, too, to think, a first rate hitman such as trident Shamal was over here."

His body was heating up and he couldn't control his movements as it began to sway like he was on a boat, "What are you talking about?"

"His specialty is using mosquitoes which have various untreatable sicknesses to kill. Trident mosquitoes,"

Hibari could remember a prick in his throat when he took down that man earlier today. His vision started to darken and he could barely see and stand.

"Now, now, get ahold of yourself. I'm over here. The thing trident mosquito infected you with is called Sakura-kura. It causes the victim to become unsteady around Sakura, I rushed to get these for you."

Hibari's eyes widened at the numerous Sakura petals and trees around the room

"These beautiful Sakura,"

* * *

They decided to stay in the hospital since it seemed like no one would be at school today. About an hour or two later another student was rushed and this time it was the vice chairman.

"Kusabake-san? But I thought Hibari would have taken care of them." Tsuna said, worry starting to drip back into his voice. A uncontrollable shapeshifting Leon was thrown in Tsuna's arms

"Take care of Leon," Reborn commanded as he walked away from them. He jumped atop Kusabake and retrieved the pocket watch hidden in his shirt.

'_Four,'_

"There's no mistake, they're trying to pick a fight with you.

* * *

Hibari spit the blood from his mouth as the leader of this gang roughly grabbed his head. He had been taking a beating thanks to these Sakura all around him and that cursed doctor.

"You look like you want to ask me how I knew you'd be infected with Sakura-kura, when you yourself did not. I wonder why?" The gang leader dropped him as he kneeled, "You must be thinking you could beat me if the Sakura weren't here." He stood as Hibari grit his teeth, "That is a misunderstanding, I've seen many men as strong as you and I've sent many of them to a place similar to hell."

"Now let's continue,"

"Why would they want to pick a fight with Tsuna?"

"Look at this," Reborn said holding out the pocket watch to them

"What's the deal with this watch?"

"This watch was recently found on an attacked Kusabake." He pulled out a similar one, "This found on Sasagawa Ryhohei, and I hear the other ones had watches as well." Harry kneeled down to get a better view of the watches and saw that one had stopped an hour before the other.

"You think that it's a coincidence?" Harry asked knowing Reborn had seen it as well,

"Think that's a coincidence?"

"Look Tsuna, this watch stops on five o'clock and this one stop directly on four o'clock."

"It's a countdown, that's when it came to me," He gave Tsuna a piece of paper as he took Leon back once more

"'Namimori Middle school fighting prowess ranking?'"

"The order in which the people were attacked is the same order as the ranking. Wait isn't this-,"

Harry was interrupted by Reborn, "That's right, that's Fuuta's ranking. We Mafia have a vow of silence called 'Omerta',"

"Wait, Reborn! Hari doesn't know about-,"

"I know, keep going Reborn," Reborn continued despite Tsuna protests

"A rule to never leak the organizations secrets to outsiders. Fuuta's rankings are a secret for the entire mafia organization, there's no way an outsider could know. Meaning the only ones who could obtain the rankings are mafia."

"If Kusabake-san was number four then that means number three is going to be attacked next." He read the list to find who number three was and when he did he shouted in surprise, "What are we going to do, Reborn?"

"This is becoming dangerous, you two should go. I have to look into something."

* * *

Draco was walking home when he felt a massive killing intent behind him. He turned around to see a feral guy with blond hair looking at him with a confident smirk. "You not on the list but I thought I could have some fun with you," The guy talked with his tongue a lot Draco observed

"You can have all the fun you like," He took out his wand since there was no one around and pointed it at the confused attacker, "_Stupefy,"_ The guy was knocked out a moment later, "But I'm tired so I'm going home."

He idly wondered if this was one of the guys doing this to Namimori but he also idly wondered why he cared. If it wasn't about Harry, Voldemort, the Order, or magic in general he wasn't really interested.

* * *

They ran to the shopping district hearing that one was fighting there and hoped to Kami-sama that it was Gokudera. When they had reached the district they heard a loud boom and followed it to Gokudera who was looking worse for the wear.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna sighed in relief

"Juudiame, why are you here?"

"Well…I came to tell you that you were being targeted by guys from Kokuyo."

'I came to help,"

"You came all the way just for me?" Gokudera placed his hands on his knees as he bowed, "I'm overjoyed, I just took him out. I killed him, right over there," He looked in the direction of the black spot on the ground where the explosion came from. "What…h-he's gone."

"You saved me the trouble," A voice said and they saw a bloody guy wearing a white cap and clear shades wearing a Kokuyo uniform.

"Heee!" The guy launched one of his deathly Yo-yo's at Tsuna and Harry though the needles were taken by Gokudera.

"Please…run," Gokudera fell over as the attacker limped closer

"I'll break you and take you with me," Harry brought out his wand from his sleeve; the attacker used his Yo-yo and sent out the same needles he pierced Gokudera with. Harry used a quick protego on himself and Tsuna was thrown to the ground by the arriving Yamamoto.

"Slid over home plate, safe and sound,"

"Yamamoto?"

"I was walking by and heard the ruckus," His look turned serious and angry for the first time Harry had known him, "What's happening isn't good." It was the one look towards Gokudera that sent him into this mode

"You're in the way," The attacker threw one more Yo-yo but it was cut in half by Yamamoto's bat that had somehow turned into a sword.

"Yamamoto has the number two spot on the list,"

"This way officer!" Harry cursed as he saw the local law enforcement were on their way

"You're Ken's target, fighting you would be a pain," The guy just started to walk away, "I really want to take a shower,"

Harry put his wand up as the other two worried that Gokudera wasn't waking.

"Hang in there, Gokudera!"

Harry returned to his home after they had dropped Gokudera off at the school infirmary with Shamal. Today had been hectic to say the least and he still hadn't seen Hibari anywhere and it was starting to worry him. He also returned home to make sure Draco had returned safely as well.

His worries were gone when he saw Draco safely on the couch flipping through the tele, he sighed, "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Gokudera was just attacked and we also found out that the guys from Kokuyo are targeting Tsuna." He dropped the remote once he heard that last part. Harry stopped his ascension upstairs thinking about his blunder.

"Why would they be after Tsuna?"

"Oh no reason," Harry lied

"Harry…you tell me what's going on…now," Draco said in an no nonsense tone

"The guys from Kokuyo are actually mafia and they targeting the schools strongest, Gokudera's already been taken out and Yamamoto's next." He poked his fingers together as he thought of how to say this, "I also didn't tell you that…Tsuna might be tenth leader of Vongola!" He said in one breath

"Leader of Vongola? Harry it's Sawada we're talking about, the guy couldn't find himself out of a wet paper bag." Draco reasoned

"I know that's what I said, but the fact that Reborn is always with him and Gokudera is always calling him Juudiame gives me some proof."

"I'm calling the order," Draco stood to go to the fire place but was stopped by Harry

"You can't call them, if you call them then they'll take us away from here!"

"Good, then I can be away from Sasagawa,"

"I'm sorry Draco but I'm not moving." He stood in Draco's way as the boy regarded him with a frown

"Why not?"

"I-it's because…I don't want to go back Draco. When I'm with Tsuna and the others I actually normal and like I belong despite the strange occurrences."

"Harry I doubt they're going to send us back to Britain, if anything they'll just relocate us somewhere. Maybe to America or even Italy, how fun would that be huh?" He goaded, this was for his benefit as well as Harry's anyways, might as well go somewhere fun.

"No!" Harry said adamantly, "I'm not leaving Tsuna and the others…Draco I-I don't know what it is b-but something's telling me that it would be better if we stayed here. This is where we belong and you know how stubborn I am about my feelings," Harry glared at the boy resolute

"You're not budging on this decision are you?" The boy shook his head hard, "Fine I won't tell them, but you have to promise to tell them that I had no idea of this when they find out." He was grabbed in a hug a moment later

"You knew what now?"

"That's a good boy,"

"I'm going to go find Hibari, I want you to help Ryohei heal in our 'Special' way."

"What! No way!"

"Do it or else," Harry threatened

"Or else what?" Draco called his bluff

"I'll stop cooking for you,"

"Where's Draco-san Hari?" Tsuna asked as the five of them walked towards the hideout. Gokuedra had made a miraculous recovery and had joined, Harry, Tsuna and Yamamoto on their journey to stop the attacks. Bianchi had come as well but Reborn made her wear goggles so she wouldn't get in the way of Gokudera fighting.

"He's at the hospital with Ryohei,"

* * *

So sorry for all the line breaks they are probably annoying


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: I did what I wanted because I officially declare that start of the Kokuyo arc now!

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi probably, pairings are 97% decided

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-sama owns Katekyo hitman Reborn!

* * *

-_Last time-_

_"Where's Draco-san Hari?" Tsuna asked as the five of them walked towards the hideout. Gokuedra had made a miraculous recovery and had joined, Harry, Tsuna and Yamamoto on their journey to stop the attacks. Bianchi had come as well but Reborn made her wear goggles so she wouldn't get in the way of Gokudera fighting._

_"He's at the hospital with Ryohei,"_

_-Currently-_

"Tell me why we're heading to the enemy hideout Reborn?" Harry asked the baby who sat upon his head

"They have a captive,"

"A captive?" Tsuna asked

"A captive we all know really well," Reborn said solemnly but never revealed who the captive was. He took a jelly like Leon and started petting him, "You two best be careful, my students tend to go through a near-death experience when Leon's like this." He warned

"I'm your student?" Harry asked curiously

"I took you under my wing when you became friends with Tsuna," Reborn answered, mysterious smiling creeping on his face, "Who do you think helps you two out in times of trouble."

"I knew that it was you, I just never got up the courage to ask," Harry whispered

"You can ask after we rescue the captive." Reborn put a now ball Leon in his hat, "I need to let Leon rest for a while so I'm not going to fight."

"What! I thought the reason we'd be able to handle the criminals because you'd be there!" Tsuna protested, Harry had been filled in at Tsuna's house. Though they refused to talk about it Tsuna knew that Harry was aware of his ties to the mafia, Harry was a little less skeptical when he read the note from Kyuudiame, Vongola the ninth, about the leader of the gang being a criminal.

"The orders were from you this time, I'm not allowed to do anything but use the dying will bullet."

"That's sucks so much!"

"And I can only use one more, so Hari won't be able to give his assistance." He showed Tsuna the last bullet, "The bullets are made inside of Leon, in his current state he can't make anymore."

"I'm happy that you can't shoot me but this is not good," Tsuna was feeling less and less resolved on this plan.

-_New line breaks bitches-_

"It's quiet," Bianchi observed as they surveyed the area, this was where Reborn had taken them and said where the enemy's headquarters where located.

"A new road replaced this one, so most cars don't come this way." Reborn explained

"It's seriously giving me the creeps," Tsuna shivered

Harry himself thought it was the perfect hideout. So ugly and broken down that no one would suspect that a gang was staying here. All the bad guys now a days want nice posh living spaces, it's nice to see that some still respect the classics.

"Is the whole place abandoned?" Gokudera asked

"This place used to be a recreation compound called the Kokuyo center."

Tsuna got a look of remembrance on his face, "I been to this place before!" He remembered himself as a little kid coming here with his mom a-and dad, "This place used to have a Karaoke bar, a movie theater, and a small exhibit for plants."

"Since you've been here before, lead the way, Tsuna,"

"I've been here before but it was a long, long time ago!"

Gokudera inspected the wrought iron gate that had a giant lock on it, "This lock is rusted shut, they haven't been using this as an entrance. What should we do?"

"We break through the front entrance, of course," Bianchi had some of her poison acidic cooking in her hands, "Poison cooking: melting sakura cake!" She placed the cake on the lock and Tsuna and Harry watched with incredulous faces as the lock melted.

As they walked through the abandoned park, Tsuna would tell them what was what from his memories. Harry though would feel eyes on him, he had been gaining that feeling ever since they stepped foot in the park. "Reborn," He gained the attention of the hitman atop his head, "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, we're being watched," He looked down and noticed the footprints in the dirt before Harry felt the rumbling on the ground.

"Look out, something's coming!" Right when he said that, a blond boy, who looked more animal that boy, jumped from the bushes and immediately headed for Yamamoto. The floor beneath the fallen boy cracked before he fell right through and the blond boy jumped in after him. They crowded around the hole trying to get a clear view of Yamamoto.

"Are you alive, baseball-nut?" Gokudera asked/demeaned

"He fell pretty far," Harry observed spotting Yamamoto down the whole

The boy just laughed off the fall, "That was surprising,"

"This not the time to be laughing!"

"Yamamoto, we think something is down there with you," Harry warned, he then spotted the creature in the shadows that were created from the hole, "Is that an animal?"

"I welcome you here Yamamoto Takeshi, Kai-pi's still asleep and I've been bored without any orders. Then comes along my prey, this makes me super happy." The boy walked into the light and they could clearly see animal and human features on him. He then turned to everyone up top, "You guys up there! Are you his friends? Just get ready to die alright, I'll take you guys one at a time!" The Kokuyo member threatened maniacally

Harry was subtly fingering his wand that was placed in his holster

Yamamoto laughed, "You're almost like a dog, are you playing pretend?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "He seriously thinks this is a game?"

"He thinks everything dangerous we do is a game," Tsuna replied

"Are you stupid?" The animal like man asked, "That's fine, too," He charged at Yamamoto but thankfully the baseball fanatic luckily dodged as he kept charging into the shadows and out of view. The attacker did something that Harry couldn't make out but whatever he did enabled him to jump from wall to wall increasing his speed. Before Yamamoto was able to turn his bat into a sword it was bitten in half by the boy's strong teeth, "I'll bite your neck off next,"

"Is that guy even human?!" Harry was debating the answer to Tsuna's question in his head. There was no way this guy was an animagus, he never heard of someone partly transforming into an animal. He knew that when you become an animagus you do take on some advantages of your animal, such as heightened hearing, smell, and taste, some people even develop stronger teeth, muscles, and leg speed. Harry was able to catch a glimpse of him putting something in his mouth before he transformed in the shadows and wondered if that was it.

"I see, so it's okay to beat you're opponent without holding back when playing mafia, huh?" Yamamoto looked at his broken bat, not at all scared that he had just lost his only weapon, Harry saw that look in his eye again, the one he got when he looked at a wounded Gokudera, "Those are the rules, right?" He didn't know why but it disturbed him not to see the normally bright and happy boy so…bright and happy.

He could see that it disturbed everyone else as well

"He's a pretty tough guy, despite how he looks. He's not going to stay nice after having his bat broken." Reborn explained

Yamamoto took off his bat shoulder bag, "Can I ask you something before we fight? Did you change you appearance, when did you change your outfit?" The old Yamamoto had returned for a little

That attacker looked at him incredulously, "You really are stupid, all right I'll tell you. You can play all types of games with a console if you switch disks, right?" He brought out different sized sets of teeth, "It's the same as that, by switching cartridges I can activate lots of different animal abilities," He demonstrated by switching out the cartridge that he had now with another. His body changed and shifted as his arms lengthened and grew hair and his clothes stretched with his newly acquired bulging muscles, "Kong channel!"

"That a primate hominoid, a western lowland gorilla," Bianchi informed

'_Magical item, maybe?'_

The ape moved fast and grabbed Yamamoto throwing him against a wall.

"I can't watch this!" Gokudera took out a few bombs but was stopped by Reborn

"If the place collapses because of the explosion then Yamamoto will be buried too,"

"Then what can we do?" Reborn gave him an expectant look before turning back to the fight.

"No matter where you run I'll find you," The ape turned back into a human before putting in another cartridge, "Now that I'm in wolf channel." Yamamoto got lucky as he dodged each attack from the shadows.

"I can't see well in the dark,"

"But I know where you are by your scent!" The wolf called from the darkness

"With his sword broken he's at a great disadvantage," Bianchi said

"That's not all, he's being careful with his body, like he's afraid of being hurt." Tsuna had a surprised look from Reborn assessment

"All you do is run, are you trying to make this a battle of endurance?"

Yamamoto scratched at his cheek, "That's not it at all, I have something important in my life besides playing mafia."

Harry had to wonder what he was talking about and remembered that the baseball club was having a game soon, '_Yamamoto said he got a place as a regular and he was training so hard. If he gets hurt…,"_

"I shouldn't have brought Yamamoto here!" Tsuna cried showing that he had realized this as well

"If you're so worried then you should go," Tsuna became unbalanced as Reborn gave him a little push into the hole.

"Reborn! What you do that for?" Both Gokudera and Harry cried

"Be quiet and watch," Reborn told them

"New prey? This one seems weaker, I should hunt him first!" He chased after Tsuna who put his hands up in frantic surrender. He stopped at a hard pressure at the back of his head. He turned around seeing Yamamoto throwing a rock up and down in his hand.

"I'm your opponent, right," He caught the rock and went serious, "I'll nail you with this and end the game."

"A challenge?" The attacker took out his cartridge and got a new one from his pocket, "Sound like fun, then I'll show you my full power, too." He put that cartridge in and by the spots on his arms and legs Harry guessed it was a cheetah. He guess was right by how fast the boy ran. Yamamoto didn't even dodge and let the sharp teeth take hold on his arm

"Got you!" Yamamoto hit the cheetah right in his temple with the butt of his broken sword effectively knocking him out.

"Bastard, he was planning on losing an arm from the start."

"He really had me scared for a moment,"

"Smart guy,"

Tsuna bowed to Yamamoto who was holding his bleeding arm, "I'm sorry Yamamoto, because of me you injured your arm. Even though you have your baseball tournament coming up-,"

"Knock it off Tsuna, there's nothing more important than a friend right?" He flexed his arm a little showing that the damage was minimal, "I can still play with this little scratch,"

Tsuna didn't know whether to be thankful or hit the guy, "Yamamoto…"

"Tsuna, we're going to try and pull you up!"

-_Line breaks bitch-_

"At this rate we'll beat Mukuro in no time," Gokudera said enthusiastically

"Don't underestimate Mukuro," Reborn brought out a picture from his jacket and showed them all, "He's gotten through many tough situations by severly beating his enemies." They picked up the picture and saw the guy they just fought, the guy who Gokudera beat, and one man in the middle who had 'X' scars on his torso and two claw scars on his face. His eyes were feral and his hair a deep brown, "The prison break occurred just before the day of his execution."

"Rokudo Mukuro-sama…" A feeble call came from the floor and the blue haired man looked at his now awakened subordinate.

"So you're finally awake, it seems that hunting number three was hard work, Chikusa." The man said to him as he tried to sit up off the floor,

Chikusa readjusted his glasses despite his numerous bandages, "I've made contact with the Vongola boss,"

The leader stood from his spot on the couch, "It seems they've come here to play with us…Ken's been beaten." Mukuro stopped Chikusa from standing on his shaky legs, "Don't be in such a rush, our reinforcement have arrived." They looked towards five people who convened in the room

Two were deathly looking twins who looked no more than inferi

One was a sinister red head girl

There was even an old man among them who had birds on his hat and shoulders.

The last was a man who's face was hidden behind his hat.

"Why have you come?" Chikusa asked surprised

"To work, of course," The red head said enthusiastically, "Mukuro-chan pays the best!"

"You should get plenty of rest, Chikusa, let's leave Vongola's team to them." A thud interrupted the blue haired man making them all look at the little boy who dropped his big book

"Kufufufu,"

-_Bitch-_

"Hey, we've been walking for a while; how about a little break?" Tsuna asked

"All right, I'm getting a little hungry."

"I could go for some food,"

"Let's have lunch, Juudiame,"

They found a spot to eat and placed Yamamoto's food that his dad made on the ground so they could have a small picnic despite circumstances. Harry thought that food looked good and was salivating since he had grown to love sushi and it just so happened Yamamoto's dad owned a sushi shop.

"I'll pass out the sushi and tea," Yamamoto volunteered

"Out of the way Yamamoto Takeshi," Bianchi pushed him out of the way and handed Tsuna some of her homemade soup, "Here you go Tsuna, poison bug soup."

"Poison bugs?" Tsuna asked fearfully

"It'll warm you up,"

'_It'll make my body colder instead of warm,'_

The soup started to bubble and they moved back as it exploded right in Bianchi's hand. There was a high pitched ringing noise before the rest of the food bubbled and exploded.

"What is that?"

"The enemy's attack!"

"That sound…" Gokudera trained his ears trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, "There!" He threw a few bombs at a building where he suspected the attacker was stationed

"What a lame weapon," The attacker called out

"Come out!" Harry shouted

Once the smoke clear there stood a woman with an instrument and wearing a Kokuyo uniform, "How did Kaki-pi and Ken have trouble with you guys. I've never seen such shabby looking Mafioso." The girl taunted, "I'm M.M, seeing gloomy looking men like you just makes me sad. If I had to choose I'd rather date Mukuro-chan, real men should have money." She sighed in boredom, "Now all I have to do is kill all of you then go on a shopping spree for new purses and clothes." She blew on her instrument making more of their food exploded

"Is this her only attack," Harry thought aloud thinking that she might not be as much of a threat as she thought

"At this rate we can't even get close to her,"

"I'll go!" Bianchi stepped forth to face the woman, "You're wrong, what's important isn't money…it's love."

M.M looked at Bianchi like she was crazy, "What's with this woman? She's starting to piss me off,"

"That weapon works like a microwave, it vibrate molecules using sound waves and raises its temperatures." Bianchi explained her trick and Harry's danger meter raised more at hearing that

"That's right, the sounds waves from this clarinet vibrate atoms five hundred million times per minute. The more the molecules vibrate the more the temperatures rise, meaning if a human were to be hit by these waves their water molecules would vibrate and boil and then-," She made a fist then opened it, "BOOM!" She laughed insanely

"Ok, now I'm afraid," Harry ducked lower underneath the table. He was wanting to pull out his wand but his ability was telling him that Bianchi would be able to beat this girl and there was only a ninety percent that she would survive.

"Enough talking!" She brought out trays of her poison cooking

"Bring it on, I'll microwave your brains," M.M placed her fingers on her clarinet

"Poison cooking, large scale buffet!"

Harry placed a hand at his mouth as the contents of his stomach came up at just the sight of the food, "Bad memories go away leave me here to play."

"Another lame attack," She blew on her instrument destroying the food

"That's amazing, she used the food as a shield!" Yamamoto commended as Bianchi kept running with the bubbling food

Bianchi threw her platters but the girl dodged both of them not seeing that Bianchi was closer and a poison cake in hand. She pulled at her clarinet and it came apart to show chains as part of its mechanism, "I'm good at close range combat too!" Bianchi had to throw away her cake in order to dodge the swings from the clarinet/nunchucks.

M.M was too skilled as she landed a strong hit to Bianchi's head, "Who cares about love, it's all about money!" She put her clarinet back together and placed it to her mouth, Harry's statistics had changed at seeing the nunchucks, "This will be the last 'Blow', hah get it 'Blow'," She laughed at her own twisted joke.

Harry had thrown caution to the wind and was about to help her but was stopped by Gokudera, "No, Potter, she touched it," Harry looked at confused as why Gokudera didn't want him to help his own sister. It was then that he saw it, M.M clarinet started to rot while it was still in her mouth giving her a taste of Bianchi's poison cooking. Harry knew from experience that even a taste was enough to knock a person out for several hours.

"Is that Bianchi's attack?" Tsuna asked surprised

"That's right, it's her ultimate dish, turning anything she touches into poison cooking." Gokudera explained as Bianchi stood fast and moved to a sleeping Reborn

"I'm so glad we didn't interrupt you're nap!"

"When did Reborn fall asleep?"

"Bianchi is to be feared,"

A laugh, that of a bird's came from behind them, "I'm so glad that avaricious girl M.M has been beaten." They turned around to see an old man that had to be a part of the mafia since he couldn't possibly be apart of the gang stood behind them.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera demanded

"Calm down and take a look at this," He pressed a button on a remote and two screens appeared on the wall. One had Haru and another had Kyoko, "You're friends are being targeted,"

"What are you planning?"

"My name is Birds-,"

'_Hence the birds,'_

"The images you see here are being transmitted by my dear little birdies." There was something behind the two girls, Harry thought with a start that they looked just like inferi but calmed down a little at the realization that they weren't.

"What are those guys?" He asked anyways

"So you've noticed them, they are twin hitmen, loyal to me, the bloody twins. They are so adorable but were such ferocious serial killers that they were not let out of solitary confinement even once."

"What!?"

"Just look they want to play with you friends so bad it's killing them." The twins were right behind the two girls and the girls didn't even notice them

"What do you intend to do?"

"Nothing, as long as you obey me-," His shirt was grabbed by Gokudera momentarily disturbing the birds that had taken perch on him.

"They're not involved in this!"

"Now, now, you'd best not touch me, I won't be responsible for what happens to our friends." The twins were getting closer to the girls.

"I can still give them commands, you're friends' lives are in my hands so you have no right to complain." Gokudera begrudgingly dropped the man and stepped back, he fixed his collar and looked at them with an even stare, "As long as you obey me, the two of them will be safe. Now let us begin."

"Let's see, I want all of you to beat up Vongola Juudiame," He said it like he was talking bout the weather and not telling them to do the impossible. "I want you to punch Sawada-kun, you want the two of them to return home safely don't you. Beat him,"

"That demand is outrageous!"

"Don't be unreasonable!"

The man only gave his chirping laugh, "Even if you refuse it's no skin off my nose." One bloody twin demonstrated by slashing a light pole into pieces and jumping out of Haru's line of sight before she even turned around, "My other hobby is startling other, seeing others unguarded sad faces excites me so!"

"You're nothing but a sick pervert!" Harry accused

"Are you sure you should be talking about me in that fashion. If you don't do as I say this time…" The bloody twin over Kyoko was just about to kill when Tsuna shouted

"All right, Hari hit me!" Harry looked back at him surprised

"Tsuna,"

"Juudiame,"

"Tch, it was just about to get good…very well, do it before I finish counting to five…"

"Um…w-well…Hari I want you to beat me up!"

"One…"

"Don't be stupid," Harry protested

"He can't do that!" Gokudera agreed

"Two,"

"B-but if you don't the two of them will be…"

"Four,"

"He skipped three!" Yamamoto shouted

"Five!"

Bianchi took Harry privilege and punched Tsuna right in the face sending him to the ground.

"I originally came to Japan to kill Tsuna to I could return home to Italy with Reborn. Consider yourself fortunate that that's all you got." Tsuna rubbed his sore cheek feeling a bruise coming on. Harry helped him up off the ground seeing the angry red bruise on his cheek

"Very well, you've fulfilled my condition, then I'm sure you can clear my next one." Birds chirped

"There's more!?" Tsuna asked incredulously

"No one said there will be only one."

"You son of a bitch, you're taking it too far."

"You cleared the last one so well, I'll make the next on final." He clacked his cane on the ground destroying the wood to show a sharp sword, "I want you to stab Juudiame with this." The sword glowed with electricity

"What?!"

"You startled faces were just so exquisite," There was a blush forming on his cheek showing his true perversion, "Now do it!"

"No way, pervert!"

"I refuse!"

"You're sick!"

"I already told you that I don't care if you refuse. Then let's start with this girl, the adorable little angel." He turned to Kyoko's camera as the bloody twin got closer, "Oh I can't wait,"

Harry could see that Tsuna was clearly terrified of today's events. It was visible that the boy was steeling up his nerve so he would be able to take the sword in order to save Haru and Kyoko.

"All right!" He shouted, once more stopping the twins from killing the two girls, "I can't let them get hurt when they've got nothing to do with this!" Tsuna calmed down and went to pick up the sword

"You've got ten seconds."

"You bastard," Harry went to take the sword from Tsuna hoping to stall for time.

"I'll do it," Bianchi spoke up, "I'll call an ambulance immediately afterwards."

"No, I'll do it," Harry took over, no matter what happened to him he couldn't let Tsuna die, without many factors helping them Haru and Kyoko had barely a five percent chance of getting out of this alive. He would heal Tsuna despite releasing his secret

"Tsuna!"

"Juudiame, please reconsider!" Gokudera pleaded

Tsuna's resolve was stealing in his mind, '_Gokudera-kun protected me without a thought about his own safety. Yamamoto could have ended up unable to play baseball anymore. I can do this much at least!'_ He nodded for Harry to do it, Harry nodded back and closed his eyes he knew the critical parts on a human's body and knew where to avoid

Everyone watched as Harry thrust his arms out in an effort to plunge the killer sword into Tsuna

* * *

You go to love cliffhangers.

Real reason is I gotta pee and I really want to drag this out a little bit more


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: I take that back, the chapter with Fuuta was the actual start of the Kokuyo arc, guys come on, moral's low with the writer he can't write if he doesn't know what people want to see in the story.

Love talking about myself in third person

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi probably, pairings are 98% decided

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-sama owns Katekyo hitman Reborn!

* * *

_-Last time-_

_"No, I'll do it," Harry took over, no matter what happened to him he couldn't let Tsuna die, without many factors helping them Haru and Kyoko had barely a five percent chance of getting out of this alive. He would heal Tsuna despite releasing his secret_

_"Tsuna!"_

_"Juudiame, please reconsider!" Gokudera pleaded_

_Tsuna's resolve was stealing in his mind, 'Gokudera-kun protected me without a thought about his own safety. Yamamoto could have ended up unable to play baseball anymore. I can do this much at least!' He nodded for Harry to do it, Harry nodded back and closed his eyes he knew the critical parts on a human's body and knew where to avoid_

_Everyone watched as Harry thrust his arms out in an effort to plunge the killer sword into Tsuna_

_-Currently_-

Tsuna closed his eyes waiting for the pain he knew was to come from the stab but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the sword inches from his knee and Harry, who was holding the sword, staring at the screen.

He heard a sound and looked as well to that one of the bloody twins had been taken down by Draco, "Yare, Yare, I was just walking by and I come upon this." Draco sighed as he rubbed his head, "Harry owes me for this,"

"Draco-san!"

"All right, blondie!"

Birds was surprised that one of his twins were taken down but fixed himself like he wasn't even disturbed, "Now, now, have you forgotten that I have one more." The other twin was closing in on Haru, "Now it's this girls turn,"

"Haru!" Tsuna called out

"If you don't want her to die, please continue. Come now, Vongola Juudiame, have your subordinate stab you just as before. Right now-!" They turned back to the screen to see Adult I-pin expertly taking down the other twin.

"I can't allow you to attack women!" Adult Lambo came into the shot as well

"Well, well, Haru-san, you're alright now." Lambo smiled at the frightened and confused girl

"Damn it, why do they keep coming? No one knew about this!" Birds was panicking as his bargaining chips were taken out

"I'm glad I followed Haru like he told me,"

"I guess this was why that child told me to head there today,"

'_Head there?' 'Followed?'' _Tsuna remembered right before they left the house, Reborn whispering something in I-pin's ear, "He couldn't have-," A groan from the table Reborn was sleeping on, "Reborn, you couldn't have…"

"You should be glad that you have a family that will look out for you when you're in trouble." Reborn suggested

While Birds was panicking the sword he idiotically gave up embedded itself in the wall behind them, "You have five minutes before we beat you to a pulp." Harry threatened as they closed in on the psycho

"You two kill them!" Birds pleaded to the two twins who weren't finished yet

Draco sighed as the twin stood once more, "You girls might want to get out of here, what your about to see might give you nightmares." He turned back to the twin as Kurakawa pulled Kyoko away from them.

The twin stood menacingly over Draco who simply placed his wand on the twin's stomach, "_Bombarda," _The hole he formed in the twin's stomach didn't even faze him and the ones who were watching the screen saw nothing as Draco had put up a notice me not ward around them. Harry was the only one who saw and had to agree with Sawada's early statement that Draco was kind of scary.

"Curse you, you blond bastard! Get the other one!"

I-pin showed tremendous skill as she dodged every attack of the twin and maneuvered herself on the bloody twins' neck and cracked his spine.

Gokudera planted his foot in Birds' face, "Five minutes…five seconds… would you look at that I'm bad at math," Harry shrugged laughing at his own joke.

"He was out in one hit," Yamamoto observed pitifully

"Those who command are usually that tough to begin with." Gokudera scoffed

"In the end he acted out of selfish motivation."

"If you call being a pervert selfish motivation." Harry picked up Reborn and put him back on his head.

"Hey Reborn, who are these guys?" Tsuna asked him

"They broke out of prison with Mukuro."

"You mean there were three others who broke out of prison?!"

Reborn held up two more pictures along with Mukuro's, "According to Dino, Mukuro and his close friends plus M.M, Birds, and the twins broke out. Seven people in total, we knew about the others but we didn't know they would have rendezvoused."

"'Didn't know!" Tsuna repeated anger and surprise on his face

"Dino said these guys didn't matter,"

"Tch, I want to meet this Dino guy, give him a piece of my mind." Harry crossed his arms with a huff

"There aren't more are there?" Tsuna asked suddenly afraid

"There are," Bianchi answered, "Stop hiding and come out, I know you're there. If you don't come out I'm coming for you." Bianchi called out to the person in the trees

"Wait," A timid voice came from behind one of them and Fuuta came from behind it, "It's me,"

"Fuuta!" Harry called out happy to see the boy, "Everyone's here so don't worry, let's go home together."

Fuuta seemed troubled by something, "I can't go back with you guys. I'm sticking with Mukuro-san!" Fuuta ran off behind the trees and in an effort to find out what the boy was talking about, Harry and Tsuna chased after him.

"Guys-,"

"Look out!"

A steel beam cut Gokudera and Yamamoto from following. They readied themselves to face a tall man who's face was covered by a captains hat. It seemed his weapon of choice would be a giant steel ball.

"It's the next killer,"

-_Fetus bitch-_

"Oi, Fuuta!" Harry called out as they had lost sight of Fuuta in the forest

"Fuuta, come back!" Tsuna shouted, "We have to find him, Hari,"

"I know, Fuuta's the reason we came here in the first place." Harry replied, '_To find out what became of Hibari as well,'_

"I'm getting a bad feeling about being out here," Tsuna rubbed his shoulders as if it were seriously cold

"It's alright, I'm sure the two of us can take on whoever comes here to kill you." Harry said the dark joke though it only served to make Tsuna more afraid, he saw a figure standing in the woods and immeadiatly set his sights on him, "Come out, I can see you there," The boy, who wasn't Fuuta, came from behind the trees. He was wearing a Kokuyo uniform and his hair was a strange blue. His hair covered his left eye thought Harry felt a strange presence from looking at him

"You've come here to save me, thank you very much. I thought I would never get out of here." The boy thanked

"Were you a hostage too?" Tsuna obviously didn't feel the presence Harry felt when he looked at the boy

"Coming all this way to save me…you must have very strong friends."

"Well…we also have a woman and a baby with us," Tsuna said sheepishly

"A baby, isn't that a bit dangerous?" The boy asked with fake curiosity

"He's kind of special,"

"Does he fight?"

"It would be a lot easier if he did," Tsuna whispered to himself, Harry nudged him to get him to ask about Hibari, "Right there's also another person named Hibari-,"

"I'll be asking the questions here," The boy's friendly smile turned down

Harry thought this little conversation was done, "You see we got split up with our friends and need to get back to them," He pulled Tsuna away from the boy, but right as he started running he turned back to see the hair was moved from the boy's face and his right eye was blood red with a strange kanji inside

The boy stared after the two as Chikusa appeared behind him, "Kufufuu, So that baby is an Arcobaleno. It stands for rainbow and it is a title given to the nine strongest babies in the mafia world. We'll go after Vongola Juudiame after we get that baby's secrets."

_-Bitch-_

"We're have to beat this guy if we're going to go after Juudiame." Gokudera told them staring at their large attacker hwo threw away his hat to show that he was Rokudo Mukuro from the picture.

"That's pointless because you cannot defeat me,"

"You're Rokudo Mukuro," Yamamoto said

"So you've finally shown yourself!

"What did you do to Fuuta?" Bianchi demanded

The guy picked up his giant iron ball using the chain with one hand and swung it around, "I don't know no Fuuta,"

Gokudera grabbed at his chest as his stomach started to inflame. His entire was body was heating up and it almost burned Bianchi when she touched him.

'_Is this the side effect Shamal used to allow Gokudera to be here?'_

"Who's first?" Mukuro asked

Yamamoto stepped in front of the two siblings, "I'll take you on!"

"So be it," He swung the ball in chain back towards him as he launched the ball at Yamamoto with one hand. There was a wind around the iron and Yamamoto had moved to dodge it but something pulled him back in the direction of the ball.

The impact of the hit sent him to the ground with a few broken ribs

"Now you know there's no way for you to survive,"

"Not so fast," Yamamoto picked himself up off the ground, "It would have been close if I hadn't used this as a shield," He showed his bat case had been put infront of his stomach

"You idiot, you actually had me worried for a moment." Gokudera chastised

"Still," The white haired boy moved back at seeing Reborn right next to him, "We need to find out the mystery behind that attack,"

"Didn't you go with Potter?"

"Resistance is foolish, more struggle only brings about a more tragic end." He launched the ball once more and Yamamoto developed a plan by swinging dust into the air to reveal how it hit him in the first place. The dust was displayed and Yamamoto was able to move out of the way this time.

"It's air currents," Bianchi observed

"I've heard of it before, a baseball creates turbulence behind it as it travels. But…" His look became serious and he lost his ever there smile, "This isn't anything like baseball."

"The secret to that turbulence was caused by the snake patters carved into the iron ball. The snake like grooves twist the air around the ball, the currents that travel around the grooves merge in a complex fashion and create a violent current with much greater power." Reborn explained

"Just because you understand doesn't mean it'll help you any." He launched the ball high into the air and with two hands launched the ball once more.

Yamamoto had thought he would be able to dodge but something was different about this strike. He wasn't able to dodge as the ball spun and was fully able to pick him up and allow the ball to hit him. His bat broke in half as he hit the tree on his spine.

"Yamamoto!"

"I told you to give up. I'll give you a tragic end just as promised."

"You bastard!" Gokudera grabbed at his chest as the side effect of the trident mosquito were taking over. Bianchi stood in front of him, trays of her poison cooking at the ready.

"I haven't even used thirty percent of my strength, you don't have a chance in a million. Give up,"

-_Break!-_

They had broken out into a run so the boys could get to their friend's location faster. Tsuna was about to call out to them but Harry shushed him, "Look," Harry pointed to the giant man standing a few feet from them. Luckily they were hidden by the trees

"Isn't that…Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna fell back and scooted to a ground mound away from the man

"He's taken out Gokudera and Yamamoto," Harry said looking over at the two boys who were laying on the ground

"What do you think you're doing!?" Tsuna shouted at the man in anger and Harry looked at him fearfully

"What'd you do that for?!" He slapped the boy on the arm as Mukuro looked at their position

"You're…Vongola…"

Tsuna had just realized what he had just done, "What have I done?! Why am I yelling at Rokudo Mukuro like he was Lambo!?"

"Get down here, Vongola," The man demanded, "I'll defeat this woman and wait," He launched the iron ball at Bianchi as Tsuna started running towards her

"This is the last one Tsuna…" He brought out Leon, "Leon, just this once," It took some effort but Leon morphed into a gun and before it was too late Reborn shot him with the last dying will bullet.

"Tsuna!" Harry came from down the hill and joined Bianchi

"Reborn~!"

Harry looked at Tsuna as his clothes vanished and an orange flame appeared on his head, he had never seen Tsuna or himself when they were shot and wondered if he looked like this when he was shot as well. "Rokudo Mukuro, I'll deafat you with my dying will!"

"It's you last ace, go settle things with Rokudo Mukuro," Reborn said and turned towards Harry, "Do you see him winning this fight."

The statistics were running in his head when Reborn had asked, "This is strange, this is the first time this has happened." He results came back inconclusive

"I should have known, dying will mode is unpredictable. It's based on a person's resolve rather than ability so it's impossible to predict." Reborn turned back to the fight

"How is it you know of my ability? Not even Draco knows,"

"You'll find out one day," Reborn said with a smirk

"You can't defeat me with some half assed power." Mukura taunted

"Come at me!" He threw up the ball and launched it once more, "Violent snake fierce domination!"

Tsuna ducked under the currents and was able to run fast enough to catch Mukuro off guard and uppercut him.

"That boy,"

"He's gotten exceptionally stronger after coming here," Reborn commended

In the air Mukuro launched the ball once more, this air current larger than the others but thanks to Tsuna's dying will mode he was able to deflect it right back at him hitting him with his own weapon.

"This is an entirely different Tsuna," Harry observed

"You act the same way when you're hit with the dying will bullet. I just kept it from you,"

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be fun if you knew ahead of time." There was a gleam in Reborn's eye the strangely reminded him of Dumbledore. The resulting impact from Mukuro's weapon on himself was enough to send him shooting towards the ground, "Looks like we can head home to Namimori, now,"

It was false since the man stood once more and cracked his neck, "Playing with that ball was just for entertainment."

"He's fine even after all that?" Harry said astonished

"I think I can use my full force against you," He threw up the ball distracting Tsuna so he was able to land a punch to his ribs and a kick to his back before the boy could even blink, "What I truly specialize in is martial combat." He grabbed the boy by the head and slammed him hard onto the ground.

Harry stood from his kneeled position and took out his wand from his sleeve, curse already on his lips, "No," He was halted by Reborn who was staring at the scene expectantly

"But Tsuna's losing!" He said just as the ball came crashing back down right on top of Tsuna

"You're hope is extinguished, who's next?"

There was a rumble from the ground as Tsuna moved the ball from atop his body, surprising Mukuro, "That's impossible,"

"You're not a bad person,"

"Huh?"

"I can tell,"

Mukuro started sweating at not being able to see the boy's expression, "What are you saying?!"

"With such a weak heart there's no way you can defeat my dying will!"

Harry's eyes widened as his ability was visible to him. Throughout the battle Tsuna's chances of survival and victory were sporadic, when one would go up the other would go down. Now both his chances of survival and victory were stuck at one hundred percent.

"Don't talk like you know me! Defeating the enemy and sending them to hell is my life!"

"That's a lie!"

"Shut up!"

They punched each other one last time though only Tsuna's hit connected right at the man's chest. The pain from having the spot over his heart hit hurt as Mukuro fell to his knees grabbing his chest, "I lost?"

"After you attacked, you closed your eyes as if you didn't want to see your enemy dying. You used your iron ball instead of your own hand to finish me. That's because there's guilt in you and you hesitate." Tsuna's flame dissipated as he returned to normal, "It was weird, I didn't think you were scary at all." The look in Tsuna's eyes was soft and Mukuro realized this was the first time he had seen eyes like these in years, "There's a kid at our house named Lambo, you're just like him."

"Comparing a criminal to a five year old child…Tsuna's gone crazy,"

"He's so unreasonable but you can't dislike him, you're a warm and nice guy," Mukuro's eyes widened as the boy smiled

'_He saw through me in a single glance…I see…this is the Vongola blood.'_

"I completely lost, I can see why Rokudo Mukuro is concered by you." The now realized fake Mukuro said

"You're not Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna said incredulously

"I'm a double," Fake Mukuro admitted

"But you were the one in that prison photo," Harry reminded

"The real Mukuro would never allow himself to be recorded like that and Rokudo Mukuro…" His tone became biting and face full of anger, "Is the man who took everything from me!"

"Tell me what happened," Reborn asked

"Five years ago, I was a member of a mafia family in northern Italy. The boss and the family looked after me when I had no real family; they were my life. To repay them I became a body guard rising to become the strongest in northern Italy. One day the boss took in another boy without a family, apparently he liked the boy's eyes which were filled with ambition." Fake Mukuro could remember every single detail about the young blue haired boy with strange eyes that joined his family, "I took care of that kid, I looked after that kid like he was my real family like the family had for me."

They could see that it struggled the man to remember something, "But soon when I returned to headquarter I found…everyone was dead. There wasn't a single survivor,"

"That was a well-known incident, to this day no one knows who the culprit was." Reborn informed

"It was me, I did it," He looked down at his hands in horror, "I would black out and be standing over a corpse I'd never seen before, not just once or twice."

"That's not right!" Tsuna protested, "You don't remember doing it!"

"I-…I was being controlled by that brat…by Rokudo Mukuro. Soon my body and soul were taken and I became the fake Rokudo Mukuro."

"So you became a monster who lives to fight." Harry stared at the man with pity

"That's not something a human being should do." Tsuna didn't get that there were true monsters in this world, Harry remembered when he used to be like that. The day he turned eleven could have been described as the best and the worst start of his life.

"Let's take him out, Juudiame," Gokudera recovered himself and came to them, "Sorry for worrying you."

"Vongola," Fake Mukuro stood putting them on edge, "You may be able to do it…you may be able to defeat him. Listen closely Vongola…" Fake Mukuro started to walk closer to Tsuna, "Mukuro's real objective is too-," He was cut off as he pushed Tsuna out of the way as needles were flying at him.

Mukuro took the needles instead

"It's that glasses bastard!" Gokudera looked around for him but couldn't sense him anywhere

"He's already gone," Reborn informed

Harry kneeled next to the fallen Mukuro and started pulling out the bloody needles before they sunk in too far, "I just need you to stay awake, alright," When the others weren't looking and Mukuro had his eyes closed he pulled out his wand, "Accio needles," He whispered making all the needles come flying out the man's body. Tsuna and the other's came and the underwear wearing boy kneeled on the other side of the man's body

"Tell me you real name!" Tsuna pleaded, "Not Rokudo Mukuro, you must have a real name."

"Lanchia…"

Tsuna stopped his sobs, "Hang in there Lanchia-san,"

Lanchi laughed, "I remember when I hear that name I think of my old self's family."

"He completely used up Lanchia and when he became useless…" Gokudera let the others finish that

"Don't worry Tsuna's he's not going to die because I got the needles out in time. Unfortunately the poison's still there…" He wondered to do about the poison, he had no spell to remove poison. He looked up as Tsuna stood with balled fists

"He really pisses me off…let's go to Rokudo Mukuro."

"As you can see Leon's still in the condition, you can't use the dying will bullet." Reborn informed

"I know but…but…we need to do something about Rokudo Mukuro!"

"Thank's to Hari, Lanchi isn't dead but we need to get an antidote within the hour."

"The yo-yo guy has to have an antidote," Harry reasoned

They took Lanchia and Yamamoto to a secluded spot in the trees to wait until they came back for them. "Let's go, he's in there," Reborn pointed to a build broken down building.

"I see,"

"He's in there,"

"This is it,"

"Let's go

* * *

Okay so I'm pretty sure that next chapter will be the end of the Kokuyo arc and we'll be able to move on to the Varia arc but I hope you guys didn't forget about Voldemort he'll be making an appearance very soon.

But please you guys so many hits but so little reviews it's making me sad and I would like to say thank you to these people who do review

Zept

Firehedgehog

Vampireharry the 2

Exaigon

Serryblack 1

Whitewolfshadowpanther

Moonglazerz

xxdarkxxalicexx

Terra-Fair

And I don't know if Guests is the same person or two different people but I would like to say thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys just want to say thank you for reviewing, also I know that some of you won't like this but I ask this question in every one of my stories because I want you guys to have the option of seeing this kind of thing in a story. Really I think the story line will be more shown than pairings but it'll make a very good epilogue.

Should the story have Mpreg?

This will probably be the end of the Kokuyo arc unless I feel sadistic when I meet my quota and leave you guys hanging.

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi probably, pairings are 99% decided, (One more chapter and the pairings will have been completely decided and I think it'll surprise you guys unless you read the author's notes at the beginning of the chapters.)

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-sama owns Katekyo hitman Reborn!

_-Last time-_

* * *

_"I know but…but…we need to do something about Rokudo Mukuro!"_

_"Thanks' to Hari, Lanchia isn't dead but we need to get an antidote within the hour."_

_"The yo-yo guy has to have an antidote," Harry reasoned_

_They took Lanchia and Yamamoto to a secluded spot in the trees to wait until they came back for them. "Let's go, he's in there," Reborn pointed to a build broken down building._

_"I see,"_

_"He's in there,"_

_"This is it,"_

_"Let's go_

_-Currently-_

"The stairs have been destroyed," Harry pointed out to them as they reached a destroyed stairway in the building.

"Mukuro is probably a floor above us, there must be a stairway still intact somewhere." Reborn reasoned

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, thanks to Bianchi, he now had a new pair of clothes after his old ones were destroyed when he went into dying will mode

"It's easier for them to defend against us if they limit the number of passage ways between us, but on the other hand they cut off their own escape routes. It means that they are prepared to fight." The baby explained to his student who grew even more nervous at hearing that

"There's a cell phone on the ground," Gokudera picked the cell phone up and investigated it, "It's broken,"

Harry realized with a start that he had seen that cell phone before, "That's Hibari's cell, he has to still be here."

"Hibari's?"

"I'm sure of it; remember his ring tone is the school's song."

"We've got more important things to do; we need to find a stairway that goes up." Bianchi reminded

It took them awhile as each stairway they looked for that went up was destroyed. It wasn't until Tsuna saw a ladder that went to the next floor in a spacious room.

"It's an emergency ladder,"

There's was a hissing sound behind them and they turned around to see Chikusa healed and ready for a fight. Gokudera attacked first by throwing a smoke screen in the air, "Leave him to me, you guys go on ahead."

"Hayato, the side effects from Shamal's trident mosquito will still cause pain just like before." Bianchi reminded, "Do you still intend to fight?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here,"

"Let's go Tsuna," Harry said heading in the direction of the emergency ladder

"But-,"

"Please go Juudiame; you need to take care of Mukuro,"

"Come on Tsuna, Gokudera can handle this," Harry reasoned though Tsuna still seemed unsure if to let his best friend go or not.

"Let's all hang out again after this,"

That was enough to convince a little at least, "Y-You're right we will." Tsuna headed towards the ladder as Harry went up behind him so the boy would get up there safe.

Gokudera turned back to Chikusa with a knowing look, "You let them go without much of a fuss,"

Chikusa readjusted his shades, "Such was Mukuro-sama's request,"

-_Line break-_

"He's not on the second floor," They had made it safely to the second floor but only found a bowling alley. They deduced that Mukuro was on the third floor and just their luck that there was an intact stairway that lead up to the third floor.

"Mukuro's close,"

"You can feel it too can't you?" Harry asked rhetorically, it was this feeling that he got when he first stepped onto the second floor. It was like the room was distorted and the air was pungent with something he couldn't place his finger on. He could see that Tsuna also felt the same thing to a lesser extent and he had to guess it was his magic that was making him more aware.

They cautiously opened two steel doors that led into an empty dark room that only had a couch as its one item. On the couch was someone that was familiar to Harry and Tsuna.

"I'm so glad we could meet again," The blue haired boy greeted

"You're the boy from before," Tsuna remembered, he moved closer not fully aware of the danger of the situation, "Is this where you're being held?" He looked back at his friends confused at why they hadn't moved, "This is the Kokuyo student we met earlier; he's being held here." He told them

"Kufufufu, please take your time, we're about to start a long relationship together….Vongola Juudiame,"

Tsuna's eye's widened, "How do you know I'm Vongola?"

"Because that's Rokudo Mukuro," Harry answered; he had guessed it from the very moment they had walked into the room. From the moment Harry met the boy he could sense that something was…off…about him.

"Kufufufu, that's right, I'm the real Rokudo Mukuro…"

The door behind them closed

-_Line break-_

Gokudera dodged the needles that embedded in the wall directly behind him. He had been dodging this guy for a while and he couldn't use his bombs because the space he was in was too small. He maneuvered out of the room and onto the floor but had to roll to dodge more poison needles, "You really suck!" He taunted before he ran ahead, he had to finish up this fight so he could go assist Tsuna and the others in their fight with Mukuro.

He turned a corner as Chikusa chased after him, but when Chikusa turned a corner it was too late for him to dodge the bomb that was stuck to the wall. Gokudera threw more bombs as his opponent was caught off guard, "Two times the bombs!"

Chikusa used his Yo-yo to take out the fuse making the bomb useless, "You must be upset that you were beaten last time, you made your move too quickly and thanks to that your legs were wide open."

Chikusa looked down and cursed at the lit bombs that were at his feet. The explosion wasn't enough to destroy the floor but it did deal extreme damage to his body.

"My weapon is most useful in areas with obstacles, you lost the moment you ambushed me here." He saw a figure in the smoke and pulled out enough bombs to finish the battle, "I forgot you're tough, die with-," Gokudera choked as he grabbed his chest in pain. He dropped the bombs and had to lean against a nearby wall for support since pain was coursing through his body, "Damn, at a time like this!"

-_Break!-_

They turned around to see that Fuuta had closed the door on them; "He seems safe," Harry went to inspect the boy and grew concerned at the faraway look in the boy's eyes, "We've been looking for you for a while now." Bianchi took a protective spot in front of the boy

"It's dangerous so stay back," She looked back and had to do a double take at the sharp end of a trident Fuuta was holding.

-_According to the anime-_

Gokudera coughed up blood at the claws that had pierced through his chest. He strained his head to look back and see the blond guy from Yamamoto's fight had sneaked up and attacked him from outside, "You were wide open," Ken taunted

-_You'll see why they did it-_

Bianchi gasped at the trident spear that was stuck in her abdomen. She looked down to see that Fuuta had stabbed her, she lost her footing as her vision blurred and she fell to the ground.

-_No, no you won't-_

Ken sat on the window sill as Gokudera grabbed at his bleeding chest, "You're all right," Chikusa observed of Ken

"I thought I was about to die though," Ken said his tongue stuck out like a dog, he looked at Gokudera, Sadistic glee in his eyes, "Take that you moron."

Gokudera breathed heavily as he limped back from the two not noticing that the wall he was backing up to was actually a curtain. He fell through the curtain down the stairs it hid, one of Birds bird's took perch on a wall, "Beaten!" It chirped

'_Great now that pervert's bird is laughing at me too,' _He coughed pitifully, '_How can I call myself Juudiame's right hand man? I haven't been able to do a thing for him.'_

The bird started to chirp something, it was hard to make out but Gokudera had thought that it sounded very similar to the school's song. He looked towards the wall and saw tonfa's lying on the ground. He pulled out a bomb hoping that his intuition was right.

The two Kokuyo members started to walk confidently down the stairs, "Does he still plan on fighting?"

Instead of throwing the bomb at the members, Gokudera threw the bomb at the wall behind them. Gokudera chuckled as he realized his intuition was correct, "You the only one I know who like our school's song that much." He saw the white shirt and the black head of hair sitting where the destroyed wall was blocking

"Who's-,"

"Namimori middle school disciplinary committee chairman, Hibari Kyoya."

A battered looking Hibari acknowledged them; "You look well," Gokudera said sarcastically, "You have Potter worrying about you."

"So this half dead guy is supposed to be your reinforcement?" Ken asked cockily

Hibari stood and picked up his tonfa's, "I could have gotten out myself but…this works. Leave these two to me," The bird took perch on Hibari's shoulder

Gokudera smirk, "Do as you wish,"

"Look at that, he's tamed Birds bird." Ken put in one his cartridges making his skin darken and his teeth lengthened even more. His hair turned orange and his hands turned into paws, "Lion's channel!"

Hibari smirked, "Ah, you're a little kitty,"

Ken charged able to dodge Hibari's first defensive swing but not the second or third which sent him up the stairs and out the window. He limped up the stairs to the other one, "I'll bite you to death next,"

-_Break-_

"Bianchi!" Harry called out and kneeled next to the woman he shook her in order to get her to awaken, "Bianchi!"

"Fuuta, what are you doing?" Tsuna demanded of the unresponsive boy. Tsuna had to dodge as Fuuta had tried to stab him as well.

"Seems like he's under mind control," Reborn assessed

"Wake up, Fuuta!" Tsuna cried but the boy could not hear him as he tried one more time to impale him with the trident spear. Tsuna was pulled back from the mind controlled child by Reborn

"I brought the whip Dino gave you,"

"What do I do with this?!"

"If you don't do something, you'll be killed."

"But I can't hurt Fuuta!"

"_Stupefy_!" Fuuta fell in Harry's arms unconscious, "It's alright, I've got you, you did nothing wrong," Harry cooed in his ear. He had thought that the situation called for it, for Tsuna was not going to hurt Fuuta and Fuuta had to be stopped. Tsuna hanged around a lot of strange people with strange abilities so maybe this wouldn't seem that strange.

Mukuro laughed, "You're always surprising me," He stood from the couch, "I didn't think that one of your people would be anywhere near here. You tend to stay near your own kind."

"Mukuro Rokudo, what do you think people are!?"

"People are merely…toys,"

"Don't shit around," Tsuna grabbed Dino's old whip, even though he had no idea how to use it, and charged at Mukuro.

"I never thought I would have to fight directly," His right eye seemed to change and only Reborn and Harry noticed it. For Tsuna it was too late for in an instance he was cut by Mukuro's complete trident. Tsuna cried in pain, Mukuro's eye glowed a violet color, "Is something the matter?"

"What happened?" Tsuna kneeled

"He struck as the two of you crossed paths," Reborn explained as a shout rang out

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry shouted the disarming spell but it had no effect on Mukuro's trident

"Kufufufu, my weapon's immune to your ability," Harry choked as their chances of winning and survival plummeted

"There's a dying will flame in his eye!" Tsuna accused

"So you can see it, this power is called the forth path, a combat skill I learned from the path of Asura." Harry's eyes shot full as he heard that, it had been in one of his classes, the teacher had told him something and he remembered the name Asura appearing, "Are you familiar with _'Transmigration through the six worlds,'?"_

"When people die they are reborn as a demon, a hungry ghost, a beast, an Asura, a human or a deva." Reborn explained

"I have the memory of going through all six realms; I've obtained six combat skills from the six underworlds."

"That's impossible!" Harry shouted in protest, "When you die and are reborn you forget all traces of your past lives. You know none of their experiences, their knowledge, or their abilities, that is the consequence of being reborn." Harry repeated everything his professor had once told him

"It's possible, Hari, but if it's true then he's quite the monster." Harry cursed Reborn; if it were true Reborn was undermining the actual threat.

Mukuro turned to the baby, "I don't want to hear it from you, a cursed infant, an Arcobaleno. Now let me show you my next skill," The Kanji in his eye turned to one making both boys fearful of what was to come. Mukuro stomped his trident to the ground making the ground upheave itself, everything was literally breaking apart and the boys had to grab on to whatever piece they could get in order to stop themselves from falling into the abyss below them.

Tsuna saw all his friend fall into the abyss before he himself started to fall

Harry however saw nothing but the floor and a screaming Tsuna. Reborn walked over and slapped the boy across the face, "What you saw was an illusion," Reborn explained, that Harry could understand since illusions were Voldemort's favorite form of torture so he had been taught to see through them.

"An illusion?" The boy asked confused

"You saw through it…well done," Mukuro sarcastically commended, "The first path, the path of hell, is a skill that destroys the persons spirit with an endless nightmare. However I'm beginning to see you relationship as I observe you." Mukuro said talking about Tsuna and Reborn relationship, "The Arcobaleno is here to monitor Vongola,"

"That's not true," Reborn spoke up, "I'm Tsuna's home tutor,"

"Kufufufu, that's very unique. But is the teacher not going to defend his student? I don't mind taking on the both of you at the same time."

"Because it's the law,"

"What a very proper, mafia-esque response."

"I don't need to do anything, my students will defeat you," Reborn said looking directly at Harry who had moved from Fuuta's body to stand in front of Tsuna.

"Very well," The kanji turned to three and the next thing they knew snakes were all around them.

Tsuna at first thought the snakes were an illusion, "Is this an illusion, too?"

"The third path, the path of beasts, gives me the power to summon any animal to kill my enemies."

"So no, they're real," Harry answered to which Tsuna started to panic more. He kneeled down to one snake keeping out of the way of its teeth, "_We're not your enemies, I'm a parslemouth so I was wondering if you would turn on your master and attack him for me?"_ He whispered, not too much knowledge in one day he decided

It seemed his guess was right as the snake beady eyes widened a fraction and it nodded. It turned to its brothers and hissed something before they turned around and started heading for a surprised Mukuro.

"Juudiame!"

The snakes were taken out By Gokudera's bombs

"Gokudera you idiot, they were going to attack Mukuro!"

"How was I supposed to know!?" He shouted back, Harry helped Hibari off his shoulder

"Do you understand Mukuro, I didn't only raise Tsuna," Mukuro's eyes narrowed at the baby

Hibari threw Gokudera away, "I've paid you back now,"

"My, my, there are a lot of spectators, what happened to Chikusa?"

Gokudera chuckled, "The shades guy and the animal guy are taking a nap down below."

"I see…"

Hibari got off Harry's shoulders and faced Mukuro, "Are you prepared?" He asked

"You sure are scary," Mukuro said sarcastically albeit a little seriously, "Please don't get between me and Vongola. Besides you can barely stand right now, I've broken many of your bones right now."

Despite that Hibari still took up fighting stance, "Have you prepared your last will?"

"You say such amusing things; I guess I have no choice but to take care of you first." The kanji in his eye changed to four as he charged at Hibari starting their battle.

Harry helped Tsuna stand up off the ground, "You're the only one not hurt, shouldn't you help him?" Tsuna asked

Harry shook his head, "If I interfere it'll take a truckload of sweets for Hibari to forgive me. Besides his odds of winning this are pretty high." '_Mukuro shouldn't underestimate him, it'll be the last thing he does.'_

"They are still growing," Reborn commented

"It seems so, we may never know how the battle would've have gone if he had not been hurt." Harry cursed, when he told Tsuna Hibari's chances of winning were pretty high he never factored in Hibari's wounds. When he did the results went down, judging by the panting of the coughing of blood the prefect wasn't doing so well.

"Let's finish this quickly," His kanji turned back to one and sakura blossoms filled the air

"Sakura?"

"Hibari can't move when he's near sakura, Hibari's got the sakura-kura, Shamal gave it to him earlier with the trident mosquito." Reborn explained as Hibari's chances went down even more

Mukuro stood over the boy confidently, "Let's have you kneel before me…kufufufu." Hibari was about to fall over but in a sudden burst of strength landed one blow to Mukuro's body.

Gokudera laughed from the corner, "I gave him the medicine I got from Shamal," Gokudera held up a medical bag as proof

Harry's smirk returned as Hibari's results went up once more

Hibari landed a cross uppercut sending Mukuro to the ground,

"Tch, he took all the good parts,"

"He gets a free cake for this one,"

"We did it, we can go home now!" Tsuna shouted in joy

"But you two were perfectly useless in a battle with Mukuro."

"Leave us alone!" They shouted as one, Harry looked over to see that Hibari had fell over for real this time, "Hibari!" They ran over and inspected him

"He was fighting unconsciously near the end. He must have been really upset that he lost once before."

"We need to take everyone to the hospital,"

"No need to worry, a very skilled Vongola medical team is on its way-,"

"That team will be useless," They stopped at that voice and turned back to see Mukuro with a white gun in his hands, "There won't be any survivors."

Gokudera moved in front of Tsuna

Mukuro slowly moved the gun from its position pointed at Tsuna; "Let's meet again," The gun was pointed at his temple, "Arrivederci,"

He pulled the trigger

* * *

That's where this chapter ends and unofficially I'll be continuing until Tsuna beats Mukuro.

You can unofficially call this chapter 10

* * *

"H-he killed himself," Gokudera said

"But why?" Harry wondered

"Maybe he would rather die than be caught, or…" Reborn trailed off as a feeling passed over his two students

Harry started to shake once he felt something wash over him. He could scarcely compare it to the feeling he got when Voldemort was resurrected but this felt more…dark. It just felt like something was wrong and he had to asses that maybe this wasn't over yet.

"I see you beat Mukuro," They turned to see that Bianchi had awoken, she turned to Gokudera clearly showing her covered right eye, "Give me a hand, Hayato?"

Gokudera begrudgingly walked over to her, "Fine, I guess just for today,"

"Harry saw the glint just as Tsuna did, "Gokudera-kun, stay away!" Tsuna shouted and thanks to that Gokudera was barely able to dodge the trident spear Bianchi almost killed him with.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"That was strange," Bianchi looked at the trident spear as if she had never seen it before

'_Something's off here, I can't tell what it is and it's frustrating but something is definitely wrong here.'_

"Rokudo…Mukuro," Tsuna whispered and reminded Harry that of the feeling he had gotten when they first entered this room. Bianchi's body shook as she started to laugh

"We meet again," Binachi turned to them showing that her right eye was red and had a kanji in the middle, "I've still have something I must do so I've returned from hell." Mukuro laughed

"Juudiame, let me take care of this," Harry face palmed as Gokudera started to chant in order to perform an exorcism. Though gained an incredulous look once Bianchi started to choke before she fell to the ground unconscious

"There's no way that worked…Bianchi..." He inched closer to her body but stopped at seeing she was actually unconscious. The feeling washed over him a moment before it passed behind him and he turned around to see that Gokudera's had Mukuro's eye.

"Tsuna, move!" Harry pulled him out of the way as Gokudera tried to stab him.

"You're the first ones to notice that I've possessed someone in the first glance. You two amuse me to no end,"

"What's going on, Reborn!?" Tsuna asked frightened

"There's no mistaking it, you made it look lie suicide but you used that bullet…the possession bullet is forbidden." Reborn's fedora covered his eyes, "Where did you get it?"

"Kufufufu, so you noticed that this is the possession caused by a special bullet?" Mukuro clarified

"A special bullet? Like the dying will bullet?" Tsuna asked not understanding what the two were talking about

"That's right, as the name says, the possession bullet allows you to take control of another person's body." Reborn explained

"No way!"

"That's why Bianchi and Gokudera are like this," Harry said

"The bullet was created by the Estraneo family. Not only must you have a strong spirit but you must also be suited for the bullet. Long ago the cold blooded use of the possession bullet cause it to be forbidden. The bullets and the knowledge to create them should have been destroyed back then." Reborn explained

"This isn't mind control, I don't control them; I completely take them over. Which means that this body is mine." It was hard to see, especially for Tsuna since that was his best friend's body that this monster was manipulating.

"That bullet must have been what you used to take control of men like Lanchia, but why do you have them?" Reborn demanded of the boy

"Let me just say…it's because they are mine." Mukuro answered, "I'll be possessing you next, Vongola Juudiame,"

"I knew it, you're goal is to-,"

"It is not my goal; it is my means. My revenge can only begin after I have taken control of a young mafia boss." He start to come closer to Tsuna but Harry stood in front of him

"Kufufufu, would you really hurt your friends body?"

"I've wanted to kick his butt from day one, you've just given me an excuse." Harry pulled out his wand

"Be careful of his blade, if your wounded by that he'll be able to possess you." Reborn warned

Mukuro threw the trident blade behind Harry and Bianchi's body caught it, "I actually like to call this ritual a contract," Mukuro leaned down and swiped the blade across Hibari's cheek forming a contract with him.

Hibari stood, body useless and was able to land a hit to Harry's stomach, "This body isn't of much use, fighting in a body like this, what a fearsome man." Hibari's body collapsed and they checked it

"Watch out he'll either possess Bianchi or Gokudera," But both siblings stood instead of one each being possessed by Mukuro. Harry couldn't use Stupefy since the body weren't really conscious and Expelliarmus wouldn't work on the trident spear so he had to resort to hand to hand combat but he couldn't hurt them to badly.

The door opened behind them and they saw Ken and Chikusa standing in the doorway. Their eyes were the same as Gokudera's and Bianchi's meaning they had been possessed as well.

"Possessing four people at once, it's unheard of."

"That's not all," Mukuro used Gokudera dynamite on them

"He can use their abilities too?!" Harry shouted, dodging Chikusa's needles

Reborn himself had to dodge a swing from Ken, "You should be worried about your life as well-,"

"Arcobaleno," Chikusa launched his needles at Reborn making him block with his small jacket.

Harry took the blow from Gokudera's dynamite as he tried to block Tsuna from it.

"Kufufufu, the second path, path of the hungry ghost, is the skill used to steal the enemies abilities."

"He's possessed them plus he can use their skills," Right after Reborn said that fire pillars started to erupt from the ground.

"It's an illusion," Harry coughed from the ground, the smoke seemed to be real though

"If possible I'd like to take you without harming you."

"You can surrender you know," Mukuro spoke from Ken and Chikusa

"You haven't learned a thing," Reborn jumped at Gokudera but was cut off as Gokudera countered with bombs as the baby was in midair

"That shouldn't have killed you Arcobaleno!"

As soon as Ken saw Reborn's hat he stabbed it only to find out that he had stabbed the hat which Reborn grabbed a moment after. "I haven't felt the air of real combat for a while." Reborn said to himself

Tsuna helped Harry up off the ground, "Reborn…"

"I can do nothing, Tsuna, do something quickly,"

Harry put up a protego at Gokudera's bombs, Tsuna had put his head in his hands in fear, "This is beyond what I can handle!" The boy shouted

"If you're my student-," Dodge from needles, "If you're my student, you can overcome this."

"It's unfair to use unreasonable logic like that!"

"Kufufufu, your teacher is panicking, he's falling into chaos over his students crisis." Bianchi tried to kill Reborn with her poison cooking but the baby expertly dodge it

"Your bro, Dino, overcame it too,"

"I seriously want to meet this Dino!" Harry ducked his head so the bombs wouldn't hit him. Though whoever he was meant something to Tsuna

"Dino-san did?"

"When Dino was my student he faced a life or death situation. He overcame that and transformed himself, no longer the weakling Dino but he became the Bucking Bronco Dino."

"Became?" Tsuna shut himself in denial, "I don't get it! Dino-san and I are-,"

"In front of you!" Tsuna opened his eyes to see bombs right in front of him but the impact of the explosion was lessened to just something hard hitting him. He looked down to see Harry in his arms and his back scarred from the blast.

"That's enough talk, let's bring this to an end," Chikusa had activated the fourth path but fell unconscious before he was able to use it. Ken picked up the trident flame as he activated the fourth path

"What? It happens sometimes, every time I take over a person's body, when that body breaks, there's nothing I can do." Mukuro didn't seem to care that one of his subordinates was in pain

"That's…you're forcing them to move even though their wounds shouldn't allow it?" Tsuna said horrified

"That's why he didn't possess Hibari," Harry wheezed, he should have out a protego at his back when he defended Tsuna but he acted to quickly and could already hear Draco chastise him for being a stupid rash Gryffindor.

"Chikusa can go a little further," Chikusa stood up on shaky legs though he was still possessed by Mukuro.

"If you force him his wounds will-,"

Chikusa scoffed, "I'm fine, I don't feel pain,"

"I-Isn't that you're friends body!?"

"That's incorrect," Mukuro answered, "Once I possess them it's my body, it's my right to decide whether it breaks or dies."

"That's-that's wrong," Harry accused,

"Should you be worried about yourselves when you are about to be killed." Bianchi and Gokudera came closer

"You're an amusing man, you're not suited for the mafia," Tsuna noticed the blood from Gokudera's chest and Bianchi's stomach

"P-…Please stop this, they'll die!" Tsuna pleaded

Mukuro laughed, "I remember now, when you were fighting Birds you were about to let yourself get stabbed to save those girls. Let's do it that way…because of your softness, you will be possessed by me."

"Listen, if you don't want any further harm done to your friends-,"

"Make a contract with me without running away."

Tsuna hesitated to answer, "In the end a person like you can't survive in this world, you're not suited to be Vongola Juudiame. Now give me your body," The trident spear glimmed in Ken's hands

"What should I do…Reborn…what should I do?!" Tsuna was desperate for answers but turned to the wrong person

"I can't help you, pull it off together." He nodded towards Harry

"B-B-but you always help me…" Tsuna was freaking out, "I don't know what to do!"

"Don't be so pathetic!" He stopped his panic attack at Harry's shout

"But I'm lost, I can't do it by myself!" His head was knocked to the side by Harry's punch before his shirt collar was grabbed

"Listen, I'm not one for sappy stuff so I'm only gonna say this once. You're Vongola Juudiame more than anyone else, I know nothing of how you guys act but tell me what your feeling right now." He moved back so the boy could collect himself

"What he really wants is to run away from here or maybe you won't run away for the sake of your friends." Mukuro taunted

"I want to win,"

Reborn smirked beneath his fedora

"I want to beat Mukuro," Tsuna answered

"Are you sure that your resolved enough?"

"I am, I don't want to lose to such a terrible person," Harry didn't know why but Tsuna's factors were increasing. It shouldn't be since his ability couldn't factor a person's resolve

"I'll hear the rest of the story after I've possessed you, after you've killed your friends with your own hands." Mukuro's kanji went to four which was his best combat path.

"I want to beat this guy!"

"We'll beat this guy!"

There was a bright green light as tendrils attached to every surface. They looked up to see Leon in the air and glowing.

"He's finally emerged," Reborn commented

"Emerged?"

"Like 'That' time…" Reborn smirked, "Like when Dino became the Bucking Bronco."

"I see, Arcobaleno this is your doing," Mukuro cut through the tendrils one at a time

"You're wrong, this is my shape shifting chameleon partner Leon. For some reason he becomes a cocoon when my students are given a trial and when the student grows he emerges." Reborn explained

"That's amazing,"

"I wondered what he'd show us at the end…his pet's emergence."

"You two certainly are unique,"

Tsuna turned to Reborn confused, "How is this related to Dino becoming the Bucking Bronco,"

"Just watch," Reborn told him

They looked up to see Leon's mouth was moving something around. His body also seemed to be expanding as well, "He's about to spit out a new item, just for you, my students."

"New items?" Both students asked

"In Dino's case he spat out the Bucking Bronco whip and Enzo,"

"Enzo was Leon's baby?!"

"I think there's more important things to talk about, Tsuna," Harry reminded, wondering how the boy could get so off track

"I can't put up with your playtime forever. Let's call an end to this break and finish this." Luckily Ken was blocked by Leon's tendrils but he resolved to cut through them, "This is in the way!" Instead of cutting through the tendrils he cut Leon in half completely

"Leon!"

"Don't worry, Leon is a shape-shifter, more importantly something was shot upward." They looked up to see three items glowing in the air, "It looks like they made it out safe, this is your new item." The items that belonged to them fell on their faces

Tsuna looked at his gloves that said twenty-seven and Harry looked at his gloves that had eleven.

Both had incredulous expressions

"Mittens!?"

"How are we supposed to fight with these?" Harry asked the baby

"Who knows just put them on," Despite the knowing look in the baby's eye they did

"You were amusing to the end," Ken tried to stab Tsuna but he put up his gloves to block which surprisingly they did. Tsuna felt the hardness in his gloves and pulled out the thing that had saved him.

"A bullet!"

Harry checked his own gloves for something but found nothing at all.

"Hand It over Tsuna," Reborn asked

"I won't let you!" The baby jumped from Ken's swing and grabbed the bullet from Tsuna's hand before hitting the ground, "I've never seen this kind of bullet before, we'll just have to give it a try."

"Give it a try?!" Tsuna asked worried that Reborn would actually shoot him not knowing what would happen

"I won't let you!" Tsuna looked up to a see a storm of bomb headed his way

"_Protego!"_ Harry blocked them all with a shield and stood in front of the two, "Do it now!" He shouted just as the shot rang out and the bombs connected with his shield. Once the smoke cleared he turned around to see Tsuna lying on the ground but not getting back up.

"What an anti-climatic and," Mukuro taunted

Harry was surrounded but he had to protect Tsuna's body

'_It hurts…it really hurts…am I going to die now? It's alright…I did alright…right? I'm sorry everyone…Hari…but this is it for me.'_ Tsuna entire body was in pain and it did feel like he was going to die, '_I've had enough of being hurt…I've had enough of being scared.'_

"_These Clothes!"_

_Tsuna opened his eyes to see his mother picking around his room _

"_I keep telling him to take care of his things on his own."_

'_Mom?'_

_An image of Draco appeared checking his mail_

'_I accidently got Sawada's test scores…" He opened the envelope despite it not being his own mail, "Hah, everyone was right he really is Dame-Tsuna judging by these scores._

'_Why am I hearing Draco-san bad mouthing me?'_

"It seems like it's the effects of the special bullet. What you're hearing is real-time rebukes to you from others." Reborn explained

'_Rebukes, why am I hearing rebukes at a time like this? Am I going to be told I'm Dame-Tsuna until the very end?_

"_Hi-hee! What was he thinking, charging into enemy headquarters was not the rational thing to do."_

"_Haha, Haru's crying!" Lambo teased the girl_

"_I-I'm not crying!" Despite her saying that tears were leaking from her eyes, "Haru's going to be a mafia boss's wife, I can't cry over something like this." She then got a tough look to her face, "Tsuna-san, do your best!"_

_The image turned to Draco talking to Ryohei at the hospital, "Aren't you worried about Sawada?" He asked as he leaned against the wall looking at the bandaged boy _

"_He is the strongest man I've ever crossed fists with, I won't forgive him if he comes back defeated."_

"_Don't repeat the same mistake I did, protect your family with your own hands." Lanchia took over _

"I don't even think I have to voice my rebuke," Reborn commented

"I do!" Harry shouted trying his best to dodge the hits and punches coming from four different people, "If you-," A kick, "Don't get up-," A punch, "You'll always feel-," An uppercut, "Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open

Harry felt a sudden burst of power come from him

All of them stopped to look at Tsuna as his gloves changed and a bright orange flame appeared on his forehead. Harry also got a look at the boy's eyes which were so much different than his warm ones.

"If I don't defeat Mukuro I can't die in peace."

Harry had never seen the boy like this, this Tsuna was unnaturally calm while the other was usually hyper and worrisome. The sheer surprise made him fall back on his bum, "The flame seemed to have more might when he fought Lanchi," Harry observed

"The rebuke bullet draws out Tsuna's calm fighting spirit. It's completely different from the dying will bullet. It's a bullet with a brand new power." Reborn replied

Mukuro laughed, "It seems to me that he's simply lost his will to fight. Either way he is no match for my skills." Mukuro's kanji turned two. Ken tried to get Tsuna from behind but Tsuna didn't put any effort into blocking him and elbowing him in the face. "That's not all," Mukuro used Chikusa's yo-yo to shoot out a needle shower that Harry was able to see was actually an illusion and luckily Tsuna saw it too.

Tsuna looked to the left, '_Over there!' _He ran that direction and hit the real Chikusa in the face.

"I didn't even see him there," Harry blew out air, Tsuna was more aware than he was in this new mode.

"Impossible," Gokudera breathed

"He couldn't see through the path of hell's illusions earlier."

"This is an effect of the rebuke bullet, the blood of Vongola within Tsuna has awakened. Instead of removing external limiters and under pressure during a crisis, like the dying will bullet, the rebuke bullet removes all limiters from within by awakening the person's hidden awareness and at the same time it unlocks the limiters for his senses on the inside. Meaning this power only appears when one is succeeding the Vongola bloodline…hyper intuition."

"Hyper intuition?"

"The power to see through…all that the first Vongola was said to have. Tsuna has shown signs of it in the fight up to this point." Reborn crossed his arms and chuckled, "Though he hasn't mastered how to use those gloves yet."

"Kufufufu, you're amusing to no end, even though you can see through my attacks you cannot defeat me. I'm certain that you haven't forgotten that these are your friends' bodies. Can you raise your hand against them?" Mukuro used Gokudera to attack Tsuna and even with the boy's powers he couldn't dodge, Mukuro followed that up with attack from Bianchi

"Why isn't he dodging, he did before," Harry asked Reborn, his body was spent from fighting four people at once and without magic to boot.

"That's not it…their attacks aren't hitting him." Tsuna demonstrated by grabbing Gokudera's punch, "If he were to guard or evade that would staring Gokudera's or Bianchi's bodies. So he's catching and absorbing all of their attacks with his body in order to protect their bodies." Tsuna struck Gokudera right at the base of his neck disabling his body for a while, "He intuitively saw a way to stun their bodies' nervous systems."

"Intuitively…quit screwing around!" Bianchi moved to punch him but was tanked down as well. Tsuna put Gokudera's and Bianchi's bodies close to Harry and Reborn

"Reborn, Hari, take care of them,"

"Look at the badass Reborn," Harry joked happy to oblige Tsuna's order

Tsuna stood and looked towards Mukuro's original body, "Come on out, Mukuro, you're alive aren't you?"

Harry groaned when he heard that tale tail laugh, "Why won't you just die and stay dead?" He asked rhetorically, all he wanted to do was go home, take a shower, and have a good nights rest.

"Have you noticed that there are one of my skills that I haven't used yet?"

"The fifth path, the path of humans," Reborn answered

"That's it, our world is the path of humans. In reality it is the most hideous and cruel underworld. I am not being ironic, that is why I hate this world and this skill." He reached up and grabbed his eye, "The path of humans is hideous," He squeezed his eye making a dark sinister black aura come from it. His hand turned blue as did a side of his face, "This is my most dangerous skill,"

Harry couldn't believe the others weren't choking on this aura, it was physically hard to breathe and his magic was working like crazy to give him his own protective aura.

"Can you see it, for warriors who emit an aura and fight, the size of the aura…" He launched at Tsuna with his trident making the boy use both hands to block that attack, "…Their strength!" Tsuna didn't see the punch Mukuro delivered to his abdomen

Harry moved to help him but was stopped by Reborn, "But he needs help,"

"He's can handle himself," Reborn reasoned turning back to the fight

"How weak," Mukuro laughed, "I only intended on warming up,"

"It's gotta be…" Tsuna spoke up

"His aura!"

"It's brighter,"

"If that was all your power, I would've been disappointed," Tsuna had lit his gloves using the flames on his head.

"You're beginning to get it," Reborn commended, "The X-gloves are made from the same material as the dying will bullet. They were both born from Leon after all that's why it can light the dying will flame."

Mukuro still seemed confident, "Like a cat who puffs up its fur to seem bigger. Simply changing the shape of your aura is meaningless."

"The dying will flame isn't an aura." Tsuna corrected showing the flames on his gloves

"Oh…" Mukuro charged, "Then show me!" Tsuna grabbed his trident and Mukuro's eyes widened as his trident melted. He dodged the punch from Tsuna but felt his skin heat up

'_The aura is emitting heat!'_

"The difference in energy density between an aura and the dying will flame is too great. Unlike an aura which can only be seen by a select few people, the dying will flame has gained its own destructive properties. It's now a super condensed energy."

Harry looked down at his own gloves wondering what was wrong with them since they weren't like Tsuna's

"Then those gloves can burn as well?"

"That's not all," Tsuna replied before he ran at Mukuro who tried to swing at him with his trident but Tsuna disappeared. He reappeared behind Mukuro and the blue haired boy was barely able to bring up his weapon to block the hit.

"Aren't you done warming up yet?" Tsuna asked confidently

'_Tsuna actually seems…cool…'_

Mukuro chuckled before he started to boom in laughter, "What a happy miscalculation on my part. With your body, rather than scheming, I can attack the families directly and cause war within the mafia."

"So that's your goal,"

"Of course not, I am not so small-minded. I plan on possessing the body of every important person in the world. By controlling them, I will paint this world in a pure and beautiful darkness…a world war or is that to cliché?" Mukuro suddenly got serious, "But I will start with the mafia, eradicating the mafia."

"Why are you so obsessed with the mafia?" Reborn asked

"You hold a grudge against them?" Harry asked

"I don't have any intention of indulging you further, because, through my ultimate form, you will become mine. Behold," Mukuro sent out another illusion but Harry felt something off with this one

"There's something in it!" He shouted to late as the rock struck Tsuna in the head. Mukuro was up in the air faster than Tsuna could recover, "Tsuna!"

"I know!" Tsuna stood and disappeared before reappearing behind Mukuro in the air. With one hit he sent Mukruo shooting towards the ground before he landed safely

Mukuro looked up at him from the ground, "S-so t-this is Vongola Juudiame, the man…who…defeated me…" He said weakly, "Now finish me off, I choose death over being captured by the mafia." Tsuna turned away from him

"I can't do that,"

That was all Mukuro needed, he was able to catch Tsuna off guard by grabbing his wrists, "This softness is going to get you killed. I know that your odd abilities stem from the flames on your hands. If I can take ahold of your arms then you're nothing to fear. Why do you think I sent so many assassins after you? I planned to take over your body after you've fully drained out of your power." He kicked Tsuna far heading toward the wall, "Now see what you're heading towards!"

They turned to see that Mukuro had sent Tsuna flying in the direction of the trident spear that was put into a crack in the wall. Harry's wand was put down by Reborn, "Go, Tsuna, show him the real power of the X-gloves!"

The flames around Tsuna's gloves lit brighter and grew bigger as the boy used the fire like a rocket. He propelled himself from the trident spear using his flames and towards Mukuro.

"High speed maneuvering using the dying will flames as propulsion," Harry said amazed

With one hand Tsuna caught Mukuro's head, flames lit, and thrust himself and Mukuro into a wall. The flames seemed to purify Mukuro's body of the human path

"The dying will flame cleansed that ugly black aura." Mukuro actually seemed truly taken out now

"Please tell me that it's finally over," Harry pleaded

"It's over,"

* * *

That entire fight scene was just plain old fight and they weren't even good, I mean I wrote them I know they sucked

So I've got a few things to say

You saw Harry get gloves as well it's actually tied to his flame which you won't guess (If you do then two chapters in one day ((No Zept you can't answer because you already know)))

Haary's gloves don't tie into dying will bullets and you will see why in the Varia arc

Draco wasn't in here much but I'll do something for you guys by giving you a little DracoXRyohei next chapter…maybe.

Remember if you want Mpreg leave a review with yes or no and your opinion on the story.

HarryXHibari was shown but it's not the pairing

Zept don't leave any spoilers in you review please


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I take back what I said, this will be the official end of the Kokuyo arc and this is also officially chapter 10.

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi probably, pairings are decided

* * *

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-sama owns Katekyo hitman Reborn!

_-Last time-_

_They turned to see that Mukuro had sent Tsuna flying in the direction of the trident spear that was put into a crack in the wall. Harry's wand was put down by Reborn, "Go, Tsuna, show him the real power of the X-gloves!"_

_The flames around Tsuna's gloves lit brighter and grew bigger as the boy used the fire like a rocket. He propelled himself from the trident spear using his flames and towards Mukuro._

_"High speed maneuvering using the dying will flames as propulsion," Harry said amazed_

_With one hand Tsuna caught Mukuro's head, flames lit, and thrust himself and Mukuro into a wall. The flames seemed to purify Mukuro's body of the human path_

_"The dying will flame cleansed that ugly black aura." Mukuro actually seemed truly taken out now_

_"Please tell me that it's finally over," Harry pleaded_

_"It's over,"_

_-Currently-_

Reborn closed his small Leon phone as the call had ended, "The Vongola medical team has arrived. It looks like they were able to provide an antidote to Lanchia's poison." He retold them

Both boys sighed, "Thank goodness,"

Harry saw the look Tsuna gave Mukuro's body, he couldn't say that he was surprised that the boy was concerned about him despite all he had done to them.

"He's not dead is he?"

"Stay away from him!" A strained shout come from Ken who was crawling slowly towards them, "Don't you mafia touch him!" Chikusa was crawling as well

"Why would you go so far for him?" Harry asked the both of them, "He possessed and used you and when he wasn't in need of you he threw you away."

"Don't talk to us like you understand," Chikusa replied

"This is nothing compared to the suffering we endured before."

"What happened back then? Why do you hate the mafia so much?" Reborn asked curiously

"We were used as guinea pigs for human experimentation by our own family." Ken answered

"As I thought, you're members of the Estraneo family that created the forbidden possession bullet." Reborn concluded

"You guys made it forbidden out of convenience. Because of that, our family was being destroyed. The cornered heads of the family began developing special weapons to survive. Children in the family were gathered together for those expirements." Ken could remember that time as a child, never being let out of the laboratory and always being injected with some strange fluid after another, "Day after day of cruel experiments…we had no way to escape." He could remember himself and Chikusa hiding in a closet just to get away from the scientists, he could remember the yelling as the men were taken out one by one, "But he destroyed our current existence all by himself! He was the quiet ones who never drew attention. I think that was the first time I heard his voice."

'_Kufufu, a world not even worth taking…it would be best to destroy it all.' The blue haired boy turned to them as he took off his eye gauze, 'Would you like to come with me?'_

"And for the first time in our lives we had a place to be. I won't let you destroy that…" Harry didn't know why or how but there was this feeling in his chest as he stared at the two boys who were desperate to reach Mukuro.

He felt a sympathy and kinship towards them

"But we can't sit by and watch our friends get hurt because…" He steeled himself for what he was about to say, "That's our place to be," He felt more at home with Tsuna and the others than in the current wizarding world.

"The medical team!" Harry looked to where Tsuna was looking and saw three people wearing long coats and top hats but the weird thing was that all of them were wrapped from head to toe in bandages.

Collars were put around Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro surprising the two of them. The collars were yanked pulling the three boys to the bandaged men.

"That was fast," By his tone even Reborn seemed a little disturbed by their presence even though he knew they were coming.

"Who are they?"

"Vendicare…protectors of mafia law." Reborn answered, "They punish those who cannot be punished by the law."

The three boys were pulled by their necks towards the Vindice and Tsuna was worried about them

"Wait-,"

"Don't Tsuna, defying them will be trouble," The Vindice moved towards the door with their recaptured prisoners, "This is the law,'

"What's going to happen to them?"

"And what about Lanchia-san?"

"They will be judged and punished."

"P-punished?"

"Who knows, but it won't be light, our world isn't soft." The medical team rushed in and asked if anyone was injured. They took Gokudera's, Bianchi's, Fuuta's, and Hibari's bodies and then allowed Harry to get his burns treated that he received from Gokudera's bombs. They had left before Tsuna had got the pain from the rebuke bullet,"

"Ow…ow…OW! This hurts, what is this!?"

"Combat using the rebuke bullet is very hard on the body. The stress on your body has come back as pain."

Tsuna fell on the ground shaking, "You got to be kidding!"

"Stop complaining, I'm the one with burns on my back," Harry grumbled as he was itching to rub the salve used to cool his burns but the doctor told him not to touch it.

Tsuna hadn't heard much of what he said because he passed out from the pain.

"He still needs to be trained but he's overcome Kyuudiame's trial." Reborn sat near Tsuna's body as an air bubble started coming out of his nose

Harry groaned, "I'm not carrying them back, _wingardium leviosa,"_

_-Line break bitch, also love the second op-_

"Draco!" Harry called out once he entered the house. He knew the boy was home since he hadn't come to assist them in Kokuyo land.

"What!?" Draco called back from the couch

"Why didn't you come help us? We could've died you know!?"

"No you wouldn't it was just a couple of gang members, I've seen you take on tougher."

"Oh really," Harry took the remote from the boy's hand and threw it, "Come on, I'll show you in the pensieve exactly what happened." They walked to the kitchen and pulled out their personal pensieve, Harry took the memories of Kokuyo and placed them in the pensieve. Draco dipped his head in and returned a few moments later.

"You used magic!"

Harry's look was incredulous, "Did you see what happened? If I hadn't had used magic we would have died!"

"You fail to understand that you still have the trace." Draco told

Harry leaned on the counter in exasperation, "What's the trace, Draco?" He asked feigning interest

"The trace is what is put on every underage witch or wizard. It allows the ministry to find you should you use magic outside of Hogwarts, you've allowed them to find us." Harry's look was interested now

"But we use magic all the time,"

"Yeah, low tech stuff. Thanks to Dumbledore actually being the one of the ones who helped develop the trace, he put a ward around the town that'll let us use magic. We can't use big flashy magics just a few defensive spells." Draco told him as Harry rubbed his hands down his face in guilt

"Draco…I'm so sorry but I had too, if I didn't then me and Tsuna would have probably died fighting Rokudo Mukuro." It was something about making Harry feel guilty for saving someone that made Draco sigh and pace a little

"It's alright, maybe you didn't use high enough magics. You shouldn't regret doing what you did and I'm sorry for making you feel bad but Harry if these people are forcing you to defend yourself with high level magic then its best to stay away from them." Draco put a hand on his shoulder making him wince a little, Draco frowned, "What happened to your shoulder?"

"You saw how I defended Tsuna from the bombs, I got burned a lot and the medics had to put salve on my shoulders." Harry answered, Draco nodded his head in the direction of the stairs

"Come on to the bathroom, I have a few potions that fix that up in a jiffy,"

Harry smirked and gave him a side glance, "'Fix it up in a jiffy?'"

Draco shrugged, "I watch a lot of television,"

"Were you able to heal Ryohei?"

"Don't ever say that name!" Draco bit out while Harry looked at him surprised

"What happened?" He asked curiously, his eyes widened and he knew that his glasses were broken or his eyesight was getting even worse because he knew the thing he thought he saw on Draco's face wasn't really there.

Was Draco…blushing?

-_Flashback-_

_Draco flipped a piece of hair out of his eye as Ryohei was flexing his newly repaired arm. He had healed the boy , per Harry's request, it was easy since the doctors were out of the room most of the time and the idiot slept like a fucking log. Ever since he had been in the room the boy had been 'Extremely!' asking him out and it was starting to get on his nerves. _

_He thought that maybe if he reached a compromise then he would be able to get the lawn head (Damn Gokudera) to leave him alone. He would hate doing it but in order to get some piece he had too, "If I kiss you once, will you leave me alone?"_

_Ryoehi looked like it was Christmas morning and he had just gotten a new pair of boxing gloves, "Seriously?!"_

"_But you have to leave me alone afterwards," He reminded_

_Ryohei nodded, "If that is your extreme wish, but it has to be on the mouth and tongue," The boy flexed his eyebrows as Draco scoffed_

"_Fine whatever, just…close your eyes," The boy did as he waited for his golden present from Draco who approached him begrudgingly. It wasn't that Ryohei was unattractive, he actually thought the boy handsome, but his personality left something to be desired. It was a little overwhelming and he hadn't one any points by asking Draco out in the middle of class._

_He leaned in close, feeling Ryohei's breath on his upper lip, before he connected the boy's lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around the boxer's neck as the boxer wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. Ryohei started to dominate the kiss and Draco surprisingly didn't feel like stopping him. He had to admit that the boy was a great kisser without tongue, when he swiped his tongue across Draco's lower lip asking for entrance Draco gave it to him. _

_He was saying that it was just to get this kiss over with_

_His conscious was saying that he wanted to experience more_

_He Avada Kedavra'd that part but got back to what he was doing. _

_Their tongues intertwined as Draco fought for dominance this time not wanting to be the submissive in the kiss but it was like he was beaten into submission. His clothes were getting a little hot as his mouth was assaulted was Ryohei's favorite flavor of sports drink. _

_Oranges_

_His eyes opened in shock and he broke from the kiss when he found that he was about to let out a moan. They panted and looked at one another, Ryohei with a face splitting smile, and Draco with wide eyes and red cheeks from the lack of air. "That was extremely amazing…Draco-san," Instead of shouting like he normally did, it was more of a whimsical sigh_

"_Um…ok…remember you're promise…I'm going to go now," He broke from the unusually strong embrace and walked out of the hospital room not giving Ryohei a backwards glance. He closed the door behind him and shook his head trying to clear the cloud that formed around his mind. _

"_At least this will all be behind me,"_

'_No it won't,"_

'_I thought you were dead, Avada Kedavra!'_

-_Lines-_

That sniveling fool Pius had come up to him again. He always detested the man and the only reason he kept him around was because he had such high connections in the ministry. He had been hoping to torture the Potter boy indirectly always reminding the boy that he was still around waiting and watching for him to get out from under the old man's watch but the boy had fled upon his resurrection and no one was able to find him.

Instead of waiting until his forces were reassembled, which he would have done had Potter stayed, he started to toy with the people. Snatching a person here and there, killing or torturing a family or five.

It was starting to get boring

So he had turned to finding Potter so his days would be filled with excitement again. He let the people believe that Voldemort had left them alone, lead them into a false sense of security, but as soon as he found Harry he would come back with an agenda. The ministry was pretty much taken over all he had to do was give the order for that fool Fudge's death to Yaxley and appoint someone as figure head minister.

Pius had come to him saying that a magical signature had been detected in Japan. It appeared strange to the ministry because although Japan had a magical community, this one was very far from it. The ministry was able to tell which magical signature belonged to which wizard but this signature came up as 'Unknown,'

That had never happened before

So they decided to do an update on the spell before they investigated. It was interesting to Voldemort and he would wait to see if it happened again before he relied on his spies in the order to give him information.

-_Lines, I think it's their second year-_

Harry caught the afro that headed into his window with one hand while he was drinking his tea. He thought it weird that Lambo flying through his window after being kicked out by either Reborn or Gokudera a regular occurrence. The boy started to wail in his hand over something that Reborn did, probably trip him while he was running.

"Lambo, I have candy," Lambo wails turned to sniffles as Harry brought out a chocoball and gave it to him

"Ha-ha-ha! Thanks Hari," Lambo jumped out the window and probably headed back over to Tsuna's house. The door was open and in walked Draco with the mail.

"Check this out, we won,"

"Won what?"

"We won a prize from a magazine contest, it's a trip to an island by cruise ship."

Harry tilted his head at the card, "Did you even enter a contest?"

Draco shook his head, "No, I thought you did…" There was a silence as the both of them stared at the card, "Do you think that it's a trap from Voldemort?"

Harry's face scrunched up, "I doubt it, doesn't it seem kind of…juvenile. Way too clean for it to be Voldemort." There was a knock at the door and Harry stood up to get it , he opened the door to see Tsuna. They had talked to each after defeating Mukuro, Harry didn't question Tsuna about his ties with the mafia and Tsuna didn't question Harry's wand.

"I was wondering if you guys could watch Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta while we're on a cruise?" Tsuna asked of them

Harry looked back at Draco before turned back to Tsuna, "You didn't win that out of a magazine did you?"

"Here's the invitation," Harry took the card and saw that every detail was the same as their card. If Tsuna had the invitation as they did then that meant Tsuna was going on the same cruise.

They deduced that it must have been harmless then

"We can't because we're going on the same cruise,"

* * *

So sorry this was so short but it was meant to be a little bit of a filler and a little bit of a horrible lime and to those of you who still don't know who Harry's paired with well his name was mentioned so many times in chapter nine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Here is another chapter of Magical clams, it seems that people have actually stopped leaving their choice in the form of a review and since the people who had bothered to answer answered yes then I will be doing it. If you leave your story that would be your fault because chapter 9 has been up for at least a few days and you had plenty of time to answer.

You could have answered yes or no, not some long paragraph about it

The reasons I'm doing this adventure is because it introduces Colonnello and I don't want to immediately jump into the Varia arc.

Only one person has actually attempted to guess Harry's and Draco's flames (Well technically two because she said sun) so I will be answering that person's guess.

Alternateapocalypse: I liked your guesses but instead of replacing a member of the family I planned on adding them. That means new flames, weapons, and new box weapons.

One last note, to people who are dying to know who's Harry paired up with and didn't get the hint I'll give you one more and I will face palm myself if you don't get it.

His name was mentioned a lot in the fight against Mukuro as comparison to Tsuna. His name was mentioned but he was never around

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi, pairings are decided

* * *

_-Last time-_

_"I was wondering if you guys could watch Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta while we're on a cruise?" Tsuna asked of them_

_Harry looked back at Draco before turned back to Tsuna, "You didn't win that out of a magazine did you?"_

_"Here's the invitation," Harry took the card and saw that every detail was the same as their card. If Tsuna had the invitation as they did then that meant Tsuna was going on the same cruise._

_They deduced that it must have been harmless then_

_"We can't because we're going on the same cruise,"_

_-Currently-_

"Sugoi!" Harry said exuberantly looking at the inside of the cruise. Since they were heading on the same cruise Harry and Draco had decided to travel with Tsuna and Mama. Harry was excited about the cruise since this would be his first ever trip on one but Draco was grumbling at Harry's choice of his clothing.

"Do I have to wear these shorts?"

"You don't wear shorts on a cruise unless it's a special event." He had heard a lot about them but he was really just making this stuff up as he went along. "Come on let's go see our room," Coincidently their room was right next to Tsuna's. Harry dropped on his bed with a relaxed sigh, '_Now this is a vacation,'_

Dracp simply sat on his bed crossing his arms and legs, "I have to say, it is kind of nice being back in the lap of luxury." He smirked, '_And away from that bastard as well,'_ Ryohei had kept to his word but since he was around Sawada and Sawada was around Harry, Draco was around Ryohei, the boy didn't crazily ask him out or anything but Draco wasn't stupid, he could detect subtle flirts.

He had thought it impossible that someone like Ryohei could be subtle

"Come on, let's go eat," Harry jumped off the bed allowing Draco to follow him.

They entered the lavish dining hall and Harry drooled a little bit at the buffet. Wizarding food was okay, Japanese…even better…but regular foods like steak, salads, and chicken were a sight for sore eyes.

"Room two thirty two, Potter-Malfoy," Apparently whoever entered them in the contest had placed their entry under this name which made them seem like step siblings…or a married couple.

They were going with the former

"This way," The waiter directed them to their table where a meal was already spread out for them. Harry dug in like a starved animal while Draco ate into his meal with the refinement and the class that had been drilled into him since he was old enough to hold a fork without stabbing himself. They heard commotion coming from another table and turned to see Mama holding Lambo.

Harry left his meal to see what the cow kid was doing there.

"He started crying when he realized that mama was gone." Bianchi had come on the cruise as well, probably being the one who brought Lambo in the first place.

"Then why are you here?" Tsuna asked anyways

"When she heard Tsuna and Mama weren't coming home, she started crying as well." I-pin jumped up from the floor and Tsuna seemed even more surprised and a little dreadful.

"Being together, good," I-pin said in her chopped Japanese skill

"Yeah, that's right, it's more fun together," Harry jumped back at Yamamoto's voice that appeared right next to him.

"Yamamoto!"

"Haru thinks so too!"

"So we all came along!" Harry backed up from the three people who suddenly appeared. Yamamoto, Haru, and Fuuta appeared looking sheepish but happy to be there.

"How did you even get on this cruise?" Harry asked them

"The kid asked if we wanted to come along," Yamamoto answered

"Then Gokudera-kun came too?"

"Well I wanted to invite him, but he wasn't home. I left where we were going on his voicemail, but he didn't show up. The kid also told me to invite Sasagawa and Sasagawa's brother."

Draco unceremoniously spit out his wine across the table

"You get that in my steak I'm kicking your ass!"

"It overlapped with their family vacation and they couldn't make it this time." The baseball nut finished, Tsuna was looking around pillars and under tables looking for something

"What are you looking for?" Harry checked under a table with him

"Reborn's here, I know it."

There was a burp and both of them turned to see Reborn sitting at Harry and Draco's table. Harry's side of the table had nothing but empty plates and a probably full Reborn. Harry stomped over to Draco indigently who was eating on his steak, "You just let him eat all my food?!"

Draco shrugged as he brought up a napkin to his mouth, "Should've been here,"

Harry turned to Reborn with a raised eyebrow, "How did you get aboard this ship? They ask for you tickets before your board."

"We knocked them out of course," Reborn answered

"You knocked them out! If they find out what you did-," Tsuna rant was cut off by an army of uniform officers rushing into the dining hall. They started to question the patrons about if there were any suspicious persons that they had seen aboard the ship.

An officer came up to the both of them as the others mysteriously disappeared, "Excuse me, but have you seen any suspicious children aboard the ship?"

Tsuna started to panic but Harry luckily stepped in, "No, we haven't, we'll make sure to inform you if we do." The officer nodded before heading back to his team

Tsuna pulled up a table cloth revealing all of the stowaways, "They're looking for you, after all!"

"I'm sorry Tsuna-san, I couldn't stop Bianchi-chan and Reborn-chan's violence." Haru apologized

Bianchi put a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright Haru, anything is allowed for the sake of love."

"No, it's not…"

"This is just like hide and seek,"

"You're childlike outlook is always surprising Yamamoto,"

"This isn't good, if we're caught Tsuna and Mama will be dropped off on an island along the way, too."

"What about the south sea island?"

"Don't worry," Bianchi spoke up, "I'll take care of it, we want to enjoy a little nice holiday, too."

"Do you plan on hiding until we get to the island?" Harry asked curiously

"What are you talking about? We're hitmen, we'll just assassinate the guards." Since I-pin and Lambo were technically hitmen, they were allowed to join in on the fun. All four of them ran off, hopefully not to do what Reborn just suggested.

"So we're playing tag now?"

"Want us to hide too, Tsuna-nii?"

"You can play with your friends Harry, I'm going back to the room,"

"Just leave us when we need you the most?" Harry asked incredulously

Draco waved a hand behind his back, "You got this, you might want to hurry though, I just saw the baby take out a guard." The five of them ran that direction in their bid to stop this vacation from turning into a nightmare.

"Where did they go?"

"They all have high rank in 'Mafioso who are good at playing hide and seek,'" They reached a crossroads and thought it best to split up to cover more ground. Just as Fuuta, Tsuna, and Harry were about to go back the way they came they heard a scream coming from the ballroom.

"What street am I on?" They reached the ballroom to see Adult I-pin hassling an old woman. She saw Tsuna and rushed over, "Sawada-san, where am I? I think I'm lost!" The whispers started about that troublesome girl being with the three of them, "Unless we hurry, Kawahiro-oji's noodles will get soggy!"

"I'll lead the way I-pin," Harry took over wanting to get the girl out of here before security came to see what all the commotion was about. The girl looked relieved and happy at his response

"That's so helpful, I'll treat you to ramen next time!"

Harry shut the door after pushing the girl in the room, they had agreed that when they caught the children and Reborn that they would take them to Tsuna's room. I-pin started knocking on the door wondering why Harry had locked her in and they only had to keep her in their until the ten year bazooka time limit went out.

They had to find Lambo before that

Finding Adult Lambo would be easy

Finding Lambo would be like trying to find hay in a needle stack

"Fuuta, we're going to look for the others, once I-pin's back to normal wait in the room with her." Tsuna directed, Fuuta nodded while the two of them went off to find their other targets.

They didn't have to run very far since Haru and Yamamoto came across a corner to them, "Tsuna-san, I found Lambo in the bar, I took him back to the room!" Haru retold

"I found Gokudera's sister," Yamamoto told

"So Reborn's the only one that hasn't been found,"

"Where haven't we looked?" Harry placed a hand on his chin in thought

"Down below," Tsuna answered

They reached the stairway to the cargo hold that held dozens of crates inside. They heard a sound coming from behind a doorway and when Tsuna opened the door they were greeted with the back of no one other than Gokudera eating cup-o-ramen with pigs. "Gokudera-kun?!"

Gokudera turned to face them, noodles half way in his mouth, "Juudiame!" Gokudera kneeled in front of Tsuna like a dog giving his master the morning paper, "I'm amazed you found me. Did you come all the way down here looking for me?"

Tsuna sighed, "We were looking for Reborn." He then got a curious look on his face, "Gokudera-kun, what are you doing down here anyways?"

"Well-,"

"You wanted to go one family vacation with you sister, right?"

"No! As Juudiame's right hand man, I will always be his side!"

"You snuck in didn't you," Harry pointed out

"This is pretty fun when you get used to it." Gokudera said completely ignoring Harry, he kneeled down next to the pigs, "They welcomed me here,"

Harry looked down at Gokudera's discarded ramen cup and saw a little pig symbol by the flavor name.

They walked up the stairs to get higher up on the ship as they debriefed Gokudera on what was currently going on. "So Reborn-san is the only one left?"

"I need to find him soon, or who knows what he'll do." Tsuna replied, his body down casted in tiredness

"But if we can't find him after looking around so much, he must be well hidden."

"Way to go Reborn-san! He's a hide and seek genius,"

"That's kind of the problem, Haru," Harry shook his head, for some reason his locator charm wasn't working on the baby. He had used it a moment when he was alone and he couldn't get his wand to stop spinning around in every direction. As they walked through the ship Harry would catch Tsuna tugging at his hair in thought, probably resorting to thinking of Reborn's personality to try and find his exact location.

Tsuna stopped at a painting and stared at it determinedly. It was just a painting of a woman standing from a forest. Harry did sometimes see Reborn dressed up as some weird thing once in a while and had to guess that Reborn was probably disguising himself as that painting. He was just about to break Tsuna's concentration when a voice popped up

"Good, you saw through my disguise." Three holes were cut out of the painting showing Reborn's eyes and mouth.

"You were the tree!"

Reborn broke off a piece of the painting and the mantel, "The ability to see through illusions is vital for a mafia boss,"

"Amazing, Reborn-san! Juudiame as well for seeing through the illusion." They heard hurried footsteps and saw that security had found them. They looked a little pissed off about having to run all around the ship looking for them. They were closing in on them as Tsuna thought with dread that they were really about to be thrown on an island and left behind.

"It's really Reborn-san," They looked on to see the guards crowded around Reborn

"The way you defeated the guards was amazing work, Reborn-san!" One of the guards commended

"It's an honor to have you aboard our ship."

"Sorry to make a ruckus," Reborn apologized, "Here are our tickets," Reborn pulled out enough tickets for everyone making Tsuna and Harry's jawas drop open.

"Are you saying that I spent my day needlessly chasing after you?!" Harry shouted with balled fists, he felt really angry that Draco had been able to enjoy the cruise and his time had been spent after his idiotic friend's family.

"You're welcome here even without ticket's, Reborn-san,"

"What's going on?"

"This ship is going to mafia land," Reborn answered

Gokudera's look became immensely happy, "That-"

"Mafia land is a place where Mafioso can go to relax without being seen. It's a super resort island constructed with financial backing from each family." Reborn interrupted

"Then that means these people are-," Harry said pointing to the supposed guards who shed their clothes revealing black suits

"People scouted from each family, I gave you that contest prize card because I thought Mama could use a little break so I invited her to mafia land. I invited Hari and Draco because they wouldn't have come without tickets."

-_Line break…bitch!-_

Harry slammed the door to their room as Draco was fiddling with one of the game consoles that came with their room, "Did you stop the baby from killing everyone on the ship?"

"Yes, and it seems like we were tricked on going on a cruise to a mafia inhabited place." He sunk down on the bed and resolved to sleep the rest of their trip to Mafia land away

"So we're like what…traveling into the heart of the wizarding worlds most hated rivals?"

Harry hadn't answered his question because he had just fallen asleep.

-Line break-

Mafia land was an amusement park.

This was no to them both, Harry had never been able to go to the amusement parks with the Dursley's, whenever Dudley's birthday came around and Vernon and Petunia wanted to spoil him like they always do be taking him wherever he demanded he was always given to Ms. Figg, an old woman next door who's house smelled like cabbage. She gave him a piece of cake once but other than that his time was spent just looking at pictures of the many cats she bred.

This would be his first time at one and by the looks of it he would have a great amount of fun.

Draco on the other hand, never even knew what an amusement park was and had to be explained by Harry.

Harry was just about to run off with Tsuna when they were stopped by Reborn, "You two can't leave yet, Tsuna's got an entrance exam to pass. Since you're his advisor you have to go with him."

He wasn't surprised when Draco walked off, it was like a lot of the time he liked it when he was just himself, it was mostly when there were a lot of people, but when he was alone or with Harry he always stick around.

"What's that?" Harry decided not to ask why he was appointed Tsuna's advisor, he felt that he wouldn't get a straightforward answer from Reborn anyway.

"You must go to the reception office and inform them of your arrival. You are our representative." Reborn explained

Mama was holding back an excited I-pin and Lambo, "We'll play here, so go on ahead,"

"Mama, if you could make sure Draco doesn't get into bad for me?" Harry asked her knowing they would probably be gone for a while and Draco had no idea what he was doing or what he was supposed to do here.

"Of course," She nodded

"Let's go! Lambo-san wants to play!"

They found the receptionist office and didn't have to wait long since the line wasn't very long. "The next person, please," The receptionist said politely, Tsuna and Harry walked up and she greeted them with a smile, "Names please?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

"Potter Harry,"

"Of the Vongola family," Tsuna finished

'_Crap does this mean I've joined the family? Moody won't like this,'_

"Do you have a nomination or an invitation?"

"N-no,"

The receptionist started clicking buttons on her keyboard, "No invitation," She whispered, "In that case we will need to give a mafia examination," She led them to a door opening it for them. Both boys walked in to see a man in a striped suit smoking on a big cigar. "He is someone who has connections with the government." She handed Tsuna a big stack of cash, "Here are one million Euro's, please bribe him properly."

"What!"

"Throughout this exam you will prove to us that you are Sawada, the tenth Vongola. You will prove to us that you are Potter, Sawada's external advisor by telling him if this is a good bribe or not." She said all this with a smile as if talking about the weather

"B-but I don't know how to make bribes,"

"If you give up on the exam, you and your guests will be thrown out to sea." She giggled, "Please begin,"

'_How does everyone get to have fun but I'm stuck with this!'_ Somehow both boys cried the same thing in their head.

Tsuna had tried to give the man the money behind his shoulder but the instructor stopped him, "Unless you inform him that's it a bribe he won't know what the money is for. As his advisor it is up to you to talk him out of the bribe if you deem his connections not very beneficial to the family." Both thought they were going to get another chance but she pressed a button that allowed two buff guards to run in, "Unfortunately, you fail,"

They were grabbed and hoisted over the guards' shoulders, "It has been determined that you entered without authorization." They were thrown on a train and as the door closed the train started up.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked him

"Under Mafia land," On a nearby seat sat Reborn

Tsuna got up to face him, "You knew this was going to happen from the start didn't you!" Tsuna accused, "What's under mafia land?"

"You'll see when we get there,"

They were able to see light in a moment as the train took them to a secluded spot. They were allowed to leave and were able to see that it took them to a cliff, "I think we're on the backside of the island,"

"Good of you to come, Kora!" When they turned they were met with another baby wearing military clothing holding a huge gun. The blond blue eyed baby also had a giant seagull on his head, "Say your names, Kora!"

"Another baby?"

"Ciaossu, Colennello," Reborn greeted, when Colennello noticed Reborn, his eyes widened and he brought his gun in front of him. He pulled the trigger shooting something blue but Reborn had dodged it like it was nothing. Reborn pulled out his gun and shot Colennello in the head, "He's Colennello and he's in charge of under Mafia land."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

So I like, started working on an original story and would love It if you all would head over to FP to try it out. It's 'Love in action' and the penname is dead baby jokes suck which is true you know.

Alternateapocalypse: You guessed one of them right, now can you guess the other. What other element would be in the sky, Harry supports Tsuna in everything he does, what supports the sky?

If you STILL have not guessed who's Harry paired up with, please read the reviews because Tnah guessed it right and the only reason I'm not saying it is to be an asshole

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi, pairings are decided

* * *

-_Last time-_

_"You'll see when we get there,"_

_They were able to see light in a moment as the train took them to a secluded spot. They were allowed to leave and were able to see that it took them to a cliff, "I think we're on the backside of the island,"_

_"Good of you to come, Kora!" When they turned they were met with another baby wearing military clothing holding a huge gun. The blond blue eyed baby also had a giant seagull on his head, "Say your names, Kora!"_

_"Another baby?"_

_"Ciaossu, Colennello," Reborn greeted, when Colennello noticed Reborn, his eyes widened and he brought his gun in front of him. He pulled the trigger shooting something blue but Reborn had dodged it like it was nothing. Reborn pulled out his gun and shot Colennello in the head, "He's Colennello and he's in charge of under Mafia land."_

_-Currently-_

Colennello stood despite the bullet hole in his head, "We're made of different stuff, Kora!" The bird took its perch on Colennello's head before he picked up the crushed bullet, "This must be Reborn's pathetic little bullet, Kora!" Colennello grit his teeth as Reborn kept his same smirk

"That huge rifle…you have terrible taste as always, Colennello," Harry raised his eyebrow, was Reborn teasing Colennello?

"You Reborn's friend?" He asked the blond baby

Both babies turned towards him, "We're not that friendly, Kora! I just haven't been able to get rid of him." Colennello answered

"We were both born and grew up in the same place."

Tsuna got a look of understanding, "So you're childhood friends, now wonder he's so weird," He whispered that last part so the two possibly dangerous babies wouldn't hear him.

"Why did you come here, Reborn?"

"I'm just here to observe, Tsuna, my student, is going to train here," Reborn answered

"So I can just sit down then," Harry took a spot near a boulder so he wouldn't get in the way…or he wouldn't be called to do something.

"Those who have been found guilty of unauthorized entry on this island are given a single chance. Under Mafia land is where you come to train for it." He pointed to Colennello, "The instructor is a former member of Italy's special underwater assault team COMSUBIN, Colennello."

"So you're Vongola Juudiame, Kora!" He then smirked, "If you're Reborn's student, it's no wonder you didn't pass the test, but you can be at ease now. I'll train the both of you properly so you'll be able to pass the re-examination."

Harry took his head out of his hands, "Both of you?'"

"Just watch, Kora!" He then turned towards the cliff edge, "Do you see that whirlpool down there? I want you to jump in it and I want you to get him out, Kora!"

"You're just like Reborn, you don't listen to anyone," Tsuna complained

"I'm better than Reborn, Kora!" He turned to Reborn with a sneer, "What do you do when your student doesn't listen, Reborn?" Reborn pulled Tsuna's hand behind his back making him cry out

"I do this," He said before letting go

"That's why you're too soft, Kora! I would have done this!" Harry, who had come to stand help Tsuna up, was kicked in the face with a strangely powerful baby kick.

'_Kid's a fuckin Spartan!'_

"You're too soft, Colennello, I lied, this is what I normally do!" Leon changed into a giant green hammer and with that Reborn hit the both of them over the head.

"This is what I really do, too!" Colennello spun the both of them around by their foot with one hand before throwing them next to the cliff.

'_What the hell, man! How did I even get into this?!'_

"Actually-,"

Harry held his hands out in front of him as surrender, "Stop! Stop! You're going to end up killing us," He could see that Tsuna's cheek was already starting to swell as his nose was bleeding.

"Oi, Reborn, just shut up and watch, this is my workplace, Kora!"

"I'll help too, Hari and Tsuna are my toys-I mean students after all,"

'_How did I become a baby's toy?'_

"I can't believe he called me a toy!" Tsuna shouted, the two babies ran at them and kicked them so hard right over the cliff edge

"Just get in there!" Both shouted

They fell into the whirlpool together as their bodies were thrust each and every direction. Harry was the first to collect himself so he tried to beat the whirlpool current and swim towards Tsuna so he could save them both. Just before the boy was about to sink under Harry grabbed him byy the collar and aimed an explosion spell at the bottom, thrusting them upwards right over the edge.

The two boys landed on the ground with a thud, coughing up any water that had filled their lungs.

"You can do it if you put your mind to it,"

Tsuna cracked his eyes open a tad

"But there's no time to rest, Kora!" He looked up at the shadow and saw huge boulders falling from the sky. He hurriedly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the way. He tried to run out of their path but nearly fell into a pit of snakes if it wasn't for his free arm catching the edge.

Harry opened his eyes seeing the many snakes and was practically able to run on the wall in order to get out of the pit. He brought the both of them up, but Colennello and Reborn weren't finished with them yet.

"There's more, Kora!"

It was tiring and they were beaten around like ragdolls just to entertain the two babies. They could tell that was their role since they were being beaten more than trained.

"That should be considered as properly trained," The two babies bumped fists as they could finally agree on something

"I hate children," Harry grumbled, "You two are just beating us up for your own amusment," He accused

"What are you talking about, now you have nice memories of the resort." Reborn provided while Harry scoffed

"Nice my ass,"

There was another train as it rolled into their area, "A new trainee has arrived," Colennello smirked at the prospect of new toys

Instead of some stranger Gokudera and Yamamoto ran off the train, "What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked wiping dirt off his clothes

"You didn't come back, so we went to find you and then-,"

"They told us that we could get to you through that subway," Gokudera finished

"Probably would have been better if you hadn't have come," Tsuna grumbled looking towards the two babies who were smirking

"You can go ahead and train these two as well, Colennello."

"They seem like they're worth training,"

Before Colennello could start the torture a siren rang out throughout the island, "Enemy attack! Enemy attack! Everyone please evacuate to the shelters!" The announcer ordered before the sirens quieted

Gokudera had a solemn look on his face, "Reborn-san, if they're attacking here then…"

"It must be the Calcassa family," Reborn didn't seem troubled by the events

"Why would a mafia family be attacking mafia land?" Harry asked

"The ones who built this place are families who are aligned with Vongola. The Calcassa are our enemies," Reborn and Colennello's pacifiers started to glow bright, Reborn's yellow, Colennello's blue.

"Our pacifiers are glowing, there's someone we know among the Calcassa." Colennello explained

"Yeah, Skull would be the only one to do something this stupid," Explosions cut the baby off as screams filled the air. Whoever was attacking was attacking by sea and using naval ships.

"I really shouldn't have taken this vacation," Harry sighed, wondering why his luck was so bad

Well it had saved his life numerous times

"This isn't good, the family responsible for guarding the resort is at home because it's the anniversary of their bosses death. Right now there are only a few people on this island who can fight. Naturally I won't let them get away with it while I'm here…however…it's nap time."

The baby actually fell asleep with his eyes open

"Oi-!"

"Let Colennello be, I'm worried about Mama and the others, take the subway back to mafia la…"

Reborn fell asleep not a second later

* * *

"I can't believe Reborn fell asleep at a time like this," Tsuna grumbled as they walked along the subway lines, "And we can't use the subway since the power's been cut,"

"Walking along the rails isn't something you don't get to experience that much…is this an even too?"

Gokudera scoffed while Harry blew out air, "You're scary sometimes Yamamoto,"

They ran when they saw light up ahead, "So it ends here," They were greeted with a huge castle though it couldn't hold a candle to Hogwarts, "The symbol of mafia land, mafia castle," There was a crowd standing at the doors and they were able to see their group along with them.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe," Tsuna sighed relieved

"Lambo-san wanted to swim more!"

"I-pin too!"

"There's something even more fun coming up! We're going to defeat the enemy mafia in the castle," Tsuna's jaw dropped at hearing his mother talk about anything mafia-esque, "What a fun event,"

"Mom and the rest of the women are going to make food in the castle,"

"Leave it to us," Bianchi waved the women off

"So it's safe to say, that I won't be eating anything," Harry turned to Tsuna, "What do we do?"

"What do you mean 'What do we do?'"

"We, the Difo family that runs Asia, will take command of this battle." Fat guys with their hair put up in ponytails started

"No. We, the Beccio family who uphold formality and tradition with the alliance, is fit to lead," Traditional looking Mafioso spoke up instead

"Hey, you've got to be kidding me. What do you plan on doing without the Neuvo family?" Guys wearing street, like hood street, clothes spoke up and started arguing with the other families

"Our Juudiame is the one who is most fit to be leader," Gokudera had just offered Tsuna to the hounds

All three mafia families turned to them with frowns and angry faces, "Juudaime?"

"Which little family is he supposed to be from?" The traditional family mocked

"The Vongola family!"

The surprise on each other their faces was known as they started to wonder if this was the soon to be Vongola boss. Once they recognized him each and every family bowed to the four of them.

"Now we know who our leader is going to be."

"Tradition, formality, size and force; in all attributes, Vongola is superior."

"W-wait!"

"Everyone! Follow our leader, Vongola Juudiame!" They started to cheer as Tsuna had an incredulous look on his face at how he was just forced into leading three families into battle.

"Of course! There's no one more fit to be out leader," Gokudera said proudly as Harry put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder in sympathy. They could see the dark dressed enemies running at them with guns so they grabbed guns of their own.

"Let's just rip through them, Juudiame!" Gokudera was able to dispatch one squadron with his bombs but soon came others. Both sides started to fire with their guns and Harry learned that protego really was a good spell to use as a guard. Yamamoto was somehow able to dodge the bullets, probably because of his baseball training.

Tsuna was getting lucky by running around them

Their side was pushing back the enemies but they made a quick comeback when a small baby with a purple pacifier knocked down a few trees. His face was masked by a motorcycle helmet that had a squid on it.

"That's the military commander of the Calcassa family, Skull!" One of their side observed

"That little guy?" He didn't know why Tsuna was surprised they had already met another military baby today.

"There's no mistaking it, that purple pacifier is the symbol of the Arcobaleno."

"Arcobaleno?" Harry was interested now, he could remember Mukuro calling Reborn that numerous times during their fight.

"Arcobaleno is the rainbow, it's also a term used for the nine strongest infants in the mafia."

"There's nine of them?"

"It doesn't matter who it is. I'll still kick their ass!" Gokudera's bombs were deflected by something and the Arcobaleno didn't even move one inch. Once the smoke cleared they were able to see a gaint creature backing Skull.

"An…octopus?!"

"How weirder can this day get?!" Harry felt like pulling his hair out over the fact that he had been planning on taking a vacation and the only thing that had happened was crazy shit and him getting beaten up by babies!

"I've heard the Skull controls a giant armored octopus."

With every movement Skull made the octopus mimicked it, the creature grabbed a few people in its arms and threw them far.

"That octopus's movements match the baby's,"

"So, who's next?" Skull asked making the octopus appear large by flailing its hands

"You haven't eaten that octopus yet?" Skull looked to a nearby tree to see Reborn leaning on the trunk, "I bet it would taste great too," Reborn jumped down from the tree to stand in front of Tsuna

"Reborn, thank goodness you're awake, we're in big trouble," Tsuna debriefed him

"Why is Reborn-senpai here?" Skull asked suddenly sounding afraid

"Ciaossu, it's been awhile, Skull. Didn't you notice that your pacifier was glowing?" Reborn walked up to the other baby like he didn't have a giant octopus behind him, "While you're here let's have a drink along with octopus sashimi."

"Don't be stupid! I'm under order from the Calcassa family boss right now, you're an enemy who will be defeated!"

"You were always taking order from others,"

"You're the only one that's ever been used as an errand boy! Stop messing with me!" Reborn was grabbed by an octopus tentacle but he quickly countered with two shots to Skull. The octopus was able to block one of them but the other hit Skull right in the arm. "Nice quick shooting, but if I only have one arm that's more than enough," He applied pressure to his grip making Reborn drop his gun

"How do you like it, I'm not the old Skull anymore," He tried to crush Reborn and be rid of him but for some reason the octopus didn't fall through with his order. Instead it looked at him with wide eyes, letting Reborn climb out of the grip, "W-why won't you move!?"

"He seems confused, I don't think he's ever seen your hand like that." Reborn said pointing to Skull's huge left hand

"He used the fist bullet, the octopus doesn't recognize the command and won't do it." Tsuna explained

"Now it's my turn," Reborn jumped off the octopus and smacked Skull right in the helmet. He was thrown to a tree with a thud, "So it's come to this, attack the castle with the battleships!" He ordered into his com

"That's impossible, Colennello should be awake by now."

"Colennello-senpai is here too?!"

* * *

Colennello stood on the cliff's edge surveying the destroyed ships. He had awoken to destroy them himself but someone had already beaten him to it. That person apparated next to him and looked at his work

"Nice work Blondie, Kora!"

Draco waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, they were interrupting my tan."

* * *

"Master Skull, all our ships have been sunk, sir!" A voice shouted over Skull's com link

"Instead of taking a nap, why didn't you do that from the start?!" Tsuna shouted at him

"Come on, you didn't even fight," Reborn shot back,

'_Usually he forces me to fight…was he protecting me today?'_

"I'll punish my own errand boy, today,"

"Wait!"

* * *

Harry fell on the bed with a huff, he had been expecting that since everything crazy was gone he would be able to enjoy his resort but they had to leave so he got to do nothing. Draco although came back with a light tan that furthered to piss him off, "I can't believe you got to get a tan and I was beaten by children,"

Draco shrugged as he filed his nails, "I think that's your fault, but cheer up, I think Reborn will at least be able to let you enjoy the cruise. As long as Tsuna's having fun so you will you."

Harry turned to face him, "You make it seem like Tsuna and I are connected,"

"Reborn did call you his advisor,"

"Yeah, what does that even mean?" He asked remembering how the receptionist had also called him Tsuna's advisor

"It means that you have successfully gotten yourself involved with mafia." Draco shook his head, "You were always good at disobeying orders,"

"Ok, this time, it was unintentional." Harry reasoned as Draco walked into the bathroom

"Of course it was, Harry,"

"I didn't know they were mafia,"

"You sure didn't,"

"How was I supposed to know that they were involved with Vongola?"

"How were you?" Draco asked with a sarcastic tone

"Stop that!"

* * *

A light bulb burst as sounds of weapon hitting weapon rang out through the alley. The sounds moved upwards towards the roofs and it was clear that one side was struggling against the other. A boy with bright blond hair and a blue flame lit on his head dodged the hit from the sword that about to slice off his head.

The long white haired male jumped after him as the kid landed on another roof. The white haired male was dishing out more than the kid could handle but he could not lose and have his master's faith in him lost. He threw the man away high into the air but knew that was a mistake as the sword that seemed wrapped to his wrist cut through the air.

He shielded his eyes from the rubble and when he could see again he threw his weapon though unluckily it missed as the long haired man jumped on a water tower. His determination grew as did his flame as he glared at the white haired male, "Voi! Why are you in Japan! If you don't spill it, I'm going to fillet you!"

"I have no reason to answer," He tried to jump in the air over the assassin but was struck back down to the ground

"You're in no position to be defiant!"

The kid was just about to fall off the edge but was saved by using his weapon as a spike on the building. The assassin came to stand over him, "See, you're weak!"

The boy with the dying will flame tried to pull himself up and almost lost the letter he was supposed to give to his master's son.

'_I can't lose…not here!'_

* * *

I hope you're all excited because we've finally reached the Varia arc. I have so many plans for this and I can't wait to write all them for you. Please leave a review telling me what expect to see in the upcoming chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I just couldn't wait another few days to write so I just had to continue. I officially proclaim this the start of the Varia arc.

If you STILL have not guessed who's Harry paired up with, then it'll be in this chapter

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi, pairings are decided

* * *

-_Last time-_

_He shielded his eyes from the rubble and when he could see again he threw his weapon though unluckily it missed as the long haired man jumped on a water tower. His determination grew as did his flame as he glared at the white haired male, "Voi! Why are you in Japan! If you don't spill it, I'm going to fillet you!"_

_"I have no reason to answer," He tried to jump in the air over the assassin but was struck back down to the ground_

_"You're in no position to be defiant!"_

_The kid was just about to fall off the edge but was saved by using his weapon as a spike on the building. The assassin came to stand over him, "See, you're weak!"_

_The boy with the dying will flame tried to pull himself up and almost lost the letter he was supposed to give to his master's son._

_'I can't lose…not here!'_

_-Currently-_

Life had been getting back to normal after the cruise

Well normal for them anyways

Ryohei had gone back to subtly flirting with Draco and Draco had gone back to blatantly ignoring him. Harry had gone back to being shot by Reborn with the dying will bullet. What he didn't understand though where the gloves he had received during the fight with Rokudo Mukuro.

He knew that Tsuna's gloves activated with the rebuke bullet that was found within his gloves, but Harry's gloves were empty upon inspection. He hadn't really even attempted to put them on when Reborn shot him because he knew that wouldn't work for some reason.

Whatever reason the gloves weren't working didn't worry him because they weren't in any serious danger right now except from Reborn.

Harry had begun to grow unsettled for a different reason though, he hadn't heard from the order for a while and was starting to worry what was happening back in Britain. Draco hadn't heard from them or his mother at all, by they were expecting a visit when they got home from school since this was the order's weekly visit.

Just as he was about to say something to Draco, his phone rang, he looked at the caller I.D seeing that it was Yamamoto.

"Yo," Yamamoto greeted through the phone

"Yeah?"

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to join us for a relaxing day today?"

"Weren't you guys going to school for review day?"

"Tsuna's having parental issues so we decided to skip and have a little phone."

"We're do you want us to meet you?" He asked, it was best that they get out of the house before they travel back to Britain because they were worried about their loved ones so much. Harry hadn't even gotten a letter from Ron and Hermione which was strange because Hermione had always gotten on to him about not writing them enough

"Meet us in the shopping district,"

"Ah," He hung up and wasn't even surprised when Draco stood, already dressed and headed out the door.

'_Seems like he had the same idea,'_

They walked through the shopping district idly wondering where their friend's where but stopped when they heard an explosion coming from the court. They thought that maybe Gokudera was fighting Lambo or some gang members and ran the direction other people were coming from to help.

Though Draco walked at a slower pace

When they got to the court Harry found Tsuna, Kyoko, Lambo and I-pin right next to the building that had smoke on it. He looked up to see a boy fallin from the sky and quickly short apparated to catch him, but both boys crashed on Tsuna's table.

"H-Hari!" Tsuna helped get the boy off his fallen friend and then helped him stand, "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously to hang out with you guys," The boy was conscious and both Harry and Tsuna's eyes widened at the dying will flame that was on his forehead.

"My apologies," The boy said, he then got a surprised look at Tsuna, "Thou is…"

'_Who still says 'thou?'_

"Voi!" They looked upwards towards the direction the boy had come from to see a man dressed in all black with long flowing white hair. He had a long sword strapped to his left hand, "What's this?! A bunch of outsiders are starting to make a crowd. Any piece of trash that stands in my way will be cut!"

"I feel a storm brewing," Reborn said as the others arrived

The man sliced the air making them cower back from the explosion. He didn't stop there and kept slicing the air, Harry was hit in the head with rock cutting the side of his head. He felt a flare in his magic for a moment before it subsided

"I apologize, Sawada-dono. I was followed. I had finally found thee and have brought thee into a dangerous situation such as this. Come this way," The kid pulled Tsuna away leaving the others to handle the situation

"Oi, where do you think you're taking Juudiame!?" Gokudera yelled after them, Harry chased after them to make sure Tsuna was safe but didn't have to chase very far as they were cut off by a blast from their attacker.

"Let's quit playing chase," They turned to face the man who looked ready to kill all three of them, "Tell me, who is that?" He raised his sword high in the air as the kid moved in front of them, "Tell me!" The attack was cut off though by Draco who had apparated hit the guy with a few quick jabs to the arm and stomach. He was able to push the man back and Gokudera followed up with bombs.

The attacker maneuvered in the air and onto a building wall, "The hell is that?!"

"Take a look at what happens when you attack him!" The man turned to see Yamamoto, his bat changed into a sword, and Gokudera looking ready for a fight, "You won't be walking away,"

"We'll take you on," Yamamoto didn't look like he was taking this seriously as he should have.

"You guys involved with him? I don't really understand but I'll tell you one thing for certain!" He gave them a glare and an evil smile, "Defy me and I'll kill you both!"

"I'll repeat the phrase right back to you,"

"That's a sword right, I'll start," Yamamoto stepped forward

"Please-don't, this is not a person you can handle," The kid spoke up, "He is simply that dangerous,"

"Come on Harry, we're leaving," Draco pulled him up but Harry took his arm out of the grip

"No, I'm not leaving,"

Draco had the urge to pull his hair out, he knew Harry would be stubborn, "Why are you always following that kid into danger? Each and everytime you end up getting hurt and you end up almost dying. Why put yourself through this?"

"You don't understand," He watched the sword battle between Yamamoto and the assassin, his statistics say that Yamamoto was going to lose because he had no sword style, he was just swinging his sword around, "All your life, you have people around you who've lied to you, deceived you, or have only stuck around you for your status."

"A true friend isn't someone who's around you because of how much stuff you have or how rich your parents are. A true friend is someone who hangs around you because they like you and wouldn't care less of material possessions or status," The assassin had cheated by hiding mini explosives in his sword, "I'm sorry Draco but if you haven't realized what a true friend is then me telling you won't make much of a difference. If you don't mind I have to help my friends," Harry ran into the fight leaving a shaking Draco behind

Harry was correct, everything he said was true. For the longest point in his life Draco had just thought that Harry hung around him out of pity of his situation. He was waiting for the day that Harry would ask for money (Not that he needed it) or to call on Draco's debt to him but that day has never come.

He's still expecting it to come

Even though he was still trying to wrap his head around what Harry was saying, he knew that the boy would surely lose this fight because the guy had taken out Yamamoto and Gokudera in just one blow.

Harry had ran into the fight stopping the assassin from taking out Yamamoto and Gokudera with his sword, "Will you be worth talking about later on?!" Harry moved back from the assassin as Draco apparated above him and stomped his head into the ground

"Get back!" Draco grumbled to him as the man stood once more to engage him. Draco had no weapon so he had to dodge the sword while trying to deal out blows for himself.

Twin pairs of gloves hit the boys in the face and right before the man bypassed Draco's defensives and tried to attack them, Tsuna was shot.

"I will defeat the long hair with my dying will!" Tsuna grabbed his sword hand with his X-gloves

"I see, so you're the rumored Japanese, you're the one he came to see."

The boy cursed

"What do you see, Hari?" Reborn jumped in front of Harry

"Is that where you've been?" Harry asked staring at Reborn's plant costume

"Among other places, now tell me what happens?" Reborn repeated

Harry checked the results and grimaced, "He's going to lose, his would have won if you would have used the rebuke bullet."

"He wouldn't have been able to move for two weeks due to the pain, and we need those two weeks." Despite being taken down numerous times, due to the dying will mode, Tsuna stood back up to fight.

"Dammit, I wish I could help but I don't know how to work these stupid gloves." He crushed the mits in his hand staring at them with disdain. Tsuna's flame had gone out but Draco had saved him just in time to recontinue his fight with the assassin.

They moved towards Tsuna who was being defended by the kid, "Basil is my name, I have been asked by my master to deliver a certain thing." He took out a small box from his pocket and opened it to show nine rings that had half the top piece.

"What is this?" Tsuna asked as he stared at the half rings

"Reborn-san, knoweth what it is," Basil answered

"You know Reborn?"

"Reborn-san will not fight and for this he hath his own reasons. Please take this and run!" They heard an explosion come from Draco's fight and Harry looked up to see the assassin had cheated the same way with Yamamoto. The man then turned on them

"I see how it is, this is an emergency situation that I need to take care of. I need to defeat you and take those back!" Harry saw Draco's body and felt the anger rip through him. His magic was flaring like crazy and he could feel it pulsing through his body. The mits were on his hands and he looked down to see them momentarily changed to X-gloves before they had changed back to mits once more. The surprise had made him lose his anger for a moment as he tried to make that feeling again but couldn't.

"This isn't good," Reborn said from his place on the soda machine

"Before I take those…how do you want me to take care of you?"

"Thou canst give those to him, Sawada-dono!"

"B-but…"

"Tsuna give me the box," Harry ordered

"W-wait-,"

"Just give me the box!" Harry turned to Tsuna, eyes ablaze, Tsuna gulped never having seen the boy like this and handed him the box. Harry put it behind his back before bringing it right back around and throwing it too the man, "Take them and leave," He said

"I still got to finish ya off first," The assassin raised his hand but stopped when a voice addressed him

"You haven't changed at all, Superbi Squalo,"

_**(A/N: I bet you guys who are just starting the series and have already seen this episode are saying 'FINALLY!')**_

There stood a blond man, no doubt the men behind him were mafia, his hair a darker blond than Draco and his eyes were a hard brown color, "Getting so serious against children, don't you feel embarrassed," The man taunted

"Dino-san,"

Harry looked towards the man with the bull whip, "That's Dino, the one who came before you?"

"If you insist on continuing you're tasteless little game, I'll take you on."

'_This is going to be a hassle if I take on Bucking Bronco.' _Squalo smirked a shit eating grin, "It'd be fun to take you here and now, Bucking Bronco, but the brass won't like it if I take on the Family alliance. So I'll go home quietly…there's no way I'd do that! Besides I already have what I came for," He disappeared with everyone thinking that he had stolen the rings

"The Vongola rings!" Basil shouted after him and tried to chase him but the fatigue was wearing on him, "H-halt!"

"Guys!" Harry shouted grabbing everyone's attention, he brought a yellow rock from behind his back and deactivated the spell on it, reavealing the box with all the Vongola box rings inside.

"That's good, the rings are safe," Reborn said back in regular clothes

"Why are you just stepping up now, Reborn!?"

"I'm not allowed to attack him," Reborn replied to Tsuna's question

"Why not?"

"Because he's in the Vongola family as well,"

Harry was helped up off the ground by Dino as the Bronco's subordinates got the conscious Gokudera, Yamamoto, Draco, and Basil. "Boss, they're in good shape,"

"Tsuna, let's talk later, we have to take care of their wounds first."

"Tsuna!"

"Juudiame! I'm sorry, I'll defeat him the next time I see him!"

"Maybe he's still in the area,"

"You two can go home," Reborn told them harshly, "You must have realized from the last fight. At your current combat strength, you'll only get in the way." That shocked them both

"Reborn!" Tsuna chastised him but he ignored him

"Draco and Hari have reasons why they wouldn't fight to their full potential. You two do not, let's go Tsuna," Reborn pulled him along away from the others, "They feel it too, there's no way their blood isn't boiling after such a one sided battle. Leave them be for now."

* * *

Harry wondered why the man, Dino apparently, was still in his room. Only thing that was wrong with him was a sprained wrist and a cut to his head, Draco was much worse off after such an explosion, "You know you can go now," He told them after the man just looked at him for a few minutes

"What do you want with Tsuna?" Dino asked, his arms crossed and a frown in place

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "W-what?"

"I said, what are your intentions with my little brother?" He sat down in a nearby chair

"W-wait you don't mean…" Harry trailed off as amusement flowed through him, "Dude, seriously, that's just so…wrong!" Just the idea of him and Sawada Tsunayoshi in a romantic relationship was just so wrong and disturbing.

"So you don't have romantic intentions towards my little brother?"

"No, never, why?"

"Because I might have them for you,"

Harry moved back at their sudden close proximity, "W-what?"

"You're very cute, you know that?" Dino smirked at Harry's small, very small blush

"Thank…you?" This was knew, he really didn't know how he should process this after all that happened today, "How old are you?" He found himself asking

"Twenty-two,"

"You're a pedophile," Harry blurted out without thought and when he realized what he said he thought that accusation was correct.

Dino shrugged as he moved back some, "I guess so, though you're the youngest I've ever found remotely attractive."

"Then you're a cradle robber," He didn't know why he was acting like such an asshole when the man had taken him to the hospital

"I'd love to rob you're cradle,"

"You're a very strange man,"

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"What's. Your. Name. ?" Dino said slowly like Harry was special

"Potter Hari, fucking pedo," Harry got off the hospital bed and headed towards where Tsuna was which was Basil's room.

"What is he?" Tsuna asked as they came into the room, "Is he a member of Vongola?"

"He's not a member of Vongola, but we're sure that he's on your side." Dino took a stand right next to Harry who scooted a few feet away

"Dino, what's going on? The enemy is someone Vongola and my ally is someone who isn't, besides I don't really have enemies or allies!"

"Seems like that's no longer the case," Dino answered, suddenly serious

"It's because we have those rings." Reborn gestured to the box sitting on the nightstand

"Rings? Oh yeah, Basil mentioned something about the Vongola rings," Harry remembered

"Yes, the official name for them is the half Vongola rings. They were supposed to be held in a secret location for three more years. They are the Vongola family's treasures."

"Are they expensive or something?" Tsuna asked, Harry had to guess that these rings were precious to Vongola like head of house rings were precious to heads of houses.

"They certainly are priceless but that's not all, an untold amount of blood has been spilt over those rings in Vongola's long history. They're rings with a dark past." Reborn explained

"Then we should have gotten rid of them then,"

"Technically you still don't have them." Dino held up a third ring box, "These are the real ones,"

"Then the ones we have are…" Tsuna trailed off

"I came here because of these, a certain individual asked me to give these to you."

"To me? Why me?!"

"Because you Vongola-,"

"Stop, stop, stop, stop!" Tsuna shouted quieting them all, "I have to go study for my reviews, I'd better do my best," It seem that Tsuna had finally lost it

"Oi, Tsuna-!"

"See you later, Dino," Tsuna closed the door and by the cries they heard ran down the hallways

Dino turned towards Harry with a lazy smirk, "Seems it's just me and you sweetheart,"

Harry scoffed, "Like I'd stick around with a cradle robber," He apparated out of the room and to Draco's knowing that two individuals inside were aware of his powers.

Dino laughed, "Does Tsuna still think he can run from his position?"

Reborn ignored the question and moved closer to Basil's bed, "So Basil was the bait, huh?"

"Poor kid, probably didn't even know," Dino got the memory of that man giving him the box, "I think HE knew this would happen, but it still couldn't have been an easy decision. He should have just given these to Tsuna directly because he came with me to Japan."

"I see, so he came…" Reborn looked at Basil for a moment before turning to Dino, "What's this about cradle robbing?"

Dino got a sheepish look on his face, "Oh that, it's nothing j-just a personal joke,"

"Just remember that I'm still a baby,"

* * *

As soon as Draco was given the okay to leave the hospital, they left. Harry didn't like the fact that someone almost ten years his senior was calling him cute. First off its creepy that the guy's a pedophile, he's twenty two but still crushing after a fourteen year old, and second was that it did things…strange things when he was complimented like that.

He decided not to dwell on it since he would probably never see the guy again as he took Draco home and they got a much needed nights rest. He was glad when Monday morning came and they could go back to their normal lives. He had just made a cup of coffee when Draco slammed the door to the house.

"Harry!" Harry almost dropped his mug when he was running into the living room to see what the problem was. Draco stood in front of the door, anger all over his face as he held out his palm, "Look at what your friendliness has brought upon us!" Harry stared at the two half rings in Draco's hand and he actually did drop his coffee mug.

They ran through town in their pajamas, well Harry ran while dragging Draco towards the hospital where Harry knew that pedo bear was at. If the order found out that they had two of Vongola's most sacred treasures then they would be shipped off no doubt. Harry slammed open the door seeing Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto had half rings on as well.

"What the hell!" He shouted holding up his ring along with Draco's hand which had his ring

"I can't believe you have one," Gokudera grumbled looking towards Draco who glared at him back

"Why did the rings go to you four?!" Tsuna cried

"Because they were chosen," They turned to see Dino with Reborn

"Start explaining cradle robber," Harry ground out

"There are nine Vongola rings, they only have meaning when nine members of the family hold them." Reborn took over

"Nine members?"

"The eight other rings have been delivered to those who are worthy of protecting the next Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. That ring is proof that you are a Vongola successor."

"Dammit, Harry!"

"I know, be quiet, continue Reborn," Harry sighed, it's not like they could just hand them back and say they didn't want to be a successor. Things just didn't work that way and he was sure this was one of those things

"Gokudera's ring is the ring of storm, Yamamoto's is the ring of rain, Harry's ring is the ring of wind, and Draco's ring is the ring of moon." Reborn continued

"His ring is different from mines," Gokudera observed

"What's with the 'Storm', 'Rain', and 'Wind' parts?"

"The first Vongola family had a variety of unique members. Their traits helped shape the rings. The first boss was said to be like the sky, colorful and engulfing everything, open to all things, so his ring was the ring of sky. And the other rings were named after various kinds of weather that color the sky. The gentle breeze to move all others, the ring of wind. The merciful shower that washes away all things, the ring of rain. The turbulent gale that fiercely blows, the ring of storm. The drifting cloud that is never trapped by anyone and walks its own path, the ring of cloud. The illusion that prohibits knowledge of its true nature, the ring of mist. The orb that brightens the bright sky, the ring of sun. The orb that infects all others with its gaze, the ring of moon. The thunder bolt that strikes a zealous blow, the ring of thunder." Reborn explained as each person that had one looked at their half ring

"But with the rings you have right now-,"

"Stop! Just stop!" Tsuna interrupted, "I don't want mine, right guys," He was hoping that someone would agree with him about wearing these rings

"Sorry, I play baseball, so I can't wear rings. I don't really understand all this," Yamamoto spoke up

"Right right, he means its big trouble to hold onto these. That long haired guy from yesterday is going to come after us." Tsuna had said that wrong thing as Yamamoto suddenly decided that he wanted to keep his ring if it meant he could have another go at Squalo.

"He's coming?"

"Within ten days if things go badly!" His attempts were actually getting everyone more motivated than depressed

"Ten days, huh?"

"What's the matter?"

"This ring is mine, right," Yamamoto fisted it in his hand, "I think I'll hang onto it, I don't think I can stick with being the loser,"

"Eh~!"

"I think I'll keep mines too, Sawada," Draco spoke up as he fixed his clothes from Harry's death grip

"EH~! Out of everyone I thought you would give it up, I mean you don't even like me!" Tsuna blurted at him without thinking

Draco smirked, "While that may be true, just like thing one and two here, I don't think I can stick with being the loser to long hair. Besides, knowing Harry, he's going to keep his," He gestured to the boy who already had his ring on, "Harry, you stay with Sawada, I'll see you in ten days."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to train of course," Gokudera and Yamamoto had already left with their promise to train, "Can't have my masters think I'm getting lax on my skills can I?"

"Nice going Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Blondie have been motivated by your words to train hard." Dino said coming to stand next to Harry. He attempted to put his arm around the boy but the kid was sly as he quickly side stepped that and headed over to Tsuna who was having a mini panic attack.

"But that's not what I intended,"

"Don't look so optimistic yet," Reborn said sarcastically as he took off his suit and his fedora.

"What are you doing?"

"I have four other guardians to train over the next ten days or we won't stand a chance." He put on some elephant hat

"Who are the other four guardians?"

"You know them all very well, and so you know the man with the ring of sun will be here soon,"

"Huh, sun ring?"

Reborn was in a boxer's uniform plus the elephant's hat

"Elder Pao-pao!" A shout came from the door and Tsuna turned to see Ryohei standing in the doorway, there was a glint from his hand and they were able to see half of the sun ring on his finger, "Is it true that you'll retrain me?!"

Harry couldn't help the laughter that left his voice, "Wait, so Ryohei is the ring of sun while Draco is the ring of moon…that's so hilarious,"

"Hey Sawada, Potter, are you going through training too? I can't wait!"

"Wait a minute, don't you understand what's going on?"

"Striking down the enemy when they come, looks like the tensions high. I've heard about everything yesterday, what happens in ten days, and the rings."

"Then you understand that-,"

"I forgot it all though!"

Harry ROTFL'ed

"Why him of all people? You'll worry Kyoko-chan," The soft girl was always worried about her brother being in too many fights.

"But he has a very important role within the family."

"Role?"

"Leave it to me in the extreme!" Harry could swear there was a sky light above him

"He certainly does have a sunny personality," Harry joked

"By the way Elder Pao-pao, you said you had called your childhood friend for me today?"

"More like a bad relation I can't cut off,"

"Oh please, anyone but him," Harry groaned into his hand as Reborn's pacifier started to glow, the powerful hit that came to the back of his head was unexpected

"Nice to see you too, Kora!"

"Why is Colennello here!?" Harry shouted as he grabbed his swollen cheek

"Reborn came crying to me, so…"

"I didn't cry," Reborn corrected, both Arcobaleno's started to headbutt each other as they tried to get the other to cry

"Cry like you mean it, Kora!"

"Who's gonna make me?!"

"Kora!"

"Don't do that!"

"Kora!"

"Really hard to imagine that they could ever get along," These guys took 'butting heads all the time' literally

"Explain what's going on?"

"We don't have enough time for me to train everyone,"

"So we're going to be exclusive home tutors, Kora!"

"For each person with a ring," Reborn finished

Colennello looked around, "Who's the boxer brat you told me about, Kora!"

"That's me!" Ryohei shouted from his spot getting Colennello to look at him, Colennello took his gun off its holster and started to poke around Ryohei's body

"Is he really that weak, Kora?" Colennello asked, obviously displeased at what he found

"Yeah. Out of the chosen family, he's the weakest." Colennello laughed inwardly

"Where's that Blondie from before? He's the one I really want train, Kora!"

"That was Draco who took out those ships, he's strong enough to train himself." Reborn explained, "A few tweaks to his style here or there and he should be fine when we have to fight."

"Alright," Colennello looked back up at Ryohei, "If you can keep up with my training for ten days, you'll be way stronger than the others, Kora! It's going to be tough thought, do you accept, kora?" Colennello gave a replica of his headband to Ryohei who put it on with enthusiasm.

"I won't lose!"

"Then follow me, Kora!" Colennello flew out while Ryohei ran out

"Is he going to be ok?" Tsuna asked

"Don't worry, Colennello's taken care of thousands of students and Ryohei made him excited as much as Draco. If things go well he'll come back several times stronger."

"Then I'm going to train as well," Dino said

"Who's home tutor are you going to be?" Harry asked him

"Unfortunately because of the alliance's position I can't do anything, let's just say the kid I got is a problem child."

"Don't worry, Gokudera and Yamamoto will find perfect home tutors of their own,"

"Who's going to tutor me?" Harry asked

"Me of course," Reborn answered, "I'll be training the both of you,"

* * *

If you want me to add in the other guardian's finding their tutors then leave a review. If your doing it just for Draco's, i'm just going to write him training himself with wood dummies, Draco's pretty strong now, like Hibari level after training with Dino. Only reason Squalo won was because he cheated and Draco couldn't use magic.

Yay! DinoXHarry is finally here, i've been planning that for ages when the idea of calling Dino a cradle robber just popped into my head. Hope you all review and remember that you did vote for Mpreg. I can honestly say that Harry will get with Dino before Draco gets with Ryohei. Though there will be little scenes of DracoXRyohei coming up soon.

You guys have no idea how long i've waited to get here, I can't wait for what's to come


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

You guys just don't know how excited I am for this, don't forget about Voldemort because he's coming and soon.

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi, pairings are decided

* * *

-_Last time-_

_"Don't worry, Colennello's taken care of thousands of students and Ryohei made him excited as much as Draco. If things go well he'll come back several times stronger."_

_"Then I'm going to train as well," Dino said_

_"Who's home tutor are you going to be?" Harry asked him_

_"Unfortunately because of the alliance's position I can't do anything, let's just say the kid I got is a problem child."_

_"Don't worry, Gokudera and Yamamoto will find perfect home tutors of their own,"_

_"Who's going to tutor me?" Harry asked_

_"Me of course," Reborn answered, "I'll be training the both of you,"_

_-Currently-_

"Could someone please tell me how I got here!" Tsuna shouted, he had been walking with Reborn and Harry and now he was half way up a cliff.

"Reborn shot you with a dying will bullet and you ran here and started climbing!" Harry called down to him from the top of the cliff

"Then how did you get up there?!"

"He shot me too, and I've always been a good climber," Harry called down, he had woken up in his undergarments as well but he had reached the top of the cliff before his dying will ran out.

"You both came here in your dying will mode," Reborn had on a cute little mountain climber's outfit as he climbed down to be eye level with Tsuna, "Seems you instinctively know what you have to do. Now climb up,"

"Climb! You-,"A rock Tsuna had been holding onto broke from the wall making Tsuna lose hold and fall down the mountain into the river.

"You still have one hundred meters to go, at this rate you don't stand a chance against Varia," Reborn said suddenly down the mountain and onto the ground.

"Shut up! I don't have any intention of fighting!"

Reborn hit him on the head with his cane, "The rocks Hari made into rings should have reached Varia by now." Tsuna looked surprised, "The die has been cast, even if you do not wish it, you cannot avoid a full on battle with Varia."

"That's-,"

"Two more days, be able to climb this cliff within two days. That is the basic requirement of this training."

"There's no way I can do that, what kind of crazy training is this?!"

"It's not crazy,"

"Huh?"

"This a noble training exercise the first boss completed. The previous Vongola bosses have all had various fighting styles. All their weapons brought out the true potential of their individual arts. For instance the knife, or the gun, one even used forks. Among them all there was one who used gloves as weapons, like you do. The one known as the sky, Vongola the first. The first is known as the strongest of them all, so for your training we will use the first's training as a model. The first raised his basic stamina so he could go into hyper dying will mode at any time. This is the beginning of your training."

"Don't be insane, my body's already torn up from the muscle aches."

"That's why we have these dying will bullets,"

"I'll rest with my dying will!"

"Depending on how your rest, your training can rise by several times," Reborn looked towards the top of the cliff turning Leon into a grappling hook so he could get up there faster. He arrived just as Harry had put on a rock turned into a shirt, "You're training will be a bit different than Tsuna's,"

"What's different about it?"

"You still haven't been able to use your gloves and if we can't fix that by the time Varia comes, you'll be useless."

"I still have magic,"

"But you can't use it because you're a wanted man,"

Harry's mouth dropped in surprise, "How did you know about that?"

Reborn smirked, "I had to talk to a few contacts back in your world. You and Draco are both wanted man, using magic would allow you to be found and we can't have that."

Harry looked down at his gloves with distaste, "But I don't know how to activate them. It's not as simple as shooting me with the rebuke bullet like you do Tsuna."

"That's because your gloves rely on your magic,"

Harry became silent as Reborn explained, "The two Vongola rings, Moon and Wind, have not had anyone since the first boss's time. The first Wind and Moon guardian were wizards and since both our worlds have refused one another bosses after the first's time have only had six guardians instead of eight. The reason both you and Draco were chosen to be Tsuna's guardians was because you were wizards."

"Who were the first Moon and Wind guardians?"

"Ignotus and Anitoch Peverell,"

"From the tale of three brothers?"

"They came to Italy and met the first what happened between them is unknown to me. The moon guardian is as powerful as the cloud guardian so we don't have to worry about Draco much, you on the other hand is a different matter. The first Wind guardian had a such a mastery over his magic that he could go into hyper dying will mode just by thinking it."

"You don't, you're going to sit here and get control over your magic before Varia arrives."

"But Reborn, it takes wizards at least several years to get a hand over their magic let along master it. I have less than two weeks and no one around to train me." Harry reasoned, what Reborn was asking was completely insane, it had taken Dumbledore a long time to get such a mastery over his magic and Reborn was ordering him to master it in less than ten days.

"That's why you're going to have a fast forward button," Reborn held up his gun and with one shot Harry was out

* * *

Dino got ahold of his bull whip as he was about to start training his problem child. The kid had instantly wanted to fight him upon his words of knowing Reborn. Dino was starting to get excited because this kid looked promising, "I haven't been on the roof of a school in a long time, I like this place,"

"Then I'll let you stay here forever…on all fours," The kid was fast Dino could see, but not fast enough for him. He easily dodged the tonfa's that tried to take his head off. He had to use his whip to block an uppercut.

"That's pretty good for your age." Dino commended him

"What are you saying? I'm going easy." The kid was actually able to shave a few hairs off his head.

'_What a fearsome brat,' _Dino felt that the hits were getting harder since the brat was probably getting frustrated over the fact he hadn't been able to land a hit once, '_That's why he's necessary for Tsuna's family,'_

"I've got no choice now!"

"Too soft," Hibari stopped as he tried to move his arms. He turned his head to see that the bullwhip had entrapped his arms behind his back.

"You're still the frog in the well, I can't let you remain satisfied by staying at this level. I'm going to make you stronger, Kyoya,"

"No," Hibari landed a hit across Dino's face with his untrapped arm, '_He avoided a direct blow,_

Dino looked at him with a smirk, 'So_ how should I tame him?'_

A man stood behind the water tower, "That's good, you must continue fighting,"

* * *

"I had no idea there was a dojo like this," Yamamoto said amazed at the dojo his father had taken him too. He had asked the man to teach him how to fight using a sword and the man had taken him here, "I knew you used to practice Kendo. Do you still come here?" He put on his face mask wondering why the old man didn't answer

"It's neat, using armor and bamboo swords, where's your armor, Oyaji?"

"I don't need it,"

"Don't push yourself, you'll get hurt," His dad wasn't looking at him

"Takeshi, now that this day has come I plan on teaching you everything I know about the sword. However, don't forget that your old man's sword is like your baseball. It's no game!" Yamamoto fell back at the unexpected hit that landed on his head, "Give it your all and come at me."

The same man stood outside the dojo, "That's right, Yamamoto Takeshi. What your sword is missing is that fierce soul."

* * *

"Master," Colennello looked at his student when he addressed him, the both of them were lying on the ground staring at the sky

"What is it, Kora?"

"We've been doing this for half a day, when will the training begin?"

"It's already begun, Kora!" He replied, "Training to stop training your body,"

Ryohei sat up, "What are you saying?! That's no way to get stronger!"

"Normally, but in your case you already have plenty of power. What you need is something different, keep laying down, Kora!" Ryohei lied back down, albeit grudgingly

"Finding what is necessary for the ring of sun, as expected from an Arcobaleno. If he blooms he will be a great asset," The man said looking at the master and his student.

* * *

"In three minutes, we'll continue the training." Reborn told his two students. Tsuna had a blanket wrapped around him because he kept falling in the river and Harry was standing up because his legs and ass were asleep.

"You still plan on making me do this, I'll die at this rate!" Tsuna protested

"You're subordinates are doing their best, too. Don't wuss out," Reborn admonished

"Whenever I say something, you always retort with that." Tsuna whispered frustrated that they were in this mess in the first place

"Doing the first's training, so he plans on making him learn 'that' attack. However, it took even the first six months, he won't make it in time through normal means." The man was there again standing just behind the tree

"Besides, you haven't even told me the names of everyone with the rings!"

"The rings of Thunder and Mist…you'll learn soon enough. Half-expect it,"

"What do you mean half, geez," He looked up when he felt pebbles fall on his head, there was Haru, who was dangling by a rope.

"Help! Help," Harry looked up since the girl was directly above him but looked back down to the ground with a blush

She was wearing a skirt

"Don't look!"

They were able to get her and whatever she brought with her down, she bowed in apology, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"What did you come here for?" Harry asked not looking at the girl

"I heard you were training so I brought you something!" She pushed the box in their hands

"Oi, we're about to restart our training soon," Reborn reminded

"Speaking of training, I met Gokudera-san on the way here."

"Gokudera-kun's here too?"

"Yeah, on the other side of the bridge, I called out to him but he ignored me. He seemed to be scratched up and in tatters." She developed a concerned look on her face

"Was anyone around him?"

"He seemed alone and lonely,"

"Why? Isn't there a home tutor for him too?" All three of them looked to Reborn for the answer

"Gokudera must have been refused by Shamal," He told

"Wha? Gokudera's tutor was Shamal?"

"Shamal wouldn't let him be that reckless, he must be doing the wrong kind of training by himself."

"I'll go see," Harry went to leave, knowing that Tsuna had to stay but was almost stopped by Reborn

"You don't have time to be doing that!"

"Tsuna's more important than me, I'll just talk to him for a little bit." He hadn't been surprised when Tsuna had caught up with him fully clothed. They followed the sounds of explosions and were able to see that Gokudera was hitting himself with his own bombs. They went to go help him when it looked like he was going to kill himself but was stopped by Shamal.

"Leave him be…"

"But he going to kill himself!" Harry reminded

"This is just fine for a guy who never grows up." Shamal said with a bland look

"Grow up? Why did Gokudera-kun want you as a tutor in the first place?"

"Because I'm the one who recommended dynamite to him."

"You were Gokudera's dynamite master?" Harry said in disbelief

"That makes me sick. Don't call me that. I already decided that any student I take must be a smoochable, voluptuous maiden." He replied with a frown

"You really are a pervert,"

"But why are you refusing Gokudera-kun? He's come so far,"

Shamal rubbed his head as he felt a headache coming on, "He doesn't see it, unless he can see it, I don't care if he lives or dies." Gokudera suddenly dropped, the many bombs he had in his hands dropped with him causing a huge explosion. They tried to go help him but were again stopped by Shamal

Instead of seeing a dead Gokudera, they found him in a hole along with a blond man wearing a digger's uniform. Reborn was copying him as Gokudera finally took notice of them

"T-Tou-san!?" Tsuna cried out

"That's your dad?"

"And another crazy one appears,"

"Good thing you fell into this hole, young man," Tsuna's dad smiled at him

"Who the hell are you?"

"That's no way to talk to the guy who saved your life. I'm just your usual neighborhood dad who has an adorable son."

"H-huh?"

"You're still young, I can understand why you don't fear death. However don't forget that in addition to those who wish you harm, there are those who wish to heal. It's not a trivial matter to them. Having something important to them treated so cheaply and how can a person protect others when he can't even protect himself." He stood grabbing his pickaxe, "Back to work, see you later, old man!" Tsuna dad walked off with not even a word towards his son

Gokudera thought over the man's words as a memory reached the surface,

-Flashback-

"_Shamal!" A kid Gokudera entered his family's estate looking for his master. He had just won a fight and had only come out with a sprained arm. He found the man on the couch reading the newspaper, "I won!"_

_Shamal looked at the boy's sprain, "It's an honorable wound! I charged in with a bomb and they were so afraid!" The man put his paper down with a sigh and stood_

"_I won't teach you anymore."_

_Gokudera's smile faded as surprise took over, he ran after his master to stop the man from walking out the estate, "You don't see it all, I don't have anything to teach someone like that." He simply stared at the retreating back wondering what the man was talking about_

"_Shamal…?"_

-End flashback-

Gokudera finally understood what the man was talking about, '_What I couldn't see was my own life,'_

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright?"

"Juudiame!" Gokudera started bowing in apology for his lousy state, "This is embarrassing, for showing a disgraceful appearance."

"You're disgraceful to the core. Listen, do something reckless like that again and I'll cut short that life you so badly wish to lose. You're going to look over your own wounds, I don't treat men." Shamal said to him

"Then that means…?"

"How many girls do you think I'll miss hitting on over these ten days?" Shamal asked

"It's alright Shamal, I see that you had zero percent chance with them anyway," Harry clapped the man on the back

"And with this, another duo is formed,"

* * *

Harry walked into his house after today's training was finished. He thought that maybe the training he was undergoing was working because he could feel himself getting more powerful but no matter how much power he put into those mits they still wouldn't transform into gloves.

They only had a little over a week left until Reborn predicted that Varia would arrive and he wasn't any closer to getting X-gloves than when he started. He idly wondered where Draco was but could hear nothing from the house. He checked the wards and saw that Draco hadn't even entered the house since the morning when the training started.

'_If anything, Draco would want to make a grand entrance or something,'_

He walked into the room and settled down onto his bed. He put his eleven mits on his nightstand and didn't even undress himself because as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

His dreams were filled with the image of space all around him.

* * *

Harry meditation was interrupted when his flame went out and Tsuna climbed over the edge, "So you finally made it up the mountain,"

"He's passed the first phase, so we'll be moving onto the second phase." Reborn said

"L-let me rest a little, in fact I'm sick of training."

"Do you want to be killed by the Varia?" Reborn asked rhetorically , "Of course if you're not paying attention, you'll die during the next phase of training."

"Sawada-dono!" They looked to see a recovered Basil, "It seems that thy training moves smoothly into the second phase, as I would expect."

Harry had sneaked into the hospital and had given the boy a few healing potions because Reborn had said the boy would be key in the second phase of Tsuna's training.

"Are you wounds alright?"

"Yes, thanks to Potter-dono's herbs and potions." Basil answered

"Why are you here?"

"To assist in thy training."

"Assist?"

"The second phase of the training is sparring, you'll understand why later. If you can knock Basil down, you pass." Basil took a pill from his canister and popped it into his mouth, a moment later a blue dying will flame appeared on his forehead.

"Dying will mode?" Harry stood from his spot since his legs were hurting

"Yes, these are dying will pellets. These items are able to put me in dying will mode. My master created them especially for me." Basil explained

"It's not a dying will like the dying will bullets produce, though."

"I-I can't fight someone who's in dying will mode!"

Basil looked confused, "Reborn-san?"

"Go ahead," The baby told him

"Reborn!"

"Here I come!" Basil was suddenly in front of Tsuna, he punched him, hard, in the stomach making him hit the boulder behind him.

"S-Sawada-dono,"

"Wait, Basil," Reborn stopped as Tsuna got up and started to rub his bruised stomach

"The old you would have definitely been knocked out. This is the result of building up your strength during the first phase. Good work," Reborn commended while Tsuna just looked outraged

"I'm not happy at all!"

"Get up Tsuna, throw some dirt on it!" Harry sat back down as Reborn shot him and Tsuna. The fight between Tsuna and Basil was tuned out as Harry set out to get control over his magic. His magic was building and when it reached a certain point he started to hear something.

Two things to be exact

It sounded like there were two people arguing inside his head. He returned to that space like dream and found that he could move. He started to walk in the direction of the voices and when he reached them he had no idea what to make of them.

Instead of two people it was two masks

One was constantly smiling throughout the argument and one was constantly frowning. The grumpy one got a look at him and spoke with a booming voice, "What are you doing here!" Harry was expelled from the both of them and thrust back into consciousness.

* * *

Draco sighed as he finally reached the top of the mountain. This place wasn't accessible by apparition or floo so he had to walk up the entire mountain which took a day and a half. He was serious about getting stronger for the upcoming fight and had floo'ed back to Britain so he could get a start on heading back to his master's dojo.

The man was peculiar to say the least, Draco never saw the man's face and his body as completely covered up. The man had trained him from a young age and he had grown to think of him as a second father at least.

He walked the stairs to the dojo and didn't even have to knock on the sliding door since it automatically opened for him.

"I knew you'd come back here someday," His master said, the man was surrounded by incense as he drunk his tea.

"And how did you know that?"

"Because you've come to improve your training, you're the first student I've had that actually came back for more training."

"Well I'm not that confident in my skills,"

He didn't know it but the man was looking at him with a smirk behind that covered face, "And that's why you're the most interesting,"

* * *

"The second phase is complete," Reborn stood over a knocked out Tsuna and Basil, the boy had finally been able to knock down Basil by controlling his dying will flame.

"It only took him three days too, I'm proud," Harry although was feeling lousy, he somehow knew that if he got back to that place with the masks then he would find a way to control his magic. He hadn't even gotten close to that point yet and was literally asking Reborn to shoot him.

"You haven't gotten close enough for comfort," Reborn told him and held up his gun to an expectant Harry, "Back to training."

* * *

"Voi! Did you call me boss!" Squalo shouted barging into Varia's meeting room, "I'll gladly accept a reward for bringing the half Vongola rings." His boss slammed his head on the table in anger, "What's the big idea!?"

"You're an idiot Squalo," A voice said from another side of the table

"The hell are you talking about!"

Boss took off the half of the ring Squalo brought back and crushed it and let the pieces fall to the table. Squalo saw the ring pieces morph back into broken pieces of a rock.

"You were tricked…by wizards." That same voice answered

"Iemitsu…" Boss spoke, "We're heading to Japan, and we will exterminate them."

* * *

Leave a review and tell me what you think, also thank you guys for reviewing so much


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

So yeah some of you have addressed this problem and I want to say that I completely agree and I've already fixed it because he gets so much better in the Varia arc.

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi, pairings are decided

* * *

-_Last time-_

_"Voi! Did you call me boss!" Squalo shouted barging into Varia's meeting room, "I'll gladly accept a reward for bringing the half Vongola rings." His boss slammed his head on the table in anger, "What's the big idea!?"_

_"You're an idiot Squalo," A voice said from another side of the table_

_"The hell are you talking about!"_

_Boss took off the half of the ring Squalo brought back and crushed it and let the pieces fall to the table. Squalo saw the ring pieces morph back into broken pieces of a rock._

_"You were tricked…by wizards." That same voice answered_

_"Iemitsu…" Boss spoke, "We're heading to Japan, and we will exterminate them."_

_-Currently-_

Harry was thrust out of dying will mode when he felt people suddenly break through the city's wards. It had been logged to him and Draco a few days ago and they would feel it if anyone strange entered. A few strange forces were moving fast throughout the city, he stood and walked over to Reborn and Basil who were training Tsuna by having him balance on a stone over a field of mines.

"Reborn, is it entirely possible for Varia to arrive early?" He asked

"What's happened?"

"People have arrived in this town, and they're moving, fast." He told, he could tell that Reborn was thinking over the possibility that Varia might have arrived early but didn't want to alarm anyone by stating the possibility.

"Oi, Tsuna, training's over for today," Basil safely got Tsuna away from the minefield and helped the boy into his clothes. They left the mountain and headed towards town.

"I thought I was gonna die," Tsuna sighed relieved

"Thou hast much talent, Sawada-dono. I see why my master hath great expectations for thee." Basil commended

"Talking about your master again, he always comes up when you're talking."

"You'll meet him soon," Reborn said from Harry's shoulder, "Where are they headed?"

"It would be better if Draco were here, he could track their location. I can only tell where they are before they disappear and reappear in a location. By the pattern's they're moving, I think they're looking for something." He scrunched his face in thought as another moved to some place across town.

"No doubt the other guardians," They had arrived at Tsuna's house and when they walked inside they saw Iemitsu was about to leave

"You're awake, that's rare," It wasn't really an insult on Tsuna's part but more of an observation

"Good timing, I was just about to head off." Iemitsu told his son

"Where are you going?"

"Yeah, uninvited guests arrived sooner than expected."

"You detected them, too?" Harry asked, Tsuna was the only one who looked confused

"Yeah, I knew they were on their way but I don't know when they exactly get here."

"Well, you're a little too late, they just entered the city about an hour ago and have been looking for us as soon as they got here." He didn't know what Iemitsu was but he knew that the man was somehow involved with the mafia. He was always shot after Tsuna so he was able to see Iemitsu around Reborn and Basil.

"The information was sent to me from the 'Shadow' in the homeland. There's no mistake that it's them. It was unexpected that they would discover the fake rings so soon. If I were to guess I'd say it was Xanxus's super intuition."

"W-what are you talking about?" Tsuna asked confused that he was the only one that didn't get what was going on

"Varia seems to have arrived in Japan." Iemitsu explained

"Wait! Why do you know about them, tou-san?"

"I'm going to confirm the safety of all the guardians and explain the situation to them. Hari do you know where I can find Draco?" Iemitsu asked him

Harry shook his head, "I haven't seen him since he left the hospital that day, all I know is that he isn't in Namimori anymore."

Iemitsu nodded, "Then that means that he's safe, help me find the other's, Basil,"

"Yes master,"

Tsuna's jaw dropped, he pointed a finger at his father, "Master?"

His father gave a smile and pointed at himself, "Master," He clarified then became serious, "Tsuna, we don't have time for that now, I'll explain everything later, just keep this a secret from mom for now." He made Tsuna pinky promise, "This is a secret between men. Hari do you think you can help is locate the other guardians?"

Harry shook his head, "I can only locate people who've entered Namimori after we arrived."

"Then we'll have to find them ourselves. The enemy's advance party is the Levi lightning squad. Their squad is one of the highest in combat skill among Varia. They will come after the half Vongola ring of Thunder, however our bearer of thunder is still immature, and I worry about him." Tsuna looked like he still didn't understand what was going on, "As soon as I can contact the other guardians, I'll send them to help, but it'll take some time. Tsuna, head to the guardian of Thunder and take him into custody. Let's go, Basil,"

"Wait, tell us who the guardian is…" But Iemitsu didn't answer, "How are we going to protect the guardian if we don't know who it is?"

"We're going to protect the guardian of the ring of Thunder, I know who it is…"

* * *

"With you diligence and brutality, you could become second in command, Levi," Levi looked at the baby that stood on of the house gates. He had just released his subordinates to find the guardian of the Half Thunder ring and dispose of them bringing him the other half.

"I'm not interested in anything like that, aren't you going to find the Guardian of the ring of Mist?" He asked his teammate

"Haste makes waste, according to Squalo's information, the enemies are amateurs. As the guardian of mist should, I'll just observe, see you," The person disappeared using mist as his transportation

Levi turned to his com, "Did you find him?"

"Three hundred meters to the west," His subordinate answered back, "I've found three children, including an infant."

* * *

"He gave the ring to Lambo!" Harry shouted at the baby as they made haste to find the five year old cow. He was starting to think that Tsuna's dad was off his rocker by giving such an important artifact that people have died over to a five year old. He had his wand clearly out as he used the locator charm to find the child along with Fuuta and I-pin.

Haru and Kyoko had come to them asking if they had seen the children because they had run off on their day at the park. It was then that Reborn had told them that Lambo was the holder of the ring of Thunder.

"He's only five years old!" Tsuna agreed

"There's a reason…" Reborn said as they made a left

"Lambo's in the Bovino family, right? Can we let him in to Vongola?"

"The only one who's done that before was the first. The first Vongola accepted anyone, as long as he liked them. Because of that, the first family consisted of, a king, a military man, a rival Mafioso, and a religious man. Anything went,"

"What will his boss say?" Harry asked the baby making a left turn

"Apparently, he cried with joy at the honor. Just hurry, if they find him first, there's no guarantee that he'll make it out alive. Isn't there a way you could get us there faster, Hari?"

"There is, but I'd probably end up killing you,"

* * *

"One of the three brats holds the ring, Uno, take care of them. Leave none of them alive," Levi told the subordinate who had found, Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo.

Said subordinate took out his lightning spear and pointed it directly at the children, "Douhet, Trea, head there as well," Uno in front of the kids who looked at him with surprise and fear in their eyes.

"W-who are you?" Fuuta asked getting in front of the smaller children

Lambo, who thought it was just a game, stepped forward confidently, "Oh, you want to play with Lambo-san. I'm so popular," Uno shot lightning at the kids feet.

"Oi, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta!" Tsuna shouted, Harry could tell they were getting close since his wand was spazzing out

"Help us!" They followed the sound of the noise and Identified it as the three children.

"Looks like It can't be helped, grab on to me," Reborn jumped on his head as Tsuna grabbed his sleeve, he knew that his determination was set on saving the children so he apparated the three of them to the children's location.

Tsuna was too busy from the feeling of his first apparition so Harry took care of the guy that was following Fuuta. He apparated to the side and punched the guy, his fist along with another knocked the assailant out. He looked to the side to see Ryohei had joined him

"Vongola's guardian of the sun, Colennello's number one student, Sasagawa Ryohei!"

"It isn't over, yet," Reborn warned

A man, similar to the one before, was running through the trees, "This is Douhet, target sighted, commencing ring retrieval." He jumped out the bushes about to attack an upheaving Tsuna but his blow was knocked away.

"This is Trea, Uno and Douhet were taken out by someone. I will continue the mission." The third stood on a roof looking down at the scene, just as he was about to fire lightning he glanced up too late to see bomb were right in front of him, "Agh!"

Tsuna collected himself from the feeling of apparition and was able to see that everyone had gathered. Harry picked up Lambo and dug in his afro, "Yep, you're the Vongola Thunder guardian," He held the half Thunder ring in his hand as Gokudera scoffed

"Geez, why does the ahou shi have a ring."

"It's alright now," Yamamoto laughed

"Iemitsu made it, somehow,"

"Tsuna-ni," Fuuta ran into Tsuna's arms, "It was scary,"

"Are you hurt?"

"I am, but…" He trailed off looking to I-pin who had bruises of her own

"I-pin, are you alright? Did you fight?"

"Just a little,"

"That's a strong girl," He picked up I-pin and held both children in his arms, "After we get you patched up, I'll make you a big meal." Both children squealed in excitement

"Lambo-san want candy!"

"You can't have candy, Lambo." Harry said but he would probably end up giving the child candy anyways

"I don't understand why this idiot got a ring!" Gokudera shouted in outrage, he didn't want some sniveling five year old as his bosses guardian. Even Draco was better than Lambo and that was saying something because he hated the guy.

"Come on, it's alright since we're all safe." Yamamoto reasoned

"They certainly were weaker than I imagined," Ryohei said, or maybe he had just gotten stronger

"That's just naïve. They are low ranks within Varia. The really frightening one is…" For the first time in since Harry had ever met the baby, Reborn gasped in surprise. He had felt it as well, the strong forces that were heading towards their location, they were outnumbered without all of the other guardians here. Hibari was somewhere with the pedo, the mist guardian was a secret, and Draco was still MIA.

"He's coming," Not a moment after Reborn said that did a huge man with brown spiky hair and multiple piercings on his face jump out of the bushes.

"Did you do this?" When no one answered did he ask a second question, "Who holds the Thunder ring? Is it that curly headed brat?"

Lambo looked scared for once and Harry's grip on him tightened

"I-it's not, t-this is a misunderstanding!"

"If you get in the way, I'll kill you," The guy was about to take off two lightning spears from the numerous ones on his back but was stopped when a blonde man who had his bangs covering his eye appeared.

"Hold on, Levi," After he said that did six more people arrive, all of them dressed in menacing black clothing. Long hair was among them

"You can't hunt them all by yourself," The most colorful of them said, his Mohawk was green and his eyes were hidden behind behind shades.

"Share the prey, shishishi," The blond man laughed

"The situation has changed, the other guardians of the rings are here." The baby said, the weird thing about him was the frog that was perched atop his head

"No way!" A boy, no older than fifteen, moved to the front of the group. His skin was a dark tan and Harry realized with starting realization that he knew the boy, "Is that you Potter?"

"Zabini?" The boy who was Draco's friend back at school stood before him, "You're with Varia?"

The boy got a sadistic smirk, "So, this is where you've been hiding, can I take a guess that Draco's here as well." He looked around for that head of platinum blond hair but couldn't spot it anywhere

"You can guess, but you'd be wrong. Draco's not with me right now," The others were looking at him like he was crazy for talking to someone in the Varia

"What ring do you have?" Blaise asked with a nod of his head

"You first," Harry wasn't showing his card before Blaise did

"Voi! Don't talk to that trash!" Squalo interrupted them and glared at Harry, "I can't believe you dared to trick me you piece of trash!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked ready for a fight at seeing Squalo again

Squalo snarled, "Which one of you has the rain ring!?"

"I do," Yamamoto spoke up and Squalo smirked

"So it's you, I'll cut you to pieces in three seconds!" A hand was placed on Squalo's shoulder

"Out of the way," A male and a female who looked identical moved to the front of the group

"I never thought I'd see him again," Reborn said looking actually surprised to see the tall dark male who had a strange scar on the left side of his face, "Xanxus,"

Tsuna backed up at the chilling stare that Xanxus gave him, "Sawada Tsunayoshi," Xanxus's fist started to glow which even started to frighten his subordinates. Harry stepped in front of Tsuna and pulled out his wand making Blaise do the same with Xanxus

"Ah, ah, ah, Potter, remember me and Draco had the same amount of training." Blaise was wanting to have a fight with Harry and Harry wasn't about to back out so easily

"I've been trained by Draco and I've fought Voldemort, want to see who's better?" The female placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder

"Now, now Otouto, this is Aniki's fight, you know how he'll get if we interrupt," A pickaxe landed right in front of the three and everyone present turned to see Iemitsu had interrupted

"Hold on, Xanxus, that's enough, I'll take things from here."

"T-Tousan?"

"Iemitsu…"

"Why the hell are you here!"

"Xanxus, are your subordinates going to point their swords at the external supervisor?" Iemitsu asked rhetorically

"T-Tousan, what are you talking about?"

"Don't stick your nose in so late, Iemitsu! All you know how to do is run around, you coward!" Squalo taunted

"What was that?!" Basil demanded outraged

"Hold on, Basil," Iemitsu's smile turned down, "I wasn't running, I was waiting on a response from Kyuudiame. I've been having issues with your conduct and Kyuudiame's approval of it. I sent a letter to Kyuudiame with my doubts and questions, and this is his answer," He brought up a letter for all to see, "This is a direct order from Kyuudiame,"

"I don't know what you're talking about at all! Why do you know all this?"

"Vongola's external advisor," Reborn started the explanation for Tsuna, "That is his post within Vongola, one who is Vongola but also is not. Normally he is an outsider but in emergencies he has the right to succeed the boss. In actuality, he's the number two. The external advisor has an equal part in determining the successor. He has the right to give the Half Vongola rings to whomever he chooses."

"Half of the rings?"

"Didn't I tell you? The nine different rings are just shards by themselves. They become proof of the successor when each pair of pieces is combined to become a Vongola ring."

"That's why its oddly shaped,"

"In other words, you must have both halves in order to be successor. Though it's rare for the boss and the advisor to choose different candidates." Basil walked in front of them with a letter

"This is a direct order from Kyuudiame," He handed them the letter so they could unravel it and read its contents. Both Sun ring wielders unraveled their notes and saw the ninths dying will flame authenticating the letter.

"That is Kyuudiame's dying will flame seal, there's no mistake that it's a true direct order." The baby explained

"Read it to us, Tsuna," Harry saw the letter was in Italian and the spell should also work on written work as well.

"To translate and summarize what it says: Until now I thought Iemitsu's son, Tsunayoshi Sawada, was a worthy successor, and acted as such. However, perhaps because I'm close to death, by intuition I changed course and chose a new successor. My son, Xanxus. He is truly worthy to become the tenth,"

"He's Kyuudiame's son?!" Tsuna blurted in surprise

"However there are those who will be unhappy with this change. That is why Iemitsu fought against handing the rings to Xanxus, however I do not wish my family to fight against each other for no reason. Thus we will begin the decisive battle to decide who will be the official successor, through a method we can all agree on. This is what it means,"

"Vongola candidate successor, Sawada Tsunayoshi, also a successor candidate, Xanxus! The Vongola rings that you both require to become the true successor….to decide who has the right to these, we will begin the decisive battle between Tsuna's family and Varia!"

Eveyone knew what that meant

* * *

I seriously thought that I would have to go through Ryohei's battle this chapter but thank goodness I can get away with this. I want to prolong this as much as I can because i have a lot planned and I don't want to much to happen in one chapter

You might wonder who the chick is, well she's OC and ITS NOT ME, i'm a guy and i love Xanxus because i'm his sexmuffiness and everything but I only like him if he's with...Oops almost gave it away, ;) wouldn't want you to know to much now would I?

43 more reviews until a hundred, keep piling them on people and I wish you would take a look at my FP story Love in action, penname is 'Dead baby jokes suck'

Until next time everyone


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I'm so glad we're finally here, if you think Harry's just been standing there then hopefully that's going to change. He now has an active role in the story and will be appearing more with more lines.

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi, pairings are decided

* * *

-_Last time-_

_"To translate and summarize what it says: Until now I thought Iemitsu's son, Tsunayoshi Sawada, was a worthy successor, and acted as such. However, perhaps because I'm close to death, by intuition I changed course and chose a new successor. My son, Xanxus. He is truly worthy to become the tenth,"_

_"He's Kyuudiame's son?!" Tsuna blurted in surprise_

_"However there are those who will be unhappy with this change. That is why Iemitsu fought against handing the rings to Xanxus, however I do not wish my family to fight against each other for no reason. Thus we will begin the decisive battle to decide who will be the official successor, through a method we can all agree on. This is what it means,"_

_"Vongola candidate successor, Sawada Tsunayoshi, also a successor candidate, Xanxus! The Vongola rings that you both require to become the true successor….to decide who has the right to these, we will begin the decisive battle between Tsuna's family and Varia!"_

_-Currently-_

Harry couldn't fall asleep last night. His mind had been preoccupied with too many things happening at once. The Order had been waiting for him when he got home last night. They had of course asked where he had been and where Draco was, he made up a half lie about being with friends and Draco being at the gym.

Dumbledore he relayed to him that the dark lord had been quiet for a few weeks now. During this period they were trying to gain more allies, they had tried to recruit the giants by using someone of their kin, Hagrid of course, but the man had only come back in bruises and a rejection. It seems Voldemort had gotten to them first

The Order was really starting to get desperate, the only allies they had were the immediate members, a few families, pureblood, half, and Muggle and a few vampire and werewolf packs. Voldemort had thousands at his command, with numerous vampire covens and werewolf packs, giants, Dementors, and he even had Acromantula. Harry just didn't hope that it was Aragog's family because that would devastate Hagrid.

It seemed that the light side was outnumbered ten to one and the only hope they had was if Voldemort's apparent vacation would last long enough to gain some allies. Everyone at the meeting didn't seem like their normal selves, they seemed a lot more tired and haggard, like they were about to fall over any minute

Dumbledore looked all his hundred years, no matter what the man said death was standing right outside his office just waiting for his final moment. Stress free he'd have two or three more decades free, but with Voldemort gaining power, having to worry about Harry and Draco, convincing Fudge that the dark lord had returned, and running a school with thousands of defiant teenagers, the cut down his years by a lot.

Then man he considered a grandfather didn't have many years left and it was starting to take its toll on him

That combined with the upcoming Varia ring conflict was overwhelming

He could clearly remember what happened after Iemitsu read the ninths battle declaration note.

-Flashback-

"_A one-on-one battle between those who hold the same type of ring. After that it just says to wait for directions." Iemitsu had divgulged the contents of the ninth's letter to both rivaling families. _

_Two pink haired Identical women appeared from the bushes and stood on a ledge different from Iemitus's, "Sorry to keep you waiting," Both women spoke in unison, their skin was dark, a major contrast to their hair, and their eyes were covered behind face masks, "During this conflict we will be the judges," One spoke while the other was silent_

"_Who are they?" Tsuna asked_

"_We are the Cervello organization, who serve directly under Kyuudiame."_

"_During this ring conflict, our decision is that of Kyuudiame's," One held up a letter that had the ninth's dying will flame as authentication, "Kyuudiame believes that this measure will please all members of the family," They turned towards Xanxus, "Any objection, Xanxus-sama?"_

_Xanxus's movements were stationery and they took that as 'No'_

"_Thank you very much," They nodded at him_

"_I have an objection," Iemitsu spoke up, "Even I, the external advisor, have never heard of the Cervello organization. How can I allow you to judge when the future of the Vongola family is at stake?"_

"_We cannot recognize your objection, we serve Kyuudiame and cannot be commanded by the likes of you." One Cervello answered quite rudely_

"_What a shame," The green haired male taunted_

"_Normally, one set of Half Vongola rings are held by the boss, and the other by the external advisor. During the announcement of the successor, a completed ring are given to the chosen Nine. However this time has become an exception, the set of Nine chosen by the two of them do not match and each handed out the half rings to whoever they chose."_

"_Meaning, the Nine led by Xanxus-sama, chosen by Kyuudiame, and the nine led by Tsunayoshi, chosen by the external advisor, Iemitsu. Now we will prove which is more worthy of having the rings by having you bet your lives on them."_

"_Lives?!"_

"_The location will be Namimori middle school, late at night. We will explain the details there, we will be waiting for you at eleven o'clock tomorrow evening."_

"_Farewell," Both said in unison before disappearing back into the trees_

_Varia was the next to leave, with Xanxus giving Tsuna one final chilling stare._

_-End flashback-_

Harry looked outside as the sun was coming up. He was serious that he hadn't been able to fall asleep, there was this feeling of excitement at being able to fight, anxiety at if he would win this fight or not, and dread that if they don't win this fight it could be the end for the nine of them.

Harry had decided that he would go to school today to occupy his mind, he was sure the others were feeling this way and no doubt that Tsuna still wanted out.

When would the boy realize that he wasn't the only one that had stake in this?

Just as he was passing the fireplace, it lit green and out blew a note. He grabbed it as it was floating towards the ground and read the note on the top.

"'Harry, I've been stationed at my mentor's dojo who has a vision orb, it's allowed me to see what's been going on and I know everything. Do not worry I will be back in time for my match, wish I knew who the moon guardian for Varia was but his image was blocked to us. Do not open this envelope because it's not for you, when it is time for Ryohei's match hand this too him and I guarantee he will win. With lots of love, Draco Malfoy…'"

Harry wanted to open the envelope just to see what Draco had wanted to tell the boxing enthusiast but decided not too because a)It wasn't for him and that would be an invasion of privacy, and b) Draco probably put a curse on it.

He put the envelope on the kitchen and decided that he would bring it with him tomorrow evening.

When he reached school, alone because he had decided to go late since it seemed Hibari wasn't around a lot, he started to hear voices in his head.

'_And I'm telling you that puppies are cuter than cats!' _A male voice shouted

'_Kittens are so much more cuter than puppies,' _A soft feminine voice retorted

'_You're daft I you think that, woman!'_

This had been going on ever since he had went to the weird space world. He hadn't tried to go back since no doubt he would be kicked out by grumpy again but the male and female were constantly arguing over very inane subjects. It gave him a migraine half the time just like he would get when he was younger, they had stopped when he entered school but now they had started up again.

Instead of going to class, he only went for Tsuna now anyway, he went to the roof of the school and sat on the edge with his legs crossed. He calmed his breathing down as he could feel his magic building up inside his core before he blanked out from consciousness.

That starry space had appeared again and instead of appearing a few miles away from the heads he appeared right in front of them gaining their attention.

"Why do you keep coming back here!" The grumpy voice shouted

"Now, now, Bellicus, let Harry stay maybe he'll help us settle this argument. Harry which do you think are cuter, puppies or kittens?" The female's voice was soft and kind with a hint of mischief to it.

Harry raised his brow a little bit, "Uh…kittens?"

"Fine, I move to extend the lives of kittens to nine,"

The female squealed happily, "Agreed, do you agree Harry?" Her eyes were hollow so he couldn't see the happiness that shown as he was further confused

"Wait-,"

"This is perfect darling, now that you're here we can solve other arguments we weren't able to before. I wish to bring up the matter of saving the dinosaurs,"

"Wait, wait!" Harry interrupted, "Who are you and what are you doing in my mind?"

"Oh that's right, you know not of us, I am Bellicus," The grumpy mask said

"And I am Serena," The female voice said

"What are you is the correct question?" Harry reworded his question

"We are magic dear,"

"I think the boy is going to need more explanation than that, Serena,"

"Oh right, we are the magic that is bound to the sky. The earth has two sections of magic, sky magic and earth magic, we appear to whoever has mastered sky magic. Only one person in the world can master sky magic at a time gaining the limitless power we hold, darling," Serena seemed very happy to finally be talking to him

"But I don't even remember studying up on sky magic, let alone even knowing of it." Harry reminded

Bellicus seemed disgruntled that he would have to explain this, "You didn't, but our old third party did, I don't really remember his name, John, Sean, Don was it…?"

"Tom?" Harry put forth and Bellicus nodded

"Yes, that was the name, we appeared to him one day but he always wanted us to bring up matters of destruction. That was the only time that Serena and I agreed on something, 'No' was always the answer."

"Imagine to our delight-,"

"And embarrassment,"

"-That were transferred, that's never happened before. One night we were discussing whether we would restart the world during the turn of the century when we found ourselves in the body of a child. Well I just couldn't end the world after seeing such a beautiful baby so we hid our presence from you for the majority of your life." Harry found It scary how Serena could say something like 'World ending' with such a happy tone.

"You although have no such say in those particular matters, neither you or the next person to master earth magic." Bellicus furthered

"So you have played a role in the major events in history?" He asked while Bellicus developed a bored look on his face

"Not really, we cannot discuss the matters of the planet's inhabitants without earth magic. There hasn't been a master of earth magic for centuries and so we simply allow you humans to do as you please, not knowing that your current course of actions will lead to your species dying out leaving the other forms of primates to become the dominant species."

"All you have to do is agree and you can change our current course of actions," He said it like it was obvious while Serena just laughed

"But we cannot without you, that is our roles, I am the voice of love and compassion, Bellicus is the voice of rage and aggression and you are our voice of reason." Serena explained

Harry pointed to himself, "I'm your tiebreaker, do I also have the power to suggest some things?"

"Of course you do, as long as they don't concern the current course of the human species."

"You two have control of my magic, true?" They nodded, "I move for the both of you to give me complete control of my magic," He thought if maybe he had his magic under control then he could get his X-Gloves to work in time for his match in the ring conflict.

"Harry Potter has moved for us to allow him complete control of his magic, what say you Bellicus?"

"I say nay," Bellicus said in a haughty voice

"I second that motion," Serena laughed while Harry's jaw dropped

"How would the motion be carried then?"

"It takes two out of the three of us for the motion to be carried," Bellicus explained

Harry thought of something else, "I move for you to give me complete control of my magic during the ring conflict only?" He tried

"What say you, Bellicus?"

"Nay,"

Serena laughed, "I second that, motion denied,"

"Why?!" Harry shouted at them not even phasing the green heads

"We know of the conflict over the Vongola rings and that you are involved, there are many secret over the Vongola rings, secrets as old as we are. It would be best if your family were not to have them, we have seen into the future and this is not a course that we desire." Harry was really getting frustrated with the woman's constant smile, he hated that he was so close to mastering his magic but yet still so far away

"Fine! I'll just train till I do it on my own, just like Ignotus Peverell!"

"How do you think Ignotus mastered his magic in the first place," Bellicus said, "He was just like you, came here asking for a quick way to master his magic and his destiny had a course we desired, yours on the other hand does not if you enter this conflict." He grumbled

Harry scoffed at the apparent guardians of this world, "Whatever," He let himself out since he was sure the two would want him to solve some other inane conflict. When he opened his eyes he was groggy from being out so long, he tried to stand up but his feet only felt air.

"Hari!" He looked up to see Tsuna was holding his hand over a ledge. He looked down to see that he was dangling from the edge off the roof, his eyes shot open as he and Tsuna attempted to pull his body up over the edge before he fell. He landed with a thud on the roof and sighed in relief that he hadn't met his death, "What were you doing so close to the edge?"

"I came to meditate, what are you doing on the roof?" He huffed as Tsuna took on a contemplative look

"I wanted to ask you something…"

Harry looked at the troubled boy with that friendly smile of his, "Don't be so quiet, spit it out,"

"Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun are actually excited about fighting in the upcoming battle. Onii-san even been lying to Kyoko-chan so he could fight, what I want to ask is, why is everyone so pumped to fight?"

"Tsuna, you've got to realize that you're not the only one that has stake in this, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Draco wish revenge upon long hair. Ryohei wants to fight to improve himself and probably because Draco's fighting and I'm fighting because I've realized that there's no backing out of this, one we put on these rings," Harry held up his half ring as example, "we were bound to fight Varia. What I want to know is why you aren't accepting that we have to fight?"

"The look in Xanxus's eyes before he left yesterday…it wasn't completely human. I just feel like if we join this fight then we're not going to make It out."

Harry thought of a way to phrase this, Tsuna has seen him a dozen times use his wand and magic but he's never actually asked what it was so Harry never told him, "I've gone against many things In my short life and when I went into the fray I've always just allowed my body to make my own moves. Normally I would tell you to listen to your feelings but since we don't have the option to back out, they're useless. I honestly don't think that we could win, these guys are more experienced, more brutal, and probably more powerful, but I've gone against people ten times more powerful than I was and here I stand today."

He stood and placed a hand on the conflicting boy's shoulder, "Best thing I can say is 'How do you know until you try?'"

He left the boy to stew over his thoughts while he just walked out of school in order to prepare his argument for his magic.

* * *

Harry arrived at the allotted time and saw that Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera had arrived early, "You guys!"

"Oi, Potter-san,"

"Yo,"

Gokudera didn't give a greeting

"I thought I would arrive here early," Harry said, feeling the note in his pocket, he pulled it out and presented it to Ryohei, "Draco said to give this to you," Ryohei snatched the note and tore it open, nearly tearing the letter in half.

"Where is Draco anyway?" Yamamoto asked

Harry shrugged, "He told me he was training with an old mentor of his and he would be here in time for his match."

"How could he know of what's going on if he was never here?" Gokudera asked with a frown and Harry had to think up a quick answer

"I called him and told him of what's been going on, he sent me that letter in the mail and thanks to his wealth it got here the day he sent it which…was…today?" Harry waited as they seemed to process that excuse

"Sugoi! Draco must be really wealthy then," Harry sighed as Yamamoto's thick headedness allowed him to buy the excuse, he could see that Gokudera didn't buy it but he let it go due to Ryohei's shout and pump of his fist in the air.

"I'm going to win my match, to the extreme!" Whatever Draco had put in the note had seemed to pump the boy up.

"Everyone!" They turned to see Tsuna and Reborn had arrived with Tsuna carrying Lambo. Harry took the five year old from the boy's hands and grabbed a licorice wand from his pocket.

"Try that, Lambo-kun," He had started calling Lambo this a while ago and he just felt it right to describe the annoying child cow.

"Lambo-san loves candy!" The child started munching on the candy getting spit all over Harry's jacket but the boy didn't care.

"What took you, Juudiame?"

"Lambo wanted to play hide-and-seek."

"Ahou shi, how dare you trouble Juudiame1" Gokudera shouted at Lambo but the boy wasn't listening as he ate the rest of his candy. Harry knew better than to give him another wand so he just gave him a few chocoballs.

"But there are some who aren't here yet," Yamamoto reminded

"That holder of the mist hasn't shown himself," Ryohei said

"Hibari's probably still training with Dino," Harry wondered if maybe Hibari would end up killing Dino

"It's so quiet," Tsuna said after a few moments of silence, "Was Nami-middle the right place?"

"Are they not here yet?"

"They're here," Harry said sensing the presences that had been around the school for awhile

"They've been on standby for a while," A Cervello spoke up surprising most of them, the others turned to see most of the Varia gathered, minus Blaise, the woman, and Xanxus, "After an official conference, the battle order for tonight's ring conflict has been decided."

"The first battle will be between the Guardians of Sun."

"That means," Everyone on Tsuna's side looked towards Ryohei as he looked up at the green haired man

"So my opponent is that boy."

"Bastard…"

"We will now begin the Ring conflict over the position of successor. Please look over there," Everyone looked towards the caged ring that the Cervello was pointing too, the lights lit up showing its enormous size.

"What's that?"

"A special ring we've prepared for the Guardians of Sun."

"This time, we have made a ring that benefits the specialties of the guardians of Sun. Likewise, we'll be setting up a unique combat area for each battle."

"It cost a pretty penny," The blond male said

"But since we know who's going to win, it was a waste of money." The baby, who was sitting on this giant guys hand, spoke up

"These aren't bad conditions for you, senpai," Yamamoto said, taking into account that the ring looked very much like a boxing ring.

"The ring is my territory," Ryohei boasted

Tsuna held his head as his body wouldn't stop shaking, he idly noticed that Lambo was sleeping off the candy in Harry's arms, '_I'm so jealous of you, not knowing what's going on.'_

"Is the boss here yet?" The green haired male asked, "It's my glorious moment on stage!"

"He seems to be absent," The baby answered

"There's no way that man would be interested in another's fight. Better yet, don't accept this pathetic battle that doesn't really suit us, and let me take them all!" Squalo raised, "I'll cut them all apart in five seconds!" He glared at Levi who was glaring right back at him, "Why are you glaring at me!?"

"There seems to be someone watching us, Mammon," The blond said possibly looking towards Reborn

"I know, he's not even a guardian, I'd like to get a spectator's fee from him." Mammon answered while Reborn looked contemplative about the baby

"Now, Guardians of the Sun, please come to the center of the ring." The Cervello asked

"I'm going to go play!" Lussuria said to his fellow members

"We'll be enjoying ourselves, Lussuria," Mammon retorted

"Just get it over with!" Squalo shouted

Ryohei walked forward but gave a thumbs up to them, "I'm going, leave it to me!"

"Hey Tsuna, aren't we going to form a circle or something?" Yamamoto suggested pretty loudly, the three boys looked at him incredulously

"That's great, I've always wanted to do that, especially since boxing is an individual sport!"

"Yeah, I'm not doing that, don't want to crush the child and all," Harry used Lambo as an excuse not to do something so embarrassing

"Lambo's a guardian too, he should join in," Harry cursed Yamamoto's good nature, as he was pulled into their circle.

"Ryohei~ Fight!"

"Woah!"

The three who didn't want to do it moved away from each quickly in order to avoid embarrassment

'_He was the only one to say 'Fight',' _All three thought

"All right, I feel my extreme power overflowing!"

'_Damn you, Draco, I'm sure you saw we were going to do that,'_

Once the two got into the ring, the Cervello checked their half rings to verify they were real, "We have confirmed that these are the real Half Vongola rings. As a rule the ring will be hung from your neck." Ryohei, for some reason, took off his jacket showing the results of his training.

Lussaria got a creepy grin on his face, "Oh, my!" Harry felt his eye twitch, "Now that I got a closer look, you have a pretty nice body! You're just my type!"

"I feel…that I should be insulted for some reason," Harry said with narrowed eyes at the man as Ryohei shook his head

"I only have eyes for one person of extreme beauty, and that's Draco-san!"

Harry looked away when Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna looked at him, "What the hell did you put in that letter, Draco," He whispered to himself as Ryohei's ring battle started

* * *

Next chapter will probably be Ryohei's fight and the end of it. I'm pretty sure some of you have guessed what was in the letter, if you didn't...I might do what it says during Draco's fight which will be right after Ryohei's


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nothing really much to say except that I would like the people who follow to leave something, anything at this point would be good. I know you guys think the story's good but I think things are too messy and scattered and I just feel horrible

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi, pairings are decided

* * *

-_Last time-_

_"Yeah, I'm not doing that, don't want to crush the child and all," Harry used Lambo as an excuse not to do something so embarrassing_

_"Lambo's a guardian too, he should join in," Harry cursed Yamamoto's good nature, as he was pulled into their circle._

_"Ryohei~ Fight!"_

_"Woah!"_

_The three who didn't want to do it moved away from each quickly in order to avoid embarrassment_

_'He was the only one to say 'Fight',' All three thought_

_"All right, I feel my extreme power overflowing!"_

_'Damn you, Draco, I'm sure you saw us do that,'_

_Once the two got into the ring, the Cervello checked their half rings to verify they were real, "We have confirmed that these are the real Half Vongola rings. As a rule the ring will be hung from your neck." Ryohei, for some reason, took off his jacket showing the results of his training._

_Lussaria got a creepy grin on his face, "Oh, my!" Harry felt his eye twitch, "Now that I got a closer look, you have a pretty nice body! You're just my type!"_

_"I feel…that I should be insulted for some reason," Harry said with narrowed eyes at the man as Ryohei shook his head_

_"I only have eyes for one person of extreme beauty, and that's Draco-san!"_

_Harry looked away when Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna looked at him, "What the hell did you put in that letter, Draco?" He whispered to himself as Ryohei's ring battle started._

_-Currently-_

"There aren't many people who could fight against Lussuria," Mammon spoke

"That's an unlucky kid," Levi faked sympathy

Ryohei took his stance for fighting, "That pose must be fore boxing, not very trendy."Lussuria took off his jacket taking a pose where his right knee was up and only his thumb and pinky were extended, "I, Lussuria, will play with you using the ultimate standing fighting style, Muay Thai."

"What?" Ryohei was insulted that Lussuria was insulting his boxing.

"So Varia's Guardian of the Sun is a martial artist, as expected." Reborn observed

"Expected?"

"Looking back through history, the Guardians of Sun always had very powerful fists and legs. Breaking down adversity against the family with their own bodies and becoming the bright sun: These are the duties of the Guardian of Sun." The Arcobaleno explained

Lussuria giggled, "Compared to the beauty of my Muay Thai, boxing is nothing more than a game." He taunted

"Teme! I won't allow you to mock boxing!" Ryohei said angrily

"The Sun Ring, Lussuria vs. Sasagawa Ryohei, battle start!"

As soon as the Cervello got finished saying that, vision blinding lights turned on within the ring blinding everyone who didn't have shades.

Lussuria had shades

Ryohei didn't

"What's this? This light is blinding!" Harry had to put Lambo over his shoulder so the bright lights wouldn't wake the boy up.

"This ring was created for the Guardians of Sun. It is a solar coliseum created by a faux sun." Cervello told

"I'll loan you mine," Reborn gave both Tsuna and Harry a pair of their own shades so they could see the fight.

Ryohei held a fist to his eyes so he could get a clear view of his opponent, "I can't open my eyes, I can't fight like this!" A knee embedded itself in his stomach.

"Onii-san can't put up a fight if he can't see!"

"Give Ryohei a pair of glasses too," Harry said to the Cervello who shook their head

"We cannot allow contact with the Guardian in battle. If you do that, he will lose and we will take the ring." Gokudera shouted in protest but it fell on deaf ears.

"This feeling…you have a better body than I thought, you're even more my type now."

Harry really wanted to punch this guy, _'I wish Ryohei could see so he could punch this guy,'_

In an attempt to get lucky, Ryohei started punching in random areas, '_Over here?...or here?,'_

"Over here!" Lussuria said with a punch right at Ryohei's face,

"Ryohei!"

"You're getting close to my ideal body. My favorite is the wasted, cold, unmoving body." Lussuria licked his lips

"This guy's creeping me out," Harry's back shivered in disgust, '_I wonder what Draco would do if he was here, would he say he wouldn't care because he says he doesn't care about Ryohei, or would he get a little pissed off that someone wanted Ryohei's attention.'_

"Knock It off!" Ryohei stood up, and with a sudden burst of energy, landed a successful uppercut on Lussuria.

"Lussuria really is playing." The blond said

"He didn't get hit, he wanted to be hit."

Lussuria flipped in midair and somehow stayed there landed on back on his feet, "Ah, don't pick on me!" He maneuvered enough to head towards Ryohei, knee outstretched

"He's in midair!" Ryohei thrust his fist out meeting Lussuria's knee. The shock from the hit made him pull back his fist as the bones broke from the pressure, "My hand!"

Lussuria landed on his feet, "Like the Guardian of the Sun should; I reflected adversity back at you." Lussuria showed his left kneecap that had a steel plate attached to it, "My left leg has a metallic knee guard composed of steel. You won't be able to use that fist anymore."

"His hand's broken," Harry had of course brought a bottomless pouch full of potions because he thought they would need them, but he couldn't give one to Ryohei because the Cervello forbid it.

"That's not all, Ryohei's body is dehydrated due to the heat radiating from the lights." They looked towards the ring where Ryohei laid, panting and sweating.

"Stand up, Kora!" Said a voice from the sky, Ryohei looked out of the ring to see Colennello was just outside flying using his bird.

"Voi! That brat is Colennello, one of the Arcobaleno. Why is he here?" Squalo wondered

"Kyoko caught me and made me late, Kora!" Colennello answered, "It's about time, show him your true strength Ryohei!" Though Ryohei still sat on all fours panting from his dehydration

Lussuria giggled that annoying laugh, "It doesn't matter who says what at this point, this boy is done for and I'll be taking him."

"I've been waiting for you to say those words, master Colennello!" Ryohei stood and they could visibly see the sweat evaporating from his body

"His sweat is evaporating," Harry said, mildly disgusted but thinking that this could work in their favor

"Between you and me, our bodies were sculpted differently. You won't hold out much longer under these burning lights." Lussuria smirked cockily, "Hurry and join my collection, there's no good in trying to stand, your punches won't work against me."

"Yeah, it didn't work," He brought up his broken left hand, "My left hand that is!"

"Now that he mentioned it, he's only ever used his left hand since he saved Fuuta," Harry pointed out, he could remember that when the both of them took out that Varia member that Ryohei had punched with his left hand, not his right.

"That's right, he hasn't even used his right arm once, Kora!"

"Why?"

"First it's to let his cells rest and get them into their best condition. Second, it is because he's Guardian of the sun!" Colennello answered

"My right hand is to deflect overwhelming odds,"

Lussuria squealed in joy, "That's perfectly hilarious!" He laughed

"What's so funny?!"

"I don't know how powerful the punch you've been storing up could be, but it's pointless if it doesn't connect." Lussuria disappeared with high speed. The way he moved around in a circle around Ryohei allowed it to look like he was everywhere at once.

"He already couldn't see, now he can't hear for Lussuria's movements!" Tsuna said in disbelief

"Hari, what are the odds of Ryohei winning this battle, I'm sure you must have accumulated more than enough data." Reborn asked from atop Yamamoto's shoulder, Ryohei was punched in the face so hard he hit the cage behind him.

Harry shook his head in concern, "It was low until Colennello pointed out he had only been using his left hand. To get an accurate result I'd have to see this punch and the damage it inflicted."

"Nii-san!"

Ryohei stood despite the injuries, "I'm fine," He stood and to them it looked like he was concentrating

"This moment you miss will be your last." He performed those quick movements again but this time Ryohei had seen through it

"There!" Without even opening his eyes, Ryohei uppercutted with his right hand at the right Lussuria cracking his shades, "Maximum Cannon!" Lussuria wasn't out yet as he flipped in the air and landed on his feet

"That would have been bad if it was a solid hit." Lussuria taunted

"So close," Harry cursed

"No," Ryohei shot, "I did hit," They heard a crack and looked up as some of the lights were broken.

"He hit the lights!"

Ryohei didn't just stop at one, with each punch he broke the high raised lights one by one. The speed his fists were moving was barely visible making it look like he was destroying the lights with just the strength of his punches, "Now we can fight on even terms!" Ryohei opened his eyes

"That turf-head,"

"He was going for the lights from the start,"

"It doesn't matter if his eyes are opened or closed. I simply can't believe that the pressure from his punches broke the lights!" Harry on the other hand was glad to see the smirk whipped off the man's face, and was replaced with fear and uncertainty. Harry didn't hate the guy, he hated no one, well maybe Dino, but he just disliked perverts.

"Lussuria," The blond man with the crown spoke up, "Take a good look at his body,"

"What?" Lussuria did seeing the sparkles on his body he identified as, "Sand…, no its salt. Salt crystals,"

"Salt?"

"Right. That was the trick that just destroyed the lights," Reborn explained to Tsuna

"The sweat from his dehydration, only the liquid in it evaporated in the heat and just the salt remained. You put that slat on your fists and shot it like a shotgun." The same smirk was back on

"It's too late, even if you figured it out!" Ryohei tried to land a hit on Lussuria but the man simply jumped on his head and stayed there completely balanced

He started laughing, "Don't make me laugh so hard, my abs are going to split even more." He jumped off of Ryohei's head and kneeled, "What made me shiver was the force of your punches because I thought you broke the lights with their pressure. The only one who's unleashed punches shining with light, was the original Guardian of Sun." Lussuria stood and faced him, "But I can do low-level things like that," He demonstrated by getting close behind Ryohei and scraping salt off his body and launching it at the broken lights

"He did the same thing!"

"No, it requires much more skill than that. The pressure from his fists blew away the salt on Ryohei's body. He is, indeed, Varia quality." Reborn clarified

"Varia quality?"

"What's that?" Yamamoto asked

"Varia is an assassin group that has perfectly accomplished missions said to be impossible for mere humans. No matter when or where…," Reborn explained while watching Ryohei's fight, it wasn't much of a fight since Ryohei was on the defensive most of the time, "And these abilities used in assassination, the devil's work…people call these the 'Varia quality' with fear and awe."

Lussuria looked at them with a smile, "As expected from Reborn, well said!" He looked back to Ryohei, "Do you understand now? Between you and me, the difference in skill is so great, this has become a game, not a fight."

Ryohei looked determined, "Tell me this is a game after you get this right fist!"

Lussuria bounced up and down and squealed, "You just don't get it do you? I copied that punch you just threw, I know all about it."

"You never know until you try,"

Harry nodded, knowing that it was those words that made Tsuna come here today

"Well said Ryohei, that's why you're my student, Kora!"

"Are you alright with this Colennello?" Tsuna asked the Arcobaleno

"The maximum cannon is an attack that unleashes the power of all his cells. However the energy hasn't completely transferred into his fist yet. If there's a chance at victory, its that. Condense all you energy into your fist, Kora!"

"Master," Ryohei charged with his right fast but Lussuria dodged and performed high speed around him.

"I'll show you an obstacle you can't overcome,"

"He's faster," Tsuna pointed out

"It's almost like a split form spell,"

Harry looked around for any sign of Blaise but could not find him anywhere. Ryohei concentrated and when he found the right Lussuria he tried to use his maximum cannon but it only collided with the man's steel plate. With his arm not being up to one hundred percent the steel plate won the battle of strength

Ryohei cried out in pain as Lussuria stood over him, "That sounded wonderful."

"His cell-energy transfer rate is only at about ninety percent, with his current training this could be his limit." Colennello knew that his student could overcome this but Ryohei didn't have the time he needed to recover his cells

"Voi! How long are you going to make us wait?!" Squalo shouted at the man who was dancing a little in place

"So impatient, you don't have to tell me, I'm about too!" Lussuria wound up his fist in preparation

"We can't just leave him like this, Reborn!" Tsuna shouted at the baby who said nothing, "Colennello," The blond haired baby was quiet as well as he surveyed the battle

"This is the end!"

"Onni-chan!" They looked to see a panting Kyoko and Kurokawa had somehow snuck past security

"Why are you here?" Tsuna backed up into a hard body, he turned his head seeing that it was his dad and Basil, "Tou-san?"

"The ladies were looking for Colennello. We escorted them," Tsuna's dad answered

"Hey, Kyoko, this seems kind of dangerous," Kurokawa whispered in Kyoko's ear but the girl wasn't listening as he eyes were trained on her brother in the ring.

"Onii-chan…" She ran closer to the cage as Ryohei took notice of her presence, "Onii-chan, why? You're hurt all over!"

"Are you this little boy's sister?" Lussuria asked cruelly, "You came at a good time. Your brother is about to lost to me and I'm about to deliver the finishing blow." Lussuria was digging himself a ditch

"Stop! You promised me that you wouldn't fight!"

'_All thought it's not an ordinary fight, it technically still is a fight,' _Harry thought at the others incredulous looks

"Onii-chan!"

"Stop Kyoko, it's dangerous!"

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouted after her brother wouldn't answer her, though it surprised them when he finally did move. It was braely there but his shoulders did flex a little

"Yeah, when those idiots split my forehead in elementary school, I did promise to stop fighting. But I also said, 'There may come a time when I have to fight, if it's going to make you cry I won't lose!'" Ryohei stood, although on shaky legs, they settled after a moment

"His feelings towards his sister has raised his energy transfer rate to one hundred percent, Kora!"

"What a persistent child," Lussuria launched himself in the air with his kneecap exposed, "Let's end this!"

"This is the real maximum cannon!" Ryohei's fist seemed to glow bright as his fist met with Lussuria's kneecap. The steel plate cracked under the pressure before finally breaking into pieces.

"My results don't really matter now, do they?" Harry asked the baby who smirked under his fedora

"No, they don't,"

"I don't believe it! The steel knee was shattered!" Lussuria actually seemed afraid now

"The battle's over, Lussuria no longer has a way to stop that punch." Mammon said

"That pervert makes me laugh," The crowned man chuckled

"I saw your fist shine from up here, Kora! Good work, Ryohei!" Colennello commended before flying down to Kyoko, "Let's go home, Kyoko,"

"Colennello-kun, wait, onii-chan…"

"It's over now, and I'm sleepy, Kora." Colennello led the way, taking both girls from the school

Ryohei looked at his downed opponent, "That was a good fight, full of tension, now hand over the ring." Ryohei held out his hand expectantly

Lussuria started shaking, "N-no, I'm V-Varia! I'll win, even with one leg, it'll be easy!" Lussuria tried to take his original stance but it came out all wrong

"Should know when to give up when he's beaten,"

"That's not it," Harry turned to Reborn answer

"It isn't?"

"Let's go," Lussuria legs were visibly shaking and his voice had lost all its previous confidence

Ryohei looked at him confused, "Why are you so nervous?"

"Hurr-," Lussuria's plea was cut off when a shot struck his back. The man fell to the ground severely injured and judging from the shot, the only person who could have done it was the so called friends that stood behind him.

"You pull it off when necessary, as expected from the boss's assistant, Gola Mosca," Mammon commended the silent giant man who had smoke coming from him.

"He shot his own comrade?" Harry said with wide eyes seeing the others were in the same state of shock that he was currently in.

"What's going on?"

"'Kill the weak,' That is the reason why Varia is one of the most powerful organizations. Lussuria panicked because he was afraid of that." The so called allies laughed at their apparent comrades downfall.

"Oi, hang in there!" Ryohei was blocked by one of the Cervello as the other went to check on Lussuria

"We confirm that Lussuria can no longer fight."

"Thus, Sasagawa Ryohei is the victor in the battle over the ring of Sun. This is the end of the battle tonight, and starting tonight, we will regularly announce the following nights battle."

"Voi! Let me fight next!"

"We will now announce it," The Cervello ignored the man's shouts and continued on, "Tomorrow night's battle will be…"

They all awaited with anticipation of who would be forced to go against the enemy next.

"Moon…"

"The battle between the Guardians of Moon,"

"Moon is Draco," Harry said seeing the head of blond hair that had just disappeared. He knew of course that that wasn't the real Draco and instead was a Golem. Whatever the Golem knew, so would Draco.

The boy knew he was to battle next

* * *

Oooo 0.0...Draco's next, boy do I have plans for him and Blaise, somethings major is going to happen in that fight and by major I mean magic major. And the contents of the letter will probably be revealed then


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

This will an original battle so If it comes out shorter than the others, I apologize because I don't write good original battle scenes.

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman. Warning: Yaoi rated M probably for Language but might change

Warning: Yaoi, pairings are decided

* * *

_-Last time-_

_"We confirm that Lussuria can no longer fight."_

_"Thus, Sasagawa Ryohei is the victor in the battle over the ring of Sun. This is the end of the battle tonight, and starting tonight, we will regularly announce the following nights battle."_

_"Voi! Let me fight next!"_

_"We will now announce it," The Cervello ignored the man's shouts and continued on, "Tomorrow night's battle will be…"_

_They all awaited with anticipation of who would be forced to go against the enemy next._

_"Moon…"_

_"The battle between the Guardians of Moon,"_

_"Moon is Draco," Harry said seeing the head of blond hair that had just disappeared. He knew of course that that wasn't the real Draco and instead was a Golem. Whatever the Golem knew, so would Draco._

_The boy knew he was to battle next_

_-Currently-_

_Harry looked on in terror at the giant flame snake that stood before them. There was no escape because of the arena and the only possible way out was blocked due to the Fiendfyre that now stood before them. That stupid idiot had caused this, couldn't accept defeat when it was given to him and now the three of them had to suffer with their lives. _

_Fiendfyre was a deadly spell, couldn't be put out with a normal Aguamenti. No one could control the fire, that proved correct when the raging inferno burned its own master to a crisp. This Fienfyre was simply playing with them, It could have easily destroyed them the moment it was created due to the small space, but allowed them to view its many mutations before their death. _

_Draco and Blaise had set up numerous protego charms but Harry knew that it would do nothing but prolong their death. With one final mutation the Fiendfyre decided it was done playing with them, and as its form changed into a phoenix, it flew towards them with a screech that reminded them of the form it took. _

_They would be a part of the Ashwinder in seconds. _

_-Couple hours earlier-_

The second the next battle had been announced, Harry had bolted back home and stood in front of the fireplace. The golem had probably been released by now and Draco must have learned everything that had happened in Ryohei's fight. Once he saw that it was at least few hours into the morning, he allowed himself a break from watching the fireplace to get a pepper up potion so he could head for school.

As he got ready, his thoughts turned to his own impending fight that was due to start any day now. He still could not get Bellicus and Serena to agree to let him have full use over his magic so he could start up the X-gloves. They were unsatisfied that he had taken part in the ring conflict and would possibly do everything in their power to make him lose so he wouldn't get the rings.

While waiting for Draco he would mediate his magic and practice the defensive spells Draco had taught him. If Bellicus and Serena wouldn't let him use the X-gloves, then he would have to stick to his wand.

That was another thing that had been on his mind, if either Draco or him were forced to use magic in front of the others, then there would be questions. Answers they would have to give that couldn't be fabricated from thin air. Apart from having to tell their friends of their heritage, the also had to watch what spells they could use during their fights.

If it was too high a spell, then Dumbledore's wards couldn't block it from ministry detection. Though Harry didn't think he could defeat a group like Varia using only spells like protego or stupefy. If only Draco were here and he could give Harry some advice on what he was supposed to do. He had never been without the other boys advice and this was actually the longest he had gone without seeing him, well since they were forced to move in together.

Voldemort wouldn't let this surge of magic bypass his radars. Draco told him of a person named Yaxley, he recently became head of the Department of magical law enforecement. The man was cunning, powerful, intimidating, and a death eater to boot, no doubt the dark lord had ordered to monitor the magic sensors for any out of place magic. While the two of them could go to the Japanese magical community, it was too far away to mask their presence.

He stared at the fireplace once more hoping to see a lit green flame and a pompous head of blond hair strutting out but when he saw none, he sighed and headed out the door. He really hoped Draco would arrive before the day was over, he left because he wanted to help Tsuna, no matter what he said about defeating long hair, he really wished to be of help.

It wouldn't be good if he didn't show up after promising.

* * *

Harry was honestly starting to miss Hibari's overbearing presence around school. People actually looked less scared and were actually going to class whenever they felt like. Things were slowly starting to turn into disorder, bullies were around, people skipping class, even the teachers weren't caring.

Hibari's presence actually got things running smoothly and without it Namimori middle was slowly falling apart.

The Gryffindor boy walked up this his usual spot on the roof (He was one of those class skippers) and saw Ryohei leaning on the water tower. The boy's right arm was in a cast and with his still sprained left hand, he was looking at some type of necklace and before Harry was able to see it, he put it back in his shirt.

Ryohei nodded at him as he climbed up the stairs, "Ohaiyogozaimasu, Potter-san,"

Harry nodded back at him as the both of them sat down, "Ohaiyogozaimasu, Ryohei. How is your arm feeling after your battle last night?" He asked, he wasn't madam Promfrey, he couldn't mend broken bones in a heartbeat.

Ryohei looked down at it with a strange look, "It'll heal, I won't be able to box until it heals to the extreme." Harry sweat dropped a little when he heard that and wondered why the boy wasn't more angry that he wouldn't be able to play his favorite activity, maybe it was because the reason he had lost it was for a good cause.

Or maybe it what was written in the letter

"Ryohei?" Said boy looked up to him, "Do you still have that letter I gave to you from Draco?" The boy happily took the folded letter from his pocket, "Could you hold it up for me to read?" Ryohei unfolded the note and held it to eye level. Harry had to squint his eyes since the note already had some wear and tear, meaning Ryohei had been reading it over and over since he got It yesterday.

"If you win your battle, you will…" Harry read the rest silently as his eyes widened with each word, "Sugoi! This is so not like Draco, a kiss, sure, but this…"

"Draco-san's finally warmed up to me! I got an extreme kiss just to leave him alone, now he's doing this because I beat Lussuria." The boy's happiness was visible by the huge smile on his face and the excited look In his eyes for his expected prize

Harry had to think about this for a moment, this was way too out of character for Draco. Maybe the Malfoy heir actually felt something for the boxer besides annoyance. He looked at the boy who was retelling their meetings with excitement, he didn't think Ryohei was the type of person to want someone for their money, hell before yesterday no one even knew that Draco had wealth flowing out the ass. He had said Draco was 'extremely beautiful' but anyone would stop cahsing someone else after being shot down so many times.

Either Ryohei actually liked Draco for his personality, that left a lot to be desired, or he really wanted sex.

He remembered the necklace that Draco threw away but picked back up when they went to school the day before the fight with Mukuro.

Harry stood gaining the boys confused look as he went back down the ladder to the roof, "If you really love Draco as much as you say, then its going to take a lot more than a necklace and a date in his room to woo him."

* * *

Harry answered the knock on his door to see Tsuna, Reborn, and a sleeping Lambo had probably come to check if Draco had arrive. Sadly he shook his head locking his house door behind him. They walked to Namimori in silence, Harry took the sleeping Lambo from Tsuna's arms and gently rocked the boy in order to give him a good night's sleep.

They entered Namimori looking at all the guards who were posted around the school. Security was tight and it would be almost impossible for a normal person to sneak through. They were allowed to pass though, since three of them were guardians and one was an Arcobaleno. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei (Who was probably the first one to arrive) stood on in the courtyard.

"Oi, Hari, has Draco returned yet?" Yamamoto asked to which Harry again shook his head

"No, I've been waiting at home for the longest and I haven't even seen him." Harry noticed Varia presence on the roof staring down at them and when he looked he noticed that Blaise was in the crowd as well along with the girl, "So Blaise, are you sure that you'll be able to fight your best friend?" Blaise narrowed his eyes down at him

"Draco's not my friend during this conflict, he hasn't been my friend for years." Blaise answered looking away from him

"That guy's Draco-san's friend?" They all looked surprised at hearing that

"Yeah, they went to school together and have been friends for years. Though they had a sort of…falling out... a couple years back and haven't talked to each other since." At least that's what Draco told him, the reason for the falling out was stupid too and he just wished Draco or Blaise would stop being stupid and apologize.

"Voi! The kids guy hasn't come, did he wuss out?!" Squalo taunted at them

"Trust me, Draco will be here," Harry said it more to himself than the others, the Cervello appeared and one pointed to the clock

"When that clock strikes eleven, Malfoy Draco will be disqualified and Zabini Blaise will win by default." They looked towards the clock and saw that Draco only had three minutes to arrive. Harry himself wasn't sure if Draco would show up before he was disqualified, all of them were waiting with anticipation for the blond haired boy to arrive.

'_I know you'll come,'_

"Hey baseball idiot, what are we waiting for?" Yamamoto turned to the head of blond hair that had addressed him

"Hey Draco, we're just waiting for Draco who might want to hurry up because he only has a minute left." Yamamoto turned back to the clock but when he realized who he was talking to he did a double take.

Draco nodded at him, "Ah, well I had to grab something from my room before I decided to come." He was almost dog piled on by a happy Harry, Ryohei, and surprisingly Tsuna.

"Draco-san!"

"I can't believe you made it on time,"

"Thank you!"

"Yes, yes, you're welcome…now get off me!"He pushed the overzealous boys off his body as he stood and fixed his beanie, "Like I said, sorry for being late, but as you can see, I'm here now and ready to fight. Who get's long hair?" He asked them not seeing Cervello behind him

"Well Yamamoto gets long hair, but you get a familiar face." Harry turned the boys body around

"Who?" Draco had a smirk on his face but it dropped at seeing Blaise waving at him from the roof.

"Oi, Draco-!" Tsuna's family moved out of the way as the boy was sent flying to the ground. They looked up to see Draco had apparated to the roof behind Varia and, with one kick, sent Blaise that far. The boy jumped stories from the roof and landed on his feet as Blaise stood on his arms, "That is some greeting you give."

Draco walked faster than usual to the small crater the boy's body had made, "What are you doing here?" The boy sat on his behind and looked up to Draco with a smirk

"Looks like we're both Guardians of the Moon, isn't that such a great thing-," Blaise's taunt was cut off when Draco grabbed him by the leg and chucked him at the school making him fly through a now broken window.

"That's for what you did!"

"How is Draco that strong?!" Tsuna asked, jaw agape at the apparent boys strength, he had never actually seen Draco fight, none of them had, but by the boys strength it would have helped a lot in their battles.

Blaise apparated right on top of Draco on stomped his head into the ground, "That's for getting me in trouble that time!"

"Both of them are devils," Reborn answered the boy's question, "Their bodies are extremely durable and with that, their strength is monstrous, more than that of a Guardian of the Sun. Looking back at the first Moon Guardian, he was said to have a body as durable as diamond. Defense for the family with their own body and firing back at the enemy from afar, becoming the shining Moon: This is the duty of the Guardian of Moon." The two boys hadn't stopped exchanging blows creating more destruction before their battle truly even started.

"It looks to me that they're fighting over something," Gokudera spoke up observing the boys' banter as they smacked each other into the ground, the school, and the sky.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, well when they were little Blaise kind of destroyed Draco's favorite…toy,"

Tsuna's family (Besides Reborn) Jaws dropped, "Draco's mad over a toy?" Tsuna asked incredulously

"Well its more of the fact that they're fighting against each other. You have to understand that Draco and Blaise come from wealth, its not allowed for them to fight or voice their displeasures, now that they are on opposite sides they have a reason to beat each other into the ground." His point was demonstrated when Draco started stomping Blaise's head into the ground

"No one ever asked you play with my toys!" Draco said through gritted teeth, puncturing each word with a stomp. His head was kicked and by the force, it propelled him into the air.

"You said I could!"

"But you knew not to touch that toy!"

"What about the time you broke my mother's earrings!?"

"That only happened because you wanted to try them on!"

"Don't say that out loud!" Blaise threw Draco at the school, the impact making him destroy a classroom

"Otouto," Blaise looked up at his sister who was staring down at him with those same eyes his brother gave him, "Play time is over," She looked over to Cervello who had been stationery up to this point, "Get started,"

Cervello nodded, "We have recognized that Tsunayoshi's Guardian has not forfeited since he arrived before the time was up. If you would look towards the sky, that is where the match will be held," Up in the sky was a huge square shaped arena. There were walls blocking the insides and it was being held up by a stationery blimp, "Transportation to the arena will be given-,"

"No need," Both boys interrupted, disappearing with a crack, surprising Cervello. Despite the surprise, the two women displayed the gigantic television screen that was put on a school wall

"You will be able to talk and see them." Both boys appeared in the ring that had a sky light so they could see. The full moon was enough light for the both of them as they waited for the Cervello to give them the signal for their fight to continue.

"The Moon ring, Zabini Blaise vs. Malfoy Draco, battle start!" The way the battle started was the exact same way the boys saw each other. Dracco got the first hit, but Blaise got his own punch in.

"This is a surprise, not many can stand up to Blaise's strength," Mammon observed

"The both of them looked to be equally matched," The blond man had observed that neither boy got weaker as the other got stronger.

Blaise had punched Draco in the face and had followed up with a knee to the stomach. Draco grabbed that knee and pulled, picking the taller boy up by just his leg before he smacked him against the wall. Blaise twisted out of the hold and without even looking, kicked Draco in the chest but the boy blocked with both of his arms.

"Like the Guardian of the Moon should, be the family's defense, eh?" Draco took fighting pose as Blaise collected himself.

"And to attack from afar," Blaise said pulling out his wand and pointing it directly at Draco

"A stick?" Gokudera said, "What's he going to do with a stick?"

Harry's confidence slowly left as Draco seemed to realize the situation, "You'd be surprise what a simple stick could do." He looked at Reborn seeing that same trouble look.

"_Confringo!" _Draco apparated out of the way of the spell as the wall that was behind him blew up.

"What was that?!" Ryohei shouted seeing Draco dodge numerous more spells like that one

"Voi! Dumb idiots, you didn't even know you had two wizards in your family!" Squalo taunted, the others just had confsused looks at something the Varia seemed to know but they didn't.

Tsuna looked to Harry for an explanation of what the long haired man was talking about but the boy was even paying attention to them, "Hari?"

"Hari won't answer you because he's watching Draco's fight. He doesn't even hear us right now," Reborn spoke up from the boys shoulders, "You all weren't supposed to find this out but it seems circumstances have changed. Apart from the world of mafia, there are numerous other worlds, as Tsuna knows, the mafia have what we call the dying will flame, we would use that in our weapons to fight each other. There is another world, that Hari and Draco come from, it is the world of wizards and magic."

"Wizards?" Tsuna said in disbelief

"Magic? Like card tricks and pulling rabbits out of a hat?" Of course, Yamamoto would ask that

Reborn smirked, "A little more complex than that, things such as this…" Reborn gestured to Blaise who was using every explosion spell he knew while Draco dodged them all with apparation, "With a wand, a wizard can do anything, magic is really limitless. A long time ago, when magic and the dying will flame was young, the wizards and witches rejected the mafia's use of the dying will flame and took over Britain for their own. There are currently no mafia families or anything stationed in England."

Tsuna could remember during the fight with Mukuro, Harry had done a lot of things with his 'wand' that no normal person could do. With Draco, he remembered the boy had killed one of the twins with his. He had never thought to ask because, well Yamamoto can transform a baseball bat into a sword for pete's sake, he had just thought the two had a weird skill just like everyone around him.

"Why isn't Draco-san using his wand then?" Ryohei understood everything the baby was saying because it did involve Draco as well

"That is something that I can't explain to you, it involves the pasts of both Hari and Darco. Hari most importantly," They looked towards Harry who was staring intently at the screen.

He had honestly tuned out everything in favor of watching Draco's battle. Blaise was starting to become more intense as the level of his spells increased. If Voldemort didn't know they were here then he did now. No way the ministry isn't detecting this, he's just wondering why that haven't appeared this second.

Draco cried out in pain as the explosion spell hit his leg making him tumble mid apparation. His master had made it a point to force him to master apparation, he could do it more successfully and farther distances but he still suffered the risk of getting splinched. If he lost even the tiniest concentration when apparating then it might mean the end of his life.

"Why aren't you using your magic, Draco?" Blaise taunted, he knew why and was delighting in the fact, "You scared that the big bad dark lord will find you and Potter?"

Draco stood on all fours taking notice that his leg was bleeding and probably broken, his eyes shot open when he heard something hit the ground. One the ground sat the necklace Ryohei had given to him, the anger the rose in him at the sight of the chain being broken into peices was surprising considering what he did to it the day he got it.

-Flashback-

"_Oi, Draco-san!" Draco's shoulders sagged as the easily recognizable and annoying voice shouted after him. He turned around grudgingly and faced the boy as he ran up to him. _

"_I thought I told you-," His sentence stopped when the older male presented him with a small black box, "What's this?" He took the black box _

"_Proof of my extreme love for you!" The emotion in the boys eye was true and Draco found himself cringing, "I had to save up a lot to buy it and I hope it gets you to love me back!" He put his fists on his hips and oddly Draco wanted to laugh._

_Draco put the box in his pocket and because of his etiquette training he said thank you and walked away. He thought about the contents of the small box every now and then and would look at it when he didn't want to listen in class. By the size and shape, it looked to be a necklace box, he decided to open it when he got home. _

_He put the box on his bed and opened it, he was a little surprised to see a silver heart shaped locket on a silver chain. A date was engraved on the locket and Draco could vaguely remember it. _

_It was the date of his first day at school_

_Draco picked up the locket and assessed his value with his eyes. He had gotten dozens of necklaces before, all gold, he had even gotten one made of diamond. The only jewelry he wore was the best that money could buy, his father saw to that and his mother to some extent. This necklace didn't even seem like real silver, the person who sold this to Ryohei probably tricked him by giving him fake silver and saying it was real and charging him a lot of money for it. _

_Honestly it was the poorest thing Draco had ever been bought_

_With a huff he threw the necklace into the nearest trash, not knowing that when it would break one day because Ryohei had gotten hurt, he would repair it after he saw the boy in the hospital._

_-End flashback-_

Draco picked up the broken necklace and put it in his pocket as he glared up at Blaise. Said boy was taken aback by simple message conveyed in those eyes.

'_You pissed me off and you're going to pay,'_ Draco disapparated from his location right before Blaise felt a hard pressure to the back of his head.

"Draco's moving so fast!" Yamamoto said as he watched Draco apparate and disapparate striking Blaise from a different location each time. Blaise wasn't able to keep up, he would move his wand one place but Draco would disappear and reappaear with another strike.

"He's not moving, he's transporting. It's a special technique we wizards use called apparation, it allows us to move from spot to another instantaneously but I've never seen someone use it like this mainly because there's a chance he could kill himself." Harry spoke up for the first time since the battle started, "He does that to people he likes, I'd be afraid if he didn't like me. If I were you I'd stop antagonizing him." He looked towards Gokudera who just scoffed

"I'll take my chances,"

"Voi! Why are you letting blondie kick your ass?!" Squalo shouted at the screen as Draco delivered one final stomp to Blaise's head that shook the rest of the arena.

"Seems like your little brother has lost this battle, Aserith," The blond man said to the silent female. She stared at the screen for a moment more before she turned and disapparated, "Abandoning your little brother is pretty harsh, shishishi," He said to no one in particular

"The battle isn't over, yet," Mammom said

Draco stood over Blaise's body as the boy coughed up blood, "You should yield before I forget that we were friends," A hit to his back came and he was almost knocked out but wasn't because of his body. He turned around too see two masked men, no older than they were, pointing wands at him in particular.

"Crabbe, Goyle, what do you think you're doing here?!" Blaise shouted at the two who took off their masks showing two of Draco's old cronies.

"Getting our revenge!" Crabbed answered sending a curse towards Draco who transported away from it but had to do it again since he was facing off against the two of them. Blaise stood allowing his knees to steady before he got his wand back and pointed it at Draco at as well.

"What?!"

"That's cheating!" Ryohei shouted towards the Cervello, "Call the match off and disqualify that guy before Draco-san gets hurt!"

"We cannot, those two are not affiliated with Varia,"

"But Zabini Blaise is helping so we will allow interference from Sawada Tsunayoshi's side, choose who will help." All of them turned to see if Harry would go but the boy was nowhere to be seen. They looked back towards the screen hearing a shout as Harry appeared in the arena.

The two friends moved back to back as Harry faced Crabbe and Goyle and Draco faced Blaise, "You know this is our first time actually working together in a battle," Draco laughed at the irony of the situation, the old him would have been standing with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise facing off against Harry now he was back to back with the boy, fully trusting him not to allow a stray curse to hit him.

"Who knows, it probably won't be our last,"

"You're about to see a true magical duel," Reborn said to them

"_Stupefy," _Harry blocked the twin curses and sent out two of his own. Draco had pulled his wand out as well and was sharing more advanced magics with Blaise. When Draco blocked Harry would sent out a curse working as a tag team against Blaise. Draco would block for Harry as the boy sent out disarming charms.

Their movements were circular changing enemies more than once. With the way they fought, three against two, you would think that they had known each other for years. Perfect synchronization that the three Slytherins were struggling to defend themselves.

"Those two boys…" Mammmon trailed off

"They have it," The blond man's smirk finally fell

"It?" Tsuna looked to Reborn

"Apart they are strong, but together they have Varia quality," Reborn smirked

"They have Varia quality?" Gokudera said in disbelief

Crabbe and Goyle thought of the quickest way to end this. There was no way that Potter could block or dodge both of their efforts, "_Avada Kedavra!"_ Right before the two said the spell, Draco through his wand up in the air, Harry caught it thanks to his seeker skills and cast a counter curse

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry excelled in power, he was able to cast the same spell from two wands meeting the two killing curses. He was obviously winning, despite working with a wand that was not his owns. He slowly brought the two wands together crossing the beams and cast protego over himself and Draco shielding them from the explosion.

Once the fire had settled he saw that Goyle had made it out okay enough to stand and reach for his wand, "_Reducto!" _With enough power to break a wall in Hogwarts, Goyle was sent flying out of the arena possibly having most if not all his bones broken. Harry licked his lips as his rush was still flowing, that was the first time since the fight with Voldemort that he had been in a duel.

It was nice beating some frustrations into mindless buffoons. He gave Draco back his wand and helped the boy stand seeing Blaise sitting in a corner obviously whelmed.

"_Fiendfyre!"_

Harry looked on in terror at the giant flame snake that stood before them. There was no escape because of the arena and the only possible way out was blocked due to the Fiendfyre that now stood before them. That stupid idiot had caused this, couldn't accept defeat when it was given to him and now the three of them had to suffer with their lives, he had placed a no apparation ward out of the arena so they had no way of escape.

Fiendfyre was a deadly spell, couldn't be put out with a normal Aguamenti. No one could control the fire, that proved correct when the raging inferno burned its own master to a crisp. This Fienfyre was simply playing with them, It could have easily destroyed them the moment it was created due to the small space, but allowed them to view its many mutations before their death.

Draco and Blaise had set up numerous protego charms but Harry knew that it would do nothing but prolong their death. With one final mutation the Fiendfyre decided it was done playing with them, and as its form changed into a phoenix, it flew towards them with a screech that reminded them of the form it took.

They would be a part of the Ashwinder in seconds.

'_Oh now Bellicus, we have to let him use it this once or he'll die and we'll go back to not being sentient anymore. Besides, it'll be fun to see it for the first time!'_

'_I refuse!'_

'_Oh well it doesn't matter anyways, two votes are in favor of allowing Harry Potter to use his magic this once. Motion carried!'_

"Draco-san!" Ryohei shouted as the arena was engulfed in fire

"Hari," Tsuna stared up at the arena in shocking disbelief and grief as his best friend was being burned to a crisp. He was just about to start crying when something happened within the flames, a phoenix floated upwards with a roar before disappearing taking the flames along with it. Something white was flying down from the blimp before it disappeared in the sky.

"The blimp wasn't destroyed," Reborn said

"Then where's Draco-san?!"

A crack resounded then a choking sound. The family ran towards the choking sound seeing an unconscious Blaise and Harry, and Draco who was shaking on the ground with a severely cut left arm.

* * *

Oh Draco splinched himself 0.0...I wonder what my mind will think of next. Honestly this scene kind of inspired the whole story, i'm so glad that I was able to do it the way I wanted. Review if you liked the Ryohei X Draco, Hell I liked writing it.

Next will be Lambo's battle of course

12/20/12- Guys I know some of you don't believe in 2012 and neither do I but just in case we were all wrong I want to say that I really enjoyed writing this story, these chapters, and having all of you review them. If it just so happens we were right and nothing really happened, then you'll be seeing 20 years Lambo. If you've done what I asked and looked at my original story then you'll be seeing Mark, Dan and Oscar's penis very soon


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I'm so glad we're alive you guys, listening to that Cee lo green feat the muppets and its making me feel the spirit of Christmas. Here is your Christmas present.

Tekie scythe thanks for reviewing on almost every chapter

KD. Ownz thanks for referring them towards my story

Yoruko rhapsodos, Alternateapocalypse, and Sexifoxxface you guys know that my heart is with you because you've reviewed more than once and continue to review.

That's how you guys get props from me, review more than once and keep reviewing and I'll mention you here.

So close to 100, keep sending them in!

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi, pairings are decided

* * *

_-Last time-_

_'Oh now Bellicus, we have to let him use it this once or he'll die and we'll go back to not being sentient anymore. Besides, it'll be fun to see it for the first time!'_

_'I refuse!'_

_'Oh well it doesn't matter anyways, two votes are in favor of allowing Harry Potter to use his magic this once. Motion carried!'_

_"Draco-san!" Ryohei shouted as the arena was engulfed in fire_

_"Hari," Tsuna stared up at the arena in shocking disbelief and grief as his best friend was being burned to a crisp. He was just about to start crying when something happened within the flames, a phoenix floated upwards with a roar before disappearing taking the flames along with it. Something white was flying down from the blimp before it disappeared in the sky._

_"The blimp wasn't destroyed," Reborn said_

_"Then where's Draco-san?!"_

_A crack resounded then a choking sound. The family ran towards the choking sound seeing an unconscious Blaise and Harry, and Draco who was shaking on the ground with a severely cut left arm._

_-Currently-_

"_Oi, pervert, what are you doing?" Harry asked Dino who was standing from a jewelry store looking at the ring display cases. The blond haired man turned from the window back to his date._

"_Well I was thinking about marrying you and I was looking for a ring, but these rings are way too small, I was thinking a hundred carat." _

_Harry cursed at the way his cheeks were blushing, they had only started dating for a week and the man had been talking about marriage nonstop. _

"_Teme, we can't even get married for another four years, you'd probably be sent to jail for a number of molestation charges." The blond man smirked_

"_I could always bribe them to drop the charges and it's not molestation if you enjoyed it, eh Harry?" Harry slapped the hand that was subtly reaching for his ass. _

"_Teme! What did I say about touching…" Harry's rant cut off at the puppy dog look Dino was giving him, he sighed with a roll of his eyes, "Fine…"_

"_Woot!" The man's mood instantly brighten as he placed his hand behind the back of Harry's head and pushed their lips closer together. Time seemed to slow down for the both of them as their age old practice was received by both sides. _

_No matter how much Harry protested or shouted about Dino being a perv, a small part of him actually found the man's actions…endearing._

Harry shot up in bed with a shout surprising all of the room's occupants, crowded around his bed were his family, Tsuna's not the Order thankfully, "What the…?" He asked panting, his recent nightmare still playing through his mind

"Hari, you're all right," He was grabbed in a hug by Tsuna and the boy pulled back to face him, "We weren't sure of your condition after Draco's battle." Tsuna said worried

"We brought you back here and Draco fixed you with some medicine,"

"They're called potions, baseball idiot." Harry looked over at Draco who was sitting in a chair (opposite side of the room from Ryohei) and the boy's leg and arm were bandaged

"What happened to you, Draco?"

Draco raised up his arm cast, "This happened when I splinched myself trying to save us and the leg is from the blasting curse Blaise hit me with."

"How did you apparate us out, there was a no apparation ward around the arena?"

"You saved them," Reborn jumped atop his bed and faced him with his teacher smirk full blown, "You were finally able to activate your X-gloves," The hitman threw him his gloves, that were now mits.

It was fuzzy but Harry could remember a certain feeling passing over him when the Fiendfyre was about to kill them, it left as soon as it came though so it was hard to place, "What happened to Blaise?"

"Varia took him, after the ring was handed over." Tsuna answered

Harry's eyes widened, "That's right, both of us cheated, who got the ring then?" Harry looked at Draco who held up his complete moon ring.

"Crabbe and Goyle were Blaise's subordinates and he was helping them. Cervello granted me the ring only because Blaise was the first one to cheat."

"You guys were amazing out there!" Yamamto said enthusiastically surprising Harry when he remembered what Yamamoto was talking about, "Can you show us some magic?"

"While you were out, I kind of explained the whole magic business to them. I probably would have because you suck at explaining magic anyways," Harry threw a pillow at him before he picked up his wand and sent a couple of fireworks out.

"Come on, fireworks, you can do better than that," Gokudera goaded

"_Reducto," _Harry exploded a nearby lamp, "_Reparo," _and fixed it to make it look like it was never broken in the first place. There was applause in the room at him but he only felt dread when he remembered the entire battle from start to finish.

They had used magic…a lot of it…there was no way that Voldemort hadn't saw that

"Who's battling tonight?" He asked Tsuna

"Lambo,"

"Lambo!" Harry shouted in disbelief, he still thought Iemitsu was crazy for picking Lambo as a guardian, "Who's he fighting?"

"That big guy with a lot of peircings."

Harry remembered the man who had eyed Lambo the first day Varia had came

"If you guys don't mind, Hari and I have many things to talk about. We will see you all tonight," Draco shooed everyone out of Harry's room and downstairs, "Remember what I said, tell no one of us, the kid can tell you the importance that no one learns of magic," As his apparent family walked out saying their goodbyes and well wishes (More like Yamamoto and Tsuna, Gokudera just walked out) he pulled Ryohei back by his good arm, "You stay, go to my room," The boy nodded and was gone in a second making Draco shake his head.

He limped into the kitchen and grabbed two bone mending potions and drank one of them. He winced as his bones snapped into place and he could finally feel his hand and leg again. He threw away his casts and walked up stairs fully balanced, when he entered Harry's room, the boy was sitting in bed with his legs crossed, staring off into space.

"How long do we have?" It was a simple question that both knew what he was referring to.

"Possibly a week, give or take a few days." His tone was accusatory or angry, but still the boy's mood darkened, "You know I don't blame you Harry, in all actuality I blame Goyle, it was probably the Fiendfyre that got the ministry's attention."

Harry's face scrunched up as he remembered, "Yeah and why would he put an anti apparation ward around the arena? How was he supposed to get himself out?"

"Harry, its Goyle come on now, he payed paid the ultimate price for his stupidity and now we're paying for it too. Just be glad that we'll be able to see the other's battles before the Order comes to get us."

"We still get to participate in the Ring conflict?" Harry asked in disbelief and a little happy, he had thought that maybe Draco would have them start taking their valuables or maybe he would even contact the Order to warn them ahead of time.

"Well I still want to see that baseball idiot kick long hair's ass and as much as I hate to admit it I've kind of grown attached to being here." Draco rubbed the back of his neck as he admitted that while he still hated Gokudera, found Yamamoto's obliviousness annoying, only agreed with Gokudera for their dislike of Lambo, found Sawada to be weak, and immensely found Ryohei's mere presence nerve wracking, he had a lot of fun getting involved in the family's antics.

"And inviting Ryohei to your room has nothing to do with it?" Harry asked slyly making Draco's eyes widen before narrowing in a glare.

"How did you know of that? I placed a curse on the letter just so you, in particular, could not read it." Harry laughed in his hand as the tense mood that had come with the talking of their departure left.

"No need to worry about that, just go get with your lover. We're skipping school by the way,"

"Aren't you worried your little friend will bite you death?"

Harry stiffened, "Hibari's been gone with…Dino…for a while. I doubt he'll know of the times we skipped." Draco shrugged and walked out of the room, Harry decided to get some coffee so he won't go to sleep and have nightmares like the last one.

"Don't touch that!" Draco shouted upon entering his room, Ryohei was just about to touch his model dragon that came alive upon contact.

"Why?" Ryohei picked it up anyways not seeing the danger of it, until it came alive and bit his nose, "Itai!" He started running around the room and Draco just let him.

It was the first time he actually found the boy amusing

He walked over before the dragon was able to burn his face off and ripped it from the boxer's nose making him cry out. He set the dragon back on his dresser watching it return to its lifeless form once more. "You really are an idiot," Draco shook his head with a laugh

Ryohei rubbed his sore nose with tears in his eyes, "But it hurt,"

Draco brought Ryohei over to his bed where he pulled a bandaid form the nightstand and put it over his nose sitting them on the bed. "So about that note…" Ryohei became attentive, "You know what we do here doesn't mean we're together, I'm just being a man of my word and giving you your reward for winning your match, only reason I even considered using this as a reward was because I didn't want our family to lose first."

Ryohei waggled his eyebrows, "Sure, Draco-san," He laughed, Draco thought he was stupid, which he was sometimes, but when it came to Draco he was the smartest person in the world.

"Shut up," Draco grabbed the boys head and smashed their lips together.

When Harry came into his room to relieve his insomnia, the sight that greeted him was Draco and Ryohei in bed together sleeping, holding hands. He silently walked out of the room and closed the door, going back to his own room to stab a picture of Dino he spelled up.

* * *

"Boots, bootsy boots!" Lambo sand running up the stairs of the school in his rain boots. It was raining pretty heavily outside, perfect for a thunder battle. The rest of the family was walking at a slower pace behind the boy wondering how the boy was going to fight as a five year old.

"This doesn't look good," Tsuna said with dread filling his voice

"I wish we could at least switch representatives," Gokudera said

"There's no way Lambo can fight that guy." Harry shook his head, he didn't even want Lambo involved in the mafia at this age, he was still way too innocent to face off against killers. Even his ability was saying that Lambo had a zero chance of winning, he didn't want to check the one that said survivability, "He has no chance of winning,"

"You guys were chosen, if you hesitate now, you'll lose your lives." Reborn reminded

"But…" Tsuna still wanted to protest but Reborn wasn't hearing it

"As soon as this battle started, it could no longer be stopped." A loud strike of lightning lit up the area, showing them the arena on the roof of the school.

"What's that?"

"Thunder, shiny-shiny, rumble-rumble, boom!"

"He still doesn't even get what's going on," Tsuna said to Harry

"He's five, only thing he's worried about is when he's going to get some more sweets."

They walked the rest of the way up the stairs and opened the door to the roof seeing a dozen rods sticking out of the ground and into the sky, Cervello was there as well keeping dry with their rain jackets, "Tonights combat area is a lightning rod area appropriate for the Guardian of Thunder, the Electtrico Circuit."

A bolt of lightning hit a rod, lighting up the ground.

"Sepcial wires that easily conduct electricity run along the floor of the Electtrico Circuit."

"The lightning that hits the rods is enhanced several times and runs through them."

"Just standing there would burn you to a crisp!" Tsuna said

"They set up this match knowing there would be a lightning storm," Gokudera accused

Cervello stayed silent

Lambo ran towards the Electtrico Circuit, "Lambo-san wants to play on this!" Harry picked him up right before he got on the deadly platform

"It's dangerous Lambo-kun, I don't want you playing on it." Harry chastised but sadly Lambo would have to play on it lest he forfeit the match.

Lambo started squirming in his arms, "No! I want to play on that!" Lambo squirmed so much that both of his horns fell off his afro, Gokudera picked up one of them and Draco picked up the other.

"Ahou shi, don't trouble Juudiame," Gokudera took out a sharpie and wrote on the horn while Draco spelled the writing on his, "Now even if you lost it, someone will bring it back to you." Gokudera showed the writing to be 'stupid cow'

"What he said," Draco showed his to be 'idiot child'

"Guardian of Thunder, please come to the center."

"Your opponent has already been waiting for two hours."

"T-two hours?!" It was true, the man was hiding in the shadows and his face was illuminated by the lightning, "H-he's actually here!" Tsuna said in disbelief.

The rest of Varia appeared near the water tower, minus Blaise, Lussuria, the woman and Xanxus, "Levi came two hours early again?" The blond man asked

"Unlike you, he's quite awkward in that way," Mammon taunted from atop Gola Mosca's hand

"I can't believe it,"

"Hurry up and get it over with!" Squalo shouted

"All Sawada, let's do the usual!" Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him over

"The usual…?" Draco asked confused

Harry got a look of remembrance on his face, "That's right, we didn't do it for your battle since you started fighting Blaise right away-," Harry was pulled by Yamamoto and Draco was pulled by a sadistic Gokudera.

Draco was unwittingly put in a huddle and he struggled his best to get out of it, "Put some spirit into it!" Ryohei shouted enthusiastically, "Lambo~! Fight!"

"Woah!" This time Lambo joined in

As soon as he could Draco pulled away from them, "What the hell was that?" He was still ignorant on a couple of things muggle, such as a group huddle that raises the team's spirit.

"It supposed to raise our spirits when we huddle together, you know I didn't like it at first but it's starting to actually become fun." Harry admitted, it was true, maybe at the next huddle he would join in on the fun.

Draco probably wouldn't but then again Draco was Draco

Lambo laughed, "That was fun!...one more time!"

"No way!" Gokudera and Draco shouted, they looked at each other for a moment before looking away

"Stupidera and Dumbaco is stingy, stingy, stingy," Lambo sang

"Dumbaco?" Draco whispered to himself, was that the boys new term of endearment for him?

"But is he going to be alright?" Yamamoto asked more to himself than anyone

"He absolutely doesn't understand what's going on."

Lambo looked at Gokudera offended, "I understand, baka!"

"What?!"

Tsuna stopped the future fight between the two enemies before it started.

"Lambo, listen up," Tsuna placed a hand on Lambo's fro, "If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I don't know why Tou-san decided to pick you, but it's not right that a kid like you has to fight. You don't want to die yet, do you?" Tsuna was trying to impose the seriousness of the situation upon the boy but still didn't grasp it

Lambo shook his head at Tsuna's question, "You still don't know, Lambo-san is invincible, do he won't die." Harry put the boy down as he started to pick his nose

"Listen to me seriously!"

"Bye-bye," Lambo again tried to run off but Tsuna picked him up before he could

"Don't use the ten-year bazooka!" Tsuna warned, Harry could remember on the way here that he woke to find Adult Lambo in his kitchen. When Tsuna asked if the man would take Lambo's place in his battle, the man refused and told him to tell Lambo not to use the ten year bazooka, "Adult Lambo asked not to use it."

"You talk too much!"

Tsuna held up a pair of scratched and crisp horns, "If you're going to go anyway, take these with you."

Lambo stared at them with disdain, "They look dirty, so I don't want 'em!" Tsuna stuffed the horns in the boy's afro despite his rejection of them. Despite having horns in his afro, Lambo still smiled that innocent smile, "Here I go!" He ran off full speed to the Electtrico Circuit

"He's so full of energy," Yamamoto assessed

"It's not that, he just doesn't get what's happening."

Lambo started running back and forth in front of the Cervello hyperactively, "Miss, how do I play on this?" It was somehow amusing how the Cervello were just staring at Lambo as if not knowing what to do, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!"

"Ahou shi, he thinks it's an amusement park."

Lambo and Levi stood in the middle of the ring as Cervello gave the signal, "The Thunder ring, Levi-A-than versus Lambo."

"Battle start,"

The blond crowned man shook his head, "What a sad situation," Though he still had a mad smile on his face, "He'll die in a second,"

Lambo started tapping on the wires placed on the ground, "I wonder how I play with this, I wonder if it'll shine like before?"

"Don't get on that!" Tsuna shouted at him

"Move, or you'll get electrocuted!"

Just as Gokudera finished saying that, did a stray lightning bolt hit the rods, illuminating the ground. Levi jumped from the ground as it hit but Lambo was standing right on the wire the lightning passed through. The lightning clearly hit him and was currently passing through him

"Lambo!" Harry had full mind to go out there and save him before he was burned to ashes but what surprised them all was when the lightning finished passing through the five year olds body, did he stand once more. Albeit on shaky small legs, Lambo's eyes watered before he started to wail, "It hurts!"

"T-that's…" Levi was speechless

"He's alive!" Harry cried overjoyed

"After being struck by lightning so many times, his physiology has changed. It's an Elettrico Cuoio, or electric skin. When lightning strikes him and passess through his skin to the ground, there's barely any damage to his brain or organs."

"Lambo's amazing!" Harry almost had the feeling of fist pumping in the air but held it back

"Not only becoming the lightning that damages the enemy, but becoming the lightning rod that accepts all damage towards the Family and destroys it; that is the duty of the Guardian of Thunder. The stupid cow's body exemplifies that duty, even if he is an annoying stupid cow. There is no one else more worthy to become the Guardian of Thunder." Reborn explained

"Right now, Levi's burning with Jealousy," The blond man said

"Worthy of becoming the Guardian of Thunder…?" Levi's face shifted into that of hatred as he ran to Lambo, "You!" His fist was charged with electricity as he punched Lambo's small body with his huge fist.

"Lambo!"

Lambo landed face first on the ground, Levi stood over him and unsheathed one of his lightning lancer from his back, "Die," It glowed bright blue

"Lambo, run!"

Lambo dug into his afro as he was crying, he started to pull out his ten year bazooka.

"That was the plan!" Gokudera didn't know of Adult Lambo's request

"I said not to use the ten-year bazooka!"

"Hurry Ahou shi!" Draco shouted at him

"Adult Lambo told me not to let him," Tsuna said dejectedly as Lambo jumped right into the bazooka. He launched the bazooka from inside making pink smoke fill the area. They all waited with anticipation and confusion on what was to happen

"My, my…"

Tsuna frown turned right side up, "Adult Lambo!"

There sat Adult Lambo with a handkerchief in his shirt meaning that he was just eating dinner, "I didn't realize pot-stickers would be my last supper."

"Who's that?"

"That's the guy I kicked out of our house,"

"Is that one of your friend's, Tsuna?"

"Not good, h-he's been summoned,"

"Voi, who's that? It's an outsider!" Squalo shouted at Cervello, hoping they would disqualify Tsuna's family so they could go home already.

One of the Cervello looked at him, "No, he is the form of the Guardian ten years from now, as summoned by the ten year bazooka."

"Thus we acknowledge that he is a candidate, and the match will continue."

Lambo exchanged his dinner napkin for the fallen Thunder ring

"How interesting," The blond man said curiously

"This is the first I've seen of it," Mammon replied

"Lambo, I'm sorry," Tsuna apologized to the fifteen year old, "Your child self couldn't handle it."

"Please don't apologize, I felt like this would happen. Plus, young Vongola, though I look like this, I am a man who comes through when it matters." Lambo replied

"I know!" Tsuna said enthusiastically, "When Haru was in trouble back then…"

Lambo walked back into the ring to a waiting Levi, "Don't show off more than me," The man taunted

"That would be impossible," Lambo said confidently, "I've got what it takes to be a star, just watch," Lambo took out his own pair of horns, "Thunder, set!" He placed both horns on the sides of his head, lightning struck him, allowing his horns to be charged full of energy.

"He called down lightning, bypassing lightning rods. That's a little surprising," Mammon assessed

"Holding that much electricity in those horns is only possible because of his physiology." Reborn explained

"Alrigh, Ahou shi!"

Adult Lambo's body was pulsing with lightning though it looked like he felt nothing, "Let's get this over with."

Levi stood like there was no danger, "I will be the one who attains the boss's trust, so the Guardian of Thunder will be me."

Lambo put his head down as he stampeded, "Electtrico Cornata!"

"Levi Volta," Levi's parabolas left his back and made a circle in the air around adult Lambo. They opened when lightning struck them and shot the lightning that was charging through them at Lambo making him stop his stampede. The amount of electricity that Lambo could take was multiplied, physically hurting him

"Lambo!" Harry cried at the man's shouts of pain

"This isn't good," They looked to Reborn for an explanation, "Even with Lambo's physiology, he can't withstand that much voltage." Once the attack was over, Lambo fell to the ground with electricity still pulsing through his system.

"Lambo, get up!" Tsuna pleaded

Levi took out one of his parabolas and pointed it at Lambo's body, "I'm going to thoroughly kill you," He jumped as he prepared to lance Lambo, "I burn and roast you into beef." The parabolas struck the ground because Lambo ran away at the last second.

They looked at him as the grown man was running away crying, "Itai, itai, itai!"

"I thought he would grow out of that," Harry pinched the bridge of his nose but looked up when he saw adult Lambo heading towards the ten year bazooka, "If adult Lambo uses the ten yea bazooka, then he'll…" Harry didn't know how to finish that sentence since it had never happened before. The bazooka fired off making pink smoke fill the area again, blue sparks shone from the smoke.

All of them felt a pressure enter the area

"What's this overpowering sensation?" Even Varia had felt it, "What is this?

A man dressed in yellow rain boots, black leather pants, and a strange jacket stood where adult Lambo once did.

"C-could it be?"

"Lambo from twenty years in the future?!" Harry finished

* * *

I could have ended it here but I decided not to and will end it next chapter. As you can seei added a little DracoXRyohei and even a small HarrXDino in response to Yoruko Rhapsodos review about not seeing enough HarryXDino.

I hope you're happy because that was just for you


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Horray you guys! We've reached the 20th chapter in the story and we've only done three out of nine Varia stories. If you think this is long, just wait until we get to the Future arc, I have no idea how many chapters I'll have to write for that one.

So close to 100, keep sending them in!

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi, pairings are decided

* * *

-_Last time-_

_Levi took out one of his parabolas and pointed it at Lambo's body, "I'm going to thoroughly kill you," He jumped as he prepared to lance Lambo, "I burn and roast you into beef." The parabolas struck the ground because Lambo ran away at the last second._

_They looked at him as the grown man was running away crying, "Itai, itai, itai!"_

_"I thought he would grow out of that," Harry pinched the bridge of his nose but looked up when he saw adult Lambo heading towards the ten year bazooka, "If adult Lambo uses the ten yea bazooka, then he'll…" Harry didn't know how to finish that sentence since it had never happened before. The bazooka fired off making pink smoke fill the area again, blue sparks shone from the smoke._

_All of them felt a pressure enter the area_

_"What's this overpowering sensation?" Even Varia had felt it, "What is this?_

_A man dressed in yellow rain boots, black leather pants, and a strange jacket stood where adult Lambo once did._

_"C-could it be?"_

_"Lambo from twenty years in the future?!" Harry finished_

_-Currently-_

Twenty years Lambo picked up the fallen Thunder ring and stared at it with remembrance, "Yare, yare, this event…" He fisted the ring and stared at the raining sky with nostalgia, "If this isn't a dream, it's been a long time since I've been summoned by the ten year bazooka."

"Ahou shi turns into that in the future?" Draco said, it was hard to imagine that the stupid crying baby now would turn into a man like this in twenty years' time.

Lambo turned to them and his mouth morphed into a lazy smile, "Meeting you again…it's been such a long time. I'd like to cry, but this is no time to be sentimental. That brutish looking one is glaring at me," He looked at Levi who still wasn't fazed by what was going on, "

"It doesn't matter who you are, I'll still kill you." Levi said

"It seems the old me struggled against you, it won't go that way for me." There wasn't tone of confidence in him but more like he knew that he was going to win this fight.

Harry had saw it too, despite not knowing what this Lambo would bring to the table, his ability had one hundred percent chance of winning.

"Levi Volta!" The parabolas sailed in the sky and opened around Lambo once more

"It's that attack again, run Lambo!" Tsuna shouted at him, but the man didn't even move a muscles

"Once the parabolas are open, its all over," The crowned man said, they had been momentarily surprised by this turn of events but were still confident that Levi was going to win.

"The Levi Volta doesn't have any blind spots. The parabolas which have absorbed lightning support each other and strike their prey. It's impossible to dodge that, the energy held within the parabolas all fire towards the center at the same time. It is indeed a 'one hit sure kill'. Because of this technique, Levi was chosen to be one of the nine officers of Varia. The match is over," Mammon explained

"Die,"

Each parabola fired at Lambo releasing the pent up electricity inside of them. When the energy hit him, this time, Lambo did not cry out in pain. When a lightning bolt hit the lightning rods, the energy output was multiplied, further adding to Levi's attack, Lambo still did not cry out in pain.

"He was hit with the Levi Volta along with the Electtrico Circuit. The damage will be multiplied many times, he's charred," The baby said

Lambo's body wasn't visible because of how much lightning was pushed into him.

"No! He's got nowhere to run!"

Levi turned from the energy blast, "He's dead…I wanted to show this light to the boss."

"Yare, yare, where are you going?" Levi turned back surprised and disbelief showing on his face as the energy disappated and there stood Lambo, he didn't even have a burn mark on his body, "Watch," Lambo's fist glowed bright as he slammed it into the ground, "Electtrico Reverse!" He released the lightning on the roof of the school, blowing out the window's below.

"You unleashed that amount of current into the ground?" Levi said

"Electricty is like a little kitten to me, I've created the perfect Electtrico Cuoio." Lambo answered

"He really is a lightning rod," Reborn commented

"He's better than I expected," They looked to see that Iemitsu was the one who had spoken, "I gambled on his potential to bloom as a Guardian of Thunder."

"Sugio!"

"He's wininng,"

"Go Lambo!"

"Win Ahou, shi, if you lose I won't forgive you!"

Lambo smiled at them, "It's a little embarrassing to have you all feeling happy for me." He turned back to Levi who unsheathed one of his parabolas.

"I will kill you no matter what!"

Lambo picked up one of the charred horns that had fallen off of five year old Lambo

"I'll thrust a current directly into your heart!" Lambo easily maneuvered through each and every one of Levi's strikes. He would have to push them away from time to time but they would never hit him. Lambo kicked him away and held up the charred horns

"I've been looking for these forever, and here they are. With that last attack its shell broke, and its true form's been revealed." The charred part broke off, one the horns were written 'stupid cow' and 'idiot child.' "The insulting words Gokudera and Draco wrote on them."

"I just wrote that!"

"W-what's going on?" Tsuna didn't understand, he had just given those to Lambo and Lambo already had them on his head.

Time was confusing

"Those horns belong to Lambo twenty years in the future, the boss of the Bovino family gave them to me. I gave those to Lambo ten years from now, as a hint to summon Lambo from twenty years from now." Iemitsu explained, Lambo took off the horns he had on now and replaced them with the ones that had writing on them, "I don't think he noticed though,"

"They feel much better than the spare horns, now I can use my full strength," Levi held up his parabola to charge it with the lightning that was falling from the sky.

"I won't miss next time." He said

"I don't intend to run," Red, more powerful and wild, lightning lit up the sky, "Thunder, set," Lambo took his personal current with full force.

"That's amazing," Draco said, he was truly amazed by this Lambo and for him to be amazed by anyone was a true feat.

Lambo's horns were glowing red as he readied his charge, "Take this, Elettrico cornuta!"

Levi's eyes narrowed, "I know that attack,"

"Because it has one fatal weakness," Reborn started

"There's no effect unless you're hit by the horns."

"It's short reach will be its doom," The blond man laughed at Mammon explanation

Lambo charged, faster than before, and Levi sent out his parabolas like missles, Lambo smirked, "That was the old me," He jumped in the air and with one push of his power, his horns extended to a great reach, destroying the parabolas. Levi blocked the attack using his last parabola, but Lambo wasn't letting up as he pushed more force on the attack. He added more power and Levi was struggling to put up a good defense, "I'm much more experienced than you, come back later."

Levi was losing this fight, "That's impossible!"

"Pull back your sword, if we continue, you'll lose your life." Lambo disappeared with a boom surprising everyone, when the smoke cleared there stood five year old Lambo once. It was only a moment until Lambo was struck with twenty years Lambo's lightning.

"Lambo!"

"Why? It's only been a little bit since he turned into twenty years Lambo?!" Tsuna said, they were so close to winning but the ten year bazooka just had to time out just as they were about too.

"It seems that the effects only last from the first shot," Reborn explained, saying that it had been five minutes since kid Lambo summoned ten years Lambo. When ten years Lambo shot the bazooka to summon twenty years Lambo, they still only had the minutes from the first shot.

"That means only five mintues, Lambo!" Harry called to the boy but he wouldn't get up

"Lambo-san's dizzy,"

Levi stood over his body, "As I thought, you are not worthy of being the Guardian of Thunder. I am. There's no need for someone like you!" Levi picked Lambo up by his face, "Die and disappear!" The others went to help him but were stopped by Reborn

"If you help, you'll be disqualified."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Harry told him, he wanted to help Lambo out of everyone and didn't care if he got disqualified or not, '_I move to help Lambo before he dies!'_ He said quickly

"If we don't do anything, he'll die!" Tsuna protested

'_I vote no, one child will not sway my opinion!' _Bellicus gave his piece, but Serena was silent

'_Serena, you are the voice of Love and compassion, you cannot let a child die while you have the power to do something about it!'_

"Do something Reborn!" Tsuna pleaded with the Arcobaleno

"We'll just have to sit and watch," Reborn answered

"Disappear!" Levi charged a current through his hand, electrocuting Lambo far past what he could take. This time Lambo made no noise as Levi dropped him on the ground

"I think we'll be able to see a sensational ending," Mammon commented

Levi unsheathed his last parabola and charged a current through it

'_Say something, Serena!'_

"Stop," Reborn stopped Tsuna from interfering in the battle, "Where are you going?"

"I need to protect Lambo!"

Reborn smirked despite the situation, "I guess I don't have a choice," He took out his gun as Tsuna put on his gloves

'_Motion carried!'_ Serena said happily, after a second Harry felt that change take him over. His gloves appeared on his hands and morphed into the desired X-gloves. His already bright green eyes were enhanced and a white flame shone on the top of his head. The feeling was more overwhelming than before, his body felt different than before. He felt more powerful, fast, and like a building could fall on him and he wouldn't feel a thing. He remembered what he was supposed to do and. with his X-gloves, he saved Lambo and delivered a hyper dying will powered punch to Lavi as Tsuna made the ring collapse with his own hyper dying will. The man hit the back building with enough force to make a sizable dent

He was next to Tsuna a second later with an unconscious Lambo in his arms, "You're safe now, Lambo," His voice was deeper and more serious than before.

He looked at Tsuna who used his flame to melt the Electtrico Circuit, "If I were to lose a friend in front of my eyes, then I couldn't die in peace." Tsuna's eyes were the same as his owns.

Everyone was looking at them with surprise as their flames grew brighter, Tsuna's a deep orange, and Harry's a bright white.

"What's that flame?"

"W-who is it?

"Could it be?"

"Sawada and…Harry?" Draco said, for a moment he couldn't even recognize the boy

"There's no mistake, that's Juudiame!" Gokudera answered

"It really is Harry, what's happened to him?"

"I see," Mammon spoke up, "The middle of the Electtrico Circuit is made of metal and can conduct heat. The heat made its way to the narrow part of the lightning rods and melted them, they could no longer support their own weight and collapsed." He explained

"But you didn't tell us, Squalo, that there were guys who could emit such large flames."

Tsuna spoke as Harry gave Draco Lambo and moved back in the blink of an eye, "No matter how important you tell me it is…Vongola…to be in line for the next boss…I can't fight for things like that." Tsuna's flame dispappeared and his demeanor changed back to normal, "But, my friends, I don't want my friends to be hurt!"

"Shut up!"

Harry blocked the blast with his white flames before it was able to strike Tsuna, "Tsuna," He looked down to the boy who had fell, "Are you alright?"

He nooded in affirmative, "Who was that?"

"Xanxus," Harry dropped the flame shield to see a newly arrived Xanxus and the woman standing above everyone else on the water tower. Instead of showing fear like he did last time, Tsuna stared up at Xanxus defiantly.

"What are those eyes? You don't actually believe you can defeat me and become successor do you?"

"It's a fools thought," The woman taunted, glaring down at Harry who was staring at her impassively

"I don't think that!" Tsuna protested, "I don't even want to lose one friend in this fight!"

Xanxus eyes widened in anger, "I see," He held up his fist that glowed bright making Harry stand in front of Tsuna on the defensive once more. One of the Cervello moved to stop him

"Xanxus-sama, you cannot! If you raise your hand now the ring conflict will be pointless! Please hold back!"

"Shut up!" The woman brought out a small fan and with one swish made Xanxus's flame brighter as he attacked the Cervello. She fell to the ground twitching and shaking frightening Tsuna's family at how he took her down in one shot, "He hasn't snapped."

"In fact, I'm amused," Xanxus laughed

"This is rare,"

"How long has it been since we've seen the boss smile?" Mammon asked rhetorically

"Eight years," Levi answered

"I finally understand why the old man chose you, even if it was only brief. That rotten little speech, that weak flame, you and that old fool would get along." Xanxus laughed outright with mirth present in his tone, "This is going to be the birth of a tragedy. No! A comedy!" He looked down to the last remaining Cervello, "Oi, woman, continue,"

"Yes, sir, I will now announce the results of the match. The victor is Levi-A-Than due to disqualification caused by Sawada and Potter's interference. The Thunder ring, the Sky ring, and the ring of Wind, will now become Varia's.

"Not only Ahou shi's and Juudiame's, but Potter's ring as well." Gokudera said

"That is not right, he should not be disqualified!" Basil protested, "Sawada-dono, and Potter-dono never entered the field." Iemitsu put a hand on Basil's shoulder stopping his protests

Cervello took Tsuna's ring that was strapped to the chain and Harry handed the same woman his and Lambo's rings as he came out of hyper dying will mode, "Damage to the field will be considered as interference in the match. It is inevitable that it will lead to disqualification, we decide the rules."

The Cervello moved from Tsuna to the top of the water tower to Xanxus and the woman, "Xanxus-sama, Aserith-sama, here are the rings." The two took the rings and completed the ones they already had.

"It was inevitable that this would end on my hand. Can you imagine anyone else besides me being the boss of Vongola?" Xanxus now had the power to end the conflict and kill them all…

It was surprising that he didn't

"The other rings don't matter, I can dispose of you with this in the name of Vongola whenever I wish with this. But it would far too boring to kill you after that old fool chose you even once. I'll kill you after I make you taste true despair during the Ring conflict, like I did to that old fool."

Reborn and Iemitsu were disturbed

"Xanxus! What did you do to Kyuudiame?!"

Aserith laughed, "That's your job to find out, external advisor!" She taunted

"You bastard, did you…"

"Calm down Iemitsu, you don't have any proof."

"You should put away your gun then," Iemitsu told Reborn who had his gun already cocked just in case he would have to get involved

"Rejoice, you frauds, I'm giving you a chance, I'm allowing the remaining matches to be conducted. If you do manage to win, I'll give you the Vongola rings and the position of boss. But if you lose, everything that is precious to you will disappear." Xanxus warned, the look in hiseye was near sadistic, "Show me the power with which that old man was obsessed. Woman, go on,"

The Cervello nodded, "I will now announce the combatants for tomorrow's match. Tomorrow will be the match between the Guardians of Storm."

"That means, it's Gokudera's next,"

"You'll do alright, we're counting on you,"

"Just don't get your ass kicked to hard,"

"Y-yeah?" The look on Gokudera's face was troubled, '_It's my turn already? And my teacher isn't ready yet,'_

"So it's Bel, not bad…"

"Boss, here is the Thunder ring, please take it," Levi presented the ring to Xanxus who refused

"I don't want it, Levi, if you disgrace me again…"

"I will die," Levi finished for him, he had seemed to accept his fate and he even looked happy with it. Xanxus left along with the rest of Varia following after him.

"Iemitsu, you need to go to Italy, I'm concerned about Kyuudiame." Reborn asked of him to which he nodded

"Thank you, Reborn, I'm leaving Tsuna and the rest in your care."

Reborn smiled, "Leave it to me, I know more about them than you."

The rest crowded around the unconscious Lambo in Draco's arms, in their attempt to wake him up.

A man, atop another building, fingered his ring that had the symbol for mist on it, "Weak as usual, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Harry closed the door after them and leaned back against it, "We lost three rings today, if we lose another that's it." He told Draco, he wasn't regretting having gone to save Lambo. He wanted to get stronger because he felt that the woman, Aserith, was stronger than he was. If only Serena and Bellicus would agree to letting him use his gloves like they did today, then he could train like Tsuna was and get stronger.

"Did you sense it too?" Draco asked him

Harry looked at him confused, "Sensed what?"

Draco looked off as he remembered the feeling he got when the Sky ring was completed, "I don't know, it was like someone sent out a pulse when the sky ring was connected. I tried to trace it and it came back from the giant, Gola Mosca I think."

Harry shook his head, "No, I didn't, you think something's up with Gola Mosca?"

"Gola Mosca is the Guardian of Cloud, so we'll see when Hibari comes back."

Draco pondered that feeling, it felt just like Tsuna did when he entered hyper dying will mode


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I can't wait to get to the Future arc, it's going to be epic since I'll be able to show flames, box weapons, the two new Arcobaleno, just…Ah! It's going to be so amazing. I can remember when I was so anxious to get to the Varia arc, now I'm anxious to get to the Future arc

Also a guest reviewed a lot increasing my review count and I just want to say thank you to whoever that was. I also just noticed that I've been doing this, I update before you guys are able to review on a chapter, by doing that I'm giving you guys the chapters you want but I'm also not allowing you to be mentioned in a chapter because of the update. Sorry you guys but my fingers itch to write and I'm not very patient

So close to 100, keep sending them in!

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi, pairings are decided

* * *

-_Last time-_

_Harry closed the door after them and leaned back against it, "We lost three rings today, if we lose another that's it." He told Draco, he wasn't regretting having gone to save Lambo. He wanted to get stronger because he felt that the woman, Aserith, was stronger than he was. If only Serena and Bellicus would agree to letting him use his gloves like they did today, then he could train like Tsuna was and get stronger._

_"Did you sense it too?" Draco asked him_

_Harry looked at him confused, "Sensed what?"_

_Draco looked off as he remembered the feeling he got when the Sky ring was completed, "I don't know, it was like someone sent out a pulse when the sky ring was connected. I tried to trace it and it came back from the giant, Gola Mosca I think."_

_Harry shook his head, "No, I didn't, you think something's up with Gola Mosca?"_

_"Gola Mosca is the Guardian of Cloud, so we'll see when Hibari comes back."_

_Draco pondered that feeling, it felt just like Tsuna did when he entered hyper dying will mode._

_-Currently-_

"I vote no, Africa can last until the rainy season hits," Bellicus said

"But Bellicus, most of the watering holes have dried up, the animals won't make it. What say you, Harry?" Serena turned to the boy who's was sitting down, legs crossed, and had his head in his hand signifying that he was bored. Now that he was asleep the two had pulled him from his dreams into their void so he could be the tiebreaker on a couple of their unsolved thousand year old issues

"I say you should send a three day storm to the Savanna, I'm sure the animals and the tribes could use it." He agreed, somehow deciding the fates of entire continents seemed really boring to him. You'd think it would be great having all that power at your fingertips but to Harry, who wanted anything but this power, it was a major bore. His mind was way too preoccupied with Lambo, who was lying on a hospital bed on life support.

Serena squealed, the dark holes she had for eyes closing in happiness, "Motion carried," He wasn't able to seem them actually sending the storm from in here but when he checked the net next day, he was pretty sure he'd say that they had actually done something.

"Now that that is resolved, let's move on to matter one hundred million and three, patching up the hole in the ozone layer of the earth." Bellicus said

"I vote yes, if left unchecked, the humans will destroy the ozone layer and with that the earth." Harry put forth his argument

"Minor floods, a few super volcanoes, and only a thousand year ice age. Nothing to drastic, I vote nay," Serena said disproving of the idea, "Who knows, maybe if humanity is allowed to start over then maybe they might make different choices this time.

"I second that, motion of patching up the hole in the ozone layer, denied." Bellicus said, his voice booming showing the finality of the decision

Harry found this topic to be debatable, "I move to leave this topic to be discussed when Earth magic is claimed. Since this involves the earth as a whole it should be decided by both parties."

"But the ozone layer lies in the domain of the sky,"

"But what happens to ozone layer effects the earth as a hole, don't you think Earth magic will be angry when they found out that you decided the fate of the earth on your own?" Harry was starting to get good at this debating thing

Bellicus for once actually seemed to consider it, "Hmm, very good, you've provided a reasonable argument and a consequence if we were not to listen."

Was Harry hearing wrong or was Bellicus actually complementing him?

"I vote yes, for your amazing retort,"

"Yes, motion for putting this debate off until Earth magic is claimed, carried."

Harry had a little confidence that he could actually get them to agree about letting him use his magic, "I put forth a motion to let me use my magic during the ring conflict, if I don't then I will die along with everyone else and the Vongola rings will be placed into the wrong hands,"

"Nay,"

"Nay, motion denied,"

Harry's jaw dropped, "Why?!"

"We've looked into the alternate future where Varia becomes the leader of Vongola and acquires the Vongola rings. That course of action is better than yours, the magical world won't allow Xanxus to kill you, Draco might die, but you won't." Serena said with compassion in her voice

Harry tilted his head as he thought of something else, "I put forth the motion that…you let me train with X-gloves." He tried, "If I'm trained in them then if you agree on the motion of using them during the fight with Voldemort."

Serena and Bellicus thought it over, it had its benefits, Harry would have an advantage over Voldemort and be able to fulfill that blasted prophecy that got them there in the first place, "Bellicus and I must convene privately, start the day good, alright,"

Harry opened his eyes to see his bedroom and everything in it.

He smirked, it wasn't an outright no this time, which gave him hope

'_We will get back to you after Gokudera Hayato's battle,'_

Harry shot out of his bed remembering that it was Gokudera's battle, he went to Draco's room to wake him up as well but stopped at seeing the other occupant.

Every happy feeling he had was gone upon seeing the Dementor hovering over Draco's bed

Harry got his wand from his holster and summoned up every happy memory that he had, "_Expecto patronum!" _The Dementor screeched in pain when the patronus hit it waking Draco from his slumber. Harry made the patronus chase the Dementor out of their house and away from the rest of the town.

"Was that a Dementor?!" Draco shouted as he held a hand to his racing heart, he hadn't expected to be woken to see a Dementor hovering over his bed about to kiss him

"More like a spy," Harry realized why the Dementor was here in the first place, "He wasn't sent here to kill you or me, more like search the town for us…Voldemort knows we're here now," Harry leaned on the door frame, wondering how long they had left until Tom got bored playing with them by giving them false hope.

Harry apparated from the room and into Lambo's hospital room. The boy had an oxygen mask over his face and an IV in his arm; this did not fit for a five year old. They were supposed to run around and play and get dirty not be on life support. Harry made a blanket for a sleeping Mrs. Sawada before he moved next to Lambo's bed

"We've run out of healing potions," He stroked the boy's afro, a little happy seeing the rise and fall of his chest, "I'm going to make Draco find more plants, I don't care if he's going to have to create a brand new potion, you will be healed." A tear fell on the boy's oxygen mask, "I shouldn't have let them allow you to fight, I could have taken a polyjuice potion and took your place." He took a box of chocoballs from his pocket and put it on Lambo's bedside table before he left the hospital room.

It was just turning into daytime, and Draco had taken it upon himself to train Harry in combat since his battle was already finished.

* * *

Hibari cut down a few bamboo rods to stop Dino from running any further, "From the sea to the mountains…just running around isn't much of a fight."

Dino smirked, they had been fighting non-stop for days, it seems that Hibari never lost interest in fighting a strong opponent, "I have my own reasons, aren't you interested in hearing about the Rings yet?"

Hibari's face was impassive, "I'm not interested in that,"

Dino sighed, "How do I explain this to Tsuna and Hari-chan?" He cracked his whip as Hibari readied his tonfa's

"I'll bite you to death for talking to cooking herbivore."

They continued their endless battle

* * *

Harry almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Draco catching him. Their training session had run rough, with Draco being ten times stronger than he was, it was like trying to get Ryohei to not like Boxing.

"Are you alright, Potter-dono?" Basil asked, the blond haired boy also looked worse for the wear, Reborn had him and Tsuna training in hyper dying will mode all day so both boys were pretty tired.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's finally time for Gokudera's match isn't?" He asked Reborn who nodded

"Gokudera-kun should be okay, right?" Tsuna asked concerned for his best friends well being

"Gokudera's oppoenet, Belphegor, Is known as 'Prince the Ripper." Reborn answered

"He's an actual prince?" Draco asked

"Yeah, it seems that he really has the blood of royalty, but with his unmanageable and inhuman senses, he's an odd one who joined Varia on his own. He's not an opponent to underestimate," Reborn explained, jumping over a gap in the fences

"I heard about him from master as well, of the Varia, he is the most gifted in combat." Basil added

Draco scoffed, "Let's just hope that Gokudera just isn't all talk,"

"It will undoubtedly be a severe match,"

They reached the school and met up with Ryohei and Yamamoto, "Yo," The baseball head greeted, "Gokudera didn't come with you guys?"

Tsuna shook his head, "We thought that he'd be here with you, I wonder what happened,"

Reborn spoke up from Yamamoto's shoulder, "He may have been stopped by Shamal, knowing Shamal, he wouldn't send his student into battle when there's no chance of winning. His new technique must not be ready yet."

"New technique?" Due to Draco being away most of the time he had no knowledge of Gokudera's training

"All we know is that Shamal has Gokudera trying to shoot down paper airplanes with his bombs," Tsuna explained to him as they walked up the stairs to the lit floor where the storm battle was going to be held.

When they arrived Varia was already there along with Cervello

"We're indoors today?"

"But Gokudera-dono isn't here yet…"

"What is tako-san doing?"

"He'll definitely come," Yamamoto said confidently

"You don't think he's trying to outdo me by arriving late, do you?" Draco asked Harry who shrugged

"I don't know, probably, he hates you and this would be a perfect way of showing you up." He answered to which Draco frowned

"It seems the opponent hasn't come," Mammon commented

"Voi! Did he wuss out?!"

Belphegor smirked, "What's the point in running? When they lose the ring conflict, they're all going to die anyway." That just furthered got them anticipating and hoping for Gokudera's quick arrival

"When that clock hits eleven, Gokudera Hayato will be disqualified and Belphegor will win by default." Cervello warned them, making them feel more anticipation of Gokudera's arrival. The clock seemed to tick by slowly as each and every second the Gokudera didn't appear was making them more worried. Harry was just about to ask Draco to search for him when an explosion at the clock cut him off.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Juudiame,"

Gokudera stood behind them, bombs looking ready to go, the only thing they were worried about was why his torso was wrapped in bandages.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Told ya," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, "Though mine was a bit more dramatic,"

"We recognize that he will be fighting because he made it within the appointed time." They were relieved that they hadn't been forced to forfeit the match because of Gokudera's tardiness.

"You had us worried for a moment there," Harry lightly chastised, "You sleep in?"

"Of course not!" His tone was harsh with Harry but light with Tsuna, "I'm sorry, Juudiame. It took some time to get ready but I'm completely prepared." He gestured to the numerous bombs that were placed in holsters around his waist.

"Okay," Tsuna casting a suspicious glance over to Varia, "But…"

"I thought you'd get scared and run away," Squalo taunted

"I think he should have ran away, though. His opponent is Bel, after all." Mammon said with fake concern

Harry looked at the man who's bangs were covering his eyes and all you could see was his smile, '_He's the smartest person in Varia, I wonder if Gokudera is going to be alright?'_ He could see Tsuna was possibly thinking the same thing.

"Before we explain the combat field, we have something to report. One of us Cervello had to be switched due to injuries." They could all remember the attack Xanxus and the woman had dealt to the defenseless Cervello.

"Nice to meet you," The second Cervello spoke up

"But she's exactly the same," Draco pointed out

"Cervello seems to have a lot of spares," Reborn answered

"Tonight's field will be the entire third floor, this includes the west tower which is connected to this one, and not only does it include the hallways, but also all the classrooms on this floor."

'_My kind of field, lots of obstacles,' _Gokudera thought, not showing his confidence on the outside

"However…"

A rumbling noise came from behind the classroom doors, it was only a moment later that desk were blown out of the classroom and out of the school, breaking numerous windows in the process.

"What was that?!"

Cervello brought out a huge device from the destroyed classroom, "We have set up hurricane turbines like this one in various places throughout the field. They have four vents and are designed to randomly create a powerful gust." She explained

"A field of storms for the storm guardians," It was better than Draco's field at least

"If you're hit by the wind directly, you'll be thrown outside." Ryohei thought it was dangerous but it was up to Gokudera if he still wanted to do it.

"This is crazy," Yamamoto gasped

"This time there will be a time limit on the match, fifteen minutes after the match begins, unless one of you has taken possession of the Ring of Storm and completed it, time bombs set in the hurricane turbines will explode in turn and completely destroy this floor."

"T-That's terrible, so if the battle isn't settled then they'll…" Tsuna couldn't finish the sentence and didn't want to finish the thought

"They'll most likely die."

"That would mean neither were worthy of being the Guardian."

"Meaning, in the worst case scenario, it would be all right to blow up the Storm ring as well." Reborn summarized, "He must be the one who thinks the Guardian Rings don't matter." They all knew who Reborn was referring to, the man who, once he had the Sky ring, decided to let the conflict go on just because he wanted them to suffer.

Xanxus

"It seems like he's become serious,"

"What a thing to do…his own ally is going to be in danger too." Tsuna couldn't understand why a person would do this just for power but Harry and to a certain extent, Draco, fully did understand.

"So it's a death match," Gokudera smirked, "Sounds like fun,"

"Yare, Yare, you guys are making a ruckus," Their eyes widened to see that Shamal was walking up behind the Cervello, "Is anyone hurt?" He put a hand on both their shoulders, and together, they elbowed him in the face.

"S-Shamal?!"

"What's that lecher doing here?"

Squalo's eyes narrowed, "Did he saw Shamal?"

"Trident Shamal, a man who was scouted by Varia two generations ago and refused." Mammon told

"What are you doing here?!" Gokudera shouted at his mentor

Shamal still had the goofy smile on his face, despite being embarrassed, "I heard a loud sound, so I came running to see if anyone was injured…and to make fun of your match." Shamal stood and looked directly at Varia, he pointed a thumb behind him, "So, I'll be on this side,"

"Shamal sided with them?" Mammon asked in mild disbelief

"Dino, Colonello, and Shamal, why are such talented people banding together with them? What the hell's goin on?!" Squalo shouted in outrage, "Is this all because of that Arcobaleno?"

"But this seems like fun," Belphegor finally spoke, "Today's opponent…"

"Alright, before the match, we'll do the usual!" Ryohei shouted enthusiastically and Draco stood off to the wall because there was no way that he was doing that again no matter what Harry bribed him with.

"W-wait a sec," Gokudera abated, "I don't need it, it's so embarrassing! I don't need a circle for my match!"

"Um…" Tsuna spoke timidly, "Don't be like that, let's do it, Gokudera-kun." The rest looked surprised that Tsuna was actually for it, "H-how do I say it? I can't really put it into words but…we're all connected in this battle, I don't want any single person being left out. It's probably better if we all have some solidarity." Gokudera was moved by Tsuna's words, Draco still didn't want to do it but if it made these children more confident in their battles, then he would do it…

Though he wouldn't like it

"Juudiame, you're so concerned with the family…let's do it!" Gokudera agreed

"Add him in too," Reborn threw a cow's tail at Tsuna, "This is the tail that was torn off the stupid cow's clothing yesterday. When I see that, it reminds me of when the stupid cow as still healthy." Reborn actually had a sad tone in his voice as if he actually cared what happened to Lambo

"I think it's a good idea, Lambo is one of us after all," Harry said, taking the tail from Tsuna's hands

"Even though he's a stupid cow, he's better than nothing." That was surprising because Gokudera himself had said it

"He's with us in our hearts in minds, blah blah, we cherish each other as a family, blah blah, can we just get this thing over with already." Draco interrupted, Tsuna nodded and they gathered around in a huddle.

"Gokudera, fight!"

"Woah!" This time all of them said, Draco quickly stepped away and dusted himself off as if he had just touched something dirty

"It must be embarrassing to be young," Shamal laughed

Once the mood became tense again, Cervello spoke up, "Now, if the both of you would come to the center."

Gokudera looked back at Tsuna once more, "Juudiame, I will go as your right-hand man, and I won't shame you."

Tsuna seemed uncomfortable but nodded anyway, "Y-yeah, but don't push yourself," Gokudera nodded before walking to the center of the hallway meeting Belphegor.

"Because todays battlefield is so wide, we will broadcast the battle to the spectators' area." Bright lasers cut them off from the rest of the hallway, "And there are infrared lasers between the spectators' area and the field to prevent any interference."

"They're telling us not to do what we did with Lambo," Reborn summarized, they could see on the screens that Cervello was inspecting the Storm Rings.

"We have confirmed that they both have their halves of the Half Vongola Rings."

Belphegor laughed, "Shishishi, you use bombs, right? I guess I can tell by looking."

This guy was unnerving Gokudera greatly, he even put a hand on his shoulder, "Your shoulders seem a little to tense," That was all he said before turning and walking away from Gokudera's glare, "How scary, shishishi."

Gokudera stared at the prince's back with grit teeth and determined eyes, '_I can't lose, I don't care if he is a genius. Juudiame, I will win and prove that no one else is more worthy of becoming the boss of Vongola.'_

"The Ring of Storm, Belphegor versus Gokudera Hayato, battle start!"

'_Here I go!'_ Gokudera started off by throwing one lit bomb high in the air

"Smoke bomb, right?" Belphegor didn't even move from his spot as it exploded in the middle of the hallways, blowing out the windows and creating a smog in the air.

Gokudera moved back from the smog, waiting to see what Belphegor would do, '_First, to see how he acts…what will you do now?'_ There was a glint in the smog and before Gokudera knew it he was being surrounded by small knives, '_Knives?' _He moved out of the way before they launched and stabbed the spot he used to be in.

"I'd stop using little tricks," Belphegor was completely unharmed, "Do you realize who you're up against?" He said tauntingly

"Not even a scratch from Hayato's bomb, the Varia quality lives up to its name." Shamal commented, "He can't go in acting overconfidently."

In the battle things were different, '_The way things are going, I can't hold back,' _He grabbed three times the bombs and threw them, "Three times bombs!"

"Is that Gokudera-dono's new technique?" Basil asked

Instead of running Belphegor simply took one step back before everything in the classroom next to him was blown out the window, including the lit bombs.

"Those machines…" The prince had somehow known that the machine in the room next to them was going to fire.

"I'm sensitive to wind, I am the Guardian of Storm, after all."

Gokudera cursed, he noticed a rumbling in the room to the left of him and moved out of the way as desk flew out of that room as well, "This is crazy! But with this wind, his knives won't fly either." Gokudera stood and looked to see what Belphegor would do. The man took his right hand from his pocket and lifted it a little, there was a shine before two knives almost impaled Gokudera. He moved into a classroom and hid behind the wall, trying to deduce how Belphegor was making his knives fly through the gusts of wind.

"Was it a fluke?" It was strong possibility, his bombs wouldn't fly through the wind so that should mean that Belphegor's knives shouldn't either.

"Flukes don't happen to princes," He looked to see Belphegor was on the opposite side of the gust from him in the classroom, "It's very easy, I just follow the gusts and place the knife on the path that'll reach my target." He demonstrated by placing a knife on a gust allowing it to maneuver through the many in the room before it reached the wall right behind Gokudera.

"He's reading the air currents? Is that possible?"

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked Draco who's eyes seemed determined to find something in the battle.

"I saw something right before Belphegor almost hit Gokudera the second time with his knives. I'm trying to see it again but I can't because of the crappy screens."

"He's taking advantage of a situation that seems impossible and preforming inhuman techniques. I hate to admit it, but he's a real genius." Shamal commended begrudgingly

"Three minutes have passed," Cervello announced, letting the fighter's know they only had twelve minutes to finish the battle

"Do you know what the duty of the Guardian of Storm is? Being a surging storm, perpetually at the core of any attack. I can do it, but you can't." The prince taunted further aggravating Gokudera more

"Why are you just standing there? Don't stop, Hayato!" Shamal shouted at his student

It was hard for Gokudera to move out of the range of the knives and stay out of the gusts of wind as well, "Don't mess around with me!" Gokudera didn't have the ability to be on the offensive because wherever he would land, Belphegor would attack him making him dodge to another location.

"With his seamless knife throwing, he cuts off the enemy's opportunity to counterattack. Bel is the only one who could pull this off in this kind of wind."

'_I can't attack, so I'll just have to fall back for now. Some place where his attack won't reach me…' _Gokudera ran out of the classroom, putting his sticky bombs on the wall on his way out. Belphegor wasn't even fazed by the explosion

"Do you think you've managed to hide using the explosion, I love hide-and-seek, shishishi."

Gokudera was in a different classroom thinking about his game plan, '_It wouldn't be favorable for me to take those knives head on, I'll have to set traps and an attack him from his blind spots.' _Before the bomb expert lit his bombs, the top parts were cut off by incoming knives, "W-where did that come from?"

Everyone on the screen saw that Belphegor was just standing in the middle of the hallway, "How is he doing that when he can't see him?" Harry said in disbelief, Draco was still looking but it was harder now that Gokudera was away from Belphegor

"I told you that I love hide-and-seek. I am a prince after all, I'm not the same as you copycats."

Gokudera's arm was the luckily the only thing that was cut by the knives, "Damn it, how?!"

"Shishishi, did I hit the jackpot already? It doesn't say much about your boss if his Guardian of Storm is like this." Belphegor didn't know that saying that only furthered angered Gokudera.

'_Because of me, Juudiame is…I can't lose. But unless I can overcome his attacks, that'll be impossible. Think, how can his attacks come from my blind spots. Even if he is a genius, his technique will have a trick and a setup. Don't panic, calm down, was there anything strange about the match?'_ Gokudera thought back to before the match started and remembered the way Belphegor had put a hand on his shoulder, he looked down to his shoulder in disbelief, '_He couldn't have…'_

"He found it," They looked at Draco expectantly but he spoke no more.

Belphegor brought out a dozen knives, "For the finale or this surging attack, I'll make you into a cactus, full of needles. Bye-bye," He threw the knives and everyone watched them said through the currents with dread, Belphegor knew when the knives had hit, "Shishishi, cactus: complete." A body fell through the door and crashed to the ground, they had been expecting to see it be an impaled Gokudera but instead it was human model from biology class impaled with knives.

The body moved and was pulled up by a wire, "This is the secret to your attack. Before the match, you patted my shoulder and at the same time placed a wire on it. You even numbed it so I wouldn't feel the weight. Then you threw your knives along that wire, so the knives would fly right at me as if they were on a rail." Gokudera explained

"And that was what you were looking for?"

"Actually, I think he might of found it before I did," That was probably the only compliment that he would give the other boy

"You did your best, but that's only worth about fifty points. You can think you have the upper hand just because you figured it out, but…" Gokudera moved out of the way from the gust of wind that started up, "You can't do anything in this wind, so what will you do?" Gokudera brought out bombs from his holsters but these seemed different somehow from his regular ones, "Those won't hit,"

"I missed out on flirting so he'd learn how to make bombs that wouldn't hit. I, who was once called a genius myself…" Shamal seemed confident that whatever Gokudera was about to do would work.

The boy threw his bombs directly at the gusts of wind, instead of exploding right away, a special light was lit and the bombs somehow were able to change direction in mid-air to bypass the wall of air and fly directly at Belphegor, "I can't miss and shame Juudiame.

They exploded at point blank range

"Rocket bombs: this is the technique Hayato learned during training." Shamal said

"A bomb that changes direction in flight,"

"Yeah, with the propulsion powder packed inside, it'll change direction twice. The one thing that Hayato lacked was speed, because of the bombs' design, they can't fully capture the enemy, that's why we increased the mobility of the weapon itself, he saw my trident mosquito and figured it out. It requires some technique, but it'll change direction twice in mid-flight, it would widen his range of attack. More importantly, he learned it to survive," Shamal's tone sounded regular but all of them could tell that he was immensely proud of his student, "Techniques like that hit squarely."

"Bel probably isn't unharmed," Levi said

"Exactly, 'It' is about to begin…" Whatever Mammon knew even scared Squalo a little

"How…horrifying…"

Gokudera felt a shift in the air, as if there was a huge evil intent in the area. Bel stood in the rubble, injured, but the man was still laughing though more insanely than before, "It spilled my royal blood," He grabbed at his head as his smile become shaper

"It's about to being, the Prince Ripper's true nature."

This Belphegor seemed different than the one before, "My heart won't stop beating,"

Gokudera stood on the defensive, "What's going on?"

"I just don't understand his tempermant," Squalo said

"The slashing prince, Prince the Ripper…He's been a hitman since birth, innocence and bare cruelty. There's no one more suited to be in the Varia assassination squad than Bel.

"I don't really understand but…" Gokudera lit the bombs in his hands, '_I saw through his wire, lone range knife attacks won't break through these winds. I'll have to go full force for now.'_ He threw his bombs with a shot and watched them fly towards Belphegor, "It's over," Though what he didn't expect was for Belphegor to run straight past the bombs, when the bombs exploded he used the explosion as propulsion to send him flying towards Gokudera with a knife in hand

"He didn't simply dodge them,"

"He used the explosion to his advantage, that's some dexterity." Draco commented

"He's finally acting like himself," Mammon nodded at Levi

"Once he snaps, Bel's true genius comes to the surface."

Bel threw two knives at Gokudera but they were pushed away by the wind, '_His aim is wild…'_ a cut appeared on Gokudera's cheek and his bombs broke in half. "What's going on, the knives didn't hit me?!" Gokudera was panicking, '_Cutting without touching…Kamaitachi*?'_ Gokudera looked up to see Belphegor in the air above him.

"Got you!"

"Not!" Gokudera threw one of his small bombs and both men were blown away from each other though Gokudera coming out more healthy than the other.

"Let them cut the flesh but protect the bone, good decision, Bomb kid." Squalo commended

Belphego sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was hurt again…that's so thrilling!"

"The guys a freak," Draco commented

"More like insane," Harry knew a thing or two about insane people

Gokudera stood to limp away from the crazy prince, '_This distance between us is unfavorable to me, I have to get away…'_

"Not so fast," His leg was cut but he still didn't see that the knife physically cut him

'_The knife didn't touch me…what should I do?'_

"The hurricane turbines will begin exploding in six minutes…" Cervello announced

"I'm running out of time, too! Damn it…" Gokudera ran down a hallway fully knowing that Belphegor was chasing after him

"Hide-and-seek again, shishishi,"

The bomb expert was in the library hiding behind a bookcase waiting for his opponent to show up so he could surprise him, "Now come on in, I'll throw everything I've got at you."

"The library, that's the only entrance into there."

"Gokudera's trying to settle it," Reborn said his tone deep and concerning

"Fighting against Bel in a dead end is like shortening your own life." Mammon warned

Belphegor jumped into the library and Gokudera immediately threw his bombs just as Belphegor wanted to block with his knives. The knives seemed to pass through the bombs splitting them in half again.

"They didn't touch this time either!" Tsuna cried

"Do you see a trick to this one, Draco?" Harry asked him but the boy shook his head

"I'm just as confused as Gokudera."

Gokudera sweatdropped as he noticed something strange, '_What was that just now? Where the cut was, and the direction of the cut, something is unnatural.'_

"_Counterattack: start!" G_okudera dodged the knives that imbedded into a bookcase but still his arm was cut.

"Now this is truly suited for the Guardian of Storm, a surging attack…"

"Doesn't it seem odd?" Reborn spoke up

"Yeah, almost like his opponent is missing on purpose." Shamal also found it suspicious

A box fell right next to Gokudera but he was only able to get a few of the items that fell before he had to move again. His eyes widened when he found that his body could move no futher.

"Gokudera-kun, you need to run!" Tsuna shouted at him

"It's not that he's not running; he can't run. You can barely see it on the monitor but wires have been set all around him." Mammon explained for them

"A wire was tied to each of the knives' hilts. That explains the kamaitachi." Reborn said

"Two ways are born that allow you to cut your opponent. The first is throwing and cutting, even if they think they've evaded the knife, if the knife turns towards the target, the wire between him and the knife will cut in. The second is throwing the knives into walls and creating an invisible cutting mechanism. He threw knives into the library first, those are what cut Hayato's bombs. Meaning that he was never just a knife-thrower; he's been using knives and wires." Shamal explained, they could see that Shamal was sweating a little

"You fell right into his trap, because Bel is a genius, he's good at martial combat as well as scheming."

Belphegor looked at his captured prey with a sadistic smile, "The end…"

"For you,"

Belphegor lost his smile

All around him, right where Gokudera dropped his lighter, split powder was being lit. The resulting explosion blew away the wires and the bookcases giving them a free open area. "Sagging wires won't cut me, and these bombs will be guided to their destination by your wires." He threw his bombs along the wires and everyone was able to see small hooks attached to the bombs

The box that had fallen near him earlier

"This is the surging assault of the Guardian of Storm." The bombs hit Belphegor point blank, "And just to be sure!" Gokudera threw another set of bombs that flew towards their destination and added to Belphegor's injuries

"I hate to admit but that was some smart thinking," Ok, this would be the last compliment Draco delivered to Gokudera

"He pulled it off, I think it'd be all right for him to be the Guardian of Storm."

Gokudera stood over Bel's body and looked down at his unconscious opponent, "It's over,"

"No, it's not," Cervello stood in the destroyed room

"We cannot accept this as a victory until you complete the Ring of Storm."

"Obtain the two halves of the Ring and complete the Ring of Storm, please, farewell." They left the room just as another Cervello announced that only three minutes were remaining in the match.

Gokudera scoffed, "What a pain," He was just about to collect the ring when his own body started to fail him.

"Don't lose your footing because of that little scratch, wrap this up and lets celebrate. Bring Bianchi-chan!" Shaml shouted over the intercom

"Genius, don't make me laugh," He picked up the ring and chain from his opponents body, "I wanted you to take back the insult you made about Juudiame." They were all surprised when a hand grabbed at Gokudera's ring

"Idiot, don't let your guard down!"

"I'm going to win." Gokudera was pushed on his back as Belphegor tried to steal his ring

"Teme!" Gokudera tried to punch him off but the man's grip was too tight

"Ring…my ring…"

"Can Bel still figh?" Levi asked Mammon

"No, his drive towards victory is what's pushing him now. His princely instincts won't let him lose."

"He's abnormal 'til the end."

"But his opponent does not have the strength to fight

'_Damn it I don't have any strength left, just die already!' _The only thing Belphegor was saying was about the ring which he was hell bent on getting. Sirens started going off telling them that it was almost time for the turbines to explode. A few turbines had already exploded and the explosions were getting closer to their room, '_This isn't good.'_

"The estimated time before the explosions reach the library is one minute, the explosions will not reach the spectators' area." Cervello announced

"If Gokudera doesn't get the ring or leave then he's going to die," Draco had a solemn look on his face as he watched the two tumble on the ground, "Not good, his strength has increased because of his wounds, it's not looking good for him."

'_Not good, my eyes are getting hazy,'_

"Fifteen seconds have passed; forty-five seconds remain.'

"A chicken race! Now it's getting interesting!"

"Tsuna what will you do?" They looked at Reborn who was still staring at the screens

"What will I do?" Tsuna didn't know what Reborn was talking about

"It can't be helped, give the enemy your ring and pull out, Hayato!" Shamal ordered over the intercom, "Dying for something like this is stupid, come back."

"Don't be stupid, if I lose, with two wins and four losses, we're finished! We'll lose from lack of manpower!" Gokudera shouted back

"You opponent's broken, it's not a real fight anymore! Come back!"

"I can't come back empty-handed! The name of Juudiame's right-hand man would be shamed!"

"Gokudera-kun, you're worried about that?!" Tsuna shouted in disbelief

"Juudiame, if I win, the tide will change, please leave it to me!"

"Twenty seconds until the explosions reach the library,"

"Hayato! Did you forget what I taught you before your training started?!" That got Gokudera to listen

'_How could I forget, I couldn't see my own life, I can't forget, that's why I'm going to use it when it's most important.'_ Gokudera was brought from his musings when Tsuna shouted

"Knock it off!" The boy never actually had to do something like this before, "Why do you think we're fighting?! We're all going to have a snow fight and watch Hari and Draco make fireworks together when this is over. That's why we're growing stronger, I want to laugh with everyone but if you die that's all meaningless!" He panted after his rant

"Juudiame…"

A beep, and that was the only warning Gokudera had received before the bombs in the library detonated.

They had lost visual on the screens and had no choice but to think the worst, "That fool…" Draco shook his head, "I thought you were smarter than this but maybe I was mistaken…"

"You shut your mouth, Blondie," The tears and the shouts stopped when a broken voice came from down the destroyed hallway. Despite not even knowing if the infrared sensor had turned off, they ran too Gokudera anyways who face planted on the floor, "I'm sorry, Juudaime, while the ring was taken from me, I came back because I wanted to see those pathetic excuse for fireworks."

"Shut your face!"

"I'm happy, Gokudera-kun,"

Gokudera looked up at Tsuna with disbelief, "But I lost!"

"Thank you for coming back, Gokudera-kun,"

"Please don't, those words are wasted on me!" Gokudera cried, he stood up and fisted Yamamoto's shirt, "Yamamoto, the rest is up to you, I don't want to be asking you, you of all people!"

Yamamoto smiled, "I know,"

That was all Gokudera needed before he fainted right into Draco's arms who caught him, "You drop him and I swear to Merlin…" Harry left the threat hanging in the air for Draco to decipher.

"The Ring of Storm is in Belphegor's hand, Belphegor will be declared the victor of this match." Cervello announced, an unconscious Belphegor was now in the hands of Gola Mosca

"Voi! What a laughable ending! Your lives are hanging by a hair!"

"And your Mist and Cloud Guardians have yet to appear. I hope it doesn't end in a default win for us,"

There was only one thought going through their minds

'_Where is Hibari?'_

"We will now announce the next match,"

Tsuna turned to Reborn "What will we do if its Mist or Cloud next?"

"Don't worry, everything is falling into place."

"Tomorrow night's match will be Rain,"

"The match between the Guardians of Rain."

"I can't believe Yamamoto gets to go against Long hair," Draco pouted

"I can finally cut you down!" Squalo jeered, "You better not run when you remember how badly I beat you last time, kid!"

Yamamoto laughed, despite remembering his defeat last time, "Nothing to worry about there, I'm so excited that I can't sleep."

"Gaki," Squalo cursed

"Excuse me," One of Levi's subordinates appeared behind the rest of Varia, "Captain Levi, someone has snuck onto the school grounds! The lightning force is being defeated one after the other!"

"What?"

"That's why I told you that." They looked towards Reborn, "All the Guardians are falling into place."

His smirk was all they needed

* * *

*Something about gale wind that can cut things

So only two thousands more words the my original, i wonder what that says about me. Sorry I haven't posted in a while (Few days which is bad for me) I've recently started another project on FP, don't worry because I don't think i'll be updating Love in action any time soon. So I still currently have only two projects that i'm working on, if you're from Tetsuo Sarutobi then just wait and be patient until i find my muse for that story.

Check me out on FP, 'Dead baby jokes suck' and check out my original, 'Prince of a lost kingdom' I would love it if you all did me this solid since the last time i checked I had two reviews, which by FP's standards is pretty good but not for me.

Is it normal for your hands to be freezing after writting seven thousand words?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

So sorry guys but the muse for that original story I was talking about hit me like a brick. It's currently on chapter five and not doing so good according to my standards but great to fictionpress standards. Yamamoto's fight is in this chapter and it'll possibly be the hardest because Yamamoto's fight is really something you have to see. Honestly the only thing that'll be different are a couple of comments from Harry and Draco added into the mix, if you want to watch his fight then skip to the end then I'll totally understand.

7 more reviews! 7 more reviews!

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi, pairings are decided

* * *

_-Last time-_

_"We will now announce the next match,"_

_Tsuna turned to Reborn "What will we do if it's Mist or Cloud next?"_

_"Don't worry, everything is falling into place."_

_"Tomorrow night's match will be Rain,"_

_"The match between the Guardians of Rain."_

_"I can't believe Yamamoto gets to go against Long hair," Draco pouted_

_"I can finally cut you down!" Squalo jeered, "You better not run when you remember how badly I beat you last time, kid!"_

_Yamamoto laughed, despite remembering his defeat last time, "Nothing to worry about there, I'm so excited that I can't sleep."_

_"Gaki," Squalo cursed_

_"Excuse me," One of Levi's subordinates appeared behind the rest of Varia, "Captain Levi, someone has snuck onto the school grounds! The lightning force is being defeated one after the other!"_

_"What?"_

_"That's why I told you that." They looked towards Reborn, "All the Guardians are falling into place."_

_His smirk was all they needed_

_-Currently_

Harry had felt the familiar intent before everyone else did, "Draco, come here," The boy came, albeit confused, Harry took something small out of his pocket, and with his wand he enlarged it to show a cloak.

"A cloak?" Tsuna looked at the thing wondering what it was for

"So sorry you guys, but I've run out of eggs, Ja ne," He said before he put the cloak over himself and Draco making the both of them disappear. Tsuna started freaking out over Harry's disappearance and Harry laughed from the invisibility cloak, "It's alright to talk Draco, they can't hear us. I made a few modifications to the cloak, it's now inaudible, intangible, and it grows as I do so I don't have to hunch over for my feet."

"Why'd you put the cloak on us in the first place?"

"Because of that," Harry nodded towards Hibari who had come in taking down another of Levi's lightning squad. He had sensed that the boy had set foot on the premises and he was no doubt pissed about the fact his school was semi destroyed. Harry, if caught at the scene of the crime, would be bitten to death on the spot.

Tsuna was still confused over friend's disappearance so he didn't see Hibari walk in, "Trespassing on school grounds," He looked at Varia, "As well as destruction of school property, you are all jointly guilty, and I'm going to bite you all to death."

Cervello spoke to him despite the unknown danger, "Are you a ring holder for Sawada's side? In that case, we can't have you-,"

"How dare you attack my subordinates," Levi interrupted

"We can't have Guardians fighting each other!" Levi pushed her away in anger

"Urusai, Cervello! He's just an intruder!" Levi took out two of his parabolas and lit them with electricity. He charged at Hibari but all the boy did was move out of the way and put his foot out, tripping the great lug.

"Shall I bite you to death first?"

"Hibari's training with Dino must have seriously paid off." Draco complimented

"He's good, who is he?" Basil asked

"The Guardian of the Cloud Ring and the Nami-middle disciplinary committee chairman, Hibari Kyoya." Reborn answered

"If he's cloud, that means he is Gola Mosca's opponent." Mammon let out, Gola Mosca let out air from his face mask

"What do you think of him, Mammon?" Squalo asked the child

"It's true that Levi was recently broken, and he's the clumsiest among us, still it was quite a display of dexterity."

Squalo scoffed, "You're impressed by just that? That's why you're more suited for judging mysticism. To a swordsman like me, it looked like they were standing still." He held up his sword menacingly, "Voi! How many pieces do you want to be cut into?!"

Hibari smirked and looked at him, "So you're next?"

Cervello thought it best to put a stop to this before it escalated, "Please stop this, if participants fight outside the matches, they'll be disqualified." She threatened

"Maybe you should do something?" Draco asked, the last thing he wanted for them was another loss

"No need, look," Harry pointed at Yamamoto, who surprisingly took it upon himself to calm down Hibari.

"Come on, calm down, Hibari," He tried to abate, "I can understand why you're upset,"

Hibari just gave him a bland look, "You're in the way, don't stand in front of me," Hibari hit came so fast that Harry thought it would be impossible for Yamamoto to dodge it but somehow the boy did and was able to get behind Hibari and grab the tonfa.

Though all of that Yamamoto still had on his smile, "That long-hair is my opponent. So, would you mind?" He had obviously caught Hibari off guard something Harry thought impossible to do, excluding Rokudo Mukuro of course.

"I'll bite anyone who gets in my way to death." Yamamoto realized his error when Hibari brought up his tonfa's ready to kick his ass

"Ciaossu, Hibari," Hibari gave him the baby one look before turning back to Yamamoto

"Infant? Sorry, but I'm a little busy right now."

"You can go wild here if you want, but the fun you'll have later will be gone. Not right now, but If you wait a little bit longer, you may be able to fight Rokudo Mukuro again in the near future." Hibari smirked as a shadow covered his eyes, Reborn smirked because he knew what he said had interested the boy.

"Will you repair the damage done to the school?" He asked the woman who nodded

"Yes, we, the Cervello, will take full responsibility."

Hibari nodded before turning around and walking away but not before a few choice words to Yamamoto, "I've changed my mind, don't lose to him before it's my turn to fight." The boy looked surprised at the encouraging words but nodded anyway, "Ja ne,"

"That's how big the insult he received from Mukuro was." Reborn said, he walked over to a certain spot and pulled on the air, "I don't think it worked," He took the cloak off revealing Harry and Draco.

"Out of the air!"

"Sugoi!"

"Voi, sword brat, where did you lean to move like that?!" Squalo ruined the surprise by taunting Yamamoto some more, "I like it! You're chance of victory has moved from zero percent…to zero percent."

"I don't know about that, Yamamoto's statistics are pretty high after seeing him move like that." Harry said though Squalo scoffed

"If Squalo wins tomorrow, the conflict will be over." Mammon warned before walking out with Gola Mosca with Belphegor in hand

"It will be your end," And that was the last of Varia, Squalo's menacing cackle trailing after them.

"I wasn't sure what would happen when Hibari started his rampage." A conscious Gokudera blew out an air of relief. He hadn't expected to wake up to see Hibari walking into a destroyed Namimori.

"But if Hibari joins us, we'll be stronger. He powered up through his training as well." Reborn said

"Yeah, he powered up, I can't wait!" Yamamoto said enthusiastically

"But, do you really think a guy who doesn't like crowds will join us?" Gokudera started to stand but ended up having to lean on the wall for support.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Don't worry it's just a scratch,"

"No, you need first aid, Hari can you or Draco treat him?" Tsuna asked them

"I'm not the best when it comes to healing potions, a broken bone or sprained arm yes but possible punctures, well that's Draco's area of expertise." He gestured to the boy who looked away from them

"I don't like him, he's not dying so he can suffer for all I care." Gokudera called him a bastard to which he replied Gokudera was a whiner.

"Dr. Shamal, please tend to Gokudera-dono," Basil asked over the other's argument

Shamal just rubbed the back of his neck with a drunk smile, "I don't tend to guys, bye-bee," He gave them a backwards wave before leaving the school.

"I guess we have no choice. Romario, take a look at him," They looked to see Dino and Romario were back

"Okay, boss," Romario went to examine Gokudera, "You were beaten pretty badly,"

"We must have just missed Varia, Kyoya hasn't come back yet, right?" Dino asked

"Actually you just missed Hibari as well," Harry regretted answering the man because as soon as he did, Dino screamed 'Hari-chan!' Then ran towards him. Harry met the hug with his foot right in his face, "I never gave you permission to put a chan at the end of my name."

"But it sounds so cute," Dino fell to the floor while Harry scoffed

"Tsuna," The confused boy met him, "If we're done here then Draco and I will be heading back home, Ja ne," Both of them apparated out of the school and back to the house.

"What was that about?" Draco asked immeadiatly as soon as they stepped foot in their home. They were lucky that Harry's friends hadn't been over in a while because they would see a lot of boxes they haven't filled yet with things they were taking. The days of Voldemort's known arrival were counting down and the boys wanted to be ready before it surprised them

"It was nothing, I met him the first time we fought long-hair and Basil was hurt. Looked after me when I was getting patched up then said that he had romantic intentions towards me." He hadn't expected Draco to start laughing, "It's not funny, he's like twenty years old,"

Draco laughed harder, "Now you know what it feels like to have someone's unwanted affection for you."

Harry really wanted to say that he thought that maybe Ryohei affection wasn't as unwanted as Draco made it sound but saying something like that would probably piss the boy off and make him not talk to Harry for a while.

Harry himself hasn't stopped having those Dino wet dreams, he was thinking that maybe Serena and Bellicus were playing a prank on him but they didn't seem like the type to do that. He also shut down that feeling of being remotely happy at seeing the guy's face again, he didn't know why he was acting like this, he had only met the man a handful of times in the summer and each time Dino would stick to his shoulder like it was a life line.

He really hoped Hibari had handed Dino his ass during their training

'_Harry, we've discussed it and motion passed, you will be allowed to train with the X-gloves, fighting with them during the ring conflict will be discussed then and only then.'_

'_I agree,'_

* * *

Iemitsu looked through his binoculars at the Vongola base, he had left Japan and his family to find out what was going on with his other family. Reborn had asked him to check if everything was going the right way with Vongola and the only thing wrong he could see was that it was too quiet where the normally loud base would be was replaced by silence.

'_Something's happened in the core of Vongola, and there's a high probability that I'm being manipulated by him.' Xanxus, 'The ring conflict is almost over, I can't waste my time.'_

"Master," Iemitsu acknowledged the presence of his female subordinate

"Is that you, Oregano?"

"Varia's found our hideout," She informed

"How's everyone?"

"All six of us escaped and are heading here."

"Good, I knew it was just a matter of time, don't worry about it." The violet eye female stared at her master's back worridely

"Master, are you going to go through with it?"

"Yeah, we're going to break into Vongola headquarters and we're going to rescue Kyuudiame. Even if we cannot accomplish that, we'll confirm that he's alive."

* * *

"You're speed, for someone who is supposed to be wind you're speed is slow." Draco said, Harry had come to him saying that he could finally use his gloves and would like it if Draco trained him. Currently he was the only person that was still in the conflict not training and he wanted to rectify that for good. Draco had wanted him to start by trying to land a hit on him, he was impressed by how the flames made Harry's punches faster but he was still able to dodge them.

He had told Harry to go all out since it wouldn't hurt him any

"I'm just getting used to them," The boy's voice was different when he was in Hyper dying will mode. It was more stable, calm and collected, and deeper as if there was more than one person talking.

"You don't have the luxury to get used to them, I want you to come at me with all you have, if this is the power you plan to use to fight your battle then I feel sorry for our team." Negative reinforcement would produce great results.

Harry flew at him faster than he could see but not fast enough for him to block. He punched the boy in the face and delighted in the fact that it didn't send him flying towards a nearby wall. This time he was on the defensive and was able to watch Harry's progress as he successfully dodged each and every hit that came towards his head.

"Faster, I want it to look like you're not even moving."

They trained up until the time for Yamamoto's battle and noticed that it was getting close. Instead of running like idiots, they apparated to the entrance of the school right infront of Yamamoto, Tsuna, Basil and Reborn, "You made it just in time," The baby congratulated, "Though you look worse for the wear."

"Sorry, we had to do some last minute training,"

"Sorry for being late," They saw Ryohei walked up to him but also saw that large lump of bandages behind back, "I brought him with me!" Ryohei moved out of the way so they could see that the large lump was actually a person covered head to toe in bandages

"A mummy!" Tsuna cried

The person started to shake, "No, it's me!" Gokudera removed the bandages from his face so he could see, "Romario said that this is how a man gets treated and wrapped me up!"

"Are you wounds alright?"

"They're not much to speak of, they look bad, but they're all scratches." Gokudera brought down the serious injuries he had just so he wouldn't worry Tsuna

"Actually, he was told to stay still, but he insisted, so I gave him a hand."

Gokudera glared at Ryohei, "I didn't get any help! I followed you here on my own! You can't even use your right hand, Turf-head."

"What was that, tako-head?! For you information Draco-san healed me days ago!"

"You healed him but you won't heal me?!" Gokudera shouted at Draco who just shrugged

"I like him more than I like you," Ryohei fist pumped in the air before wagging his eyebrows at a steaming Gokudera.

"Whatever, besides I don't want to die without knowing how things went down. I can't stay in bed without seeing this match." Gokudera looked at Yamamoto as he said this

Yamamoto laughed, "You're a worry-wart,"

"You're too worry-free!" His tone then became soft as he looked at a quiet Tsuna, "Juudiame, where is the combat filed today?"

"T-the school's south tower,"

Gokudera nodded, "Right, let's go!" Gokudera moved his foot in order to move but just ended up tripping on his bandages

Draco scoffed, "Baka," They walked together, after helping Gokudera off the ground, towards the south tower to see that the windows and the doors were sealed off.

"It looks like we can get in from here," Reborn said from in front of an unsealed doorway. They opened the door to see the entire tower to be destroyed, hole were in the ceiling and there were waterfalls pouring through each of them

"This is the combat field for the rain match: Aquarion," The Cervello announced standing atop fallen pieces of the ceiling, "It features a three-dimensional structure-,"

"And a massive amount of water that flows without end. The water that is being introduced begins filling the tower up from the first floor, as long as the match continues the water level will rise." She explained

"Getting a foothold will become harder as the match progresses." Basil summarized

"The water that has pooled will gain the traits of sea water through the use of a special device."

"And once a specific water level has been reached, a certain ferocious sea creature will be released."

"Sounds like fun," On the second floor stood Varia along with a bandaged Belphegor

Said prince laughed, "I woke up this morning and had a ring, I'm amazing," He only said that just to piss off Gokudera. Though they didn't expect for their leader to be with them for this fight.

"Xanxus," Tsuna said surprised

"The dog that loses will be erased, either the lot of you, or this trash," He gave a side along look to Squalo before walking away.

"Voi!"

Even Reborn seemed disturbed by the man's presence, "Xanxus is serious,"

"Don't scare them so much, Reborn,"

A black cloud formed over Harry's head

"Dino-san!"

"Yamamoto, I'll be watching your match." He nodded, "The guy from yesterday suddenly started paying attention to the ring conflict, so he's probably around still,"

"He didn't know until yesterday

Harry could have sworn he heard a bird singing the school's song

"We have two rings and they have four, our backs are against the wall. In a lot of ways, this is a critical match." Reborn informed

"All right! Now that that's decided, we're going to pull Hibari into the circle!" The rest of them looked at Ryohei with a weary look

"Yeah, I don't want to die today so let's have Basil be the replacement," Harry suggested

"I was just about to suggest the same thing, since Hibari would probably hurt us."

The boy looked surprised at the gesture, "Me?"

"If Juudiame says it's alright then it's ok with me,"

"Our fates are going to be the same," Yamamoto said with a happy grin on his face

"Lambo too, of course," Tsuna held up Lambo's severed tail

Draco sighed as he got into the huddle with Harry, "Yamamoto, fight!"

"Woah!"

"Will the Guardians of Rain please come to the center," Cervello interrupted, "Because the field will be underwater, the spectators' room will be outside the building." Once they left saying their encouragements to Yamamoto an image of one of the Cervello appeared on a giant television screen.

"The match will be shown on the giant screen mounted on this wall."

"The battle will have no time limit,"

Yamamoto walked, clacking his bamboo sword on his back like all was right with the world, "Voi! Back for more, I'll make you regret not running away a week ago!" Squalo taunted

Yamamoto laughed good naturedly, "You never know until you try,"

"The Guardians of the Ring of Rain, Superbi Squalo versus Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Battle start!"

* * *

Sorry you guys but my muse for the original story is taking first seat but don't worry, i'm going to multitask and write two stories at the same time


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The muse for this is back and I have a feeling that it's going to stay, okay so I know that I said Yamamoto's fight would be last chapter but the bastard inside me couldn't resist giving that cliffhanger, all of Yamamoto's battle will be this chapter. Like I said before, Yamamoto's battle should be something seen and not read so I would not mind if you left to actually watch his battle.

4 more reviews! 4 more reviews!

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi,IMPORTANT NOTE: Also something that I'm contemplating, Harry's going to get with Dino before Draco gets with Ryohei, that's obvious, would you mind if a fourteen year old did THINGS with twenty two year old? Leave a review with your answer, if you don't I'm going to do it anyways

* * *

_-Last time-_

_Draco sighed as he got into the huddle with Harry, "Yamamoto, fight!"_

_"Woah!"_

_"Will the Guardians of Rain please come to the center," Cervello interrupted, "Because the field will be underwater, the spectators' room will be outside the building." Once they left saying their encouragements to Yamamoto an image of one of the Cervello appeared on a giant television screen._

_"The match will be shown on the giant screen mounted on this wall."_

_"The battle will have no time limit,"_

_Yamamoto walked, clacking his bamboo sword on his back like all was right with the world, "Voi! Back for more, I'll make you regret not running away a week ago!" Squalo taunted_

_Yamamoto laughed good naturedly, "You never know until you try,"_

_"The Guardians of the Ring of Rain, Superbi Squalo versus Yamamoto Takeshi."_

_"Battle start!"_

_-Currently-_

Squalo was the first one to attack of course, Yamamoto dodged the swipe from the man's attached sword that came for his head. Squalo wasn't finished their and used his sword's hidden mechanism to launch small bomb at Yamamoto. The training the baseball head went through paid off as he jumped away from them a second before they exploded launching water into the air

"Oh? You dodged?"

Yamamoto rubbed his chin as he sweat a little, "That was close," A little bit to close, "It's all thanks to the image training I've done every day since I lost to you."

"Image training? You trash, could you imagine then?!" Squalo charged but soon disappeared from Yamamoto's sight. The boy wasn't fooled as he brought up his bamboo sword the block the sword swing that came from behind, "You made a mistake if you assumed you saw all my strength in the last fight!" The bombs from the sword were launched at point blank distance blocking the image of Yamamoto with a water cloud

"W-what's with the shape of that cloud?" Tsuna asked

"Yamamoto drew. That's Shigure Souen Ryo, the defensive seventh form…Shibukiame," They saw that Yamamoto was unharmed and the bamboo sword he had before had transformed into a long sword.

"It's still a little rough but the progress he's made in learning it is astounding," Dino commended

"No kidding, this week, except during matches, I knew Yamamoto was training without getting much sleep. No matter how good his stamina or reflexes are from playing baseball, there's a huge difference between learning a style and using it in an actual battle, and it's a battle fo life and death. If a man can suddenly fight without fear like this, he's either and idiot or a born hitman."

"Yamamoto, a hitman? That's very…unsettling," Draco said,

"Either way, I'm the most amazing for picking out Yamamoto."

"Now, you're just bragging!" Tsuna cried at him

"But, continuing to rely on Shigure Souen Ryu is dangerous." Dino said seriously, by the look on his face they could tell that he still didn't believe that Yamamoto could defeat Squalo.

"But his technique was successful,"

Dino didn't answer

"Voi! Don't be elated, little birdie!" Squalo charged launching more explosives and Yamamoto had to block with his sword

'_Damn, he's got me cornered,'_ The man was coming fast and Yamamoto had to decide what he plan of action was going to be, "Let's see, at a time like this…" He put stabbed the surface of the water and with a hard pull brought up a pillar, he repeated the move blocking off Squalo's attack with pillars of water

"What is that?"

"Shigure Souen Ryu, the defensive second form…" Squalo slashed at the water but on hit air, they were able to see that Yamamoto was ducking down in order not to be hit by wild slashes, "Sakamakuame,"

"He not only hid in a wall of water, but he has made himself smaller to defend himself! With that he cannot be hit!" Basil cheered

"See Dino-san, Yamamoto can with Shigure Souen Ryu!" Tsuna said happily but Dino wasn't convinced

"I hope so, Squalo looks awfully happy," Dino said looking towards the unsettling smile on Squalo's face

"Voi, brat! Why didn't you attack after you defended yourself? Foolish idiot, you missed your last chance to actually hurt me!"

"Looks like Squalo finally figured it out," Mammon assessed

"What a sore loser, he's bluffing!" Ryohei shouted

Yamamoto laughed, "Last? That's a little harsh. I'll tell you now; that's not all Shigure Souen Ryo has." He developed that serious look that they hadn't seen in a while.

"That's right," Reborn agreed, "Shigure Souen Ryu has four defensive forms and four offensive forms. Eight different forms exist for all kinds of situations." Reborn explained, they were all surprised when Yamamoto brought up his sword in what was supposed to be his style before he charged.

"Yamamoto charged for the first time," Draco said in mild surprise, he had been waiting for the baseball idiot to move and show them the fruits of his training

Squalo brought up his sword to block the swipe but all he felt was the flesh of a hand swiping against the steel of his blade. Yamamoto had let go of his sword, mid-swing, and was in the process of transferring it to his other hand in the blink of an eye

"Shigure Souen Ryo, offensive fifth style…"

It looked like Yamamoto had slashed against Squalo's stomach, '_Samidare,' _Squalo landed in the water

"Samidare: By changing hands in mid-swing, its course and timing become off, it becomes a malleable attack form." Reborn explained, they could tell that he was happy with the outcome

"Not bad," Draco nodded in appreciation for the boys skills

"That's amazing, Yamamoto," Tsuna breathed

"What a cheerful bunch," Belphegor taunted

"They don't understand the strength of a Varia boss candidate." Mammon shook his head at their ignorance

Yamamoto had thought he had one with that attack but his eyes widened when he heard a shout, "Voi!" Squalo leapt from the water and back on his feet, "It didn't work,"

"Oh?"

This was just what Dino had been fearing, "Squalo's unhurt," He analyzed

"W-what but didn't the sword hit?"

"Within a moment he moved his body back along Yamamoto's sword course. Squalo didn't get knocked back, he leapt back." The blond man corrected

"He did that in the middle of an attack like that?" Harry had to admit, that was some agility the sword's master possessed

"I can only assume that Squalo saw that attack coming."

"But as far as I can tell, there was nothing unusual in Yamamoto-dono's motion before changing hands." Basil informed leaving them all to wonder how Squalo had predicted the move

"Voi! Is this your invincible sword style?" Yamamoto himself was wondering how Squalo had predicted the move, "Besides that, there was something I didn't like. Why did you use the back side of your sword?!" Squalo pointed his sword accusingly at Yamamoto

"He used the back side?"

"That's right, right before the last attack, he spun his sword around to use the edgeless side against Squalo." Reborn informed

"That's because I'm fighting to beat you, not take your life." Yamamoto answered matter of factly

"Voi! Are you insulting me? You don't seem to understand your situation! I'll slice open that impudent mouth!" Yamamoto was about to use Sakamakuame but what extremely surprised them was that Squalo had countered with the same move

"He used the same move?" Draco said in disbelief

"Both their fields of vision are blocked,"

"The one that finds the other first wins," Reborn said

Yamamoto wasn't kneeling down in the water but he was only able to catch a glimpse of Squalo right behind him before the man slashed cutting a deep wound into his left shoulder.

"How is it? Does It hurt? I'll give you some hopelessly bad news. I can see through all of your attacks because I once crushed that Shigure Souen Ryu!"

Yamamoto fell to the ground in pain and surprise

"A long time ago, I defeated the man called the sword emperor, and searched for strong opponents in order to test the styles I'd mastered. Then I heard that a perfect, flawless sword of assassination existed in the east, which had been quietly passed down through each generation, that was Shigure Souen Ryu. And I found them: the successor and his three students, they used the same eight forms that you did. However, it was just an aging style! I took on all eight forms! I saw them, and I cut them down!"

"That's probably true, Squalo's movements are more than just reflexes." Reborn added making them all uncomfortable

"What a terrible man..," Basil gasped, "Even Yamamoto-dono's Shigure Souen Ryu…"

"Does that mean none of Yamamoto's attacks will work?"

"I doubt it," Harry said but did not fully elaborate

"I haven't heard that story before," Yamamoto stood from the water tightening his hold on his sword, "The Shigure Souen Ryu I heard about was perfect, flawless, and invincible."

"He intends to fight with Shigure Souen Ryu until the end, is he's loyal or has nothing else up his sleeve." Draco shook his head

That just furthered to delight Squalo, "Voi! Are you an idiot?!"

"You don't know until you try!" Yamamoto repeated his phrase from earlier

"I won't hold back anymore!"

"Squalo's going to bare his fangs," Mammon commented before Squalo charged with a snarl. Yamamoto dodged the bombs that came from the man's sword and his sight was blocked by the water that had come up so he didn't see the chunks of pillar Squalo had sended in his direction.

"I won't stop once I start moving!" Yamamoto slashed once the man had gotten close to him but he dropped his sword mid slash and recaught it in his left hand. Squalo stopped the sword with his own, the resounding hit was enough to paralyze Yamamoto's hand, "Voi! What's the matter?" Yamamoto punched his paralyze arm in order to defend himself against Squalo's sword

"Yamamoto's acting funny,"

"It looked like he stopped for a moment,"

"What Squalo unleashed a moment ago was Attacco di Squalo, a shockwave attack which turns a perful blow into an oscillating wave that stuns his opponent's muscles." Mammon explained

"But striking his own arm to undo it…that other guy is impressive too." Bel commended

"However, Attacco di Squalo's shock is stronger than being hit by a bat. He won't be able to use his left arm for some time." Yamamoto was panting as he tried to hold his sword in his stunned arm

"What's the matter, you're not looking so good!"

Yamamoto thought it best to get to higher ground so he quickly ran up a fallen piece of ceiling to the top floor. He blew on his hand in order to warm it up but stopped upon feeling the thuds from under him.

Squalo's strikes were so fast they became blurs quickly cutting up Yamamoto's body, "Die!" Squalo jumped to the second floor while Yamamoto crashed down to the first.

"That attack was Zanna di Squalo, boss, our win is assured now." Levi told Xanxus who was looking at the battle with boredom

"Tch, no matter how many years pass, he never changes." He said, not even his own team knew what he was talking about

"I should say this is expected from Squalo. In the end, he's personifying the duty of the Guardian of Rain: the requiem rain that cleanses the battle field and washes away everything." Mammon said

"Brat! I'll finish you off now!" Squalo said down to him

"Damn it," Yamamoto's sword had turned back to bamboo, "It's so one-sided," Despite all that Yamamoto still had a smile on his face though it looked tired and weary, "If he found out I lost, the old man'd sure get mad."

"Voi! Do you still want to go at it using your beloved Shigure Souen Ryu?!" Yamamoto didn't answer, "What's the matter, brat? That successor showed me all eight forms, though he died pitifully after unleashing his eigth form, Autumn rain."

'_The eighth form, Autumn rain? What is it, I've never heard of it.' _He then realized something, a secret to Shigure Souen Ryu, "I see how it is, old man."

"Voi, kids! Just sit and watch the sword-brat's ugly end." Squalo said to Tsuna's family, he looked down to the first floor to see Yamamoto trying to stand, "Just stay asleep, I'll fillet you where you lay!"

"It won't end that way, Shigure Souen Ryu is perfect and flawless." Yamamoto said confidently

"He bluffs, but there's nothing he can do in that state." Mammon accuse

Harry's statistics were still pretty high, they were high during the start of Yamamoto's battle they dropped some when the boy's arm was stunned but they had risen when he got his arm back.

"I'll start by cutting off that back-talking mouth!" Squalo sent out numerous explosives with each slash but Yamamoto weaved through them. He could remember what his father told him during a session of his training.

-Flashback-

"_You seem devoted, Takeshi,"_

"_Yeah, oyaji!"_

"_I brought you something," His dad walked into the dojo holing a box of sushi, "Do you think you can master all eight forms?" He asked_

"_I'll do what I can. I think the one I've got down is the eighth form, Shinotsuku Ame. I don't really understand, but it's the easiest to whip out, it just feels natural."_

"_Oh?!" Yamamoto looked at his dad confused by his laughter, "I see, we're really similar."_

"_What? You seem happy,"_

"_Shinotsuku Ame was the last to be created. Apparently, it's a technique that was born when a young successor needed to save a friend."_

"_Eh? So there was an order in which the forms were created?"_

"_Tch, everything has an order. When Shinotsuku Ame was developed, a typhoon was approaching. They say the rain was fierce, and it felt as if you were being stabbed."_

_-End flashback, I guess-_

Yamamoto moved up to the second floor, completely determined, "Here I come,"

"What did you come to do?"

Yamamoto slowly reached for his bamboo sword, "Shigure Souen Ryu…"

"Voi! It looks like you don't have any brain cells," Yamamoto launched and Squalo howled with glee since he had defeated that stance, "Now, unleash Autumn rain!" Squalo charged as well

The bamboo sword transformed into a blade, '_Shigure Souen Ryu, eighth offensive form…' _Yamamoto used the blade of the sword to cut around Squalo making the man flip over him, '_Shinotsuku Ame,' _ He laughed as his hunch was proved to be correct, "I thought so,"

"Teme! You can use a style other than Shigure Souen Ryu?!"

"Nope, that was also Shigure Souen Ryu. The eighth form, Shinotsuku Ame, was developed by my old man."

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Yamamoto's dad made it?"

"I see," They turned to Reborn, "That's why there are eight forms in eight generations. For the Shigure Souen Ryu, succession means change, my guess is that the man Squalo defeated and Yamamoto's father learned the first seven forms from the same master, and each developed his own eighth form." He informed

"Having their individual styles share the same name?" Harry asked

"The successors to Shigure Souen Ryu inherit their predecessors' forms while creating a new one, and then pass them on their pupils."

"But does that not mean there is a new split and a new style for each successor?"

"You've got it backwards, it's a miracle that it didn't come to an end long ago. At only was time was there a severed successorship, it inspires evolutions, as well as regression, and it calls itself the strongest all the while making it a target for strong opponents, as if it is boxing itself in on purpose. Thus, Shigure Souen Ryu is called the sword of destruction; once those with the devotion to killing are gone, it will die out." The child explained

"That's very clever,"

"Indeed,"

Squalo wiped the water from his mouth, "Voi, brat! I honestly didn't think you'd do this well. That's why I don't understand your use of the blunt edge! Are you mocking this fight?!" Yamamoto didn't answer, "Or is there still a form that I haven't seen yet?"

Yamamoto laughed, "Unfortunately, forms one through seven are the ones you already know."

"Baka," Harry, Draco, and Dino breathed

"So dying is your only choice! I know about your Shinotsuku Ame now that I've experienced it!" The long hair warned

"I expected as much, it's gotta be this way. Time to give it a try," He brought up his bamboo sword as if he was holding a bat, "Shigure Souen Ryu, ninth form."

"Yamamoto intends to unleash his new form," Reborn informed

"I see, a style that continually tries to surpass itself…if he can pull it off, Shigure Souen Ryu would indeed be perfect and flawless, the strongest, and invincible. But can you, Yamamoto?" Dino asked to no one in particular

"What's with that messed up stance? Do you think you're playing baseball?!" Squalo observed

"Baseball is all I'm good at," He answered

"This one blow will end this match,"

"I thought you could only use that bamboo sword when using Shigure Souen Ryu?" Tsuna asked the child

"That's why Yamamoto's father gave it to him. It means that Yamamoto has no right to succeed the style if he can't transform it into a sword."

Draco crossed his arms, "That's a dangerous bet to put on your kid." He glared,

"Voi! Don't get so elated, gaki, know the true power of my sword!" Squalo slashed so hard at the water that it parted to make way for him

"Scontro di Squalo, I didn't think we'd be able to see Squalo's secret technique that defeated the sword emperor." Mammon commented

Yamamoto cocked his sword back, "Here it goes," He slashed at the water allowing him to disappear within the pillar, '_Shigure Souen Ryu, ninth offensive form,'_ He had dodged the man's charge but Squalo wasn't finished there as he changed directions

"What of it!" The traded slashes before Yamamoto ducked behind a pillar, "This is the end," Squalo noticed a presence behind him and turned to see Yamamoto above him about to slash his head, '_I didn't think he'd do this well, however, my sword has no blind spots,' _He activated the hidden mechanism in his protestic arm that folded his hand making his sword point straight at Yamamoto's stomach.

"An artificial arm?!"

The sword seemed to have pierced Yamamoto's stomach but the person soon turned into water, '_The one I cut was…'_

"A shadow in the water pillar," Harry smirked when he saw that the real Yamamoto was right above an unsuspecting Squalo. With the blunt edge of his sword he landed a forceful hit to the back of Squalo's head

'_Utsushiame!'_

Squalo had one final thought as he fell towards the water,_ 'This is…the end?'_

Yamamoto caught the ring in his hand

"What…was that?" Tsuna's family were in a state of shock as they wondered how Yamamoto defeated Squalo

"He used Sakamaku Ame, Yamamoto had already made a wave with his first swing to reflect himself behind Squalo, whom he baited." The child explained

"He just came up with that technique?"

"That's why I told you; he's a born hitman, look," They saw Yamamoto connect the rings on the screen holding up the complete Rain Vongola ring.

"Maybe he's not as stupid as I thought," Draco shrugged, he still thought the boy was stupid when he wasn't serious

Varia were in a similar state of shock, "I never thought this would happen," Mammon breathed

Xanxus laughed, despite that being his closest subordinate, "Look at that! He lost, trash!" He rose one of his hands unsettling his other subordinates, "I'm don't with you,"

"Boss, no need to raise a hand, shall I? For a special fee of course," Mammon offered

"Please wait," Cervello intervened, "It's dangerous to enter Aquarion right now, it has reached the designated water level, and a ferocious sea animal has been released."

"Wait, what are you going to do about Squalo?" Yamamoto asked the other Cervello

"Squalo has been recognized as the loser, so we cannot guarantee his life." Yamamoto hoisted the man up putting an arm over his shoulder

"I thought as much,"

"He doesn't intend to save Squalo, does he?" Mammon asked in disbelief

"Are you stupid?" Gokudera shouted to him

"Wouldn't you save someone?" He shot back

"In your condition, you cannot carry Squalo!" Basil argued

Yamamoto was able to see the shark in the water circling around them, "It can't get to me yet," Just as he said that, the shark knocked down a pillar destroying a part of the ground, "Not good," The shark was swimming closer

"Let me go," He looked to see a weak but awake Squalo, "Don't taint my pride as a swordsman."

"But…"

"You're annoying!" Squalo used what little strength he had to throw Yamamoto away, "Brat, you skill as a swordsman isn't bad. Just get rid of that softness."

That was all Squalo was allowed to say before the shark leapt into the air before crashing down on the slab Squalo was sitting upon

"Squalo!"

"Fish food at the very end! That piece of trash!" Xanxus clearly was unaffected by the loss of his subordinate, "I've managed to wash away one piece of the past."

"The battle over the Ring of Rain has concluded with Yamamoto Takeshi's victory." Cervello announced

"I will now announce the next match, tomorrow night's match will be Mist."

Reborn smirked, "It's finally THEIR turn to shine,"

* * *

Wow, that was a let down, either Yamamoto's battle was short or I wasn't using the right words to describe it. Ah well, now the only thing that will probably be hard is describing the Mist battle, if you don't know who the Mist holder is then i'm not going to spoil it for you and don't look it up on Wiki then you'll spoil your own surprise.

I think Hibari's battle will be the easiest one


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

This chapter will be full of me trying and possibly failing at describing the events of this battle because I'm pretty sure that I'm going to have the full Mist battle in it.

Happy new years!

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi, IMPORTANT NOTE: Also something that I'm contemplating, Harry's going to get with Dino before Draco gets with Ryohei, that's obvious, would you mind if a fourteen year old did THINGS with twenty two year old? Leave a review with your answer, if you don't I'm going to do it anyway

* * *

_-Last time-_

_Yamamoto was able to see the shark in the water circling around them, "It can't get to me yet," Just as he said that, the shark knocked down a pillar destroying a part of the ground, "Not good," The shark was swimming closer_

_"Let me go," He looked to see a weak but awake Squalo, "Don't taint my pride as a swordsman."_

_"But…"_

_"You're annoying!" Squalo used what little strength he had to throw Yamamoto away, "Brat, you skill as a swordsman isn't bad. Just get rid of that softness."_

_That was all Squalo was allowed to say before the shark leapt into the air before crashing down on the slab Squalo was sitting upon_

_"Squalo!"_

_"Fish food at the very end! That piece of trash!" Xanxus clearly was unaffected by the loss of his subordinate, "I've managed to wash away one piece of the past."_

_"The battle over the Ring of Rain has concluded with Yamamoto Takeshi's victory." Cervello announced_

_"I will now announce the next match, tomorrow night's match will be Mist."_

_Reborn smirked, "It's finally THEIR turn to shine,"_

_-Currently-_

The sound of gunshots rang through the air as Oregano's ally shot against her old ally's, this whole civil war that Vongola was going through deeply disturbed her, "This isn't right, firing at people who were our comrades just yesterday."

"There's no other way, Oregano, we must rescue Kyuudiame." They fired at someone who was trying to peek behind a pillar

"Isn't this going a little overboard?" She asked, she didn't want to hurt anyone but she was just following her master's orders just as these men were.

"What? This is nice and flashy," They ducked behind the wall narrowly avoiding a bullet

"They're pretty flashy, too, we've lured most of the bodyguards towards our direction." The man said

"It will be that much easier for the master,"

"That's exactly right," The male moved from behind the pillar and shot around before ducking back behind the pillar.

"I wonder if master successfully made it to Kyuudiame."

"Are you worried?"

"Once you step foot into the mansion, you find it's full of secret passages and rooms, like a labyrinth." She informed

"That just means the Vongola have many secrets to hide," He smirked, "You could say they're just that sinful."

Oregano put another cartridge into her hand gun, "We'll leave that to master and just do our jobs," They couldn't even get a few shots in as the fire that was dealt to them increased. There was the sound of a shotgun before groans rang out

A baby wearing a red cape, a visor over her eyes, and a scar on her right cheek with a fully loaded shotgun came in front of them, "Found you two,"

"Lal Mirch!"

"Iemitsu broke into the lowest floor, we got split up near the end but he got that far, so he should be all right." She informed

"Good work Lal Milch,"

"As expected of an Arcobaleno, Lal," Oregano commended

They could tell her hard eyes became harder behind her visor, "Don't tease me, Oregano, I was a failure."

* * *

Iemitsu could hear the sounds of hurried footsteps down the corridor he had just went through, "Idiots, you shouldn't have come after me," He took the pin off the hand grenade with his mouth and threw down that hallway before he ran the opposite direction. He knew the house inside and out and knew that when he was running towards a dead end which painting to jump through, "The Carpaccio to the left,"

He jumped through coming to another puzzle, the hallway was narrow and each tile was either green, red, or white. He took two bullets from a cartridge as bait, "The Italian flag, green represents the beautiful homeland," He threw a bullet on a green tile and watched as it sunk down below, "White represents snow," Needles implanted themselves on the white tile, "And the passionate red is the love of this country," Nothing happened when he stepped on the red tile

"Love for your family is the foundation of Vongola, this place hasn't changed," He skipped from red tile to red tile down the corridor hoping this was the right way to get to the ninth.

He came to what was hopefully the last puzzle, there were nine paintings each representing elements of the sky. He already knew the answer was the sky painting so he took the painting off and it showed to have a door behind it. He opened the door and walked into the darkly lit room

"You are not even going to knock, Iemitsu?" Iemitsu had come to see a person that was like a father to him sitting in his chair. The look in this man's eyes was not the look of the man he knew.

"Kyuudiame…"

* * *

He looked out over the small squadron he had amassed for this mission. Pias had come saying that the strange signal had appeared once more, this time they were able to identify a few magical signatures, though it was no one he had cared about. Though Yaxely had been looking more closely and he saw the name 'Harry Potter' appears, he trusted Yaxely and he knew that if the man saw something then there was no doubt that it was there.

He knew that the boy wasn't stupid, the boy knew that if he used magic then he would be there in less than a second, but yet some situation had made him use it. Now he wasn't a total tyrant, he enjoyed making the boy full of dread, when he got there he would probably kill of the entire town if Potter wasn't there so he allowed the boy to stay, give him a few day reprieve before he would appear and finally destroy the nuisance Dumbledore had so much hope in.

In the hundreds that stood in front of him were a few familiar faces, Lucius and Severus being one of them. All of his inner circle was present because he, himself, would be leading this raid, "My followers, a loyal person to our cause has given me information on Harry Potter's whereabouts, this war is close to being over, once I exterminate the boy Dumbledore's hope will be extinguished."

They shouted in glee

"His location is in the East, tonight we will head there and create our base, Harry Potter is going to die by my hand!"

They would set out and once they found the town this war will have one less hope of him being defeated

* * *

Harry's training had progressed at an amazing rate, Draco himself was actually having trouble dodging Harry's kicks and punches. The style he had taught Harry so the boy could do more than just punch with his gloves was helping the boy's form immensely.

Maybe it was the workout music they had, it allowed them to get pumped and move to the fast paced beats.  
"What song is this anyway?" Harry made it possible to talk in between the hits that looked blurs to anyone outside the fight.

"I don't know, I heard about it from this thing on the neuter,"

"Computer,"

"Whatever, I just knew that it would help you to better train." He grabbed the boy's arm and punched him in the face. Instead of trying to let go, Harry punched him right back making the both of them exchange blows because of their connection. Harry tried to trip Draco but the boy jumped before using both of his legs to slam Harry into the ground, "And I think the last thing you have to worry about is a song, for all we know your match could be after the Mist guys'."

"Don't forget about HIM,"

"Why would I? For all I know my father could be leading the raid," Harry used his gloves to shoot him from under Draco and into the air.

"You not worried about your father seeing you with Ryohei?" He launched using the white flames his gloves produced as propulsion, Draco met his fist make a shockwave fill up the entire training area.

"Tch, he'll probably do me a favor and kill the bastard off,"

"Oh, Draco…" Harry sighed, getting back to his training.

Draco moved away from him, he knew that sigh, he hated that sigh, "Come on, the match is going to start in a few, we better leave or we'll be late again." He cast a cleaning charm on his body before he put his shirt back on.

"Draco-,"

"I'll see you when we arrive,"

Harry sighed as Draco apparated out of the room; he got like that whenever Harry would mention Draco's side of his and Ryohei's one-sided relationship. He didn't know why though, the boy would always talking about killing the boxer, stabbing him, hoping Voldemort would kill him off first, Harry got the feeling that the boy actually meant it but for all the wrong reasons.

He apparted to the school just in time to see Draco walking off towards the gym, someplace he had never been before but found that it was actually quite spacious once they got inside. Tsuna for some reason was just waking up, "Oi, the royalty has arrived," Harry said showing a mask that everything was completely alright. Gokudera scoffed, Yamamoto gave his regular 'Yo,', Tsuna gave them the regular stuttered greeting, Reborn gave them a 'Ciaosssu', and Ryohei greeted them extra enthusiastically which made Draco stay on the other side of them gym from him, "Has the Mist guy arrive yet?"

Tsuna shook his head

"It's not good because the enemy is already here," Harry followed Yamamoto's line of sight to see what remained of Varia on the other side of the gym, Mammon already being in the middle with Cervello.

"The Guardian of Mist is here," Reborn announced, they turned around to see two people they had thought they would never see again

Chikusa and Ken

Naturally Tsuna's family went on the defensive but Reborn stopped them before a premature fight broke out, "Calm down, everyone, they brought the Guardian of Mist."

"What are you saying, Reborn-san, these guys are…" Gokudera trailed off as a sudden realization hit him, "T-then could the Guardian of Mist be…"

"But there's just no way," Harry shook his head, the idea itself was absurd but here stood these two right in front of their eyes

"I can't believe it…is the Guardian of Mist, R-Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna asked in disbelief just as a shadow appeared behind Ken and Chikusa

"Nay," The voice was feminine as the woman with blue hair and a skull eye patch covering her right eye threw her long cloak in the air, she did look strikingly similar to Mukuro Rokudo in appearance, she even had his trident, "I am Chrome Dokuro," She gave

"Chrome Dokuro?" Draco looked at the girl with narrowed eyes, '_Is he possessing people again?'_

"One of your friends, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked

"U-um…The Guardian of Mist, this girl, isn't Rokudo Mukuro, right?" Tsuna wasn't sure about the whole thing but this girl, the innocent look on her face, something like that couldn't be faked.

"Don't be fooled, Juudiame! That's Mukuro, Mukuro is possessing her!" Tsuna and Harry could remember everything Mukuro had done when he had possessed their friends bodies, "He doesn't hesitate in accomplishing his goals, that's the kind of man he is!"

"You won't believe me?" She asked

"Of course not!" Gokudera shouted at her, "Look at that weapon she's holding and she's hiding that eye with a patch, she's undoubtedly-,"

"Not Rokudo Mukuro," Tsuna rejected, surprising Gokudera, "Well, it just seems that way,"

"You defended me?" Chrome came up to a confused Tsuna, "Thank you, boss,"

She kissed him on cheek

"Eh~!"

"Are you sure about this Snape?" Dumbledore asked the best spy he had, Snape had just returned from Voldemort's meeting and was telling him of the Dark Lord's latest plans.

"I don't think my ears are in need of fixing so yes I heard correctly, the Dark lord will be leaving soon and heading to Namimori, though it will take him awhile to find the small town, I suggest we take Potter out of there immediately," Dumbledore had to agree but there was something in that town, besides Harry, that needed to stay safe.

'_Reborn…I hope you fulfill your promise _

"Calm down, before I have to knock you out," Draco threatened the overreacting Gokudera. He didn't know why the boy was getting so worked up, it was just a kiss and not even on the mouth.

"What will you do, will you let her join us?" Ryohei asked the boy who seemed adamant about getting the Kokuyo gang to leave

"Of course not! This strange woman-,"

Ken snarled, "I can't let that slide!" He held up one of his beast cartridges as Chikusa brought up his yo-yo's. Gokudera brought out his bombs in response

"Come at me if you're gonna!"

"Ken, Chikusa, calm down," Chrome said calmly, "It's not something for you to decide. Boss, am I unfit to be your Guardian of Mist? I want to fight as your Guardian, but if you say no, I'll obey."

Tsuna was put between a rock and a hard place, "That's a little sudden, I-It's really an important decision." He scratched his cheek

"But Chrome is the only one who can fight as your Guardian of Mist," Reborn argued

"Reborn-san, y-you too?" Gokudera asked incredulously, he can't believe that they were even contemplating letting a girl who was obviously possessed by Rokudo Mukuro fight for the family.

'_Reborn is right, even though the Kokuyo-middle guys are with her…Tou-san chose her, just like he chose Hari, Yamamoto, and Gokudera-kun. This girl…'_ He knew what he had to say but he was still cautious about the whole thing, "All right then, it's up to you. I can't really put it into words but I feel like it has to be her." Tsuna reasoned

Chrome smiled for the first time since she had been in the gym, "Arigato,"

Reborn's pacifier glowed bright interrupting Ken's teasing of Gokudera, "So he's curious too," Just as he said that, flapping could be heard as Colonnello flew into the gym.

"Shouldn't you be asleep at Kyoko's by now?" Ryohei asked

"That's why I'm napping, Kora," His sleeping bubble burst, "However, I need to figure out whether that mysterious kid is an Arcobaleno or not." Reborn and Colonnello looked towards Mammon who scoffed

"Looks like another stupid-looking idiot has joined you. I'll make you look even more stupid during this fight." He taunted

"Isn't Dino-san coming tonight?" Tsuna asked Reborn

"He had urgent business and went to meet an old friend last night." The baby answered

"We will begin the match," The Cervello interrupted, finally starting what they had all came for

"Will each Guardian of Mist step into the battlefield."

Ryohei stepped forward into their usual huddle, "All right, let's form a circle,"

"How about…no," Draco shot down

"I agree, I don't need that," Draco had gained some respect for the little chit

Draco looked towards Harry noticing that he had been abnormally quiet, "What's the matter with you?" Said boy seemed to break out of whatever daze he was in and glanced at him.

"This girl isn't Mukuro, but the feeling of his presence is all around here…I'm just keeping a close eye on her." He answered, he accurately remembered the feeling of having Mukuro in the same room with him but now it just felt dampened somehow.

"This time, the battlefield is the entire gymnasium, you may use anything within."

"This field does not have any special devices; please remember this."

"Nothing at all?" Tsuna said curiously

"You don't need anything extra for the Guardian of Mist battle." They looked as Reborn confused as he explained, "Confusing the enemy by making nothing into something, and something into nothing, not allowing them to see the family-the illusion of deception: that is the duty of the Guardian of Mist." As he finished explained, a small steel cage enclosed them off from the rest of the gym

"The spectators' area for this match is within that enclosure."

"It has an infrared laser detection system just like the Storm match, so please be careful." The lasers beamed down from the top

"Now, the Mist match, Mammon versus Chrome Dokuro, battle start!"

Chrome twirled her staff before slamming it on the ground. The air in the room began to shift as cracks in the ground shot towards Mammon, the entire ground was nothing but rubble leaving everyone on a separate slab.

"The floor!" Yamamoto cried

"Baka, it's an illusion," The ones who hadn't been fooled by the illusion, (I.E Harry, Draco, Colennello, and Reborn,) Were simply standing on their slabs unmoving no matter the position, "I guess this is what the child meant by masking the family."

"I thought so," Mammon jumped from slab to slab, "You use illusions just like I do, but you won't be able to take money from me with such child's play!" Mammon's face disappeared and tentacles shot out grabbing Chrome's entire body. The illusion slowly dissipated returning the room back to normal, "Too weak, this won't even make for a show,"

"Who are you talking too?" Mammon looked back to see Chrome behind him and the thing his tentacles had were just a basket of basketballs.

"What's going on?!"

"It's a battle of tricks, each creating illusions to deceive the other. YOU aren't able to see fights like this all the time," Draco explained, he on the other hand used to see fights like this everyday

Tsuna's eyes widened as he could remember that Illusions were one of Mukuro's skills, "Mukuro's first path of hell,"

"I'm telling you she's Mukuro, Juudiame!"

Mammon dropped the basket of basketballs as his tentacles turned into the toilet paper he carried on his back, "I'm glad you've got some skill, I can use 'it' to my heart's content in front of you." A clank was heard and a second later a chain fell from under Mammon's cloak, "Let's go, Phantasma," The frog on Mammon's head cracked and out broke a golden and white salamander, it jumped in the air as its body length grew. The fang mark's on Mammon's face grew as Phantasma bit its own tail making it appear as if a halo was over the baby.

An indigo pacifier appeared on Mammon's chest

"That spiral frog and that blue pacifier…he was alive, Kora!"

"I thought as much, he is the Arcobaleno Viper,"

Said Arcobaleno was floating high in the air above Chrome

"H-he's an Arcobaleno too?"

"He is one of the ultimate babies, an Arcobaleno, Kora!" Colonello answered

"Viper of the indigo pacifier, they say he is a magician with the greatest psychic abilities among the Arcobaleno." Reborn explained

"I heard he'd gone missing in the middle of a battle, but why didn't my pacifier glow until now, Kora?" Colonello wondered

"I don't understand, but it seems like he blocked the functions of the pacifier with that chain." Reborn observed

"A side effect of research that doesn't concern you. Unlike you, I didn't lack the determination to break this curse." Mammon said

Colonnello shook his head, "Not good, against that idiot, a normal magician doesn't stand a chance, Kora!"

"Don't underestimate her, Colonenllo, Chrome isn't just any magician." Reborn said that as Chrome looked more determined to win now than ever.

"I won't lose to anyone!" She ran at Mammon attempting to strike him with her spear but the Arcobaleno dodged each strike.

"If you can't fly, swinging that stick around won't do you any good." He moved high in the air, Chrome jumped to follow him but had to fall back down when she couldn't reach him, "What a brave attack," Chrome swiped her spear making an illusion appear behind Mammon, snakes came out of said illusion but these snakes were different, "This isn't an illusion,"

"The path of beasts," Harry breathed, he was starting to think Tsuna's earlier assessment of her was wrong but he girl still felt like she wasn't possessed by Mukuro

Mammon's pacifier glowed blowing away the snakes and Chrome, "I'll unleash my power too, I'll take my time revealing your secret after that." Chrome slammed her staff on the ground summoning pillars of fire. Mammon had to transport out of one in fear of falling for it, "Your illusions are certainly first-class, of for even a moment I had felt that pillar of fire was real, I would have been burnt to a crisp. Thus, you weak spot is an illusion as well," Mammon snapped his fingers and in a second the fire pillars turned to ice

"Damn, I fell for it," Draco said, his breath was visible and he could feel the cold seep in

"Me too," Harry rubbed at his shoulders

Chrome had seemed to fall for it as well, "An illusion takes over you perception. In other words, it dominates the brain, which controls the five senses. The domination becomes stronger with the power of the illusionist and the chances of falling for the illusion increases, however, when an illusionist has their illusion countered by an illusion, it means they have given up control of their perception." Mammon snapped his fingers making ice appear at Chrome's legs, "How does it feel, the power of the accursed Arcobaleno? Now, show me your true form, no matter what you do, it's too late, you are already a denizen of my illusionary world," Mammon threw Chrome at a wall with a wave of his finger and brought down the ice pillars

Chrome hurriedly grabbed her fallen staff as if it were her lifeline, "That weapon seems to be very important to you," He held out his palm using his telepathy on the weapon

"No!"

He crushed the weapon into pieces

Chrome started coughing violently and they saw that it was blood, the girl fell towards the ground and they grew shocked when her stomach started to collapse. Not even Mammon fully understood, "This is an illusion, what's happening? What's with this girl?"

Chrome could hear sirens as she was reminded of the fateful day in the hospital

-Flashback-

_She could hear the voices of her parents outside her door in the hospital, she had gotten sent to the intensive care unit after she had been hit trying to save a poor cat from the same fate. _

"_Dear, Nagi was in a car accident," The sound of her mother's voice came through_

"_Thanks to her, one of my business talks was ruined," Her father said_

"_That girl…she tried to save a cat. They say it's too late for several of her organs, she can't be saved." She could be saved if her parents actually cared for her_

"_The doctor said she could be saved if they transplant organs of the same blood type."_

"_Don't joke around, I'm not going to have them cut me open for that girl!"_

"_What are you saying?! She's your child, whom you brought with you,"_

"_I never understood what that child was thinking, she couldn't even make friends, she didn't even grow close to you. It's not just me, no one really wishes for her to keep living."_

"_Oi, Nagi can hear you,"_

"_She's in the ICU, she can't hear me,"_

"_Anyway, I'm heading back to the office, do whatever you want."_

"_Dear, stop!"_

"_I'm busy,"_

'_It's strange, I can hear it all…I'm going to die yet I feel relieved, it'll finally be over.' _

_She heard a male voice talking to her, 'No it won't, you'll simply keep wandering.'_

'_Who are you?' She asked of it_

'_Oh? You can hear my voice?' The next thing she saw was that she was in a field, all her dips unattached from her, and standing in front of her bed was a boy, 'This talk was worthwhile,'_

'_W-who are you? What are you?'_

_The boy simply smiled at her, 'You and I may be alike,'_

_He was gone_

_-Over-_

Chrome was panting as she could feel her life fading, "Mukuro-sama…"

"It's hard to believe, but it seems like she's been surviving with illusions for organs." Mammon explained

"That's unheard of,"

"But it's why her stomach caved in when she lost control of her illusions," Reborn provided

"Then that girl doesn't have any internal organs?!"

Chrome let a tear slip down her face, "Mukuro-sama, I wanted to help you,"

'_You did well, my dear Chrome, rest for a while.'_

Harry choked as the feeling of Mukuro's presence was getting stronger, he could tell that Tsuna was feeling the same thing by the sick look on the boy's face.

"What? Once he got started, Mammon completely dominated her, and I only got to see a little bit of the Arcobaleno's power." Belphegor said sadly

"Now, it's-," Levi stopped once he saw the mist that had start to form around Chrome's body

"She's simply using the last bit of her power to hide her ugly corpse, it's something female magicians often do." Mammon said

The feeling of Mukuro's overwhelming presence combined with the fatigue from training was enough to make Harry feel faint, Draco had to catch the boy before he face planted into the ground, "What-,"

"I-It's his presence…"

"Who's?" Draco asked alarmed

"Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna answered for him, making Draco calm down but only a small portion

"Kufufufu…"

* * *

Here would be an amazing stop for the chapter but I won't do that to you guys so I'll continue from here, the fight between Mukuro and Mammon wasn't that long but it had some amazing effects that would probably be a bitch to describe

* * *

When the staff struck the ground, the shockwave that was sent towards Mammon was real, "Kufufufu, you all seem lively as ever, little Mafiosi." Mukuro kneeled on the ground in front of them all.

"That's Rokudo Mukuro, it's not an illusion," Harry said, "He and that girl are connected somehow,"

"It's been some time," He stood with his back to them, "I've come back from the edge of transmigration." Harry choked

"So that's who the Guardian of Mist it, Kora?" Reborn nodded

"Rokudo Mukuro?" Mammon said curiously, "I thought I heard that name somewhere, I remember now. About a month ago, someone tried to escape from the Vendicare prison, his name was Rokudo Mukuro."

"Again?" Tsuna and Harry said in disbelief

"But I heard the escape ended in failure, and he was thrown into the lowest level of the prison, where even light and sound could not reach." Mammon informed

Mukuro chuckled, "I see that the intelligence of Varia, the prided Vongola special assassination squad, is pathetic. In reality, I am right here," Mammon looked surprise before his better of mind made him focus

"You're certainly a pain, all right, let's make it clear. You're an illusion wrapped around that girl, right?" A blizzard came from Mammon's face making them all shiver, "I'm not suck a pushover that I'd lose to an illusionist who is an illusion himself."

"Oh?" Mukuro said looking at the ice that formed at his feet that traveled fast up his legs, "Oh my," Mukuro's body became incased in ice

"So, let's unmask you," Mammon's face was replaced by a huge hammer, "Although what's really going to be shattered is that girl's body!" Before Mammon was close enough to smash Mukuro with the hammer his body was captured by a tower of lotus flowers. Mukuro's body melted after that and he stood unaffected

"Kufufufu, who is an illusion?"

Mammon struggled to get out of the hold as the flowers squeezed tighter on his body, "What power…it hurts."

"He's really dominating that Viper, Kora!"

"That's Tsuna's Guardian of Mist, Rokudo Mukuro," Reborn commended

"Then what happened to the girl from earlier?" Draco asked

"You can't think of Chrome and Mukuro as two separate people, because as Chrome lives, Mukuro exists, because Mukuro is here, Chrome can live." Reborn gave, it wasn't much because it still didn't explain Chrome connection to Mukuro.

"Now what will you do, Arcobaleno, you are going to be an annoyance if you plan to take your time."

Mammon pacifier glowed allowing him to destroy the flowers, "Don't get so elated," He made an illusions that made dozens of himself appear in order to confuse Mukuro

"So weak-hearted…" The Kanji on Mukuro's eye changed giving him the path of demons along with a dying will flame, he destroyed each illusion one by one with his heightened combat skills

"A magician that can use martial combat? That's blasphemy, I won't accept the transmigration of souls either! Humans repeat their lives infinitely, over and over, that's why I collect money!" Mammon's salamander glowed bright before it became a gold disk over his head, the room became distorted making most on Tsuna's side lose their balance.

Mukuro laughed, "An avaricious Arcobaleno? How amusing, however if we are comparing desire, I won't lose." Mukuro struck his staff between the uneven ground and made fire pillars keep the room from shifting anymore.

Draco looked over at the others and at Harry and could see they weren't feeling so good, "They're suffering illusionary poisoning, illusions that have been put into the brain for too long. Harry should have been immune to it but I guess we were training for too long," There was no potion to stop illusionary poisoning they would just have to endure it until the match was over

"Where did you learn this ability to make powerful illusions?!" Mammon dodged a pillar of fire that shot right next to him

"Kufufufu, in hell,"

"Don't mock me!"

The pillars were frozen once more

Tsuna felt that something was splitting his head open, he had to kneel on the ground since the pain was becoming excruciating. The image he was seeing was of the Kokuyo gang in white clothes running from something or someone.

"_Mukuro-sama, they're getting close," Chikusa said as he could hear the Vindice from miles away_

"_It's no good, we can't get away!"_

_Mukuro however, looked unaffected and simply chuckled, "Lives up to the name of 'Impregnable Vendicare prison.' From this point on, let's split up and escape on our own, from here on out, I can get away by myself, but you two will just get in the way." _

_The two ran off not wanting to leave their master but not wanting to disobey his orders_

_Mukuro let himself be recaptured by the Vendice_

"_You acted as bait to save your friends, good enough, this man is the real convict."_

_Tsuna felt another memory appear in his head_

"_I will protect Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken, who are still on the run." He heard his dad say to the girl he now knew as Chrome_

"_Kufufufu, you are an eccentric, I have had all of my abilities taken away. I can stay on this side only for a short while, even when I borrow this girl's body."_

"_I don't mind, I want you to become Tsuna's Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro."_

_-End-_

Mukuro destroyed every Mammon that came to him, he knew they were diversions as the real Mammon came at his left, "Got you!" Phantasma grew as did Mammon's cloak, he captured Mukuro in a huge bubble and Phantasma grew spikes on its body. It shrank sinking its spikes within Mammon's body in order to impale Mukuro.

"Mukuro-san!"

The ice slowly disappated but the room was still left unbalanced.

The pieced bubble puffed a little before it started shaking, "Impossible!" Mammon shouted

It exploded showing an unharmed Mukuro Rokudo with the two Half Vongola Mist rings in his hand, "Fall, and then wander," He looked towards Cervello curiously, "I put these two rings together, right?"

They looked at each other before looking at him, "Yes,"

"I'm not done yet!" A distorted voice shouted, Mukuro turned around to see whatever was left of Mammon gathering together, "I play around a little and you think you've gotten the upper hand, I have yet to begin showing my real power!" He stopped as he realized Mukuro was right behind him but the boy was gone a second later

"You realize…if you have an illusion countered by an illusion, it means you have given up control of perception."

Phantasma turned on its own master

"Now, show me this so-called power," The room started to break apart as Phantasma curled around Mammon tighter, "Now!" The floor between Mammon's feet fell apart making the Arcobaleno sink into the void

"We're falling!" Tsuna shouted as he almost sunk into the void if it hadn't have been for Harry who caught him and Draco who was helping Harry. Mukuro happily fell into the void after him

"How does it feel, Arcobaleno? My world!" Mukuro turned into a snake that flew towards Mammon and shot into his open mouth.

"That's overkill!" Draco shouted in disgust

Mammon's body grew but with Phantasma cutting off his growth he slowly puffed more and more until…, "Stop!"

"You lost because of one reason, and only one reason…because I was your opponent,"

Mammon's body exploded

The void slowly turned back into a normal gym as Mukuro slowly stepped on the ground, "Is this enough?" He held up the completed Mist ring in his hand

"The Mist Ring is now in the possession of Chrome Dokuro, the winner of this match is Chrome Dokuro."

Tsuna protested his methods, "T-that's…y-you didn't have to go that far."

"And you still show sympathy for your enemy, you are naïve to no end, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Let me just say there's no need to worry, that baby ran away. He'd saved enough energy for him to escape from the start, he was a shrew Arcobaleno."

"Gola Mosca, after the conflict, kill Mammon," Xanxus ordered of the giant who puffed out air from its breathing holes

"You are an embodiment of the Mafia's darkness, Xanxus. Even I feel awe from the dreadful scheme you have in mind." Xanxus narrowed his eyes at the boy, "I don't have any intention of sticking my nose into that, I'm not a good person. But a word of warning; you shouldn't toy with the other smaller, weaker successor candidate." Mukuro walked away from the middle towards Tsuna's side where Ken and Chikusa were there to greet him

"How dare you come here!" Gokudera shouted at him

"What?!" Ken shouted back

"Oi, Gokudera,"

"W-wait,"

"You should be that cautious of me, I don't intend to become friendly with the mafia. I became a Guardian because it would be a more convenient way to take over your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Harry scoffed, _'That's one of the reasons,'_

"Either way, t-thanks,"

Mukuro smirked as his eyes closed and his body started to sag, "I feel tired, this girl…" He fell forward and right before his body hit the ground it turned back into Chrome.

"How are her organs?" Tsuna asked

"Chrome's organs are functioning properly, thanks to Mukuro's powerful illusions."

"She gets tired so easily," Ken scoffed at her sleeping body, "This is why humans are so pathetic,"

They looked at him with an incredulous look, '_Aren't you human too?'_

Chikusa walked away, "Let's go, Ken,"

"Right," The animal boy said following him

"A-are you abandoning her?!

"When she wakes up, she'll be able to walk. I don't plan on giving that girl my attention, she's not Mukuro-san, after all."

"Don't feel sympathy for him," Reborn said at seeing the look on Tsuna's face, "You can't forget everything that Mukuro's done up to now." The boy didn't know what to think now he saw the condition Mukuro was in

"Each side has four rings,"

"So we will continue the conflict,"

"Tomorrow is the long awaited final battle between Guardians, the match between the Guardians of Cloud."

"It's finally Hibari's turn."

* * *

I know you're all wondering 'well what about Harry, he's a Guardian too' well I have something special planned for Harry and Tsuna don't worry, you'll get to see Harry fight that woman very soon.

Kudos for almost reaching the 30th chapter and still on the ring conflict, I'd thought I'd be on the Future arc by now


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I'm so sorry, I totally forgot to list the song from last chapter that got Harry and Draco so hyped up, it was either Doubt by Blue Stahli or Holy Thunderforce by Rhapsody. Doubt has an amazing KHR AMV that I would love to give the link to anyone, Holy Thunderforce is a Fairy Tail amv that's pretty fast paced.

This chapter is going to be kind of choppy because you will need the events in Italy to learn more insight about the events happening in Japan. If you already know then you can probably skip what happens in Italy.

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

_-Last time-_

_"How are her organs?" Tsuna asked_

_"Chrome's organs are functioning properly, thanks to Mukuro's powerful illusions."_

_"She gets tired so easily," Ken scoffed at her sleeping body, "This is why humans are so pathetic,"_

_They looked at him with an incredulous look, '__Aren't you human too?'_

_Chikusa walked away, "Let's go, Ken,"_

_"Right," The animal boy said following him_

_"A-are you abandoning her?!"_

_"When she wakes up, she'll be able to walk. I don't plan on giving that girl my attention, she's not Mukuro-san, after all."_

_"Don't feel sympathy for him," Reborn said at seeing the look on Tsuna's face, "You can't forget everything that Mukuro's done up to now." The boy didn't know what to think now he saw the condition Mukuro was in_

_"Each side has four rings,"_

_"So we will continue the conflict,"_

_"Tomorrow is the long awaited final battle between Guardians, the match between the Guardians of Cloud."_

_"It's finally Hibari's turn."_

_-Currently-_

"You know everyone's at the hospital asking Dino about Hibari," Draco said, it was to be expected of course, if Hibari lost then they would all lose. Dino was the last person to be seen with Hibari so of course the man would know where the boy was.

"I know that of course," Harry said, cracking the eggs and placing them in the bowl with the rest of the ingredients, "The perv was Hibari's teacher so he would know his state."

"Why aren't you?" Draco asked curiously as he leaned against the kitchen door

"Why should I be?" Harry shot back

"Well it's just that Hibari's your friend and tonight he's going against that Guy so I thought you would want to know if he's strong enough to survive." Harry simply scoffed as he put the batter into the over

"You fail to understand that there's no way Hibari's going to lose the battle."

"And how are you so positive?"

Harry shrugged, "A hunch, but if it makes you feel better Draco we could go to the hospital and ask Dino."

"Only reason I would possibly go to see the state of Hibari is to see the perv hit on you again." Draco walked out of the kitchen and the front door.

Harry put a charm on the oven that would take the cookies out upon completion as he took off his apron and followed Draco, "Of course, Draco," The both of them apparated to the front of the hospital and walked inside to see the rest of the family, plus Dino, already inside. Except the three idiots were asleep on the couches

"Let me guess, you're here to ask about Hibari?" Dino asked him

Harry shrugged once more, "You caught me," Like he had said to Draco, he wasn't really all that worried about the last Guardian battle. He was just wondering when he would have to fight because he would be pissed if he had let Draco kick his ass for nothing.

"As his home tutor, not even I have anything more to say to him," Dino relieved Tsuna's worries

"I feel relieved, and all of a sudden I'm a little sleepy." Tsuna yawned

"You have to train!" They looked towards the window to see Reborn in a little ninja outfit having Leon as a headband, "We're going to complete the Zero point breakthrough."

"What are you talking about, tonight's battle is going to decide everything, is there any reason for me to train?"

There were groans coming from the couch's as the two of the three boys were awoken from their slumber, "Let me sleep a little longer," Draco patted the boy's head in order to make him stay asleep.

"It's because this is the last match, let them do all the cheering." Reborn told him

"Why?"

"What are you going to do if the worst happens?" Reborn asked, leaving a tense air in the room

* * *

Oregano and her ally ran down a brick corridor pointing their guns down every corner in order to not be surprisingly shot, "How are things over there, Oregano?"

"No good; no one's here,"

"Not here either," Lal Milch joined them as they continued their search for Iemitsu, "I never thought we'd have to charge in again. Iemitsu, where are you, wasting time like this?" Lal asked to no one in particular

"It's the master, if we keep fighting, he'll pop out."

Oregano stopped her running at a huge steel door to her right, "What's this room?" She hacked the lock system and the doors parted, they walked inside what seemed to have been a laboratory but there was no one inside, "What is this?" Every machine was off line and had been collecting dust which meant that this had been down here for awhile

The man had grabbed a journal and saw that every page had been blacked out. He got special glasses that allowed someone to see through the black out, to him they looked like a blue print, "This is a report on former Italian military weapons."

"The military? Why is that here?" Oregano asked

"I thought it was just a rumor, I heard that the mafia purchased a project which the Italian military tried to cover up after the war." He informed

"Then this facility was-,"

"Still active, until a few days ago,"

"Oi," They looked towards Lal who had managed to get a laptop to work, "It seems like the weapon that was made here was delivered to Varia." She said

"What was Kyuudiame thinking, for what does he intend to use this kind of thing?" She looked at the huge blue print that depicted a robot greater than any man and had breathing tubes on its face.

* * *

Tsuna's flame dissipated after that last failed attempt, "Tsuna, are you alright?" Harry asked as his own flame went out. Reborn had said that instead of Tsuna battling Basil, he would battle Harry. Harry had bet that it was more of a bet between Draco and Reborn which one of their students would win but Harry was just trying to get the boy to learn this Zero Point breakthrough Reborn was talking about.

"If you had messed up, you could have died, Baka Tsuna," Reborn kicked the boy in the chin, "You were thinking about something else, weren't you?"

"Itai, don't kick me while I'm down, Reborn," Tsuna cried

"Let's continue,"

"We're still going to? If we don't hurry, Hibari's-san's match will start!" Tsuna protested

"Leave Hibari's match to Yamamoto and Gokudera. You should concentrate on completing this technique," Reborn said

"But why?! Are you serious?!" Tsuna asked in disbelief, he didn't know why Reborn wouldn't let him go to Hibari's match.

"I am serious," Indeed his tone was grave

* * *

"Listen up, you guys, we're going to win no matter what!" He shouted encouragingly to the four of them

"What are you saying, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked confused, "Hibari is the one who's fighting,"

"What good is it to get excited?" Ryohei remarked

"I know that!" Gokudera shouted, "But you heard it, Juudiame entrusted us with this, and he isn't present. We can't lose because we weren't cheering hard enough!"

Draco rubbed a hand down his face, "What the hell am I even doing here?" He asked himself, he apparated to the roof wondering how he got stuck hanging with Harry's friends even when the boy wasn't there.

"You bring your ass here!"

"Don't shout at him, Tako-head!"

Oh yeah, he was losing it alright

Once he had gotten a good view of the field he heard shouts coming from down below which meant that Hibari had arrived and probably shot down their offer to cheer him on. Everyone had arrived at the field and saw how it had been militarized

"This is the Cloud field, cloud ground,"

The field itself was like a death ring, there were multiple Gatling guns placed around the barb wire fence, "The duty of the Guardian of Cloud is to be the solitary, noble, floating cloud that protects the family while taking an independent stance-,"

"Without being bound by anything. Thus, we have prepared the most severe field, it is surrounded by barbed wire, and the eight automated guns will fire upon anything that moves within thirty meters." The Cervello demonstrated by throwing a crumbled up piece of paper near a gun and watched as it was shot to pieces

"Also, there are several underground traps which are sensitive to weight. They will explode after giving off an alarm,"

"It's like a battlefield!"

"If you're scared then run away, like your boss did," Levi taunted

"Don't mock him! Juudiame didn't run!"

Yamamoto putting a calming hand on Gokudera's shoulder, "Tsuna has no need to come, Hibari's our ace, he won't lose." He assured

Xanxus scoffed from his chair as did Aserith, "Ace?" He laughed, "I can't wait!"

* * *

"Damn, the GPS isn't working," Turmeric, the man that was with Oregano and Lal, cursed as he lost his position within the catacombs.

"What a place…" Lal remarked, "A weapons development lab…this is a demon's castle."

"Hey, the humanoid thing that was delivered to Varia…was it really for anti-personnel combat?" Oregano asked

"Couldn't be, that'd be overkill against people. Besides, its weapons are much too destructive," A rumbling was heard and they grew surpsied when the very thing they were talking about burst through a wall and attacked Turmeric.

"Teme!" Lal shout her shotgun at its armor but found that it had no effect on the machine. Oregano tried her handgun but the effect wasn't any different, the beast pointed its guns at her but a powering down noise was heard as the beast froze.

"I made it in time," A male voice said from behind the machine

"Who's that?!"

A man with a beanie on his head came from behind the giant, "I'm on your side, my name is Moretti. I've been ordered to back you up by the master."

"How did you do that?" Oregano asked helping Turmeric to stand'

Moretti hit the machine on the head, "To stop this guy, you need to hit the emergency switch on its back."

"But that thing has a life detection system on board. How could you get behind it without being noticed?"

"That's because it reacts to living things, but not the dead. I can make my own heart stop to go into a death-like state. That's how I can sneak up behind it,"

"You're 'Moretti the murdered,' the one acting as a spy in Vongola HQ for the master?"

"Yes, I will accompany you from now on." He pulled out a map from his pocket, "I've obtained this map of the underground passage as well,"

"That would be helpful, I didn't think we'd run into a weapon here that had been delivered to Varia." Turmeric sighed relived

"No, this is only a prototype, the one sent to Varia isn't even comparable. It doesn't even have an emergency shutdown button, no one can stop it once it starts its rampage."

* * *

"Then we will begin,"

"Gola Mosca versus Hibari Kyoya, battle start!"

Thrusters came from Gola Mosca's legs, it started firing bullets from its fingertips at Hibari who simply dodged the bullets as they came. Hibari landed a hit on Mosca's head and used his second tonfa to dislodge the machine's mechanical arm making the beast fall to the ground with a thud.

The battle was over a second after it had started

* * *

"Are you ready, Hari?" Tsuna asked as the boy had suddenly stopped fighting to stare in the direction of Namimori

Whatever the boy was thinking about was brought to a halt as his mind reminded him of his current task, "Ah,"

The two resumed fighting

* * *

Everyone had a mixture of shocked looks on their faces at the shortest battle in history that had just taken place. Hibari connected the Mist ring and threw it at a Cervello who caught it, "I don't want this," She nodded surprised herself, "You, sitting there, come on down. I need to bite the boss of retard ridge to death before I can go home."

"What?"

"Not 'what' Tako,"

"Tako?!"

"We've lost this conflict, what are we going to do, boss?" Belphegor asked Xanxus who smirked

"Go, Xanxus," Aserith told Xanxus who stood from his chair and jumped over the barbed wire and into the ring

Hibari brought up his tonfa to meet Xanxus's boot, "My foot slipped,"

"I'm sure,"

"I'm not lying," Xanxus moved off of the bomb that was under his foot as the alarm went off, "I was going over to retrieve that piece of junk, we've lost," Despite saying that Xanxus still had a confident smirk on his face as if there was something he knew that they didn't.

"Your face doesn't look it," Every hit Hibari dished out Xanxus dodged while never dealing out hits of his own. They got close enough to the gun and Hibari moved to close to a mine, Xanxus was unharmed but Hibari was caught in the explosion. Despite that Hibari ran out of the cloud and continued his assault on Xanxus who had still not raised a hand, "How long do you plan on keeping this up?"

"Relax, I won't lay a hand on you,"

"Either way, you will be bitten to death,"

Levi looked ready to join the fight, "Damn him, he's mocking the boss!"

"Hold on, Mr. Sullen,"

"Sullen?"

"If we, the losers, make a move, it'll be seen as a rebellion against the soon-to-be-tenth. All of us, along with the boss, will be executed,"

"So you're telling me to leave that insolent brat alone?!"

"Tako, I suggest you sit back and watch what our boss has planned." Aserith assured

* * *

"Oh?" Harry said

"Did I do it?" Tsuna asked

"You did it Tsuna, this is the Dying will Zero point breakthrough," Reborn congratulated

"You did it, Tsuna," Harry clapped the boy on the shoulder

"You completed the technique that only Vongola Primo could perform." Basil said

"It was an unexpected kind of technique like this…I couldn't have done this along, it's all thanks to the two of you, Hari, Basil-kun."

"Yosh, let's go Tsuna!"

* * *

Xanxus cursed as he had to use his hands to block the hit from Hibari, "I thought you weren't going to use your hands," The boy said smartly, Hibari continued to attempt to strike Xanxus in the face but the man easily dodged.

"Cervello,"

"Yes, Xanxus-sama?"

"Just watch how this is going to end, I am not attacking,"

Right when Hibari was about to strike once more a laser beam struck his side, "What was that?!" Gokudera shouted

"Hibari-!"

"Look out!" Ryohei shouted pushing the two out of the way of the missiles that were after them. Draco saw missiles come after him as well on the roof and apparated off the roof and onto the ground.

"You lot alright?" Draco asked

"Yeah, we're fine, what was that?" Yamamoto looked towards the field and was able to spot Gola Mosca fully operational

Xanxus looked at the scene with a smirk, "I told you, I tried to retrieve it, but their Guardian of Cloud stopped me." Gola Mosca fired dozens of missiles, lasers, and bullets in all directions, "Because of him, I lost control of Mosca,"

"It's on a rampage,"

* * *

"We're almost there, this way," Moretti told his allies as they walked the sewers towards their next destination, "I brought them," He stopped a particular hole and held up the glow stick to allow them to see who he was talking to.

Their Iemitsu sat holding a hand to his stomach that had bandages wrapped around it, they could see that he had been shot, despite being shot he looked at them with a smile, "I screwed up,"

"Please don't move," Oregano told her master

"I can't believe I made a mistake, I didn't notice until I was shot," They looked to where he was looking at and saw the ninth himself bound and possibly unconscious

"Kyuudiame!"

"No, this is a double," He told them

"A fake?"

"I fell for it…serves me right,"

"Then were is Kyuudiame?"

"I found Feniche's flight schedule. Up until a week ago…"

They knew what that was, "Feniche, Kyuudiame's private jet,"

"But the Feniche was in a hangar for repairs last week," Moretti informed

"That was also a lie," They gasped what reason would the ninth have to lie about where he was going.

"It flew to Japan,"

* * *

Gola Mosca was destroying everything in the near vicinity, it shot a particle cannon at the school along with missiles and you had to move around constantly to avoid haywire bullets. The scene was that of a war but through all that Xanxus had never lost his smirk, in fact it seemed amusing by how hard he was laughing, "This is a real disaster!"

"He's laughing,"

"He'd planned to cause this accident from the start, no matter what, to wipe us out." Gokudera reasoned, "That's why he taunted Hibari,"

"You used me?" Hibari said with rage filling his voice

* * *

"Why is Kyuudiame in Japan?" Oregano asked after that pause of silence

"It would've been natural to closely watch the Ring Conflict if he wanted to control it." Iemitsu answered, though he wasn't sure of this reason himself

"So, Kyuudiame went to Japan to make Xanxus a candidate?"

"If the Cervello organization is the hands and feet of Kyuudiame, that'd make sense."

"So Kyuudiame was behind this after all," Turmeric said

"Master, what shall we do?"

"I have a lot of things I'd like to ask him, we're going to Japan as…" Iemitsu tried to stand but had to sit back down when his wound became too much.

A cackling cut off their worries and they turned to see the fake ninth was laughing at them, "Things you want to ask Kyuudiame? It's too late for that,"

"What are you saying,"

"It's too late for that!"

* * *

"Oi, that field is dangerous!" Draco shouted at Chrome who tried to run away but ran onto the field instead, "Stupid chit," Chrome accidently stepped on a mine and was almost killed if it wasn't for Ken and Chikusa who pushed her out of the way. They were cornered though when a Gatling gun turned towards them as did Gola Mosca

The Gatling gun fired its bullets and the Gola Mosca fired its particle cannon.

The pain of bullets and disintegration never came as they looked up to see Harry blocking the laser with his giant flame and Tsuna burning the bullets with his.

Aserith narrowed her eyes at the white flame, "He's come,"

"The trash will be taken out in order, there is no change in that," Xanxus told her

"Let's go,"

"Ah," Together they flew towards Gola Mosca taking out his missiles as they came so they wouldn't be hurtful towards anyone. Gola Mosca shot bullet s at them but Tsuna burnt them with his flame taking out his only other arm and Harry, who had been behind Tsuna, kicked the giant towards the ground.

"Oi, piece of trash, we're your opponents," Right after he said that, Harry had to put up a flame shield to block all the missiles that came towards them.

"What's going on? All the missiles were aimed at Juudaime!"

"Gola Mosca's switched targets," Draco said

Harry let down the shield in order to let Tsuna charge in, he flew towards Gola Mosca before flying above him. He wasn't able to perfom the attack he wanted because Gola Mosca flew right above him charging its particle cannon. It fired at almost point blank range but Harry blocked that as well allowing Tsuna to punch the monster in the laser hole sending him shooting towards the ground.

"As expected of my student," Draco and Reborn said at the same time

* * *

The fake ninth cackled once more, Turmeric fisted the man's shirt in anger, "What's too late? Answer us, or else!"

"Do you really want to know? Then, I'll tell you," Turmeric let go of the man's shirt, "Did you know that Vongola was making the military's secret weapon? An accursed weapon that was supposed to be lost in the shadows of history."

Oregano's eyes widened behind her glasses, "You mean the humanoid weapon that was sent to Varia,"

"That's right, Gola Mosca. The reason why Gola Mosca was hidden, even though the military did all it could to erase it…" He chuckled madly, "I bet you don't know why."

"What are you trying to say?" Oregano asked with gritted teeth

"Gola Mosca is a weapon without a shred of humanity, that thing moves by eating human life!"

"What is he trying to say?"

"Strictly speaking, it runs off the life energy of a special kind of flame that can be harvested from a certain kind of person."

Iemitsu eyes widened, "C-could he mean…"

"Master?"

"What?"

"Cancel it! We need to cancel the conflict over the Cloud Ring right now!"

* * *

"There's one thing I'm hung up on," Reborn said, it seemed that Tsuna and Harry had defeated Mosca but there was something still troubling about the whole battle, "They could have unleashed Mosca at full power and defeated us, wiping us out. Xanxus…why did he act in this roundabout way?"

Tsuna turned towards said man, "Xanxus, what is-," He stopped as Gola Mosca's thrusters lit up once more and shot at them, Harry and Tsuna caught the monster with one hand not even struggling to push it back.

That pulse came again, Draco realized, he could feel it beating faster and faster and his eyes widened and jaw dropped a little when he identified that pulse as a heartbeat. There was a heart beating in Gola Mosca, he saw Tsuna was about to chop the monster in half to finally end this, "Sawada, no!"

It was too late

"A person-a person came out of that thing!"

* * *

I hope doing this makes sense to you guys


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

So sorry I haven't updated in a while, as some of you know I started another project to add to the list of projects I have right now, on top of that, I've been caught up with gaming but I stopped in order to write, I know I won't finish this today because it's currently 7:00 and I've been watching ItsKingsley, Tyleroakley, and Daveywavey, three of the most funniest guys on youtube.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope that you tick with me because I promise that you'll see a whole lot of HarryXDino action very soon.

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

_-Last time-_

_"There's one thing I'm hung up on," Reborn said, it seemed that Tsuna and Harry had defeated Mosca but there was something still troubling about the whole battle, "They could have unleashed Mosca at full power and defeated us, wiping us out. Xanxus…why did he act in this roundabout way?"_

_Tsuna turned towards said man, "Xanxus, what is-," He stopped as Gola Mosca's thrusters lit up once more and shot at them, Harry and Tsuna caught the monster with one hand not even struggling to push it back._

_That pulse came again, Draco realized, he could feel it beating faster and faster and his eyes widened and jaw dropped a little when he identified that pulse as a heartbeat. There was a heart beating in Gola Mosca, he saw Tsuna was about to chop the monster in half to finally end this, "Sawada, no!"_

_It was too late_

_"A person-a person came out of that thing!"_

_-Currently-_

Harry stared with shock while Tsuna stared in horror at the old man who was tied up in a straightjacket lying on the ground after having been liberated from Gola Mosca.

Tsuna was starting to realize where he had seen the person from before, "T-this p-person…Kyuudiame?"

Draco came over to check on the man while Reborn brought a first aid kit, "Get a hold of yourself," Reborn said to the unconscious man, Draco checked his pulse and found that while severly faint, it was still beating but the wound on his chest could bring an end to this, "You go and get potions from your home, I'll make sure his wound doesn't get worse." Draco nodded at Reborn's command and apparated back home, "It seems like Kyuudiame was being use to supply Gola Mosca's powering system."

"Power supply, why?"

"This is no time to be asking 'why.' You attacked Kyuudiame," Xanxus accused

"A-attacked?"

Harry helped Reborn take the wrappings off the ninth's body, "Draco needs to hurry, he bleeding a lot and I don't know any healing spells for something this big." Harry applied pressure on the wound like he was supposed to but that didn't stop the bleeding.

"That's…" Tsuna was about to protest that but the proof was in the old man lying on the ground

"Who mercilessly punched that old man? Who scorched Mosca in two, along with the old man?"

"I…t-that's not…I didn't…" Tsuna couldn't form the right words as he was still in horror that he had done something like this

A weary and dry voice spoke up from the ground, "No…" They looked down to see that the ninth was awake though he looked tired and very worn, "It was my fault."

"K-kyuudiame,"

"We're finally able to meet, Tsunayoshi-kun," He smiled despite the obvious pain it caused him, "I'm sorry, all of this happened because of my weakness…my weakness woke Xanxus from his long slumber."

"Slumber? What do you mean? After Xanxus left the 'crib,' he left the family and should have been placed under heavy surveillance by Vongola." Reborn asked

"'Crib?"

"The greatest coup d'état attempt in Vongola history occurred eight years ago. The dreadful fact that the ninth's son was responsible was kept secret. Only the tops of Vongola and the elite who fought in that battle knew of it." Reborn explained

"For Xanxus, time has stood still for eight years. He's been asleep ever since that time, inflating his dreadful amount of hate and tenacity." The ninth coughed blood into his hand, making the others worry if he was alright, "Tsunayoshi-kun, I constantly hear about you from Reborn, about your school, about your friends…you are a child with a heart too ill-matched to that of a mafia boss."

"Kyuudiame,"

"I know that you've never once fought happily, you always have a wrinkle on your forehead, and you swing your fists as if to pray. That's why I chose you as Vongola Juudiame," A small flame ignited in his finger and he reached up, with great difficulty, and touched Tsuna on the forehead with it, he looked at Harry who looked confused, "I never thought that I would be able to see you again…it's nice to know that they live on…inside you, Hari-kun," He touched that same finger to Harry's forehead.

Harry felt a warm familiar feeling passing over him, '_He sending me a memory?' _Harry received that feeling a person felt when they viewed someone else memory, whether through a pensieve or directly, he could see what was happening as if he was there.

_A woman, with familiar red hair and erringly familiar green eyes, was rocking back in forth in a rocking chair with a small bundle in her hands. Harry didn't want to believe but the woman rocking her child was the exact same woman that was in the photo album Hagrid had given him, meaning this woman was his mother, Lily Potter. Harry moved to kneel next to the rocking chair as he watched his mother gently sing to himself, the feeling was nostalgic seeing yourself but it was topped by actually being able to see his living breathing mother. _

"_Lily, could you come down here for a minute? And bring Harry with you," The other person must have been his father who was talking with someone downstairs making Lily frown in confusion._

'_They must have been in hiding when this happened,'_

_Lily walked down the stairs, though with much trepidation, but it all left her when she saw who was downstairs, a smile lit up her face, "Nono, what are you doing here?" The ninth stood, though in tourist clothing, in the middle of the small living room. _

"_I just thought that it would be nice to visit my old friend." Kyuudiame seemed younger than the first time Harry saw him, possibly in his sixties. _

"_How'd you clear it with Dumbledore? He's not letting anyone in or out," James asked as they sat down together_

"_It took some assurance on my part and bribery but he finally allowed me to visit my old guardian." That brought Harry for a loop, his dad used to be Kyuudaime's old Gaurdian, Harry wondered if he was the wind Guardian just like he was. _

_Lily smiled, "Now Nono, I told you that I wouldn't be able to do it anymore, I have a family now that needs me, I hope my replacement is well up to expectations."_

_Didn't see that coming_

"_He much more, I would be delighted if you too would meet once this war was over."_

_Lily stood and brought over baby Harry to him, "Well I would like that, but I would like you to meet my son, Harry," Kyuudaime stood, that same grandfatherly smile on his face, and stared down at little baby Harry. _

"_He has your eyes," Kyuudaime poked baby Harry's cheek and chuckled when the baby grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "And a strong grip, he'll be strong when he grows up."_

"_We're hoping for a Quidditch player,"_

"_You're hoping for a Quidditch player, sweetheart, I'm hoping for a charms master."_

_Kyuudiame lit a small orange flame on the tip of his finger, "Hello Harry, I'm Timoteo," Harry giggled when the ninth touched the flame to his forehead. _

Harry was brought from the memory and back to the battlefield, seeing that Tsuna had already come out of his fog, and Draco had returned with potions but since he knew that they were running low on potions that he had to use less potent potions rather than ones that would completely heal the wound.

"How dare you kill Kyuudiame," Xanxus looked at Tsuna with a cold tone, "I take you cruel treatment of Kyuudiame as a challenge to his true sons, Xanxus, and the honorable spirit of Vongola. Don't feign ignorance," He said at the surprised look on Tsuna's face, "The burns on Kyuudiame's chest are more than enough proof. The ring conflict is nothing compared to what you've done, this is for the sake of my father, who was boss, and for the future of Vongola, I will defeat you and avenge him."

"This is what you were after," Reborn spoke up, "Even if he won the Ring Conflict and became the boss-in-waiting, the ones who know about the 'Crib' would object to his appointment and resist him. But if he avenges Kyuudiame after framing Tsuna, it would be different; he would gain the absolute trust of many in the family. And if he's stronger than Tsuna, who was meant to be Juudiame, he could prove that he is the true successor. If that were to happen, it wouldn't be an issue to deal with those who oppose him."

"Then Xanxus did this to become boss and create a dictatorship," Draco said as he guided another healing potion down the ninth's throat

"Yeah, this was a trap, were Mosca to go out of control and put Tsuna's friends in danger, he predicted that Tsuna would come to rescue them." Reborn accused

"Everyone, please refrain from conjecture," Cervello finally spoke up

"We are officially recording all statements."

"I knew it! Cervello has always been on Xanxus's side!" Gokudera shouted

Reborn's fedora covered his head, "Do as you wish, I've already snapped." Even though his tone was calm, they could tell that he was enraged by what had happened so far, "But I will keep my promise to Kyuudiame and won't raise a hand, not in my students's fight. Even as I say that, I don't know what my student, who doesn't like fighting, will do."

Tsuna stood masking his facial expression from everyone else, "Xanxus…I'll be taking that ring back, I won't let you succeed Kyuudiame."

Xanxus scoffed, "I'll carve you into the history of Vongola, shouting that there was a pathetic wimp who revolted against Xanxus."

"He's not alone, Juudiame's will…" All of them looked ready to fight once more, even Draco and Hibari

"Is our will," Yamamoto finished

Xanxus narrowed his eyes, "Eradicate the traitors!"

"Please wait a moment," Cervello spoke in unison, "The fight to avenge Kyuudiame,"

"Will be controlled by us."

"We have a duty to watch over the Vongola Rings,"

"What are you saying, dogs of Xanxus," Gokudera insulted

"Watch your mouth, we have Kyuudiame's direct orders," She held up the paper that had the dying will flame on it.

"We cannot allow the Rings to change hands without our approval."

"How dare you!" Basil shouted at them, "You must have forced Kyuudiame to make that dying will flame seal!" He shouted in outrage

Cervello just stared at him calmly, "As we said earlier, please refrain from conjecture,"

"This battle, which will determine the next Vongola boss and external advisor, shall be called the Sky and Wind match." They announced

Harry and Aserith stared each other down while Xanxus tried to intimidate Tsuna though he failed as the boy was head set on getting vengeance.

"In other words, it will be the final battle of the Ring Conflict that we've had,"

"How does suit you, Xanxus-sama?" She asked

"Not bad,"

"And you Aserith-sama,"

"Works fine with me,"

"Then tomorrow, would everyone please gather at Nami-middle."

"So you've given them a stay of execution," Belphegor laughed

"This is good news, Tsuna was exhausted from his training today." Reborn thanked

Xanxus chuckled, "Tomorrow is going to be this comedy's last act, struggle with all your might." Xanxus tossed the Half Sky Ring at Tsuna who caught and Aserith tossed the Half Wind Ring at Harry who caught it in mid-air.

Varia left not a moment later

Harry turned back to Kyuudiame who was breathing without wheezing unlike before, "Hold on, Kyuudiame," He couldn't believe that this man knew his parents, take from what his parents were talking about, this man might have been the last person to see the before Voldemort came.

"Were we too late?" They looked to see Dino with a few of his subordinates had arrived to the scene, "You, take Kyuudiame and any injured." The surborniates were able to safely take Kyuudiame to the nearest hospital and started to disable that Gatling guns and search for any more mines, "We received word from the External Advisor team, I couldn't have imagined this happening. Are you alright?" He asked Reborn

"The damage we received was too great, but still…"

"Oi! Hibari, are you alright, you're surprisingly well behaved," Gokudera asked instead of insulted

Hibari stared at Tsuna, "If this incident is bringing out that Herbivore's power then I can't intervene yet,"

Reborn literally knocked Tsuna out of his stupor, "We're going home, you need to recharge for tomorrow's battle."

"Ay, we're heading out too, Reborn," Harry announced as he and Draco apparate out of the school grounds and back home. Harry immediately went to the floo and threw in some floo powder, "Headmaster Dumbledore's office," He stuck his head in able to see the entire office and the fact that a meeting was happening right now, "Dumbledore, I need to talk to you," He wasn't using formalities just for the fact that the memory he had seen from Kyuudiame had greatly disturbed him

"We're in a meeting right now Harry, would it be alright if we talked later,"

Harry thought about it for a moment, would it be right to take Dumbledore from an important meeting just to answer questions about his past?

"Two days from now at the regular meeting," He didn't want to know that he and Draco already knew that Voldemort was there

"Agreed," He gave him that smile and twinkle in his eye as Harry moved out of the fireplace

Draco was looking at him confused, "What was that about?"

Harry shook his head as the events of today took their toll on him as well, "I'll tell you tomorrow before the battle, right now, I just want some sleep. We're going to school tomorrow so they don't become suspicious and call the law enforcement and charge us with truancy."

* * *

Harry sat with Tsuna, Reborn, I-pin, and Draco in Lambo's bedroom, they had come here after school so they could see how the boy was doing. The doctors had said that he had regained consciousness around the afternoon and when he woke up they would allow him to leave the hospital, "Lambo sleeping deep, I-pin take good care," I-pin said in her broken Japanese

"Thanks for watching him, I-pin-chan," Harry thanked

"Leave it to I-pin,"

"Seems like he regained consciousness around noon, I heard he was a big pain."

"What a relief," Harry sighed

"But he still needs a lot of rest,"

They could see a pained look start to take over Lambo's face, "Tsuna wet himself!" He mumbled in his sleep, he laughed, "Baka-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna!"

"H-he better be talking in his sleep!" Tsuna said in outrage

"Losing you cool over sleep talking…you've still got a lot to learn." Reborn chastised not knowing Tsuna's next dream

Lambo laughed, "I'll let Reborn be in charge of polishing my horns from now on!"

Reborn made Leon into a huge hammer, "I can't let that go, even if it's just sleep-talk."

"I thought you were better than that, kid," Draco said

Lambo laughed loud, "Bow down for Lambo-san, Dumbaco!"

Draco's eyebrow twitched, "I'm going to let that go just for his sake,"

Harry turned to Reborn, "Ano, about Kyuudiame…"

"He's not dead yet, thanks to Draco's quick potions, Dino took him to a well-equipped place so he can recover properly. There's no telling what would happen, more importantly, a new weapon is ready for the two of you."

"New weapon?"

"Come on," Reborn took them to the waiting room where a gray suitcase was placed on top of a table, "A special combat mafia suit, it's a special suit woven from the thread made inside Leon. It won't burn easily from the dying will flame, it looks just like the Nami-middle uniform." The both of them pulled out two brand new uniforms that looked exactly like the ones they were wearing now only with the added benefit of being resistant to dying will flames, "It's the same material as my suit, and look, Leon's tuckered out from making that. It also has an extra feature; once you change into that we're going."

"The final battle of the Ring Conflict,"

"Let's-," As soon as Harry stood, his eyes went into the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious

"Harry!"

"We've discussed it," Serena said in her kind voice when he entered the void, "We've observed the battles that have taken place, and watched as the future was changed over a dozen times."

"We have both agreed," Harry waited for what they were about to say, "To not allow you to utilize the X-gloves during the final battle of the Ring Conflict, the future we do not desire has stayed the same."

"We're sorry Harry, but that's our final decision,"

Harry didn't even get to give his rebuttal as he was thrust out of the void and back into the waking plane

* * *

"We've been waiting for you," Cervello said, jumping down from the roof to face the entirety of Tsuna's family, minus Hibari of course, "Now all Guardians on Sawada's side…"

"Storm, Sun, Rain, Moon, Wind, and Mist have arrived,"

They looked around for Chrome and were able to spot her standing right behind them

"All that remain are Cloud and Thunder,"

Just as she said that, Hibari came looking in a bad mood, "What do you want?"

"Want?"

"The same as us," Ryohei answered

"The Cervello told the Guardians to come,"Chrome provided

"That is correct, we issued a compulsory summons to all surviving Guardians,"

"Comulsory?"

"They're here too," Reborn pointed to Belphegor and Levi who had a caged Mammon in their hands.

A shriek came from somewhere and they looked with surprise to see Lussuria and an unconscious Blaise, who was breathing through a mask, being rolled into the school while still on their hospital beds, "Hello, it's been awhile," He greeted them

"It seems that Sawada's Guardian of Thunder is here as well," She directed to another Cervello who was holding unconscious Lambo and they were lucky enough that she brought an oxygen tank with her.

"Lambo can't be here, he's just regained consciousness!" Harry protested

"The reason we issued the compulsory summons it because the Sky and Wind match risks all of the Rings, as well as the Guardians' lives."

"Our lives as well, Lambo's only five, give him back!" Harry shouted at the Cervello who didn't even give him a good response

"The same is for Varia as well,"

"Don't complain, when a summons is issued, it is the Guardians' duty to show, no matter what their condition!" Lussuria chastised

"That's right, I was waiting for Xanxus-sama's rage to cool and chose a time to assist," Mammon tried to apoligze but Bel called it

"Nice try, you were captured and weren't killed, and now you're a chatterbox. The losers look so pathetic, especially that one over there!" He pointed to Lussuria who shushed him

"What about Squalo, is he here?" Yamamoto asked

"You are aware of how the rain match ended,"

"Squalo's life was lost,"

The first Cervello walked to the middle, "We will now begin the match,"

"Wait, I haven't agreed to this yet!" Tsuna protested

"If you don't then you will be disqualified and we will make Xanxus-sama the proper bearer of the Ring." They gave, now they had no choice to battle or not, they might be screwed if they did, screwed if they didn't.

"First, we will collect all of the Guardians' rings."

"What? After all we've been through, you want us to return them?" Ryohei shouted

"If you are the true Guardian, then you should have nothing to worry about. In the end, the Vongola Rings always go to their true masters." A Cervello came up to them with the Vongola ring box that started all this mess.

The complete ring members put their rings inside the box but with reluctance

"We have taken them into custody," They announced in unison

"Now, let us explain the rules of the match. One of the conditions of victory is the same as the other Guardians': the completion of the Ring. The field this time is the entire school, to be able to view the entirety of the whole field, we've set up small cameras in various places, as well as large displays other than just the ones in the observation areas."

"And we've prepared camera-equipped monitor wristbands," She brought up a small watch that had a ring hole in it. All the Guardians, except Harry and Aserith, were given wrist watches.

"Now, will each Guardian move to your matches Field as soon as you have equipped the wristbands. Since the destruction and unsaftey of the blimp arena, the Moon Guardians will be moved to the roof of the gym."

Ryohei gave a signal by coughing into his hand, "Then, now is our only chance to do it,"

Draco crossed his arms in defiance, "I refuse this time,"

"You two can just stay back there, we switched to the ten-meter rule," Ryohei told Chrome and Hibari

"Ten-meter rule?"

"Anyone within ten meters is included in the circle. It's an extreme rule," Ryohei nodded to his own explanation

"Fight!"

"Woah!"

They all started to walk off to their locations, "I'll see you later,"

"Boss, be careful,"

"Do your best,"

"Don't die,"

"Don't push yourself you guys,"

"Bake me something after this,"

These were their friends and in their own separate ways they were rooting for them to win

"It's finally time, Kora!"

They turned to see Colonello and Shamal, "We came to pick up your bones," Shamal broke down

"All Guardians have arrived at their fields," Cervello announced

"It's finally about to start,"

"It's a life-or-death battle, strengthen your resolve, Kora!"

"At the top of each of the poles set at the fields are the Rings that match the field."

"Does this mean you want us to fight again?" Gokudera asked

Bel held up one of his knives, "This is going to be fun,"

"Please do as you wish," Cervello said surprising both present, "That is, if you can,"

All of a sudden each and every Guardian felt a stinging sensation come from their watches before their bodies started to come down with a severe illness

"The poison built into all the wristbands has been injected into the Guardians." They could see that the fast acting posion was already taking effect on everyone, "This poison is called 'death heater' in an instant, it attacks the nerves and even makes standing difficult. The burning, piercing pain, will gradually increase, and in thirty minutes, they will die."

"What's going on, it's our matches so why does everyone have to go through this?" Tsuna protested

"Because as the Sky, it is the boss's destiny, and as the Wind it is the duty of the External Advisor."

"Duty?"

"Sun, Moon, Thunder, Rain, Mist and Cloud. It is the destiny of the Sky to be stained by all, and to engulf and embrace all these. It is the duty of the Wing Guardian to move all the others in assistance towards the Sky."

"A battle where all of the Guardians' lives are entrusted to the leaders. That is the Sky and Wind Match."

"There is only one way to stop the progression of the poison, insert the Ring into the Guardian's wristband. If you insert the Ring into the hollow of the wristband, Death Heater's antidote, which is built into the wristband, will be released." Both of them explained

"In this battle, not only is the Sky and wind Rings important, but all the other Rings will be important factors."

"That is correct, and the final victory conditions of the match is completing both rings and obtaining all of the Vongola Rings." She held up a chain, "You can set all of the Vongola Rings into this chain."

Tsuna snatched the chain from her, "I got it, let's get started! If I don't hurry everyone will die."

"Finally, as soon as the battle begins, we will not allow any contact with outsiders. Special bullets as well, of course," She directed this towards Reborn who nodded

"Understood,"

Harry saw it before it came so he stepped in front of Tsuna just as Xanxus was about to strike the boy in the face. Though it numbed down his friends pain, it upped his as both boys crashed heavily into a wall making it collapse on them.

"Xanxus-sama, it hasn't started yet," Cervello chastised while Aserith just smirked

"He's the one who wanted to get started,"

Both boys lied on top of each in the rubble that was the school wall

* * *

Sorry guys but hey that just leaves you something to look forward too, you know how I do, I don't do cliffhangers in the middle of a fight (Or do I *Dr. Evil pose) I can hardly remember the before chapters but I can guarantee that it'll be super long since so many things happened during that time, i'm hoping at least 10,000 words If it doesn't at least go to 9k then I know that I did something wrong

Yay me I'm almost at chapter thirty and I haven't even started on the Future arc yet, that reminds me, I obviously won't get there for a while so that leaves with enough time to leave me your opinion, If the story stop at the Bykuran Arc, i'll have an epilouge talking about the events of the other two arcs while the guys are adults and have kids and shit.

If I keep going then...my fingers will die...and so will my imagination...I have a good plan for the Simon arc I do, it's just that it'll be a bitch to write, really those arc are more of something that you have to see rather than read.

Leave a review saying what you think and don't forget to go to my profile and check out my new Fairy Tail Story, Fairy Tail's Ace. It's has Draco and Harry in it overcourse.

Future warning: If you've followed me and I ever write another Harry Potter Crossover, just going to tell you that it will always have Draco in it as Harry's FRIEND not lover.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I decided to skip Fairy Tail's Ace and update Magical clams sine I know that you are all dying to know how I did the match. I've just noticed that I'm so close to hitting 100 alerts, tell you friends, tell your family, my story is open to anyone and I would like anyone to read it and alert to it.

2 more alerts, 2 more alearts

Would like it if you read Fairy Tail's Ace, it's going to be funny, i'm thinking of having a hot Yaoi pairing and Harry will be totally kick ass in it that you'll be like 'Fuck yeah'

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

_-Last time-_

_"A battle where all of the Guardians' lives are entrusted to the leaders. That is the Sky and Wind Match."_

_"There is only one way to stop the progression of the poison, insert the Ring into the Guardian's wristband. If you insert the Ring into the hollow of the wristband, Death Heater's antidote, which is built into the wristband, will be released." Both of them explained_

_"In this battle, not only is the Sky and wind Rings important, but all the other Rings will be important factors."_

_"That is correct, and the final victory conditions of the match is completing both rings and obtaining all of the Vongola Rings." She held up a chain, "You can set all of the Vongola Rings into this chain."_

_Tsuna snatched the chain from her, "I got it, let's get started! If I don't hurry everyone will die."_

_"Finally, as soon as the battle begins, we will not allow any contact with outsiders. Special bullets as well, of course," She directed this towards Reborn who nodded_

_"Understood,"_

_Harry saw it before it came so he stepped in front of Tsuna just as Xanxus was about to strike the boy in the face. Though it numbed down his friends pain, it upped his as both boys crashed heavily into a wall making it collapse on them._

_"Xanxus-sama, it hasn't started yet," Cervello chastised while Aserith just smirked_

_"He's the one who wanted to get started,"_

_Both boys lied on top of each in the rubble that was the school wall_

_-Currently-_

Reborn had as smirk on his face as the rubble was destroyed a moment later and HDWM Tsuna kneeled in front of Harry, "Why aren't you in hyper dying will mode?" Tsuna asked him

"It's complicated,"

"Ah, then just help the others and I'll take things from here." Harry nodded, knowing what he could do here was minimal at best and that if Tsuna attempted to fight Xanxus as well as save the others, he would probably die.

"I got it,"

Harry ran off to the Guardian who would need help the most which was Lambo. He couldn't apparate since Cervello had somehow put a no apparation ward around the school so he was stuck to running. Right when he was about to get to the door that allowed him into the school his pathway was cut off by a white blast. He turned to see the woman, Aserith, sitting atop a giant fan, "Why are you here?" He glared up at her, she looked utterly bored though

"Honestly, I was looking forward to fighting you, you look way stronger than that guy." She pointed to a monitor that showed that Tsuna had been able to land a successful and hard hit to Xanxus which launched him into a wall, "Ooh, he probably shouldn't have done that, now Aniki's going to have to use those."

Harry looked back towards the screen and saw Xanxus with two guns, "Guns?"

"Xanxus uses weapons as well, those guns are just like the ones Settimo used. Secendo's flames and Settimo's guns…this is a fearsome combination. Vongola has had bosses with various combat styles, Settimo was the only one who used guns as his main weapon. They say that Settimo chose guns because of his skills with them, as well as properties of his flame. Settimo's flame was the weakest among all the bosses, that's why he used those weapons to make up for it. In the cartridges of those guns, there are bullets very similar to dying will bullets. Combat bullets modified by Settimo, look at his hands," Everyone looked towards the screen to see Xanxus's flame of wrath being absorbed by the guns

"The Dying will bullet have the ability to temporarily condense and absorb the Dying will flame. Settimo focused on that as well, even a weak Dying will flame, if accumulated and released at once, will increase in power. In reality, the destructive power of Setimo's guns was fearsome, and he used them to defeat any enemy. When speaking of the bosses destructive powers, Setimo's name always comes up."

Basil interrupted, "Unlike Setimo's flame, Xanxus's is the destructive Flame of Wrath! If that's accumulated and released at one point…"

"Yeah, it will have an amazing destructive and penetrative power. If he's hit by that blow, even in his current state, Tsuna would be in danger." Reborn explained

"And that is why your friend will die just like the rest of you." Aserith taunted sending another white flame at him with a flick of a small fan in her hand.

Harry cursed the two inside of his head, he could practically feel Voldemort's presence tingling at the back of his head, the man was just out of town possibly still unaware of their location, if he used magic it would be all over, if he didn't use magic and Tsuna lost it would be all over, if he couldn't defeat Aserith with just his martial combat skills then it would be all over.

He was screwed if he did or screwed if he didn't

"Are you going to use those gloves of yours or not?"

Harry jumped on the side of a building and used the momentum to launch himself in the air, this would be the he could do for now until he worked his way close enough to save anyone at this point.

Tsuna directed the blast that Xanxus shot at him the best way he could but grew terrified when the blast headed towards the gym, "Draco!" He wanted to go save the two but he was cut off by another blast from Xanxus. They landed on the wall standing despite the pull of gravity

"I see, you were barking about that, that you wouldn't let your Guardians die. What did you gain from that?" Tsuna stayed silent to Xanxus inquiry, "I don't care if my subordinates die, look at your monitor."

Screen shots appeared of all of Xanxus's Guardians begging him to save them.

"Boss, please save me, I'll do anything."

"I won't lose ever again, I'll follow you for the rest of my life. I'll even give you half of all the money I saved."

"Rings…I'll help you collect the Rings."

"Please save me, and give me any kind of command,"

Xanxus cackled, "This is how the Sky should be!" He shot himself into the sky and aimed his guns at two of the poles, "Here's some charity!" He shot down both poles

"The poles of Storm and Thunder,"

Xanxus looked down at Tsuna confused face and laughed, "What's the matter? You didn't expect me to use this method? If you want to try it out, throw your gloves at them!"

"This isn't good, with the antidote, the enemy's Guardians will be free to act." Shamal said

"What's Tsuna so panicked about?" Reborn asked at the look on Tsuna's face

"Reborn-san, at this rate the Guardians will be-,"

Despite the situation that Reborn had a smirk, "Though Xanxus is a man who breaks the mold, our Guardians aren't normal people. Look at the pole atop the Gym, it had already been destroyed before Tsuna directed the blast at it, Hibari's had been destroyed even before that."

Belphegor moved when the hit came his way noticing that he had dropped the ring. He stared up as the footsteps came closer and remembered the boy to be Hibari who was now smirking down at him, "Good job evading, they say you're a genius."

"That's-,"

"Hibari-dono!"

Even Cervello was stumped by Hibari's arrival, "Why is the Cloud's pole-,"

"Hibari destroyed the pole and took the antidote," Reborn answered

"Impossible, Death Heater is a potent poison that could even subdue a wild elephant."

Reborn smiled, "Hibari hates being restrained more than anything else. His nature, which hates to be restrained, overpowered the poison. That's why he was chosen. As a noble, solitary, floating cloud that protects the Family from an independent stance, without being bound."

Belphegor stood, "That's surprising, there's someone other than us who can move, but you already know. Shishishi, Am I a genius or not? Don't ask me things that everyone knows!" He threw a knife but all Hibari did was tilt his head to the left enough to let it bypass him, Belphegor smiled as the knife made a three sixty and was heading back for Hibari

The chairman didn't even have to turn around to block the knife with one of his tonfa's, "Is something the matter?" Habari asked at the look on Bel's face

"Shishi, it seems like you know how to play, I don't mind doing this with you, but what happens to your friends is none of my concern."

Levi stood looking for Lambo in the smoke and rubble hearing the child cough since his oxygen mask was blown off, "I'll turn you into mincemeat right now, along with that accursed talent of yours." Lambo only continued to cough as his still injuries from his fight combined with the death heater poison was sapping his already small life away, "I thought I'd make you into mincemeat, but that's not very artistic." He took out one of his parabolas and charged it with current, "A physiology that isn't hurt by electricity…I can't stand having this kid as the Guardian of Thunder. I will never acknowledge this, one million volts!" The parabola glowed brighter and the current thickened, "Let's find out whether you'll be charred or not!"

Basil cursed, "Hibari-dono's recovered, but now…"

"Don't worry, Hibari's a true Guardian who succeeded the Cloud Ring. The weather assigned to the Guardians not only represents their duty and characteristics, but their relationship to each other as well."

"Relationship?"

"That's right, Cloud sometimes becomes the catalyst for other kinds of weather, and stirs the Storm."

Levi jumped back from his charge when a bomb was thrown right at him. He looked up to see a few more right before he hit the ground, "Damn you! Who is it?!"

Gokudera walked out of the smoke Storm ring on his finger

"Hayato,"

"How?"

"I told you, the Cloud stirs the Storm."

"I see, Hibari threw Belphegor's Ring upward towards the Storm arena, Kora!" Colonnello explained

Belphegor, after hearing all of this, sweated, "Teme,"

Hibari brought up his tonfa, "Let's start, Mr. Genius."

Levi glared at Gokudera who stood confident in proud, "If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

Gokudera didn't even deem that with a response as he looked over to Tsuna's stalemate, "Juudiame is fighting, I won't let you cause a disturbance during the match." He told

Xanxus huffed, "Getting elated like that, such annoying trash."

"Oi," Tsuna said, drawing his attention, "I'm your opponent," He held up a flame fist in challenge, "Concentrate on your fight with me."

Levi grew enraged that he had been stopped from permanently finishing off Lambo, "I'm going to kill you first," He charged at Gokudera, swinging haphazardly allowing Gokudera to easily dodge the swings. Gokudera moved back and launched two times the bombs; Levi saw through the attack and used the same move Belphegor did by using the bombs to his advantage.

"Did you think that would stop my charge?" Right when Levi was about to strike again Gokudera jumped away, "Quit running around!" He was lucky enough to see the bombs that had been planted at his feet before they went off.

Gokudera scoffed, "You've got good instincts,"

"You keep using these little tricks, fight me fairly!" Levi shouted ironically

Gokudera gave him a cool stare, "There aren't any rules in fighting, if you're getting pissed off, then come at me."

"I won't forgive you, I'm going to burn you down to the marrow of your bones and turn you into ash."

Gokudera chuckled, "How are you going to turn me into ash when there aren't any thunderclouds? You're nothing to fear if you can't use that lightning umbrella attack."

Levi laughed, "I see, you idiot, you've made a mistake. Did you think one could be an officer of Varia if one can only fight when there are rain clouds? Levi Volta!" Levi set his parabolas all around Gokudera, all of them charged with current in preparation for their attack, "Levi Volta can be used in any weather,"

"Figures," Levi chocked, "I've been waiting for this moment when you'd have your lightning-umbrellas out." Gokudera took out his special rocket bombs and set them to destroy the open parabolas. The fuse ignited and they changed direction twice in mid-air and successfully reached their targets.

"T-the parabolas?!"

"I don't time to be playing with you!" Gokudera launched a second set of rocket bombs that flew towards Levi and with a relieved sigh from the white haired boy, they exploded at point blank range.

"H-He did it!" Basil said happily

"Always the core of an attack, a surging storm that doesn't rest…right?"

"He's a flashy guy, I bet the roof is a mess now, Kora!"

"W-wait a moment, Lambo-dono is still up there!"

"Don't worry, Gokudera hasn't forgotten, and, in terms of weather, Storm and Thunder are like brothers."

Gokudera looked down at the panting child in his arms, "You're safe, somehow." He put Lambo's oxygen mask back on so the boy could breathe more easily, "The Thunder Ring is yours," He gave the child the antidote and the panting gradually died down allowing Gokudera to know that Lambo was sleeping peacefully

"Levi that idiot, he wasted my charity," Xanxus frowned at Tsuna, "Every single one of you is trash," They continued their battle in the skies above.

Harry flew through the sky with Aserith right on his tail, he had learned to fly from Draco who had learned it from Auror's, he had passed over the roof and saw that Lambo was saved by Gokudera and he kne Hibari had done it. Draco and Blaise's bed wasn't on the destroyed roof so Harry could only hope that Draco had saved Blaise when he administered an antidote for himself.

"Stop running, come back here and fight," He had been keeping Aserith busy by running around and trying to land a hit here or there. He couldn't allow her to get bored with him and go help Xanxus because Harry couldn't do defense against those guns combined with those fans.

He passed over Hibari's fight with Belphegor and decided to leave that alone so he could find Draco's position

Hibari took down a few more knives and it was obvious he wasn't getting into the fight, "That was dangerous, and it seems like Levi was beaten. Now I need to make up for it on my end." This time, when he threw a few knives, it was like an illusion as they passed right through the chairman, "That's impossible," He said in disbelief, he threw more but the same thing happened, "Magic?"

"The knives passed through him?"

"No," Shamal said, "He dodged with minimal movement and returned to his original position in a split second. That guy completely sees through the knives."

Bel smirked, "Not bad, Mr. Ace,"

"Whatever,"

"Shishi, what a weird guy, but it's become lots of fun of all a sudden." He made knives float all around him with special wires

"Hmm? Are you going to do some type of acrobatics now, should I give you a handicap for your leg?"

"No need, since you're dragging your leg too."

They ran meeting in the middle as Belphegor sent his knives out, "It's pointless to increase the quantity," He knocked the knives out of the way making them implant themselves in the building behind him. His eyes widened when his cheek was cut, Belphegor threw some more that strangely wasn't aiming for him but behind him, he wasn't fazed but when he tried to move he found that he was cut all over.

He dropped his tonfa's and fell on his bottom

"Shishi, the genius wins, does that mean I'm undefeated? Well, I am a prince, after all, bye bye," When he threw his weapons this time, he chocked when Hibari caught them between his fingers

"Oh, I see," He held up the knives for inspection, "There are strings attached to these knives, that spoils the fun, let's end this," He picked his weapons back up off the ground

"I'm surprised, but it's a little too quick to get elated because you know about the wires." He created more knives and made his fingers move in motions similar to a Conductor in an orchestra, "A slicing waltz performed by these knives; no one has ever escaped this." He moved them around Hibari, "Now it's over,"

"All this is like the wisdom weak animals use to survive," He brought out the new additions, which were ball chains, to the bottom of his weapons. The knives were deflected when Hibari twirled his tonfa's, "If that's the case, all I need to do is knock them all down." The knives were knocked down along with the wires that held Hibari in place.

"N-not good,"

"Have you prepared yourself?"

"Pass," He dodged just as Hibari's shield broke a piece of the wall, "It would be nice to go all out against you, but this is no time to be playing around. This is a group match, I'm going to get the other Rings. Besides, after I've damaged you this much, it may as well be my win. By-bi!" He ran off

"Not as big as his talk," He leaned against a wall and decided to watch Tsuna's battle in the sky

Xanxus shot a flame at Tsuna but it was only a distraction as when Tsuna looked back Xanxus was gone and right behind him. He quickly moved away but something was off

"Tsuna's starting to slow down,"

"That's not it, Xanxus is gradually getting faster," Reborn said

"Too slow," Tsuna was elbowed in the face and was shot all the way down to the roof, Xanxus changed cartridges in a split second just as Tsuna shot back into the sky again, "Oi, you've got to be kidding me, is this already your best?" He charged a lot of flames into his guns and Tsuna saw that something huge was coming, "ScoppiDi Ira!" Xanxus fired over a dozen shots at high speed and Tsuna struggled to get away from it, but the shots were to fast and were able to land a direct hit.

As he fell toward the ground Harry caught him in mid-flight, not being able to just run around anymore and guided him safely towards the ground. "You alright?" Harry asked, the boy's vest had been burned off and his flame was severely small but he still stood once his feet touched the ground, he noticed the pose the boy was taking and saw that that would turn the tides.

Aserith landed right next to Xanxus and he knew he had to get her out of here, he flew towards her and tried his best to grab her attention. He wanted to fight Xanxus with Tsuna but keeping a big factor out of the fight would be just as helpful.

Ryohei heard a sound of wheels and looked up to see Draco pushing Blaise's bed into the Sun arena, "D-Draco-san," Draco put the bed right next to a whining Lussuria before he destroyed the pole and caught the Sun Ring in his hand. He took Ryohei's hand that had the watch and administered the antidote, he gave the Ring to the boy and allowed him to stand

"Hibari saved Gokudera who saved Lambo, now we only have to get Yamamoto and Chrome," He debriefed, he was about to leave but he saw that Ryohei wasn't following him, "What are you doing we have to save the others,"

Ryohei went to Lussuria's bed and gave the whining man the antidote before meeting back up with Draco who scoffed, "You're soft,"

"Blaise isn't sweating anymore,"

"…Come on,"

"What is he planning on doing, leaking flames like that?!" Shamal said, Tsuna was purposely leaking his flames all around the area and they were wondering if the boy know that he could die doing a stunt like that.

"You've given up on winning and lost your mind," He laughed but stopped as Tsuna's flame changed form and started to flicker, '_That flickering, abnormal flame…could it be?' _"Dying will zero point breakthrough?"

"Dying will zero point breakthrough, is that the technique he was training for, Kora?"

"Why does he know about it?" Reborn asked curiously at the strange wide eyed look on Xanxus's face, it was like the leader's entire demeanor changed at seeing that technique.

"That technique," Harry cursed at when Aserith saw Tsuna start to use that technique, she left their fight and headed towards Tsuna. Harry went to cut her off but it seemed she had gotten bored with just playing around, "Scoppio Di vento," Aserith's fan spinned creating a wind like tornado, she fired wind flames at Harry at high speed that the boy was unable to dodge with his current speed

He put up his hands to block and thank's to Leon's clothes, while the damage was severe, he was still able to stay in the air. He saw Tsuna's battle and how the ground was scarred from Xanxus's attack he used to stop Tsuna, "How does he know about the Zero point breakthrough?"

"It's something a child like you wouldn't understand," Harry looked up to see Aserith was off her fan and used the heaviness of it to knock him down, "Look at him, his flame is out and his gloves are gone, trash like him wouldn't even be able to perform the Zero point breakthrough."

"He's not finished yet, see," Tsuna was standing and his flame was bigger and brighter than before, "It wasn't a total failure,"

"What's going on, Tsuna had took a direct hit, Kora!"

"He neutralized Xanxus's flame of wrath by becoming the opposite of Dying will."

"The opposite of Dying will?"

"Yeah, it's also called the 'Minus' state, when it come to the Zero point breakthrough, there's the normal state, neutral state is the Zero point. If he's in his Dying will state and flames are being emitted, that's plus. If he goes in the other direction, and it goes into the Minus state." Reborn explained

"Minus? Does that mean he has even less Dying will than normal, when he's not doing anything?"

"That's right and when he's empty, he can absorb the enemy's flame and avoid taking damage."

"But why is it a flickering flame, Kora?"

"He's going back and forth between the Plus and Zero point, waiting for a moment to go into Minus. That's why he was all right after being hit by Xanxus's Scoppio di Ira."

Aserith smirked before she cackled, "That's not the Zero point breakthrough, far from it actually."

'_They're right, Tsuna couldn't absorb all of Xanxus's flame and was damaged, even with this he won't be able to win. The risk is too great, the technique forces his life force to drain out so it's really dangerous_.'

"It's over trash, I'm going to burn you to ashes!" Xanxus shouted

"Aim carefully, I'll do it right next time," He attempted the technique once more

"It'll be the same no matter how many times we do this." He stopped once Tsuna moved his hands to form a diamond

"Zero point breakthrough custom,"

"Custom," Aserith went back into the sky when Harry tried to catch her off guard, "Oi, that trash is still trying to claim Zero point breakthrough,"

"If I were you I wouldn't be focused on their battle,"

"You're not much fun since all you do is fly around,"

"I can change that," Harry disappeared and reappeared behind Aserith a moment later, with a roundhouse he gave enough power to make her slam into a wall, "You really think I've been fighting seriously,"

"Did he just apparate?"

"No, that's just my speed,"

Aserith was in the sky a moment later with two fans in her hands, "You scum," She took her huge fan out from under her and waved it. A giant bud of white flame was hot at Harry and the boy had to move quickly in order to dodge. She continued to do that making Harry's leg get a real workout as he moved from place to place.

His magic was going haywire for some reason and he only wished he could use his wand for he was sure his spells would come out just as powerful. "I just hope Tsuna wins so this won't be in vain."

Tsuna's flame grew brighter after Xanxus's latest attack

"Not only did Tsuna absorb Xanxus's attack, he made it his own," Reborn smirked, "You've mastered is Tsuna,"

Tsuna was actually able to land a successful hit to Xanxus sending him crashing into a wall. Harry had thought that Xanxus was down for the count but by the look of utter fear on Aserith's face after seeing Xanxus take a hit like that, he realized that something was going to happen, something really bad.

Yamamoto noticed his hand be picked up and the antidote be administered, "Thanks, you're a lifesaver,"

"If you died on school grounds, it'd disrupt the peace. If you're going to die, do it outside,"

Yamamoto laughed at Hibari's tone, "What's with that?" He noticed that the other boy had to lean on the wall for a minute, "Are you all right?" He stood straight a moment later

"What are you talking about? We're not done cleaning the school grounds yet."

"I know, we'll trade, I'll take care of it from here." The swordsmen said, fisting his sword holder

"Oi, what's with that look on your face?" Harry asked

Aserith's eyes were wide and her smile was a frown, "He's…angry," She left their fight as if she had no choice and went to Xanxus's and Tsuna's fight right next to the leader. Harry did the same so it wouldn't be two against one.

Xanxus's glare intensified ten-fold, and the scars on his face grew, "You piece of shit!"

"Anger and hate; those are the two energies that support Xanxus, that makes him the exact opposite of Tsuna."

"How dare you, you piece of trash, I'll make you pay!" Harry brought up an arm to shield himself from the violent wind that had the color of flames. Aserith was doing the same which surprised him greatly, it seemed like no one was safe from Xanxus's wrath.

"Even now his flames are still growing,"

"Are his power bottomless," Colonello said in disbelief

"That is anger," They heard a knew and strikingly familiar voice enter their area and turned to see Squalo being rolled into the ground by Dino and his men, "Xanxus…I've never seen him so angry,"

Draco ran around the corner with Ryohei almost running into Gokudera and Yamamoto, "Oh it's just you,"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Calm down, we've got something important, is this everyone?" Yamamoto asked

"I saved myself and this guy,"

"Hibari saved me and I got Lambo,"

"Hibari got me too after saying he doesn't want deaths on school grounds."

"That guy, what does he plan on doing making us owe him?" Gokduera said, "Then the only person left is that girl," They noticed that they were conveniently outside the gym

"Here you take these and we'll take him." Ryohei gave Gokudera the Moon and Sun rings and Gokudera gave Draco Lambo and his oxygen mask

"We'll be back," They left the two, plus Lambo, outside so they could go inside retrieve Chrome.

Though the picture when they walked inside was unexpected, the pole was already destroyed and Mammon and Belphegor stood holding Chrome hostage with her own spear.

"Hand over your rings or something ugly will happen to this girl."

"Do you think we'd fall for a trick like that?!" Gokudera called their bluff that that was actually an illusion

"Who do you think we are, we're the assassination team Varia. We wouldn't lie about something like this, let alone fake it." Belphegor said

"Knock it off! Even if we gave you the Rings, you probably don't intend to let her go!"

"It's up to you whether you want to believe it or not, but if you waste your time, the death heater poison will get to her before we do, and she'll die." Bel warned

"What's going on, we can't even see inside the gym!" Ken shouted in outrage, "Oi, woman do something about it!" He shouted at the Cervello.

"We'll turn on the back up cameras," She answered

Shamal smirked, "Oi, are you worried about that little cutie inside?" He asked coyly

Ken blushed, "I'm not worried about her! It's just that she…" He trailed off

"Mukuro? Is it for Mukuro's sake?"

They didn't answer they were too busy thinking about when they escaped from Vendicare and when they had returned to Kokuyo to find that Mukuro had broken his promise about meeting up with them. And the day they had met Chrome and was told that their new mission was to protect Vongola Juudiame.

Yamamoto knew they had no other option, "Seems like handing over the Rings is all we can do, the Rings I have are Rain and Cloud. Gokudera has Storm, Sun, Moon, and Thunder. Meaning, if you add the Ring of Mist, you almost have all of them."

"Lucky us, saves us the trouble of collecting them,"

"But we won't give them to you all at once, we'll trade the Rain and Cloud Rings for the antidote for that girl. If you do that, we'll trust you and give you the other Rings in exchange for her." He gave, it was the best they could do since it would be stupid to hand over all the Rings just for Chrome and not the antidote

"Do you realize who's in charge here? You want to save her, right?"

"It's all right Bel, since we'll gain them all because of this,"

"That's right, because they can't do a thing now, we could just kill them after getting the Rings. However, I'm not getting in range of your sword, roll the Rings from where you are over here."

"At the same time, give her the antidote."

Belphegor laughed, "How impudent, you don't understand your position at all, oh well." Right as Bel gave the antidote to Chrome, Yamamoto rolled the rings and pretended to slip on a slab of fallen debris.

His sword holder slowly came off, _'Shigure Souen Ryu, third offensive form…' _Just as his sword was about to hit the ground, he kicked the butt of it forward, '_Yarazunoame,' _Belphegor's collar was cut and he moved back slipping himself and falling, a sword was pointed in Mammon's face a moment later, "Don't move, we've got the upper hand now,"

"Way to go, Yamamoto,"

"You guys aren't normal after all, I'm glad we prepared." Mammon disappeared and dozens more reappeared in the air, "Since the moment you stepped into the gym, you've been in my world," They also saw that Belphegor was alright and Chrome was still tied up.

"Now, give us the rest of your Rings,"

"It was an illusion," Gokudera said

"We've got the upper hand again," Belphegor sang

Xanxus launched himself with his guns, "Die!" Tsuna met him halfway and with his extended power struck him in the face, Xanxus wasn't deterred and took the hit head on, the punch to his gut was unexpected though, "What of it?!" Tsuna looked confused and moved back, "Die!" Tsuna was going to use Zero point breakthrough once more but when Xanxus fired, the bullets were extremely bigger than before.

"Why'd he dodge?"

"If Tsuna took on Xanxus's flame, he wouldn't be able to absorb it all, and he would blow up." Reborn answered

"You die!" Xanxus shot himself in the air and right before he got close enough, he threw his guns away and Tsuna grabbed his hands in a grapple. His flame was blinking rapidly as both men charged energy into their hands in order to win the grapple. There was a glow before a loud explosion filled the area, Harry and Aserith held hands to their eyes so they could clearly see who had won.

"Someone's there, Kora!" Colonello observed

"It's Xanxus!" Shamal shouted

"This was the obvious result," Squalo said

"Don't panic, look at his hands," Reborn said,

Harry was able to see a shine come from Xanxus and squinted to see that the man's hands were incased in ice, '_That move…'_

'_This can't be happening,'_

'_Oh what a shocking turn of events, I love it!'_

'_Serena, Bellicus, what are you talking about,'_

'_Oh nothing Harry, except that move has changed the future drastically! Bellicus is just to much of a grumpy puss to take back his sentence on your request.'_

'_The sentence could be rejected,'_

'_I still say nay,'_

'_Now Bellicus if your pride means that much to you then I'll say Yay!'_

"Bastards!" He looked to see that Aserith had brought out her giant fan, and with a wave sent dozens of huge white flame bursts at him and Tsuna, "You'll pay!" The flames seemed to grow in size as did Aserith's anger.

"Harry!"

"This phenomenon, it's the same as that time,"

"The opposite of flame; Frost. Tsuna used the firsts technique to seal away Xanxus's flames and now Aserith is defending him from Tsuna."

Blephegor cut down Chrome's body, "Back to the beginning, well, we have Rain and Cloud Rings, so we're ahead. Give us the three remaining rings."

"Or else this girl will continue to suffer," Mammon had tentacles wrap themselves around Chrome though to the spectators it just seemed like her body had tightened more.

"Stop!" Yamamoto slashed at a few Mammons but with each one he slashed two more appeared. Gokudera had the idea of clearing them all out at once so he sent out as many bombs as there were Mammons

"You still don't get it, because you see these illusions, you have no right to do anything here." Tentacles wrapped around their arms and legs and Gokudera had been forced to drop the remaining rings and Yamamoto dropped his sword, "You're going to end here as well, at the hands of your own imaginations."

A sound, rubble, and then the entire gym collapsed

"Are you alright?" Gokudera asked

"Yeah, what was that, the entire gym was blown away,"

"Could it have been…" Gokudera looked to the now outside and saw Ryohei standing there with a bruised fist, "I told you to save them not destroy the freakin gym!" Draco shouted at him

"I couldn't have done one without the other," Ryohei shrugged

"There are certain ways to save people!" Gokudera agreed with Draco, "What if we had been blown away too?"

"Come on, it's all right," Yamamoto calmed, he had Chrome's arm thrown over his shoulder as he helped her up, "Thanks to that, we were saved,"

"Yamamoto's right,"

"I don't want to hear you say it!"

"How's she doing?" Draco asked

"She received the antidote, nothing to worry about anymore." He answered

"Now we're all back in action!"

"What a violent bunch." They heard Mammon say, the Arcobaleno and Belphegor appeared a moment later from the rubble, "Why are you just standing around, carefree? We're still fighting,"

"Don't," Draco held them back, "It's just an illusion,"

"It wouldn't have mattered if it wasn't, there's not a single one of you that can fight normally." Belphegor laughed

"Come out and fight!"

"Baka, like we'd fight you, we already have what we want," Mammon held up all of the Vongola rings that Yamamoto had given and Gokudera had dropped, "Bye-bi," They disappeared a second later

"It doesn't matter, your injuries need to be treated right now," Draco pulled out his bottomless bag and a few potions that would do the trick. He was lucky that he spent all night creating potions to heal almost everything.

Aserith stopped her assault since she couldn't see if Tsuna or Harry we're even still alive. The smoke hid things but she could see something glowing bright white.

"Potter-dono's got his gloves!"

Harry dropped his hand which created a shield and launched with his gloves. His speed was so fast that Aserith wasn't even able to see him move; he grabbed her head and flew over to a building where he smashed it into the wall as he flew. He dropped her on the roof and away from Tsuna's fight, "You wanted to fight me,"

She grit her teeth, "Scoppio di vento!" Instead of creating a shield Harry simply moved in between the bursts of flame getting closer in close to elbow her in the face with enough force to send her to the other side of the roof."

"Harry seems different?" Colonello observed as Reborn smirked

"Yeah, unlike Tsuna, who was allowed to get rest in between days, Harry and Draco trained together non-stop for six days straight in a special room they have. His progress really shown through when he had to battle Tsuna, you could tell that both were pulling punches but Harry more so."

Dino smirked as well

"You think you can defeat me!?" She hurriedly moved in the air as Harry disappeared and reappeared in her pervious spot, '_He's changed,'_

"You wanna test me and find out?" Harry asked, his face blank and void, he flew high into the air and stopped, "You won't interfere in their match, besides, without his hands Xanxus is through."

She smirked, "You'd be wrong," They continued their dog fight in the sky, with Harry being the obvious winner. His speed was unmatched by Aserith and his strength was greater than hers. It was like it was a different person fighting when he used the two separately, but when he combined them, he felt stuck in his own body.

'_Speed and strength…Serena and Bellicus…' _He looked down to see Xanxus beating his knees with his hands in order to free them from the ice, "Tsuna…I think this battle is over," He sped up and with one punch, destroyed Aserith's huge fan making her crash towards the ground.

Xanxus was incased in ice

Now he could fully focus on the woman

"Gaki!"

He moved out of the pathway of another blast, he looked down to see her glaring up at him, "We're not finished, as long as I have my Ring, this match is still ongoing."

"That won't be for long," Harry's skills were far greater than hers thanks to Draco rigorous training both physical and image. She couldn't fly anymore so combat had to stick towards the ground. Harry's punches were almost too fast for her to block and evade and right when he was about to land a punch to her face he stopped and jumped back.

"Why'd you stop?"

He held out his fist and when he opened it, a complete Ring of Wind sat in his palm.

"Harry did it!"

"The fight was completely one-sided, Kora!"

Reborn smiled, "I guess I have to pay Draco,"

Harry left his battle with Aserith and went to where Tsuna was kneeling in exhaustion, "It's over," He held out his ring as proof of the match being done. He heard a few sounds and turned to see Levi and Lussuria in front of them, "Illusion," They disappeared

"I expected the Hyper intuition to detect it before you did." The real Mammon said, Harry looked in his hands and realized with a start that he had all of the other Rings.

"Yosh! Good work Mammon!" Squalo shouted at the screen

"Do you know why they store the Rings split apart, and why they're only given to proper successors of Vongola? That's because the Rings themselves have a hidden power."

Squalo grit his teeth, '_That's right, after being frozen by Kyuudiame, Xanxus was carefully guarded in the basement of the headquarters.'_

"They say when Kyuudiame's Zero point breakthrough was defrosted, there were nine small burn marks on the floor. No one knows for sure who did it, but it's enough to come up with a theory." The Rings in his hand and the rings in Harry and Tsuna's hands started to glow bright before different color flames came out of the nine rings, "Just watch," Mammon went to the ice encased Xanxus and used the flames of the Rings to melt it, "This isn't all, when the nine Vongola Rings are handed down, they say a great power is handed down to the new Blood of Vongola."

The Rings were taken out of the boys hands and saw the path lead to Belphegor, "I'll be taking that, this is the legitimate successor's ring," He threw the knife that had the Wind Ring at Aserith who caught it and put the complete ring on her finger. She helped her brother on his back so Mammon could put the rings on the chain

"It's finally time, you're going to be Vongola Juudiame,"

"Tsuna, take my hand," He took Tsuna's hand and closed his eyes, transferring his flames into the other boys. The only problem was his body's exhaustion not his flame but if he needed too, he would have enough power to fight.

"Juudiame!"

"Boss!" They looked to see that the others had caught up to them

"Thank you all for being the audience to the birth of a new boss." Asertih said sarcastically as she was just about to put the Ring on Xanxus's finger, "Vongola's greatest treasure, passed down through time. Give power to the new blood of Vongola!" He put the Rings into holes in the chain Xanxus was given and once he put in the last ring, Aserith put the Sky Ring on Xanxus's finger. Wind picked up around the area as the rings illuminated the entire field, a burst of light so huge it shined the sky came

Xanxus laughed as his dream was about to come true, "Power! An unending power if overflowing into me! This is proof of being the successor to Vongola!"

"It's finally coming true," Aserith said, tears and relief were in her eyes, "He's now Vongola Juu-," A pulse in her heart stopped her, the glow from the rings died down and both siblings were stricken down with pain. She fell to her knees before falling to the ground

"The rings, they've been rejected," Harry said, he had given Tsuna half his energy so the boy could fully stand

Mammon looked at him, "You know something, what do you mean they got rejected?"

Xanxus struggled to sit up, "I bet you feel good about yourself…that's right, Kyuudiame and I aren't real family!"

Their gloves turned back into mitts in surprise and the flame on their heads went out, "Xanxus…" Tsuna started

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me, you trash!"

Squalo looked at the screen with understanding, "Xanxus, I know,"

Cervello placed his voice on speaker

"The regret, and the grudge caused by the betrayal, I know,"

"So you lived, trash-shark," Xanxus scoffed, "You know, what do you know about me? Don't talk to me as if you understand."

"No, I know!" Squalo argued

"Knock it off, then tell me! What do you know about me?!" Squalo stayed silent for a little, "What? Can't say anything?!"

"That day, when you were frozen by Kyuudiame, I was still conscious. I heard, that time, you…"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Why? Why did you…" Kyuudiame trailed off_

"_Shut up! You should know that most of all! I'm not…I'm not your real child! Why did you keep quiet about it, the fact that I couldn't become the boss of Vongola?"_

_End Flashback_

"After that, I did some research on the two of you, You and Aserith. Both were born into a working-class neighborhood in Italy, you had power over flames since birth. It was all made possible by poverty, your mother was entrapped by the delusion that you were born twins from Vongola Kyuudiame. She brought you, who knew nothing about it, to Kyuudiame. You believed Kyuudiame's words and never doubted them, soon you were adopted by him, and made it big as Kyuudiame's children. You grew up a man who had the dignity and skill to become worthy to succeed the ninth, however, you must have found out the truth at some point."

"It was around that time when I first saw you, with one look, I knew I couldn't beat you, and then I decided to follow that rage. And then that day had started…"

"Which led to the 'Crib'" Reborn finished Squalo's tale

"That's all I know,"

"Pathetic," Xanxus scoffed

"I never even knew," Aserith whispered to herself

"Wasn't the reason that Kyuudiame didn't kill, even after being betrayed, was that he wanted to accept you to the very end? Kyuudiame acknowledged you more than anyone else ever had. Kyuudiame thought of you as his real child,"

"Urusai! Disgusting, vonluntary love is completely useless! All I want is the position of boss, all you trash have to do is revere me!" The Sky ring fell off of his finger

"Xanxus-sama, we must consult to determine if the Ring is suited to you." Cervello told him

"Shut up, if it won't become true, then I'll defeat everything in my path until it does!"

"I agree boss, let's do it!" Belphegor agreed,

Gokudera threw a bomb in between the two of them, "How fucked up can you be? We won't let you,"

"Shishi, you all couldn't even die properly,"

"We can settle things now," Hibari said walking onto the field

"What are you saying, you're wounded all over. There's absolutely no mistake, you're all going to die."

Draco smirked, "Don't you see? It's two against five, the odds are against you."

"Two against five? What are you talking about? Your opponents are a force several times larger than this. An elite squad of fifty Varia members will be here any moment. The boss called enough support to deal with everything involved with this incident after he won. There are elites second only to us officers in fighting prowess." Mammonn explained

"Everyone at the hospital," Harry deduced, the only person there currently was Bianchi

"We cannot allow outside interference during the match,"

"I don't care," Bel told the pink haired woman

"But-,"

Belphegor cut her chest open

Colonello fisted his gun, "If that's how they're gonna act, we can suppot Tsuna's side just like last time. Let us out, Kora!"

"In this case, you shouldn't have any complaints!" Dino tightened his hold on his whip

"I shall fight as well!"

"Very well, we will disqualify the Varia side and turn off the observation area's infrared sensors." She pressed a button on the remote but nothing happened to the sensors

Reborn checked with special goggles and saw that the sensors were still in place, "It hasn't been turned off,"

"We worked on those, we intended to kill them all in that cage." Mammon provided

Colonello pointed his gun at the bottom, "I'm going to break through!"

"That's pointless, it is set to explode when attacked from the inside." She explained

"Looks like we're on our own then," Draco said, he notice Chrome put a hand on her head and her eyes go wide, "Are you alright?" he asked

"Mukuro-sama? Someone is coming?" She talked to herself

"Nice timing," Bel said to the three Varia who appeared, "We were waiting on you,"

Two of them fell to the ground surprisingly, "Reporting: the entire Varia squad, except us, has been defeated. He was too strong! A man with the strength of a demon is headed this way."

"Violent snake fierce domination!" They were swept away by a ball accompanied by a blast of wind, "Don't get me wrong, Vongola, I didn't come to save you, I came to thank you." A familiar face dressed in a nice suit greeted them

"Lanchia!"

"Is that how it is, then let's get this over with!" He threw knives at Tsuna but they were caught by Harry

Mammon choked, "I didn't think it'd turn out like this," He tried to escape again but were caught off by pillars of fire

"I won't let you escape," Chrome said

"Hey," Belphegor turned around seeing a ready to fight Hibari standing in his escape route, "Let's end this,"

"Sawada, you alright?" Draco asked

"I'm fine," Tsuna abated

"No, you're not, take this," Draco gave him a potion before standing in front of him

Belphegor dropped his knives knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against this many enemies, he held up his hands in surrender, "Looks like this is it,"

"If he had knew the secret of the Rings, do you think Xanxus would have given up on the position of boss?" Squalo asked Dino

"Who knows,"

"Of course not! He would have burned his anger more fiercely and destroyed it all, along with the laws! Now those brats are members of our world, they _will _regret it one day, they would have been better off dying in this fight."

"Xanxus-sama," He gave a bored look at the remaining Cervello, "We are disqualifying you and taking the Vongola Rings away."

"Cervello, just as you wanted, are you happy the prediction came true?"

"Excuse me, but this is neither our wish nor our prediction. It had all been decided already, you complete your function. Now we will end the Ring Conflict and announce the results, due to Xanxus-sama's disqualification, the winner of the Sky and Wind match is Sawada Tsunayoshi and Potter Harry. Thus, the ones who will become the eventual successors of Vongola will be Sawada Tsunayoshi and his seven Guardians and Potter Harry will be chosen as the future External Advisor."

"Party at my house!" Harry said just as Tsuna fainted, "I didn't know it was such a bad idea,"

* * *

I'm wrote it and i'm like what the fuck. I take blame for Harry's short battle with Aserith after he got his gloves, truth be told, I was going to have some epic scene but I missed the cue so I had to make something up quickly. What I don't take the blame for was the shortness, I thought it would be longer but it wasn't, When I was watching it, the episodes were like seriously short, they felt short actually

Anyways, The Varia arc is now over, now don't expect to see Tsuna for awhile because something big is going to happen next chapter and you might be seein Varia before you see Tsuna again.

Harry just might get with Dino next chapter or the one after, I just have to see what my mind comes up with, i'll also be updating Fairy Tail's Ace since i got a lot of alerts to that, the only thing I don't have is reviews really need some of those


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, my original plan of 'Me' time was kind of extended to about a week. But I'm back and ready to right, well after I've mastered that cup thing, I haven't been able to stop doing it. You know the cup thing from Pitch perfect, I've just learned to do it and now I can't stop until I've learned to do it while singing the song, which is hard.

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

I have to say from here until the start of the Future Arc, it will be my original chapters

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

-_Last time-_

_"Sawada, you alright?" Draco asked_

_"I'm fine," Tsuna abated_

_"No, you're not, take this," Draco gave him a potion before standing in front of him_

_Belphegor dropped his knives knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against this many enemies, he held up his hands in surrender, "Looks like this is it,"_

_"If he had knew the secret of the Rings, do you think Xanxus would have given up on the position of boss?" Squalo asked Dino_

_"Who knows,"_

_"Of course not! He would have burned his anger more fiercely and destroyed it all, along with the laws! Now those brats are members of our world, they __will __regret it one day, they would have been better off dying in this fight."_

_"Xanxus-sama," He gave a bored look at the remaining Cervello, "We are disqualifying you and taking the Vongola Rings away."_

_"Cervello, just as you wanted, are you happy the prediction came true?"_

_"Excuse me, but this is neither our wish nor our prediction. It had all been decided already, you complete your function. Now we will end the Ring Conflict and announce the results, due to Xanxus-sama's disqualification, the winner of the Sky and Wind match is Sawada Tsunayoshi and Potter Harry. Thus, the ones who will become the eventual successors of Vongola will be Sawada Tsunayoshi and his seven Guardians and Potter Harry will be chosen as the future External Advisor."_

_"Party at my house!" Harry said just as Tsuna fainted, "I didn't know it was such a bad idea,"_

_-Currently-_

It's all coming together

He looked out throughout his hundreds of followers that had their brooms ready to fly through the town in their search for the key to this war. He was already aware of that old man's presence a while back, his followers greatly outranked the possible ones he had brought with him. This would be their first battle over Harry Potter and if he had any say, it would be the last.

He had taken Pius's wand since his and Potter's were brothers and one could not kill the other with it. He had a plan, if this attempt at the boy's life failed then he would acquire a new wand, a wand that was said to just be a legend though he knew that it was real.

"My legion, I am delighted to tell you that we will be killing two of our enemies in one night. Dumbledore's along with his order have been found and no doubt are they going to attempt to allow Harry Potter to escape, but we won't allow that will we?" He asked rhetorically, his army was giving their shouts about how the boy would die, Bellatrix herself was looking antsy to get into the fray and start firing down some mudbloods,

"Let's go pay little Harry a visit shall we?"

-_Somewhere else-_

Dumbledore's years felt like they had returned, he thought he had lost them with THAT event but it seemed that the mental strain of war were felt in all ages. Voldemort was here, that much he could not deny. He had assembled a few of the Order members to hold Voldemort off in the sky, while few in numbers; they were some of the most experienced Auror's he had met.

If only that fight Harry had been in had finished earlier then he could have gotten the two boys out quicker. Most of the Order was questioning his sanity at trying to get Harry out at the last minute but they didn't know that Harry was involved in that world just as his mother was.

Moody entered his office clapping his staff on the ground as he thumped, "Dumbledore, I don't know what you've been thinking for the past week but none of that matters now, Voldemort's beating down on that rinky dink town and Potter's there unaware, what do you want us to do?"

Obviously Moody was getting frustrated sitting up in base with nothing to do

"Gather the member's I've listed, we've got a battle to fight in,"

-_Harry's and Draco's house-_

The party was going smooth Harry assessed

Though the clouds were gray and stormy, there was no rain, which meant that they could have their party outside. Since most of their stuffed was packed up they had to transfigure some rocks to make benches and such.

Harry still had food in the fridge so he whipped up a few hot dogs, burgers, and desserts. It was nice to see that he still had that magic touch when it came to cooking as well as fighting.

Kyoko and Haru didn't attend the party since Lambo woke up and they took the kids out shopping while the Guardians enjoyed their party. Harry had make a cake and had asked everyone (sans Chrome who also didn't attend) to put their complete Vongola ring on the cake. It was sort of like their first birthday party, the first day as Vongola head and Guardians.

Hibari had attended, probably for cake, and had easily given up his ring

They were set up to congratulate themselves in half an hour

Draco was even being civil with Ryohei which shocked them all to which Draco glared at all of them whenever they cast a look their way. What's wrong with him being civil with the boy who was obsessed over him, plus it was kind of amusing to see Ryohei's enthusiasm at not being called an idiot…well at not being called an idiot too much.

Harry, on the other hand, wasn't having as much fun as he thought. Currently his hand was the only thing keeping Dino at bay, he was supposed to be enjoying the party along with Draco and the others but his pedophile wouldn't leave him alone. Tsuna was sheepish at Dino's actions while Yamamoto laughed as if he didn't know of Dino's intentions and Gokudera didn't care as always.

If it hadn't been for Harry bribing him, Hibari would have probably bitten Dino to death

"Hari-chan!"

"What did I say about using 'Chan' in my name?" A dark cloud was over his head, Gods even Bellicus was laughing at him

"I remember you told me not to," He leaned against the back of the bench and threw an arm around Harry's back

"And you do it because?"

"Because it's cute, just like Hari-chan," He punctured each word with a grin

A little part of him, a small teeny weeny part of him, was actually laughing at this and found it really cute, '_Oh come on, you know that you like him, you love having him around and our constantly thinking about him whenever he's never around. Just say it out loud 'Dino, I like you, will you make love to me?'_

'_Woah, Serena!"_

'_What do you expect, I am the embodiment of Love,' _Serena giggled

'_First off, He's twenty two years old, second I don't really know how the Wizarding world views on cross-generational relationships, and three, the most important one of all, he's a hentai and I don't like him at all, I'm fourteen for pete's sake!'_

'_Harry, love know's no bounds, whether it be age or if you're from two different worlds, you will always find love,'_

Harry groaned, '_Bellicus, make her stop,'_

'_I'm sorry but once she gets started on her love tirade then there's no stopping her.'_

"Hari-chan?" He looked up at Dino's confused face, "What's the matter?" He noticed that he had been making a variety of faces throughout their entire conversation and to save face, he quickly changed the subject.

"It's time to cut the cake!" He quickly stood up and made his way to the multi flavored cake, each piece was a different flavor according to the Ring that had been placed on it, "Guardians gather around your piece," Harry stood in front of his Wind ring as the others stood around their respective ring with Tsuna being at the head.

"I have to say that earning these Rings was a real pain," Draco started

"Tch, you can say that again," Gokudera huffed

"But it was all worth it in the end; at least we won the game and got to keep these prizes."

"Now I know your making this up," Tsuna said to himself

"We kicked but to the extreme," Ryohei did a few jabs in the air

"Dame-Tsuna actually exceeded expectations," Reborn said from atop the brunette's head, "Hari wasn't too bad himself,"

"Hari-chan was amazing out there, defeated Aserith in seconds," Dino commented

Harry chuckled a little in his throat, "I wasn't that good, Tsuna was better in his fight with Xanxus,"

Tsuna put his hands out in front of him, "No, no, you were obviously better,"

Yamamoto smiled, "Come on now, we all know that Hibari was the best."

"Well we did have to clean up after his fight," The two heads whispered to themselves

"What was that?" Hibari held up one of his tonfa's

Both boys sweat-dropped, "Nothing!"

"Enough of that, let's cut the cake already," Ryohei licked his lips as he eyed the delicious yellow piece of cake that was right in front of him.

Harry laughed, it wasn't an easy task creating a multi colored cake, "Fine," He got a knife and handed it to Yamamoto who sliced the cake into perfect cuts in a mere matter of seconds. They applauded his skill and took their slice of the cake, Tsuna was sharing with Reborn, Draco would ask for a piece of Ryohei's cake since his gray looking cake wasn't all that appealing.

"Can I share some cake with you?"

Harry ate a piece of his cake, not even looking at Dino, "Why can't you share with someone else?"

Dino shrugged, "Your white cake looks really good,"

"Fine," He was about to hand the plate over but stopped once he saw Dino's open mouth, he then realized what that meant, "You've got to be kidding me, you really want me to feed you?"

He nodded

Harry took a piece of cake and slowly guided it to Dino's open mouth, the older man ate it off the fork and Harry pulled the utensil back, "You know, this could be turned into-,"

Dino's sentence was cut off when Harry smashed the rest of the cake into his face lazily, the plate fell off showing the Mafia boss's face covered in white cake.

Harry lost it when Dino licked off a part of his face

Dino smirked underneath the cake, "You're laughing, that means your warming up to me!" Dino pointed

"I said-!" Harry choked on his words, a feeling, one he hadn't felt in months, washed over him in waves just as there was a huge boom in the sky. His stomach lurched as his scar started to burn as if a brand poker was being placed there. He dropped to his knees and held his head as he tried not to scream out in pain

The booms in the sky were getting louder

He ran to the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet just as he vomited from the feeling. His body hadn't felt it in months and having a huge burst of it hit like this, it was more than his body could take.

"You feel him don't you?"

He looked towards the door and saw Dino, "I don't know what you're talking about," He tried, he wasn't ready to face this world again, he was actually having fun in the faceless world of the Mafia

Dino kneeled next to him and patted him on the back, "It's ok, I know,"

Harry let his head hang for a little, "And you still stuck around?" He asked out of curiosity

Dino shrugged, "I told you that I love you, no megalomaniac will drive me away." Oddly that made Harry feel a little bit better, Dino let him lean on his shoulder, "Come on, someone showed up when you left."

When Harry was helped outside, he did not expect to see Blaise standing there with everyone on the defensive, everyone except Draco, "What are you doing here?!" Gokudera brought out his bombs thinking there was going to be a fight.

"If you're here then we'll gladly take you on," Ryohei said

"Stop," Draco held them back then turned to face Blaise, "I can take a guess as to why you're here,"

"Take three though it's obvious by those clouds," He pointed to the clouds that were making a rumble, "It's time you guys,"

"Time?" Tsuna said, "Time for what?"

Harry took a step forward, "It's time for us to leave,"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "You're leaving?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, he knew that he would have to have this conversation soon but he didn't think the day after defeating Varia, "You see, things aren't so good back home in England, we were sent here as a hideaway from a bad person and now we have to leave because he's here for us."

"Why is he here for you?" Gokudera asked bitingly

"Because he's their savior," Reborn spoke up

"Reborn, what are you talking about?"

"Thirteen years ago a man almost took control of the entire Wizarding world, he would have if he wasn't defeated and killed by a baby of only a year old. Harry is that child and that man was resurrected." He jumped down off Tsuna's head and onto the ground, "You need to leave before this town ends up like the others, being burned to the ground."

"They're going to burn down the town!"

Hibari left, possibly toward Namimori middle

"We can't, he has to follow me out of the town, if we just use the floo then your goners." Harry told, this situation was hopeless, he was actually wishing that Dumbledore had pulled them out earlier so they wouldn't be stuck like this.

"About that," Blaise intervened, he pulled out a letter from his pocket, "The Bucking Bronco is to take Harry to Italy where the location of the next safe house will appear to him, a polyjuice potion was made with Harry's DNA so he won't be followed. Draco is to come with me so I can keep him out of the fight-,"

"Is my father there?" He asked, a sudden dark tone filling his voice

"Yep,"

"Then I'm fighting,"

Blaise threw a broom at him which he caught with a smirk, "I thought so,"

"But don't think I'm fighting with the rest of you, I'd rather die before I do that." He cast one look at a confused Ryohei before he kicked off into the sky. Ryohei stared after him before he disappeared into the clouds entereing the battle in the sky.

"Look you guys, it probably would have been best if we had told you sooner-,"

"You think,"

"But it felt so much better to actually go to school like a normal person," Well that stopped once the Rokudo Mukuro mess started but he wasn't going to mention that.

Tsuna put a hand on his shoulder, "I know the feeling, I stopped feeling that when Reborn came into my life." His gripped tightened a little, he was losing a friend that he had made so easily, he considered Harry his best friend over how they connected so easily. He couldn't imagine life without any of his friends but trying to imagine a life without Harry's helpfulness and Draco's nonchalance of him were something that he didn't think he could forget or go through the day without, "Just promise that we'll see you again," His smile was strained and his eyes were closed

Harry grabbed the hand and squeezed it tight sending sparks of his magic into it, "I promise,"

"Make it back safe alright," Harry nodded at Yamamoto

"Take care of Tsuna Gokudera, live up to the title of right hand man,"

"You don't have to tell me that four eyes," Gokudera's tone was the same as always

"You have to leave, now," Blaise said before he kicked off his own broom and joined the fight

Dino grabbed his hand, "Come on," He blushed at the contact and followed him through the house

"What can we do Reborn, we have to help them somehow," Tsuna asked the baby who stood on the fence

"There's nothing we can do, this is their world, we should do best to keep our noses out of it. We just have to hope for the best," He answered jumping back into their yard just as the benches and the furnishings in the house disappeared.

"So how are we supposed to leave?" Harry asked just as they reached the front of the house

"On that," Dino pointed to the 1959 Triumph Bonneville T120 in the driveway, "Dumbledore said it's what got you to where you started as a kid, he told me that someone named Hagrid wanted to take you but couldn't make it so he gave it to me."

"And you know how to ride this thing?" Harry asked with trepidation

"Well I drove it here…on the other hand it is a flying motorcycle,"

"Dino!"

"Kidding," Harry got in the sidecar as Dino started the motorcycle, making it come to life with a roar, "Let's ride!" He rode down the street before pressing a button on the motorcycle to make it fly.

"So we're supposed to fly this thing all the way to Italy?" Harry shouted over the motorcycle

"Nah, it's only set to get us to the airport that closest yet really far away from here." They were up in the clouds and could see dark spots zipping around. Harry caught a bright head of platinum blond hair chasing another head of blond hair.

"What are we supposed to do with a bike then?"

"He never told me that, I guess just leave it,"

"That doesn't sound too-augh!" Harry grabbed at his head as a piercing ringing sound was grating against his skull. He felt a hand at his back but heard nothing, it was only when he looked up and to the right of Dino did he see a huge mass of black cloud that could no doubt be him. The tell-tale green bolt seemed to flow from his wand slowly and Harry had to act fast or…

Or Dino would die

He pushed Dino out of the way and took out his own wand in a split second, "_Expelliarmus!"_ He met the green spell with his own red spell, the bond that was shared between their wands was felt between the both of them and Harry felt that he was actually winning this battle as he could feel his own power flowing through Voldemort's wand, cracking it

Dino hit the Nitro's just as Voldemort's wand blew up in his face

He gave one last look at the shouting snake man that was slowly destroying the area around him with the angry power he was releasing.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I'm back on the saddle; I want to tell you guys that the Future arc won't start for a long time, first its Harry and Dino's travels to Italy and the growth of their relationship, getting integrated in the new safe house in Italy with Harry and Draco as well as their new roommates who you will be delighted to see again then I'll start the future arc while bringing along their roommates.

If you guys didn't recognize then that was the scene from the first part where that whole battle of the seven Potter's thing and Harry faced off against him and destroyed Lucius's wand and got away from Voldemort as well.

I honestly don't know how this is gonna turn out, it'll be up to the creativity of my mind

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

I have to say from here until the start of the Future Arc, it will be my original chapters

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

_-Last time-_

_"Well I drove it here…on the other hand it is a flying motorcycle,"_

_"Dino!"_

_"Kidding," Harry got in the sidecar as Dino started the motorcycle, making it come to life with a roar, "Let's ride!" He rode down the street before pressing a button on the motorcycle to make it fly._

_"So we're supposed to fly this thing all the way to Italy?" Harry shouted over the motorcycle_

_"Nah, it's only set to get us to the airport that closest yet really far away from here." They were up in the clouds and could see dark spots zipping around. Harry caught a bright head of platinum blond hair chasing another head of blond hair._

_"What are we supposed to do with a bike then?"_

_"He never told me that, I guess just leave it,"_

_"That doesn't sound too-augh!" Harry grabbed at his head as a piercing ringing sound was grating against his skull. He felt a hand at his back but heard nothing, it was only when he looked up and to the right of Dino did he see a huge mass of black cloud that could no doubt be him. The tell-tale green bolt seemed to flow from his wand slowly and Harry had to act fast or…_

_Or Dino would die_

_He pushed Dino out of the way and took out his own wand in a split second, "__Expelliarmus!"__ He met the green spell with his own red spell, the bond that was shared between their wands was felt between the both of them and Harry felt that he was actually winning this battle as he could feel his own power flowing through Voldemort's wand, cracking it_

_Dino hit the Nitros just as Voldemort's wand blew up in his face_

_He gave one last look at the shouting snake man that was slowly destroying the area around him with the angry power he was releasing._

_-Currently-_

Dino looked at the gas gauge and sweated a little bit at how low it was, "Uh, Hari-chan?"

They could have easily switched to English but then it wouldn't feel right if Dino added 'Chan' to his name, "Yeah pervert," Harry said leaning on the sidecar, his mind wasn't even on their long motorcycle ride that went on for so long that it extended into the next morning.

"We might have a problem," Harry looked over to where Dino was pointing on the front and saw that the gauge was on 'E' which his muggle knowledge told him meant empty, "Well what does it run on?"

Dino shrugged

"They didn't tell you what it ran on when they gave you the bike!?"

"They were too busy getting you to safety and that guy never told me,"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "What guy?"

"Some shaggy looking guy, smelled kind of like a dog?"

Harry nodded his head, "Sirius, this is probably his bike. Just park it…" He looked over the edge of the sidecar and saw that they were over a forest that had a city just a few miles away, "…down there and we'll walk the rest of the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Can you call your subordinates," In fact, why didn't Dino do that in the first place? Didn't he have some special contact in case he need his family?

"No, I told them that I would be arriving in Italy in three days, if we don't get there in three days then they'll come looking for me no doubt."

Harry remembered something that Tsuna had revealed to him about Dino, basically he's a useless klutz without at least one of his subordinates around. Harry couldn't use magic and Dino wasn't very reliable at the moment without any subordinates

Great

Just great

They landed on the ground and parked the bike on a tree, "The only one I have with me at the moment is Enzo," Dino brought out his pet snapping turtle Harry had seen before.

Harry gave it a lidded look as it bit him on the nose. He wasn't fazed as he pulled off the small turtle off of his face, "Well now we're not completely defenseless," He threw the turtle back to Dino who caught it safely, "We better start walking before it starts too-,"

Just as he said that, a loud clap of thunder resounded and rain started to beat down on them

"Why me?!" These kinds of things always seemed to happen to him, he was having a good time then something ruins it, every time. Now he's stuck in the forest with Dino with no protection from the elements whatsoever

"Look on the bright side of things,"

"What bright side?" Harry asked bitingly, the cold was already seeping in on him and he wrapped his arms around himself to keep it away, that wasn't need though when a warm and familiar jacket was wrapped around him.

He looked into the warm and smiling face of Dino, "I'm here,"

He could feel a warmth in his cheeks but turned and started walking ahead to the direction of the city, "Come on," As they walked Harry wondered how Dino stayed dry while he himself was soaked, the walk was mostly spent in silence, Dino still flirting with Harry obviously, and trying to keep Enzo out of the rain so it wouldn't grow into a giant monster.

Harry himself had completely forgotten about the war and if Draco was safe or not and was focused on the man that was currently humming next to him. He was something else, something Harry had never encountered in his fourteen years of living and that's saying a lot since he had went up against Voldemort at least four times counting yesterday.

Speaking of yesterday, when Voldemort had casted the killing curse at Dino (Clearly it was meant for Harry but Dino was in the way) He wondered what made him move so fast to defend against it. His rational mind was saying that if the Bucking Bronco was killed then both of them would crash to a blaze into the ground. Another part of him though, (The part he guessed was Serena) was saying that he actually cared and would die if the older man was killed just for being in the way.

He was also starting to get used to the whole 'Chan' at the end of his name, although it was really girlish it kind of fit.

'_I told you, you like The Bucking Bronco, oh that's so cute!'_

'_Serena…'_

'_I hate to say it but she is right, I've seen it and I think you would be happier if you admitted it to yourself as well as him.'_

'_I'm done with you two,'_

Since when did Bellicus care about his happiness wasn't he supposed to be the grumpy one?

They had successfully reached the city and had asked directions for a place to stay, Dino had asked for the nearest five star hotel to which Harry had given him an incredulous look, "We're not staying, we're heading out to the nearest airport tomorrow," The sky had started to get a little dark as they walked through the forest which meant they had been walking all day.

Dino shrugged as they walked through the crowded streets trying to stay close together, "Might as well stay in Luxury, being a boss has its perks,"

Harry noted that Dino hadn't said Mafia Boss

They arrived at a huge hotel that stretched far into the sky; they walked into the lobby allowing Harry to get his first glimpse of a five star hotel. The Dursley's didn't make as much money as you'd think so the best hotel they'd be able to get was a two star at best.

"Try not to stare," Dino guided his head towards the receptionist desk as they approached, "I would your best Honeymooner's suite please," He held out a credit card she seemed weary to take, Harry didn't blame her they were dirty due to walking in the mud and Harry seemed a little to young to be going inside a honeymoon suite

'_Wait…honeymoon suite?_

_Isn't that reserved for married couples who want too…Dammit….'_

She took the card anyways and handed back along with a piece of paper, "This card's locked, please write down the one hundred character code please."

"One hundred characters?" Harry asked in disbelief, there was no way anyone could remember a sequence of one hundred numbers let alone one hundred random characters.

"Have to make sure no one steals my card and uses the company's money." He handed the paper back and it took a long time for the receptionist to type and look back and forth between the paper and the screen.

Once it was verified that that was actually Dino's card, the receptionist smiled at them, "Your card's been verified Mr. Chiavarone, would you like us to take any bags you might have to your room?"

Dino gave a polite smile, "No, just screen any calls that may come to our room." He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the elevator, the receptionist waving after them

"Have a glorious Honeymoon!"

Harry blushed to the tip of his ears when they were inside the elevator, "Did you have to get the honeymoon suite?" He asked, he probably shouldn't have been surprised, it was Dino after all.

"Yes,"

"How did you even get a suite? This is a five star hotel, I thought people have to reserve a room months in advance." Harry said

Dino scoffed, "Hotels always say that they're completely booked up but it's always a lie, they'll always have available rooms for any 'businessmen' who wants to make a stop here."

"That's kind of unfair, just because you're Mafia you get perks so you won't burn they're hotel down to the ground." Harry said

Dino shrugged with a bored look, "That's the world of Mafia," The elevator opened to the only room on the entire floor, "Come on," Harry was pulled out of the elevator and into the spacious living area that was mostly colored with red and white, Dino took off his shirt, showing the tattoo's that were mostly on his left arm and part of his back. Harry turned away from him as he fell back on the bed after taking his shoes and socks off, Dino patted the empty space next to him, "Let's head to bed, Mon amour,"

"Didn't know that you spoke French," Harry said heading towards the bathroom

"I speak thirty languages actually, where are you going?"

"I'M going to take a bath, You should as well since you stink," Dino proved Harry's point when he sniffed himself and shied away from his own stink, "What do you think you're doing?" Harry said when he saw that Dino was in the spacious bathroom with him

Dino gave him a look like it was obvious, "Taking a bath obviously,"

"Get out!" Harry used just his magic to push Dino out of the bathroom and lock the door, "Asshole," Harry saw that the only thing he could use was the tub that had rose petals around it, unlit candles, and a bottle of wine in an ice pale. He thought he might as well make use of what he had and transfigured a few towels into night clothes, he could do small wandless magic like transfiguring small things but his magic wasn't controlled enough to use it to a greater degree.

Bubbles started to form once he started the water, '_It looks like I'm taking a bubble bath, haven't taken one of these since that time with Moaning Myrtle.' _ He sank down in the bath water slowly, allowing the strain his muscles endured to slowly be taken away by the smooth relaxation of the bath.

He really needed this

He was started to fall asleep when he heard a shift in the ice pale, he saw the bottle of red wine tip a little and the glasses shake, "Wonder what this stuff tastes like?" The Dursley's had loads of Alcohol in their house, obviously he had never been able to touch it but he had seen the fat arse of a whale drink it plenty, he had butterbeer before but never enough for it to actually affect him.

He uncorked the bottle and grabbed one of the glasses, pouring almost half of the small glass he swirled it around in his hand, "Here goes,"

Dino looked up from his phone seeing Harry teetering out of the bathroom, fully dressed in night clothes, before landing with a thump on the couch on the other side of the room, "Tried the wine didn't you," It was more a statement than a question

"They actually add more alcohol to this wine since this is a special Mafia room; I guess that's the wizard in you fighting off the extra effects. Why don't you come lay in the bed with me?" Dino asked, thinking that since Harry was drunk he wouldn't remember that he was vehemently denying Dino's advances

Harry turned sideways showing his flushed cheeks and unfocused eyes, "I may be drunk but not that drunk, nice try though,"

Dino ran crying into the bathroom, "Hari-chan's so mean,"

* * *

_Voldemort stood on a ledge, his entire army amassed behind him, Harry could tell that something had changed about the snake man, instead of a snake face it appeared more human like but still had that paleness to it. He was also able to spot Hogwarts in the distance, the area around it shimmered meaning a ward had been set up around it. _

_Voldemort scoffed at the school, "They never learn, I would have thought killing off Potter would have crushed their hope, such a pity…begin," In a row each Death Eater lifted their wands and sent off a blasting curse that soared towards the school. With a boom greater than thunder, the curses made contact with the ward, illuminating the sky. _

_All Harry could hear from there were the sounds of screams as the Acromantula and Vampires were set on the children, the werewolves took down the stone guards, and the giants decimated the surrounding area. _

"_Harry!"_

"_Harry!"_

"HARRY!"

Harry shot up off the couch, seeing Dino looking at him with a worried expression on his face. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only three in the morning. The stickiness of his situation was brought to mind as he could practically feel the sweat running down his arms.

The next thing he knew, he was lifted up off the couch bridal style, he knew that it was Dino and yet he still snuggled into the embrace, needing some kind of comfort after having a dream like that. He didn't know if it was fake or if it were a premonition because he had been getting a feeling of Déjà vu a lot lately. It sure felt real but the human way Voldemort looked could have clued him in that it was actually a dream.

"It'll be alright," He was snuggled into the Tenth boss's chest and found that there was no place he would rather be, he just felt protected after being in such a hold and with Dino no less, "As long as you'll have me I'll be there."

He didn't know how he should interpret that, maybe if he were to accept Dino as his love then he would always have someone who would be there for him, someone he could share anything with, someone who wouldn't think him strange over the fact that he really didn't seem all the phased by the abuse of the Dursley's or the fact that he's had someone out to kill him ever since he was a year old, hell Dino knew that and he still stayed even helped Harry get away from him!

Harry responded by giving the Bucking Bronco what he had been waiting for ever since the Ring conflict started…

He kissed him

That night, Harry allowed the boss to take him as his own, in both mind and body

Even though Dino must have protested over ten million times over the many things they were doing, how they should wait, or how Harry wasn't in his right mind after drinking and that nightmare

Harry didn't care; he was done with waiting to see how things planned out

It was his turn to make the first move

* * *

Sorry to some of you who wanted a sex scene, Sorry to some of you who thought there shouldn't be any sex between Dino and Harry, Sorry to some of you who thought it wasn't as genuine as it should have been.

I don't know, I just wanted to establish that Dino and Harry did have sex that night and while Harry is young, he still beat Draco by a ear, just wait to see Draco's face when he finally tells him that he fessed up to his feelings before Draco did


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Yay, we hit chapter 30, yay us! It's good to be back you guys, turns out that I did have to go to the doctor but it was lucky that I waited because they would've had to cut open my arm instead of pushing on the hole that was already made. God it was so disgusting but I'm not gonna kill your hype from last chapter if your just seeing this.

I wanna thank

FlameingWings

Marauder Heir

Sakura angel dark

Jules Kai

And Zept

Seeing your reviews about telling me to take my time really made me feel loved and all that other mushy junk, its better now I just have a hole in my arm, it's alright I'm just telling people I got shot and increasing my street cred.

I think this is the story that was voted yes on Mpreg, just going to tell you guys that I haven't forgotten and it'll be coming up soon, trust me. I have to tell you that it'll be totally unexpected; well it might be expected if you're just that good at predicting the story.

So let's get started

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

I have to say from here until the start of the Future Arc, it will be my original chapters

Warning: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all

* * *

_-Last time-_

_"It'll be alright," He was snuggled into the Tenth boss's chest and found that there was no place he would rather be, he just felt protected after being in such a hold and with Dino no less, "As long as you'll have me I'll be there."_

_He didn't know how he should interpret that, maybe if he were to accept Dino as his love then he would always have someone who would be there for him, someone he could share anything with, someone who wouldn't think him strange over the fact that he really didn't seem all the phased by the abuse of the Dursley's or the fact that he's had someone out to kill him ever since he was a year old, hell Dino knew that and he still stayed even helped Harry get away from him!_

_Harry responded by giving the Bucking Bronco what he had been waiting for ever since the Ring conflict started…_

_He kissed him_

_That night, Harry allowed the boss to take him as his own, in both mind and body_

_Even though Dino must have protested over ten million times over the many things they were doing, how they should wait, or how Harry wasn't in his right mind after drinking and that nightmare_

_Harry didn't care; he was done with waiting to see how things planned out_

_It was his turn to make the first move_

_-Currently-_

Harry awoke at the sound of knocking on the door, he moved to get out of the bed but a sudden flare of pain in his spine had him falling on the ground, "Damn," He said quietly, the last thing he wanted was for Dino to wake up and be his usual overbearing self. He noticed his lack of dress and grabbed the nearest underwear next to him which where a pair of Dino's boxers, he could totally tell by the horses on them.

He put on a robe as well, ignoring the fact that it was pink and limped towards the door as the knocking persisted, "Alright, hold your horses," He opened the door, expecting it to be a hotel employee complaining about the noise last night but to his great surprise and astonishment

It was none other than Romario

"Romario-san?" His language shifted back to Japanese without him even knowing it, "Wha-how-?"

"Good morning, Hari-sama, I'm here to pick the both of you up for your flight." Romario bowed to him while still keeping that friendly smile

Harry gave the older man a confused look, "Flight?"

"Dino-sama had scheduled a private jet for the both of you before he rescued you."

"How did you find us, Dino said that you'd only come looking for us if we didn't show up in three days."

"The weather is going to be bad so they had to make the flight earlier than planned; I thought it would be best to pick the both of you up early."

Harry frowned, "Wait, you knew where we were the entire time?"

This time Romario looked confused, "The boss has tracking devices in his mobile, and even if he didn't have it we could still track him. What good would it be if we could never find our boss when we need him."

It was all starting to come together

Harry glared

Dino, not knowing the impending danger he was in, was on cloud nine, no scratch that, cloud ten. He had just had sex, relations, bumping uglies, whatever the hell you want to call it, with his love.

You probably don't know how good that feels

Now, at first, when he had first saw Harry he thought the boy extremely cute as well as extremely virgin and thought it best if he left that there. But as he researched the boy and found out more about him, he decided that he wanted to pursue Harry more, everything he found out wasn't from Harry point of view, he wanted to get to know the true boy, the boy beneath the boy-who-lived.

At first, getting close to him wasn't done in the easiest of ways, being called a cradle robber (multiple times) was a heavy blow to his pride and libido but he still persisted. Being shot down, insulted, cursed, jinxed, and maybe even transmogrified multiple times would really make any quit.

But being the persistent person he was, he didn't give up and he eventually got what he wanted.

He didn't regret anything right now

"Dino~!"

Well, he would very soon

Dino shot out of bed, putting a robe around himself to cover up, and ran into the living room not expecting to see a sheepish Romario and an irate Harry, "What's going on?"

"Tracking devices in your phone?" Harry smiled and Dino gulped, it wasn't an 'I forgive you lets have sex,' smile it was 'You're gonna pay for this in the most painful of ways, your balls,'

"You are so lucky that I don't dump your ass now," Harry said with finality, he went back to the room so he could get dressed and look presentable to the airport.

Dino turned back to Romario, grin still in place, "At least we're still together,"

The pair of underwear Harry had been wearing ended up on his head.

* * *

Harry showed that he and Dino were still together by sitting on the man's lap in his private plane, this whole 'Together,' thing was still new to him so he just dove right into it. They really haven't talked about actually saying that they're together but it was understandable that after last night there was just no other way to avoid it.

"So Dino,"

He felt the chest inhale slightly

"What exactly are we doing?"

He puffed out air, "What exactly do you want us to be doing?"

"Well I don't want last night to be the only thing we do, you know that I'm not that kind of person."

"I know you're not,"

After a moment of silence Harry spoke op once more, "You know, this is the part where you're supposed to say 'Neither am I,'" He said with some jealousy

Dino laughed, "Now Harry I'm a lot of things, but a liar I am not,"

"But you're only twenty-two,"

"I'm twenty-two,"

Harry gave a silent 'Oh'

"But I'm not about that life anymore, I'm ready to settle down with you and some kids." He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, "You think you want just me for the rest of your life?"

"Well, I really have nothing to compare you to," '_Except maybe Cho but she doesn't count,'_ "So I guess that you're still in first place." He felt Dino move his head closer in order to kiss him but he stopped him, "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"But I thought-,"

"Oh no, we still are, this is just punishment,"

"Huh?"

"For lying to me, making me walk in the rain, making me run from Enzo, and making me put up with you and the embarrassment of being in a honeymoon suite with you, nothing sexual is going to happen between us until I forgive and I'll tell you now that I can hold a pretty mean grudge."

"Then why are you in my lap, you know I have problems,"

Harry had felt Dino's little problem throughout the entire plane ride and gave the most evil smirk that even a Malfoy would be pride of, "Suffer,"

* * *

They had arrived in Italy safely and Harry had only one word of it

Beautiful

Once they arrived Dino had spent the day showing him around Italy, all the sights he usually went to, the number of stores and restaraunts owned by the Chiavarone and Vongola were Harry could get things for free since he was a part of both. Places he could visit that would take him to the Chiavarone headquarters if he ever wanted to visit, mostly places that involved the mafia or Dino in some way.

They had dinner in a seriously fancy restaurant, way too fancy for Harry. The fanciest restaurant that he had ever been to was Yamamoto's dad's sushi restaurant. When the day was over, Dino had said that he would be taking Harry to their next living area, he also eased Harry's worries by saying that Draco was already there as well as more people who would be staying with him.

Harry had wanted to know who was supposed to be staying with them but not even Dino knew as Dumbledore wanted to keep it a surprise. Their house was actually more into the country so the drive in the limo took a while but when they arrived to Villa it was a sight to be seen.

The lights that were on inside the house really brought out its nighttime beauty, "You know that you don't have to walk me to the door," Harry said, he had forgone Romario letting him out and got out himself, too anxious to see Draco alive and well and everyone he would be living with.

"Well I consider our outing today to be our first date and it's customary on our first date that I walk said date to the door." Harry knocked on the door and heard movements within the house, "There's also something else you do on the first date,"

Harry turned to face him, "And what's that supposed to be?"

Dino grabbed him by back of the head, "This," The kiss was sudden and unexpected but now that they were together, it was never unwanted. They were to wrapped up in each other's tongues to even hear the door open and the gasps that came with it, "I had a good first date, Hari-chan," Dino pulled back and moved some hair out of Harry's face.

Harry watched him walk away and back into his limo waving goodbye when he waved back

"Wow Harry," His eyes widened when he heard the distinct voice of his old friend from way back when

"You sure,"

"Know how,"

"To make a spectacular entrance, mate,"

"Really Harry I wouldn't expect you to do something so provocative,"

* * *

Yes, everyone you know and love is back and trust me that they're here to stay, I will tell you now that they will be going to the future with Harry and Draco, I know I haven't named everyone who's with Harry but its mostly obvious

Review me and love me people


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I really think that it would have been better or story worthy if chapter 30 would have been this chapter, Fred, George and the others want to be brought up on the recent events of Harry and Draco's lives. They are constantly yelling at the two of them to tell them what happened while they were in Japan and Harry's starting to relent. So like in Katekyo hitman Reborn, this will MOSTLY be a recap chapter, there's going to be a few surprises at the end that your just going to love.

I also got a review from VampireHarry the 2 saying if Luna was going to be in this and honestly I've been thinking about it, if she is then it's obvious she'll be a mist user but I really don't have much of a plot for her. She's going to be in the story eventually(That's if I do the other Arcs ((Simone and Rainbow arc))) but I really don't have much for now.

If you'd like Luna to appear in the upcoming arc then vote 'yes' on the pole, if not and would like me to wait until the Rainbow arc (Neville will be there too) then vote 'wait until Rainbow arc and yes' she'll appear guys don't worry.

I want to say now that there will be a lot of surprises coming up very soon, I'm pretty sure that you won't guess the biggest surprise that I have stored up for you.

Now that that long intro is out of the way, let's get started

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all

* * *

_-Last time-_

_Harry had wanted to know who was supposed to be staying with them but not even Dino knew as Dumbledore wanted to keep it a surprise. Their house was actually more into the country so the drive in the limo took a while but when they arrived to Villa it was a sight to be seen._

_The lights that were on inside the house really brought out its nighttime beauty, "You know that you don't have to walk me to the door," Harry said, he had forgone Romario letting him out and got out himself, too anxious to see Draco alive and well and everyone he would be living with._

_"Well I consider our outing today to be our first date and it's customary on our first date that I walk said date to the door." Harry knocked on the door and heard movements within the house, "There's also something else you do on the first date,"_

_Harry turned to face him, "And what's that supposed to be?"_

_Dino grabbed him by back of the head, "This," The kiss was sudden and unexpected but now that they were together, it was never unwanted. They were to wrapped up in each other's tongues to even hear the door open and the gasps that came with it, "I had a good first date, Hari-chan," Dino pulled back and moved some hair out of Harry's face._

_Harry watched him walk away and back into his limo waving goodbye when he waved back_

_"Wow Harry," His eyes widened when he heard the distinct voice of his old friend from way back when_

_"You sure,"_

_"Know how,"_

_"To make a spectacular entrance, mate,"_

_"Really Harry I wouldn't expect you to do something so provocative,"_

_-Currently_-

Harry turned around to face his four of his best friends in the world, "Ron, Hermione,"

"Harry close your mouth you'll catch flies," The frazzled haired girl chastised with a smile on her face, Ron put an arm around his shoulder just like old times.

"Hermione you shouldn't treat him like a child anymore after that little thing."

Harry scoffed, "Gred, Forge, good to see the both of you still alive, surprised Mrs. Weasley hasn't killed the both of you yet because you accidently killed Filch with one of your pranks."

Both twins smirked in unison, "Who? Us? Why we'd never-"

"Do that to-"

"Dear old ,"

"We're having too much fun pranking Snape," They said at the same time, Harry whistled at the two of them. Not many could actually prank stick in the bum Snape and actually live to see the next day.

Harry moved their conversation to the couch and chairs, "How has Snape been doing since I left?"

Ron rubbed at the top of his head with a wince, "He's been extra pissed without anyone to torture, Gryffindor actually has negative points," He said with emphasis

Harry chuckled, "Is that even possible?"

Hermione shook her head, "No it's not, Dumbledore's been trying to calm him down but the only person who could succeed at that feat is Draco and as you know…"

"He's been with you the entire time," Ron said, Harry didn't want to but he thought he detected some bitterness there for some reason.

_'He's obviously jealous that his worst enemy got to take a vacation with you and he was stuck at that school.'_

_'Yes, it's sound reasoning,'_

_'Shut up you guys,'_

Harry suddenly remembered something extremely important, "Oh Merlin where is he?!" He shot up off the couch and moved around the living room searching, "Did he come here with you guys?" He couldn't believe that he had forgotten, what with all they had been through…he shouldn't have allowed himself to be caught up with Dino so much that he forgot about his best friend.

"Harry calm down, who are you talking about?" Hermione said

Harry turned around and looked at her like It was obvious, "Draco of course, did Dumbledore send him over here with you guys?"

"Harry, Draco's in the infirmary,"

That one sentence had him falling to the ground on his bum in shock, "W-what?"

Ron kneeled in front of him, "Dumbledore wouldn't tell us what happened, just that Malfoy was hurt retrieving the two of you."

'_His dad…'_

"Is-is he hurt pretty bad,"

Fred waved him off, "Nah, nothing too bad just a hit with the Cruciatus,"

"He'll be shaky for a while but it'll wear off in a few days."

"He'll still be coming here right?"

"Of course, Dumbledore wouldn't dream of separating the two of you."

"He sent us because he thought it would help if you had more friends around you."

"We are also to go to school with you as well,"

Harry's eyes shot open, "Wait, you're all coming with me to school," They nodded, "Muggle school," They nodded double, Harry face palmed, "This is going to be a disaster,"

Ron punched him lightly in the chest, "You doubt us, we've been here for a few days and Hermione's been teaching us how to act like normal teenagers,"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he got up off the ground and dusted himself off, "Hermione hasn't been to a muggle school in five years, things have drastically changed since then."

"I don't doubt it, but like you and Draco, we'll just have to learn," As Hermione being herself, she was all for learning new things, though she excelled at academics she wasn't against social teachings either.

"I wonder if they've got different types of food from Hogwarts, I mean we are in Italy," Ron, being his bottomless pit of a stomach, was all psyched for trying new things, especially if those things involved his gut.

"We've already-,"

"Thought of some-,"

"First day of school-,"

"Pranks, word of advice, stay away from the boy's bathrooms when we go," And Fred and George all psyched for torturing a few new students and teachers who were none the wiser over who did it.

Harry, being a neutral party himself, wasn't really looking forward to the school he was going to, he was too busy missing the school he came from.

He wasn't talking about Hogwarts either

* * *

_Harry stood in a room with Draco, the room itself was unfamiliar as it seemed more like storage than an actual room. Their attire was strange as well, Harry had never thought that he would ever wear a suit and he had never thought that he would see Draco in something fancy other than robes. _

_Something was amiss he could tell because Draco had his back to him and his head was hanging low, he never took this pose unless something was seriously wrong. He couldn't control his body as it moved towards the platinum haired boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Draco, tell what's wrong,"_

_"I can't,"_

_"Why not?"_

_"I just can't okay!" He shouted at him and shrugged away his shoulder as he moved away, "I can't tell you because…because…because if I do then that will make it real." He turned around and faced Harry and the black haired boy was disturbed by the way Draco's eyes were watering_

_Draco never cries_

_"You can tell me, I'm not going to judge you or anything."_

_"It happened,"_

_"What?"_

_"The same thing that happened to them, remember,"_

_Harry didn't know what he was talking about, but the Harry in his dream did by the look of surprise that appeared on his face, "Oh Draco," Harry hugged the boy, who was taller than him by at least two inches, from behind. _

_"I hate you,"_

* * *

Harry awoke from said dream with a confused tired look on his face, '_Ok, the last two were normal for dreams but this was confusing, albeit frightening…am I seeing the future?'_

_'It's a good bet, the sky is always moving forward so futuresight would be a very good quality that having us would give you.'_

_'How do you think Voldemort won all those battles during the first war, he could see the future. Now that we're not with him anymore the ability has been passed on to you.'_

Harry got out of bed and headed towards his in room bathroom to take a shower, '_So if I train the skill I can see the future at will?'_

_'No,' _Both answered

_'Huh?'_

_'There is no way to train the skill, the only way is to let it come naturally, force it a few times but not all the time, besides, this skill is probably useless since there are a number of possible futures but this can only see one.'_

_'What you might have seen already could possibly never happen.'_

That had Harry thinking for a moment before he climbed out of the shower and started getting dressed for today, it would be leisure day in Italy which meant they could relax around all day before heading off to school tomorrow. Harry just hoped that tonight's sleep wouldn't be like last nights, that disturbed him a little having Draco say he hated him brought back some old feelings he wish would stay buried.

He heard a strikingly familiar voice that sounded like the Malfoy of said topic, he bounded down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, almost hitting his head on the door leading inside, and his eyes widened when he saw Draco sipping tea across from Hermione, "Draco!"

"_Immobilus," _Harry was stopped short when he wanted to jump on top of Draco in happiness that the boy was here and healthy, at least somewhat.

Hermione and Draco stared down at his body with bored expressions, "That was pretty harsh wasn't it?"

Draco shrugged and continued to drink his tea, "I'm injured and he shouldn't sneak up on me like that," Draco took off the charm and allowed Harry to stand once again, "And it's good to see you too Harry,"

Despite being previously immobilized Harry still laughed, "Just for that you don't get any breakfast,"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Such a shame that I don't get to enjoy your cooking after having it for the past few months." It was more of a bad comeback than a good one; Harry knew that Draco loved his cooking more than a house elves, except for Dobby's. Their cooking could possibly even stump Fuuta on best magical chef.

"I heard there was going to be food," The booming voice of Ron came through the kitchen; he stopped when he got a glimpse of Draco and a tense moment floated through the room. Harry and Hermione waited to see how the red head and the blond acted being in the same room and were delighted when Ron continued to talk lightly, "I actually don't think I've ever had some of your cooking Harry, what with you being away and all." Harry couldn't detect a bitter tone this time so maybe Ron was sincere.

"Neither have I, though I'm pretty sure it's better than mum's cooking." Hermione shook her head with a sigh, "Mum never was that great of a cook."

Fred and George walked in together and sat down on either side of Draco, "Harry we think that you should really reconsider the competition-,"

"For the last time Fred, I'm not going up against your mother in a cooking competition,"

"Why not, the winner gets cook the food at the gatherings from now on." George whined as Harry got started on the pancakes in one pan and eggs in the other.

Ron tsked, "You two know how controlling mum is, she'd never let Harry do it even if he won."

"But it would be a nice change of pace,"

"Mum always makes more food than necessary,"

"Surprisingly,"

"And there's always food left over and that's what we eat for the next few days because we can't-,"

"Throw it out."

"You eat leftovers?" Draco asked, Harry looked at him like that was the wrong thing to say and he quickly took it back, "Sorry, not use to even using the word leftovers."

Fred and George grimaced at the same time, "They're not fun to eat unless they're sweets."

Harry put plates down in front of everyone, even Draco, though his portion was smaller than the rest, "Well I hope these will satisfy your needs." He sat down at the head of the round table and dug into his own plate as compliments of his culinary skills floated through.

"So Harry,"

Harry looked up from his meal to Ron who was already finished with his plates, expecting the boy to ask for seconds, Harry answered, "Yes Ron?"

"We had discussed, before the two of you got here, that we would want you to tell us what happened."

That had both boys putting their forks on their plates, "What do you mean?"

Hermione spoke up for him, "All we know is that after the cup and…" Hermione seemed hesitant to talk about seeing as how she knew it was a sore subject for Harry to even hear about Cedric, "THAT, the boy of you disappeared off the face of the Earth. Not a word or a letter left behind, Dumbledore told us you had been stowed away for safe keeping but that's about it."

"Well you see-,"

"Draco," Harry gave a Draco a piercing albeit frightful look, they couldn't discuss what had happened because all of it was a secret of Vongola, "The law remember?"

Draco sneered, "I'm not afraid of the Vindice," He said in Japanese, just the fact that he wasn't speaking in English showed Harry that even he was nervous about speaking of the mafia to outsiders.

Harry turned away from the boy who's favorite spot seemed to be in denial and face his friends who were staring at Draco after hearing him speak in Japanese, "Look you guys, I can't really tell you everything that happened but I can summarize."

"We were immediately shipped to Japan after the triwizard tournament, Dumbledore bought us a house where we stayed and went to the local school. Met some new friends, had many adventures, and became official members of their group a just a couple of days ago before we were forcibly made to leave because Voldemort found out where I was."

"Nice summary," Draco commended

"Thank you,"

"That's it?' Fred asked

"Why can't you tell us everything that happened?" Hermione asked, she was starting to develop a small portion of the same feelings Ron had, she felt like Harry had moved down from best friend to just friend and she didn't like that. Unlike Ron though, she was out to fix that issue

Harry squirmed in his seat as all eyes came upon him, "We can't because …well…we'd be violating some pretty serious rules." He thought up quickly

"Too put it better, if we told you everything that happened, we wouldn't just be going against the order, we'd be going against a force even greater than Voldemort."

That had everyone silent for awhile

"A-A force greater than…him?"

Draco nodded, "So I suggest you don't ask again,"

George sighed, "I wonder if that bloke would tell us?"

Draco frowned while Harry's eyes shot open, "Bloke? What bloke?

"You don't know Draco-,"

"Harry came here with some blond haired bloke yesterday,"

"Opened the door to see them snogging on the porch,"

Draco looked down while Harry was sweating profusely in hopes that Draco wouldn't think of it, though he knew that when the boy's eyes slowly began to grow did he know he was totally screwed.

Draco chuckled little before that chuckle slowly grew into a chortle and that chortle grew even greater in to a full out roaring laughter, the boy was freaking everyone out since they never saw Draco laugh, Harry had saw it once but never like this, "D-Dino, you seriously g-got together with Dino of all people!"

"Ryohei!"

"Better than a twenty two year old man!" Harry's face was fire red as he glared at Draco who might as well be choking on his own split, "When the hell did this happen?"

Harry crossed his arms and looked away from him, "At a hotel," Draco's laughter came to a screeching halt and the rest gasped, Harry gave them all confused looks, "What?"

"You two didn't…you know?" Ron asked

Harry didn't answer

"Draco please tell us you gave Harry the talk," Hermione said rubbing her temples

"I didn't, he's too young for it anyway, I was going to when he got older and actually started doing things but I didn't think he'd start doing them now, I didn't even think he'd start when it got active." Draco defended

Harry looked at all of them and saw how they weren't looking at him, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Do we really even need to have this talk? I mean he's too young for it to be active so it won't happen to early."

"Yes but it really relies on how powerful the wizard is for when it starts, with a really powerful wizard it can even start at puberty." Hermione said

"Look we've head the talk, I'm sure Draco has had the talk, so I think Harry needs to have it as well." George said

"Besides, it's good he knows in case he wants to continue to see this guy and no doubt that he does."

"Can someone please tell me what you're talking about?" Harry interrupted oh so politely

They looked at him and fidgeted a little before steeling up, Draco, since he was most knowledgeable on the subject, started, "You see, Harry, pure blood families aren't so…old fashioned as one might think."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, the reason that no one really looks down on couples who don't use the method of man and woman is because, almost every pureblood family is born with a certain…condition."

"Some of the Weasly's had it, not all, I'm not sure if I have it but I know I'm not going to use it." Ron said and grimaced a little, "Fred, George, are you going to use yours if you have it?"

Fred and George looked at each other before shrugging, "Don't know yet, have to see our options,"

"What's the condition?!" Harry interrupted, they were leaving something out, something that had to deal with his and Dino's…relations the other day.

"Harry, men can get pregnant,"

Deathly silence

'_Of course,'_

* * *

2/24/13- I'm so sorry you guys i recently got the addicting game Wizard 101, one i got the membership i was on everyday and literally did nothing else, except homework but because i needed to do that first before i played.

I got fed up with myself always saying work on this chapter for you guys after this quest' forever so i pressed quit and got started.

Follow me on Twitter you guys, i'll be posting stuff about the story and my idea for it, comment if you like do whatever, i honestly don't care. Link is in my profile.

The journey for our favorite characters has just begun


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

How's it going guys, good news, my subscription to wizard101 expires in less than two weeks…ok so good news for you bad news for me. Good news because now I'll have enough attention to work on my stories, bad because I'm losing my favorite game and I just got to celestia!

Oh what a world!

But hah in your face because I'm rewatching Ugly Betty which will fuel my seriously bad case of procrastination, so there!

By the by, I'm seriously disappointed with most, I mean come on guys you should know I don't take shit when it comes to polls, if you didn't vote and you didn't like the outcome then it's your fault, the poll has been up for plenty enough time even by normal writer standards, just want to tell you now that tomorrow afternoon is the closing date for this poll, so get in those votes.

The poll is on my profile and it's very important for when I start the future arc

I don't think-Oh BIG THING, As you all know, Fred and George are here in the story. Now they must obviously have a couple as well and I'm sorry you guys but I think Ron and Neville and some others might be the only you know what pairing in the story. So Fred and George will be with two of our favorite guys from the KHR verse, haven't really thought it out yet just wanted to put the idea out there for you to enjoy.

12:49 AM: watching season 2 episode 1 of ugly betty, I can't believe they made us think that and then pull that turn on us! God I'm crying,

I haven't cried in actual years

I can't believe they did that.

I'm sorry I'm going to work on my original story then work on this one so this one might come out a little later

9:51 Pm: that took forever but I'm back and I'm over it, sorry for acting so much like…well I can't say that ah whatevah

Enjoy the story

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all

* * *

-_Last time-_

_Harry looked at all of them and saw how they weren't looking at him, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"_

_"Do we really even need to have this talk? I mean he's too young for it to be active so it won't happen to early."_

_"Yes but it really relies on how powerful the wizard is for when it starts, with a really powerful wizard it can even start at puberty." Hermione said_

_"Look we've head the talk, I'm sure Draco has had the talk, so I think Harry needs to have it as well." George said_

_"Besides, it's good he knows in case he wants to continue to see this guy and no doubt that he does."_

_"Can someone please tell me what you're talking about?" Harry interrupted oh so politely_

_They looked at him and fidgeted a little before steeling up, Draco, since he was most knowledgeable on the subject, started, "You see, Harry, pure blood families aren't so…old fashioned as one might think."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You see, the reason that no one really looks down on couples who don't use the method of man and woman is because, almost every pureblood family is born with a certain…condition."_

_"Some of the Weasly's had it, not all, I'm not sure if I have it but I know I'm not going to use it." Ron said and grimaced a little, "Fred, George, are you going to use yours if you have it?"_

_Fred and George looked at each other before shrugging, "Don't know yet, have to see our options,"_

_"What's the condition?!" Harry interrupted, they were leaving something out, something that had to deal with his and Dino's…relations the other day._

_"Harry, men can get pregnant,"_

_Deathly silence_

_'__Of course,'_

_-Currently-_

"Oi, pervert, what are you doing?" Harry asked Dino who was standing from a jewelry store looking at the ring display cases. The blond haired man turned from the window back to his date.

"Well I was thinking about marrying you and I was looking for a ring, but these rings are way too small, I was thinking a hundred carat."

Harry cursed at the way his cheeks were blushing, they had only started dating for a week and the man had been talking about marriage nonstop.

"Teme, we can't even get married for another four years, you'd probably be sent to jail for a number of molestation charges." The blond man smirked

"I could always bribe them to drop the charges and it's not molestation if you enjoyed it, eh Harry?" Harry slapped the hand that was subtly reaching for his ass.

"Teme! What did I say about touching…" Harry's rant cut off at the puppy dog look Dino was giving him, he sighed with a roll of his eyes, "Fine…"

"Woot!" The man's mood instantly brighten as he placed his hand behind the back of Harry's head and pushed their lips closer together. Time seemed to slow down for the both of them as their age old practice was received by both sides. No matter how much Harry protested or shouted about Dino being a perv, a small part of him actually found the man's actions…endearing_._

Then he felt a squeeze at his bum and then remembered he wanted to kill the man for about ninety percent of said actions.

"Oh come on!"

"No, we had a good thing going and y-you just had to ruin it!"

"It was harmless,"

"I told you no sex,"

"That's like trying to keep a baby from its bottle,"

"Says the cradle robber,"

There display in the street was a comedic albeit awkward one, the both of them knew they were gaining stares but neither cared. All Harry wanted to do was get far away from Dino and all Dino wanted to do was to get closer to Harry.

Things were going surprisingly well for the two of them, Harry spent about three hours at home until Dino picked him up for some night on the town which made him miss his homework but that's one of the things about being a wizard who could use minor wandless magic.

Dino had been embarrassingly introduced to his friends as well, he, Fred, and George got along like they were born and raised together…

That thought frightened him to his very core

Ron was still kind of squeamish over Harry having a lover but he would have to get over it because the blackette wasn't leaving Dino anytime soon.

Hermione would blush at every innuendo Dino gave and Harry would end up smacking him over the head for making his best friend blush.

While Draco was already aware of the kind of person Dino was, Harry was still enjoying the fact that he could lord the fact he had sex before Draco over the boy's head. Now that wasn't something to be proud of in his opinion but it did feel good to say and get that reaction from the boy's face.

School had been an ordeal to say the least, Fred and George had heightened their skills as prankers, Harry didn't know what the details were from the explanation but all he managed to gain from it were a goat, a laxative, and a hot air balloon.

Don't want to stew on that for too long

Hermione immediately became the smartest person in school, Harry didn't know how she did it. How she took to education so effortlessly and made pre-calculus seem like such an easy task such as addition and subtraction.

Draco wasn't too far behind in the least, though his reputation was now the most sought after boy in the entire school, Italians, known for be cassanovas, seemed to flock towards Draco. It was probably because of his latest act of rebellion by getting a stud in his ear, it made him look, although Harry was with Dino he would still admit that the blond looked pretty hot, that was his friend and ew but sometimes he just had to admire the other boys looks.

Ron was someone that Harry could always count on, someone who would flake and sleep in class and making Hermione help him with his homework. Harry was like that too back in school (He was fighting an evil mad man can you blame him for not keeping up with his studies) but now that they were in hiding again he was back on his studies just like in Namimori, Hermione was actually proud of him.

Harry stopped and allowed Dino to put his arms around him, "Come on, you know that I was just fooling,"

"Please Dino, If I got mad at you every time you grabbed my ass well we really would never be able to make out would we?"

"You have a point," Dino punctuated that by forcing Harry into said action right in the middle of the street, "It's getting pretty late, want me to take you home?"

Harry smiled, "Nah, can I go home with you?"

"To the hotel or to the headquarters?"

"Either one is fine, though I kinda want to see what an actual Mafia headquarters look like."

"Alright,"

* * *

"I so~ did not mean for that to happen," Dino was on the floor of the limo bowing at least a hundred times a minute to Harry was hunched over looking at him. This had been going on all morning ever since Harry had visited Chiavarone base and had the glory of having an overnight stay in the bosses bedroom.

He wasn't really mad at the blond, what happened happened and they shouldn't be ashamed of it. At least they got to know each other better before doing it in a sleazy motel room (It was a honey moon suite)

"Would you relax," Harry thumped him in the head, "What are you so stressed about,"

"Well last time we did it, you cut me off from it, and tortured my still maturing libido,"

"I did and I'm sorry but it was just too much fun."

"The sex or the torture?"

"Can I say both?"

"You sound so much like Draco right now,"

"He's been rubbing off on me a lot lately." It was close to five AM in the morning and Harry knew that no one in the house was still awake so he would just have to sneak in hoping no one would see him. While he wasn't stressed over the fact that he and Dino had had sex last night he didn't really want another pregnant man lecture.

…

…

'_Forgetting something Harry dear?'_

…

"Oh…shit,"

"What?" Harry was snapped from his stupor to see Dino right next to him

"Um, I should probably be trying to sneak back inside before they wake up and I get caught. You know how much Fred and George like to rip on me for dating someone way older than me."

"I'm not that old,"

"You're right you're not," Harry backed up into the driveway trying to move this along, "See you tomorrow,"

"What about tonight?"

"I kind of have this project that's due tomorrow and I haven't even gotten started yet." He was at the door and unlocked it with a flick of his hand, "Bye Dino," He waved not even waiting for the other man to wave as he shot inside and shut the door, he slowly slid down to the floor and ran a hand across his face, "I can't believe I forgot something important like that."

"Neither can I,"

He jumped out of his skin at hearing Draco's distinctive voice, he looked towards the couch to see Draco looking at him over the back of it, "Where've you been all night?" He asked, the boy already knew he was only saying it because it was the proper thing to say.

Harry smiled nervously, "Oh you know, just out with Dino on the town, it got really late before we knew it so Dino just let me stay at his place for the night."

Harry didn't know why but Draco was clapping for him, "Wow, I can't believe how you worked the truth into that lie, I really have been rubbing off on you lately."

"Spare me the lecture please," Harry stood up to go to his room but Draco wasn't having it

"How can I, you know that I care for your happiness Harry and if Dino gives it you then I'm all for it but I just don't think that you should be doing these things right now."

"And why shouldn't I?" He said stubbornly

"Well first of all you have no protection whatsoever," Draco came and sat with him on the stairs

"Protection? You mean like a-?"

"No not that, if I ever catch you using such a foolish muggle device such as that I'll knock you all the way to Diagon Alley. Harry when purebloods or half-bloods with pureblood parents are born they grow with the gene to carry a child. This doesn't necessarily makes you a women by giving you the same pouch that allows a woman to carry a child-,"

"Pouch Draco?"

"I forgot what it's now don't interrupt, the pouch for a male is made up of pure magic and it allows the child to grow inside of you with good health. Now a man will never be able to carry to full term so the longest male pregnancy recorded five months-,"

"Five months, the child's shouldn't even be fully developed!"

"I'm getting to that," Draco frowned at Harry's interruptions, "The magic sac allows the baby to grow faster than normal so a once it hits five months it should look just like a baby carried to full term once its delivered. There is a period of rest that must take place once the baby is born for the sac to regenerate itself which is about four months."

"What's so bad then, I doubt we're going to be fighting Voldemort in five months anyway?"

"The thing that's bad is that the 'Mother' is put at serious risk, the magic that's required for the sac to stay regulated and whole and allow the baby to survive is so much and the fact that the baby needs magic as well, I know I make it seem all glamorous and what not but Harry, not everyone who undergoes this comes out alive and if they do their magic is seriously depleted."

"Let me give you a scenario, say that we're in Hogwarts, because that's no doubt where you sentimental Gryffindor heart will want to go to have your child, and you just had your baby. Say that your asleep and replenishing your magic and Voldemort suddenly attacks, we're screwed, You have your child and Voldemort somehow kidnaps it and demands you in exchange, we're screwed."

"I get it, we're screwed if I was to have a kid right now while he's still alive, trust me I wasn't planning on it, it just slipped my mind." Harry interrupted again, he knew the consequences if it happened and the many lives he would put in danger, a child just wasn't something a fourteen year old boy could handle right now anyways.

At least with an seemingly immature mafia boss for the father anyway

"What type of wizard protection is that anyway?"

"I can ask Sirius for that chastity belt charm that I'm sure he knows."

Harry gave him a raised eyebrow, "I think that it's a little bit too late for that,"

"Well there's always the contraception charm that's been drilled into me, I can always teach you that."

"That's good we should do that," Harry put his head in his hands as Draco got up to go to bed no doubt wanting to skip school today.

Before the older boy left, he placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder, "But there's nothing better than telling him,"

Harry shook his head, "I don't want to,"

"Why not?"

"The guy loves me, though I doubt he would actually want to start a family with me,"

Draco sighed, "You and your angst,"

"Your one to talk Mr. Draco Sasagawa,"

"Don't do that, if anything he's taking my last name,"

"But we both know who's top dog in the relationship,"

Draco was gone

"I love that man,"

* * *

And there you have it, i'm debating between next chapter or the one after it to start the Future arc and i have just the idea on how to start it off


	33. Chapter 33 teaser chapter!

Chapter 33

Now those are some results I'm proud of, like I said the poll is now closed and the winner is…'You decide it's your story' so that's exactly what I'm going to do. Luna will appear but not until the rainbow arc when all of the teams are made, I also just realize that Harry and the gang haven't met her yet in the Potter universe so I'll just have to make something up.

I think I'll officially start the future arc next chapter

And guys, this is just a teaser

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all

* * *

The gentle calm air of the smooth quaint area of Italy was disturbed by the distinct crackle of Apparation. The figure, who had the body shape of a male, put on the hood of his long overcoat and journeyed into the city. To the people around him, he was nothing more than a ghost, an identity that no one could see, hear, our touch.

His pace had somehow become relaxed and hurried at the same time as he moved to the middle of the city. Standing in the middle of the street as cars moved around him, he looked up to the sky, his face still shielded by his hood, "Sonar,"

Though no one could place the feeling, everyone within a hundred mile radius felt something pass over them, like taking a shower and yet the water doesn't stay on your skin.

'_They're not in the city,'_

The man took a box that looked about the shape of a book from his cloak, "Vade Chiavorne base, master bedroom nightstand." He watched as the box glowed before flying if to its preset destination, "That takes care of one problem,"

He took out a chain that had five rings on it

Each ring had letters that spelled out, 'CEDEF'

"Now for the last,"

Another crack and he disappeared from the unsuspecting eyes of the street goers. He reappeared outside of a villa and with one flick of his hand every single ward, charm, or curse that was placed on the villa came down and he was able to enter without any trouble. He only had to touch the doorknob for It to unlock for him and he quietly entered the house.

He held the chain to his mouth and blew on it lighting the rings with unique types of flames, he held up the ring with the blue flame, "Hermione," It flew up the stairs.

The ring with the red flame, "Ron,"

He held up the rings that had purple and yellow flames, "Fred and George,"

He held up the final ring that had a very distinctive white flame, "Good luck Harry," Instead of it flying away he took this ring personally up the stairs to the sleeping boys room. He put the ring and a note one the boys nightstand right next to his bed, "You have one day left," The man's demeanor changed as he looked down at the sleeping fourteen year old before leaving and walking into the room right next to it.

He stood in front of Draco's bed and his demeanor turned into bitterness, "I…hate you," That was all he said before he apparated, resetting all the wards back up and making sure that his presence would never be detected.

No one knew of the man's arrival and he made sure that no one would ever know of his departure.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the teaser, I'll be working on the rest of it later today


	34. Chapter 34 redone!

Chapter 34

Thought the teaser might excite you guys a little bit enough to get you hyped up for this chapter which is sure to send them to the future arc but not with a few things to take with them.

I'm not going to discuss anything important that happens in this chapter because I realized that to be a good writer you have to let your readers see the story and not tell them.

And I don't need to do a last time since I'm continuing from where the teaser left off.

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all

* * *

"Hey Harry?" Harry looked away from the stove momentarily to address Ron, "Since we did we have one of those house pone things?"

"It's a house phone and we've always had one," Harry answered putting breakfast on everyone's plate, of course Ron was addressing how when there was a ringing in the living room and Draco answered when no one else did because not everyone knew who it was and the ones who did had no idea who would call them on a phone.

Draco still has not returned from that call

"Since when did Malfoy ever learn to use a phone?" Fred whispered

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, nothing," He quickly apologized to the blond who reentered the living room, "Got ears like a hawk that one,"

"Nah more like a cat," Harry laughed, "And he learned it in Japan,"

Everyone suddenly got quiet

Harry gave them all confused looks, "What?"

"Well how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Living with him?" George asked with a grin

Harry sagged, "Oh come on you guys, you've been living with him for almost a month now,can't you trust him already?" He always hated it how it seemed he was the only person on Draco's side, how everyone in this house seemed to be against the boy because of his past.

"Oh it's not that," Fred waved him off, "I completely trust him,"

"In a whole 'I'm going to save you because your my best friend's friend and not because I actually care about your well-being' sort of way."

Harry was going to protest George's statement but stopped when he really thought about it, "You've got a point," As harsh as it sounds, if Draco wasn't friends with you then he really didn't give a rat's ass about you unless you were useful to him. Though the one thing Harry actually counted on was that Draco would never use him like other people and even though it sounds heinous that's just what the boy was like.

"Harry you've lived with Draco for at least a year now, we were just wondering what it was like," Hermione clarified

"Guys I don't know what you expect me to say, he just acted like a regular teenager," Harry thought that over for a second, "Well a regular Malfoy teenager, we couldn't do any magic or have many magical items in our rooms so we just had the necessities. He never let anyone but me into his room and-,"

"Wait you actually had people over your house?" Ron stopped him

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, "So,"

"And these people were muggles,"

"Technically,"

"So you're telling us that Draco Malfoy actually associated himself with muggles born and raised," There was a silence before Fred threw up his arms, "The world's come to an end, hell has officially frozen over."

"You-know-who's starting to wear pink panties everybody!"

"Stop it," Harry shot at their laughter, "It took Draco a long time to get to where he is today, you don't just stop hating muggles over-night." Harry defended but it even sounded wrong to him, "Doesn't matter, Draco's a good person now and I'll defend that to anyone,"

There was a beeping sound and a second later Draco entered the kitchen, "Someone talking about me?"

"Yes actually,"

"Good," He took a plate and some food from the stove and ate standing up leaning on the counter.

"Who was that on the phone?" Harry asked

"Dino," He answered taking a sip from his coffee

"What does he want and why were you two talking on the phone for so long?"

"Oh Harry, jealousy isn't becoming of you,"

"I'm not jealous, I just wanted to know what you two talked about so long on the phone." Harry defended; though deep down maybe he was a little jealous he would never admit

That's something Draco's good at

"Well if you must know…" Draco trailed off pouring himself another cup of coffee, he didn't need it he just liked dramatic effect, "We were talking about the your baby,"

"Baby?" Hermione echoed with great surprise

"Harry's having a baby?"

"Yeah we're going to be uncles!"

"Guys!" Harry stopped their ranting, "I'm not having a child, Draco please explain to us what you're driveling on about now,"

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, "Simple, seems someone left a book in Dino's room about 'The wonders of magical male pregnancy and how to discuss it with your child,' he found it and read it."

Harry's sagged and he leaned an arm on the top, "Oh no, you didn't," He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger

"I didn't,"

"You did,"

"I didn't,"

"You didn't?"

"How many times am I going to have to say I didn't do it, why would I give Dino a book on male pregnancy, you're the one who is supposed to talk to him about it."

Harry pointed his skillet at him, "So if you didn't do it, then who did," He pointed his skillet at everyone at the table but they all shook their heads no, "Well a book like that doesn't just mysteriously end up on someone's-," Harry stopped when he noticed a dull shining around Fred's neck, "Fred, what's that around your neck?" He asked

Fred took out the chain and showed that a ring was at the end of it, "Oh this, I found it this morning when I woke up, George's got one too," George showed them his as well.

"I thought I was the only one,"

"Me too,"

Harry looked at all their rings before bolting up the stairs to his room

"What's his deal?" Ron asked

"Weasley, let me see the ring," Draco ordered

"Why should I?!"

Draco sighed, he had no time for the boy's stubbornness, "Granger, let me see your ring," Hermione threw him the chain which he caught in mid- air, he studied the ring closely and looked at the letters on the top of it, "CEDEF," He remembered that that was the same organization Iemitsu Sawada was a part of, he gave the ring back to Hermione just as Harry walked back in with a note and the same ring they all had.

"I've got one too, and it's a CEDEF ring," Harry showed the blond his ring, "And a note," Draco took the note and read it out loud

"Head home because its in trouble' and its signed M.D, who's M.D?" He asked curiously

"I don't know but Draco, if they have CEDEF rings and I'm the external advisor then-,"

"Congratulations Harry you just found your subordinates," Draco gave him a smile before going back to the notes

"Guys," Fred called their attention

"Can you please-,"

"Enlighten us-,"

"As to what the bloody hell you're talking about?" They finished

"We'll tell you later,"

"Ah I think you should tell them now," Draco interjected, "Dino said he was coming over to talk about the book,"

Harry froze, "What? N-no, he can't come here, I-I'm not ready, t-there's just too much going on," He paced back and forth as he thought of excuses

"That's why he called, he thought it would be better if you got to work up your response on why you didn't tell him this." Draco winced

"Is he mad?"

"Couldn't tell, Dino's real thoughts have always been kind of hard for me to tell, there's some pretty dark things going on behind that head of blond hair."

"Cauldron and Kettle," Hermione interjected

"I thought it was pot,"

"Whatever!" Harry shouted, "J-just stay here and I'll go deal with him,"

"Oh wait Harry, there's something else written here. It's in Latin," Harry stopped and looked at Draco as he translated the spell

"Actum Die,"

* * *

That was all Harry head before a pop, a swirl, the feeling of being inside a tornado and then darkness.

"Harry~" The voice sounded light and female, it only made the green eyed boy sleep harder, "Harry you need to wake up, we need you," He felt his body being shook.

"Ron he's not waking up," Hermione said to the red head

"Let me try something," Ron leaned close in to Harry's ear, "Mr. Potter, if you think sleeping in my class will get any points for Gryffindor then you are severely mistaken." Ron did his best Snape impression and it seemed to have work.

"Merlin I wish Snape would get off my-," Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared at the roof that wasn't the same as his roof back at the villa because this roof was reach higher than his entire house, "Where the hell are we?"

"Why don't you get up and see," Harry did just that and when he did his jaw dropped open and his eyes bulged out of his head

His eyes slowly roamed the entirely too familiar office, "Can someone please tell me why we are in Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts?"

"Your guess is as good as mine we in fact awoke in classrooms," Hermione said, "Filled with students,"

"We ran here hoping Dumbledore might be able to help us but we found no Dumbledore behind his desk we only found you." Ron helped Harry up, the boy was trying to stand but he was a bit wobbly after the sudden and unexpected transportation.

"What about Draco, or Fred, or George?" He asked but only received shakes of his head, "Well if Dumbledore's not here then Snape has to be or McGonagall, they should be able to tell us what's going on."

The trio decided to try McGonagall first and headed towards her transfiguration classroom knowing she would be there, they ran through the corridors seeing all the new things that had been recently added to the castle. There were new paintings and coats of armor and statues; they had also installed a water fountain outside of the bathrooms.

There seemed to be a lot of advances the school had made over the year Harry had been gone but Ron and Hermione had told him that the school hadn't had that when they were there. When they reached the doors to McGonagall's classroom, they burst through them just like they used to do back in school

"Professor McGonagall!"

A woman who looked to be as old as Dumbledore looked at them and with starling recognition, dropped her glass cup she was using to teach the students how to turn into animals, "Dear Merlin," Her gravelly voice breathed out

A minute later the trio were rushed back into Headmaster Dumbledore's office by McGonagal who looked surprised out of her mind to see them, "You three wait here," She left them alone

Harry held his head in his hands, "What the hell is going on?" He breathed out, "Just a minute ago we were in the kitchen eating breakfast and now we're all the way in Hogwarts."

"Maybe this M.D might have something to do with this?" Ron tried

"How, there's no way he could have broken into the house, there were enough wards around for us to detect Voldemort from a three thousand mile radius there's no way he could have gotten in Italy without being detected." Harry shot down, none of it was making sense to him

"There's something terribly wrong here," Hermione finally put up, when both boys looked at her she continued with her arms crossed over her chest, "Didn't you notice, Ron all these new things added to the castle weren't here when we were and we only just left recently not even this war could McGonagall age that much."

Ron started to connect the dots as well, "Yeah, and did you see the way she looked at us, it was like we were ghosts just back from the dead. The fact that there are actual ghosts here makes it even stranger."

There were hurried footsteps and not a moment later McGonagall burst through the door with an even older looking Snape in tow, "Severus, please tell me that I haven't gone mad and that these three are actually here like this." McGonagall said her face a mask of concern surprise and fear

Now they knew something was wrong because Snape looked way older then the last time any of them saw him, his face looked tired and sagged a little, he had a huge scar on his face that must have been painful to receive, the final thing they noticed that almost all of his hair was gray indicating he had aged tremendously.

He gave them the same look McGonagall did when she saw them, "Dear Merlin, what happened to the three of you?"

Harry exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione, "Don't you know Snape, I mean didn't Dumbledore discuss to the Order about us hiding out?"

Snape took a seat since he felt like he was about to faint from this, "Oh Mr. Potter,"

"Anyway, can you tell us what we're doing in Hogwarts, somehow we got here when we're supposed to be in Italy," Harry asked, McGonagall stood behind Snape and put a hand on his shoulder, "And no offense but what happened to the two of you, did the war effect you that much?"

McGonagall started off slow not really sure how to approach the subject, "Mr. Potter, the war is over,"

That had the three of them jumping out of their chairs, "Since when?!"

"It's been eleven years since Voldemort's return he was defeated seven years ago," Snape answered

Hermione shook her head, "I'm confused, You know who came back only last year,"

"You are right Mrs. W-, I mean Ms. Granger, Voldemort returned during your last year," When their faces still showed that they didn't understand she continued, "I believe that whatever brought you here also brought you through time."

* * *

Fred and George sat behind the counter of whatever store they were in, the last thing they remember was Draco reading that spell and then they woke up here in some abandoned store. There were a lot of items in the store, very familiar items that looked-like things they invented when they were at Hogwarts, other things looked-like things they had ideas about inventing but were never able to see them through.

"So where do you think we are Forge?"

"Don't know Gred, but where do you think we should be headed?"

"Don't know, Hogwarts maybe?"

"Why Hogwarts?"

"Because there's no doubt that that's where Ron, Hermione and Harry ended up."

"They do seem to be drawn to that place,"

"Understatement, does this shop have a floo?"

"Yeah, let's hope this is connected to the Headmaster's office," They left the main store to the back where the floo system was. If Fred and George had even brave the venture outside they would have saw what the sign said

'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes,'

* * *

The trio moved from behind the desk when the fireplace flared to life and the two twins they were looking for walked through it, "Hello all," They greeted, the twins got a look at their most favorite teacher, "Why Professor Snape-,"

"You're looking as-,"

"Dashing as you've always been,"

Snape sighed dreadfully, "Oh no not the two of you again,"

"What so you're saying they're still not like this in the future?" Ron asked

"On the contrary, they're still the same, just better than their teen years." McGonagall smiled wistfully, seeing all of these young children made her feel decades younger again.

"Can you please enlighten us as to the subject of this conversation." They asked

"Apparently Draco somehow said a spell that sent us ten years in the future,"

"Now now, we agreed that this wasn't Draco's fault, he didn't know what the spell meant." Harry defended him, "Where is he anyway, he should have met us here,"

Snape and McGonagall suddenly grew quiet

"What?" Harry looked at the both of them expectantly

"Harry a lot of things have changed in the last ten years,"

Harry smiled, "Yeah we saw, when did Dumbledore decide to add water fountains to the bathrooms?"

Snape shook his head, "He didn't,"

"Then who-,"

"You did," Snape pointed at Harry, "You've become Headmaster of Hogwarts," Harry's face was nothing but of astonishment, "Ms. Granger has become professor of the history of magic." Hermione was surprised but still had a tiny smile on her face, "Mr. Weasley's become gameskeeper and professor for the care of magical creatures." Ron's face froze, "Fred and George own their own joke shop in Diagon alley,"

"That's where we woke up in," They said liked they had finally figured out a huge mystery

Harry continued but cautiously, "A-and Draco what about him,"

Snape's shoulder's sagged and his face dropped, McGonagall squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, "Mr. Malfoy is no longer with us,"

Harry's eyes grew as well as watered

"Draco was murdered, not by Voldemort but by Mafioso,"

* * *

Ok so at first it stopped here but now i kind of like ending in surprise so i'll give you the next chapter since its really short

* * *

"What are Mafioso?" Ron broke the minute silence with a question that was burning on some of their minds

Snape looked at Harry whos face was frowned though the man could tell that he was barely restraining his rage, "Why?" He grit out

"Why what?"

"Why would Mafioso even come here?!" He shouted surprising his friends, "We're allied with Vongola no Mafioso would dare come after us."

"That name doesn't mean much these days," Snape answered

"What?"

Snape leaned forward in his chair, "The greatest Mafia organization ten years ago is now being defeated by the current greatest mafia organization."

"What Mafia would dare go against Vongola?"

"A mafia family that was working its way up in the ranks called the Gesso Famiglia allied with a Famiglia with a history as old as Vongola's, the the Giglio Nero. They immediately set their sights on dominating the Mafia world and to do that they had to eliminate the current top family, Vongola."

"Well Kyuudiame had to stop them; he wouldn't just let his family be defeated." Harry argued, no one but McGonagall knew what the two were talking about but they were listening attentively. Whatever they were talking about Harry seemed to be an expert on.

"Oh no, a tenth was decided years ago, Sawada Tsunayoshi is now the leader of Vongola." Snape clarified

Harry chuckled, "So he actually did it, well what is Tsuna doing about it?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi was murdered during a peace meeting between the two familys." Snape knew he probably shouldn't have said that but Harry needed to know of one more person, "He wasn't the only one, Dumbledore didn't die of old age,"

Harry was gone

The rest followed

"Why did you tell him that Severus, you know of his temper."

Snape sighed, "There's something that the boy must know about Dumbledore, a secret that none of us knew until the day he died and we had to bury him."

"Harry, Harry wait!" Hermione shouted at him, the boy had shot out of the office when he heard of all the people who died. Snape shouldn't have said that, how did he think Harry would've reacted to hearing about his friend, his professor and this Tsunayoshi person having died.

"How are we going to calm him down?" Ron asked, Harry had stopped and in one split second punched the wall next to him with so much force his fist broke through, "When did he get so strong," The was a white wisp from his head for a second before it disappeared, "Harry?"

"Where was I?"

"Huh?"

"Where was I when my friends were being killed?!" He shouted at them, they jumped a little before realizing this was one of Harry's moments, "I'm the external advisor, if the family was in trouble then I should have been there right by their side." He punched the wall again, "Draco's too,"

Hermione put a hand at his shoulder, "It might not be your fault, Harry you don't know what the future you was doing at the time, it was probably a surprise when Tsunayoshi and Dumbledore died. How do you know that you wouldn't have either."

"Still-,"

"There is no 'still' it's not your fault," Hermione repeated with force, "You're always blaming yourself over something you have no control over, but then you've always been like that haven't you?"

"And nothings changed," Harry shook his head, "Thanks,"

"And think about it like this, if future Draco's dead, then past Draco has to be where he was buried," Ron said

"That just might be true, thanks Ron,"

"What do we do now Harry?" Fred asked, "Should we try to find a way back to the past?"

Harry thought over their next move and what it should be, he then remembered the note that was left to him

'_Head home because its in trouble,'_

He then devised a plan, "You guys find a way back home,"

"What about you?"

"I'm going to find Draco and then we're heading to Japan."

"Oh no mister," Hermione said, "There is no way you're getting involved in Mafia business," She paused, "Without us,"

"Yeah mate, do you seriously think we'd let you go on adventure across the world without us again?" Ron threw an arm over his shoulder, "Just think of it like old times,"

"But guys, it's going to be dangerous,"

"Mate we've faced a three headed dog, a basilisk and two rabid werewolves together, if I wasn't scared away then I'm not going to be then." Ron said

"I double that,"

"Like we would just wait here with Snape while you three have fun,"

"Guys I can tell you this would be nothing like our old adventures here in school,"

"We get that, now would you stop trying to put us off and allow us to come with you." George thumped him on the head, "You're not going to scare us off and trust me we haven't forgotten about the things we need to know about you and Draco's little trip in Japan."

Harry's shoulder's sagged, "Do I still have to do that?" He groaned

"Yes, now let's go ask Snape for transportation,"

"Wait!" He stopped the four of them

"What?" They said

He rubbed his shoulder, "There's something I want to see first," They walked through the hallways on their way to the lake, "If they were to bury someone like Dumbledore were would they bury him."

"Well we loved him and respected him so maybe someplace he would like to be buried?" Hermione answered

"And what's the one place Dumbledore loved more than any place in the world?" Harry asked just as they came to the lake

George pointed to the island that was a little ways from the castle, "There, there's a something on that island."

"How are we supposed to get there?" Fred asked

"Hey guys, I think Snape's coming," His friends looked away just as Harry froze a part of the lake to make a walkway through the water, when they turned back to see the ice walk way they looked towards him, "It's something I learned Japan, come one let's go before it melts," They ran across the solid ice all the way to the island where a white tomb sat.

"Hermione help me with this," Together they lifted the top off of the tomb and Fred and George opened the sides showing the inside.

"Holy Merlin you guys have to see this," They dropped the remaining pieces and joined Ron looking in the tomb, when Harry saw what was inside he dropped dead silent.

"Why is there a baby inside of Dumbledore's tomb?" Hermione asked, sort of mortified

There lay a blond baby with small blue robes in the tomb dead to the world. "This must be someone else's tomb," Fred shook his head, this was too morbid for him and George, seeing a dead baby in tomb was too morbid for anyone

"No, this is Dumbledore's tomb," Snape's distinctive voice said from behind them, "Mr. Potter knows this as well," They looked at Harry who had fallen down in sheer shock and surprise at seeing the baby

"Snape, if you're not lying and this is Dumbledore's tomb t-then what you are trying to tell m-me is that-,"

"Yes, you see Mr. Potter, when Dumbledore died the glamour hiding his real body dispersed and we learned of his true origin."

"What origin?"

"Albus Dumbledore was an Arcobaleno,"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I added something to the last chapter but I don't think a notice was sent out so if our seeing this before reading those last few thousand words then I highly suggest you go check that out because one of the biggest surprises of the story is in that chapter and it's not Draco's death.

And I'm not going to do a last time because you need to go back and see it

That being said let's get started

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all

* * *

Harry was still reeling from that sudden discovery about his headmaster. He was still in doubt but now that he had time to think about it, everything made sense.

How Dumbledore knew about Reborn more than anyone else.

How the man stayed so active and agile despite his age.

Dumbledore had probably known about the Varia conflict and yet stalled Voldemort so they could compete in it and win, which he knew they would.

It all came together

Harry had wondered if anyone else knew what the headmaster was before he was murdered at that peace meeting. Harry wondered how a man like Dumbledore could have been murdered at all, Dumbledore always seemed like this untouchable person, as if nothing in the world, not even Voldemort could defeat him.

But for him to be taken down by bullets of the mafia with all that power and magic backing him, to Harry that seemed like a dishonor to the man's legacy.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Hermione looking down at him with a concerned expression, "Harry, what does this mean? What Snape said about Dumbledore being a-a-,"

Harry just shook his head, 'Hermione I promise I'll tell the three of you each and every detail you want to know, but right now I just need a minute to myself." She nodded and went back to the three Weasley's

"He's not saying anything," She told them

"Have you noticed how whenever we ask him about Japan he gets strangely quiet and gives us some excuse why he can't tell us?" Ron said, "It's becoming a reoccurring thing,"

"Well don't doubt him yet,"

"There has to be a reason,"

"There always is," Fred and George said, "Just wait things out,"

"Be patient and wait it out,"

Hermione looked at them strangely, "After what happened this morning how could you two stand not knowing?" She asked

"Because whatever happened in Japan-,"

"Was strong enough to affect him like this," It proved true, Harry's eyes were blank as they stared ahead at the wall in front of him, obviously learning all of this was information overload combined with the fact that Harry never dealt with death very good.

The boy seemed and must have felt hollow to some degree

Hermione folded her arms across her chest, "We haven't been really good reconnected friends have we?"

"I don't care anymore, if he tells us he tells us, if he doesn't he doesn't. The only thing that I'm worried about is that my friend is seemingly going through this alone."

"That's better," Both twins said at the same time with a smile plating their faces.

For the next hour, the five of them sat together talking, catching up about Hogwarts until Professor Snape came to them with information as to where they would be moved before they could go to Japan.

"Why can't we just us the Floo to get there?" Fred asked

Snape explained on their way to Dumbledore's office, "It's a part of Millefiore's attack on Vongola, they are not just sticking to fighting other Mafia, they are fighting us wizards as well."

"Why?" Hermione wanted to know

"It's because of people like Mr. Potter," They all cast looks at him but he gave a surprised one

"Like me?'"

"You and Draco weren't the only wizards involved in that world ten years ago, there were many others even though it was forbidden for the two worlds to cross. Many wizards joined Vongola after Sawada became tenth, since there were wizards in that family, the leader of the Millefiore decided that he would face the entire race as a whole."

"But that's impossible the wizarding world's population is-,"

"The same size as the Mafia's," Snape interrupted, "At least as of five years ago,"

"Well what is the ministry doing about it?" Ron asked the question they were all thinking

Snape sneered, "The ministry is preparing for war,"

A stunned silence

"After Draco's death the Ministry warned Millefiore that if they didn't stop killing wizards then there would be repercussions. They responded by killing Dumbledore," He said bitterly, maybe it was the fact that he hated the ministry for waiting to fight back after Draco's and so many other's death.

"How long will it take before they're prepared?" Harry asked just as they reached Dumbledore's office then the floo

"Considering the fact that we never had a stable army in the first place just Auror's…a while," He lit the floo and shouted an unfamiliar location to all of them, "You'll be staying with someone until tomorrow you'll be sneaked into Japan."

"I thought Millefiore influence spread only to Europe?"

"There's a base in Japan that's under heavy surveillance," He smirked something that reminded them that he was still that same old Snape, "You didn't think that you were the only ones that came from the past didn't you?" Harry's jaw dropped, "They arrived a few days ago, I was surprised that you came as late as you did."

"Wow Snape,"

"You're sure nicer,"

"Than your past self," Fred walked through first then George. Hermione second with Ron going in last

Snape put a hand on Harry's shoulder before he walked through the floo, "There a lot of things that you are about to find out when you leave this castle, just remember that the chance to change the future will always be there."

Harry gave Snape a calculating look, "H-how is that you know so much, Professor?"

"I'm old, what else is there for an old person to do than get in other people's business. Now go," Harry did something unexpected, something neither of them would have thought would ever happen between them,

He hugged Snape

"I'm sorry," He said, "Whatever I was doing was no excuse for not being there when Draco died," He said, he knew that it didn't mean much but it was better than nothing.

"He had been poisoned, a doctor that he trusted turned out to be one of them and gave him a potion that would slowly deteriorate his health until he just couldn't hold out any longer."

"Is he still alive?"

Snape nodded

"I'll find him," Another nod then Harry was gone through the floo and out of Hogwarts

* * *

Harry almost fell flat on his face when he came out of the floo if it wasn't for George who caught him before impact, "Thanks George," The twin nodded and helped him stand upright again, he was able to look around the apparent dining room they were in. It was a fairly nice dining room, more extravagant than their dining room in Japan and certainly nicer than the one at the Dursley's.

The others had already taken seats at the long table as they waited for whoever was the resident of the house to come greet them, "I don't know but whoever it is has nice taste," Hermione complimented

Right at that moment a wrinkly old bitter sounding house elf walked through the door mumbling something about mudbloods and such, he was on his way to another door when he finally noticed them, his already wrinkly eyes widened a tad and his mouth fell, "Intruders, intruders in the house!" He ran out screaming through the halls

They all shared confused glances with each other then at the door, "What was that about?" Ron asked rhetorically,

A minute later there were hurried footsteps coming down the stairs before a man with long curly brown hair that had a gray streak in it walked through the door, "Creature what are you talking about, these are friends not intruders," The man called back up the stairs

Harry's eyes grew and watered as he stared at the face of his aged godfather who he hasn't see since the fireplace in Gryffindor tower, "Sirius?"

When Harry had said that, Sirius gave each of them a very good look, there were a lot of things that were different about the people he knew and the people that were sitting in front of him right now, he then realized that startling realization that these people looked just as the children he knew so many years ago, "Holy Merlin, what the hell happened to you guys?"

Harry nearly made the man fall backwards with the force of the hug he gave him, "Sirius,"

"Hi Sirius," They all greeted him

"Hey guys," Sirius greeted them, he grabbed Harry's chin and made him look up to him, "Are you in trouble again?" He asked with a smile

Harry shrugged, the emotions he was feeling at seeing his godfather alive and well were overwhelming, last he heard Sirius had been on the run from the Ministry but by the looks of this hosue the man seemed to have settled down here, "I don't know," He finally, and reluctantly, let go of the man and took a step back, "One minute I'm eating breakfast in my kitchen in Italy and the next I'm here."

"You weren't hiding out from Voldemort were you?"

He nodded

Sirius developed an understanding look on his face, "Ah, time travel, nasty business, wonder why you would fool with it, well your older self."

"Maybe you can tell us?" Hermione asked, "We know about everything that's happening in Japan but why would older Harry bring people from Japan to help?"

Sirius shrugged, "Beats me, Harry has been very secretive these past few months, ever since Tsuna's death he's been keeping to himself for a while." He shook his head, "He asked me a few days ago to open the floo network to your old house in Japan but that's it."

Harry crossed his arms and paced, "Is it possible…for someone to travel back into the past, Sirius?" He asked

"It is, but it requires an extremely dangerous amount of magic these days, that's something that even the Ministry only uses during the most extreme cases." He punctuated 'Extremely' so they would get the severity of it, "Something that would end up changing the future,"

"Like what?" Fred asked

Sirius took a seat at the head chair, "Say if someone had done the extreme task of traveling to the past to, how about, stop Harry from destroying Voldemort by killing him that would in turn change the entire course of these last few years to a point where Voldemort could have completed his goals."

"Harry where are you going with this?" Hermione turned to the boy who was still in contemplation

"If future Harry had planned all of this in advance then he must have sent us to the future in the first place." He said what was on his mind, "Think about it, as soon as Draco read that spell off he the note, it sent us into the future, future me must have traveled to the past, planted these rings and the note." He showed Sirius the CEDEF ring that fit perfectly on his middle finger right next to his Vongola ring on his ring finger.

"That is your CEDEF ring," Sirius gave, "And no one saw him at all yesterday,"

"But Harry, the note was initialed M.D, your initials are H.P, and even if you did do it, why?" Ron said

"What reason would you have to bring yourself and us to the future?" George continued

Their conversation stopped when the heard softer footsteps coming down the stairs and a hand tentatively opening the door, "Grandpa?"

"Nico, I thought I told you not to come out of your room," Sirius chastised

A boy, with short blond hair and emerald green eyes walked through the door and towards Sirius, "You were taking too long and I wanted to see if you're okay," He got one look at Harry and a huge smiled bloomed on his face, he jumped in the taller boys arms and settled into his chest, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home," Harry was about to ask who this kid was when the next thing he said stuck in his mind, "Dad,"

"Dad?!" Harry shouted

"Dad?" Hermione and Ron repeated

"Uncles!" Fred and George shouted in glee together

* * *

Harry was near about to punch himself in the face, "I have a son, I have a son, I have a son," He hit his forehead repeatedly

'_Why do you keep saying that over and over?' Serena asked_

'_I keep thinking that if I say it then I have a better chance of believing it.'_

'_Well can you stop hitting your head, it's giving me a headache.'_

"So we're your uncles right?" Fred asked Nico who nodded, it seemed the boy understood that this weren't his aunt and uncles but not that they were still technically his aunt and uncle and father.

"You're Uncle Fred and you're Uncle George," He pointed to the both of them

"Do we have kids too?" George asked excitedly

He nodded, "Uncle Fred has my cousins, Etsuko, Hana, and Ken. Uncle George, has the twins Andrew and Alec, and their sister Akiko. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione have-,"

"Woah Nico, let's keep that bit of information to ourselves," Harry put a hand on his sons shoulder seeing the discomfort that Ron and Hermione both showed at hearing they were apparently married in the future, it's not a surprise to Harry, Fred or George, but they were still denying that 'I like you' thing.

Harry ever wondered if that was the same phase he went through and Draco's still going through

"Nico, where are the other children staying if they're not here?" Fred asked

"They're staying with grandma Molly,"

"Mum always did love kids," George joked

"Tell us about yourself," Hermione asked softly, "We've been so busy asking about us, tell us about you,"

"Like what?" He asked cutely with a tilt of his head

Hermione nearly cooed if it wasn't for Harry with a glare waiting for her if she did, "Like what's your full name?"

"Niccolo Draco Cavallone,"

They turned to Harry

"That is Dino's last name," He gave, he already knew by the hair that he had conceived a child with the man, wasn't really so surprising anymore. "I gave you Draco's name for your middle name?" Harry asked him, the boy nodded, "I always thought I'd give my kid one of my parent's names."

"Papa told me that you're saving that for my little brother," He said

"I'm having another child?" Harry said incredulously

"No, but if you are then it's going to be a boy because I want a little brother."

"Aww-,"

"Hermione," Harry said warningly

"Sorry,"

They all gathered in a circled around the boy and listened to his stories of their supposed adventures together. He used many hand gestures just like a child would do to make a story sound a thousand times more interesting than it already was. Harry found that this child, his child, had received an excellent life growing up.

Back when he was a kid, locked in that dark and dank cupboard all alone, he had made a promise to himself. His child would receive the utmost care, the best schools, the best things in life, he would never be neglected by neither of his parents, not a single moment of his childhood would be missed by Harry. His child would know love, he would receive careness and attention whenever he wanted it.

His child would never feel like Harry felt at that moment

Alone

The thing that all parents or Guardians should strive for is to allow their child or charge to have a better life than what they did.

Judging by how vivid the stories of his extravagant birthdays were and the numerous trips they took to mafia land; Harry had stuck to his promise.

Sirius had asked if they wanted to leave to Japan now but Harry had told him that they were going tomorrow instead of today, Vongola could wait he just wanted to get to know his future son.

Nico had wanted to play with Harry and the boy readily agreed, his son's room at Sirius's house was pretty big, bigger than any room Harry had ever had at any of the safehouses, "Your rooms huge,"

"This is nothing, you should see my room back at home,"

"Where do we live?"

"Well sometimes we stay at Potter Manor but when Papa has business we stay with uncle Romario at his house which is huge!"

He was obviously talking about Chiavorone base

"So what are we playing Nico?" Harry asked

"Pirates," Nico flipped a switch on the wall and suddenly they were on a gigantic pirate ship in the middle of the ocean, his clothes changed from a t-shirt and shorts to a pirates outfit that had a lot of accessories to it, a hat and bandana appeared on his head. Harry didn't know what was going on but his clothing changed to a button up white shirt and leggings

"Ay, ship off the port starboard!" Nico shouted from behind the ship's wheel, Harry looked to the right and was surprised to see that there was actually a ship far off away from them, "First mate dad, raise the sail's!

"Ok captain Nico," Harry didn't know what he was doing but he took out his wan and lifted all the sails at once, "Sails raised Captain!" Harry saluted to him

"Good job first mate,"

"What's our plan, captain?" This pirate accent was making his voice scratchy

"We're going to ram it and then loot it, then we're going to take the loot and give it to the poor back at the port,"

'_Well at least I taught him morale values,'_

Harry felt the ship change direction and saw they were headed right for the other ship, since they were the only two in this little world then there was no one else on the other ship so they were able to take the loot and get away scot free. Harry poured the both of them some juice and they drank and sang over their latest victory

"Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho,  
thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam.

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!

The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.~!"

There was a blast and they could hear a cannon ball flying through the air, it passed right through the ship but they pretended that it actually hit, "Who dares to fire on captain Nico's ship?!" There in the distance was another pirate ship and the both of them could make out a few red blurs atop of it.

"It be the twin scourge of the seas! Hurry first mate, return fire!" Nico got back behind the wheel and steered so the two ships would pass by each other.

"Ay captain, return fire!" With him saying that the cannons on the ship fired on their own right at the ship. When they were close enough a plank was put in between them so the two ships crew could battle one another.

Nico held a fake sword at Fred and George who were dressed up in similar pirate attire, "You dare to fire on us?!"

"We're here-,"

"To steal all your loot-,"

"And we won't give it to the poor!"

Nico gasped, "You fiends, en garde!"

The rest of that day was spent in pirate battles between Fred, George, Harry, and Nico. A safari hunt with Nico, Harry and Ron, and a murder mystery with all even them, even Hermione and Sirius, joining in.

Though the day had to end and when night came it wasNico's bed time, Harry was now saying good night to the ten year old who must have played his heart out today, "Did we or did we not just have the time of our lives today?" He asked

"Yeah, we haven't played like that in years,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's usually just me, you, and papa, but if you guys are busy with Hogwarts or uncle Gokudera then it's just me and my cousins."

He rubbed his child's blond hair some so the child would go to sleep easier, "Well I'll be sure to tell everyone that we need to do this more often." He stood up to leave but just as he was about too Nico stopped him.

"Dad, could you play me my night song?"

He turned back around with a tilt of his head, "I play you a song before you sleep?"

"It helps me sleep, you play it for me before bed all the time on your flute,"

"I use a flute?"

"Yeah," He leaned up in bed and grabbed a stone out of his dresser drawer, "Listen,"

The song that played seemed to have more instruments than just a flute but he remembered Hermione telling him something about how a wizard can literally be an entire band with just one instrument. This song was also…the most beautiful thing he ever heard, it could be associated with so many things and yet nothing at all.

He wondered how he could have ever learned to play something so beautiful with how much he has to do. This song was a masterpiece something so unique that he could know that it was no easy feat to master. It lulled him to sleep just like it was doing Nico now, he stood up and left with a goodnight to Nico who was already half asleep.

As he walked to his own room he contemplated something, "I'll do it…I'm going to learn to play that just so I could play it for you, Nico,"

* * *

"Dad, dad!" Nico came shouting into the dining room, they were due to leave today to Japan but Nico currently had something for them judging by that big box, "I need to give you this," He handed Harry the box and when Harry opened it there were numerous smaller expertly decorated boxes inside.

"What is it?"

Nico shrugged, "Dad just told me to give it to him when he came back today,"

"Why did you give it to me then?"

"Well you are my dad,"

'_Was I also counting on my own child's simplicity…man I'm smart,'_

"Thanks Nico," He ruffled the boys head and smiled at him, the boy gave him a hug around the neck that was stronger than yesterday

"Come back and pick me up soon okay?"

Harry nodded into his shoulder, "I will,"

The others, with their goodbyes to Nico, went through the floo and Harry with a final look at both Sirius and his son went through the floo and back into the life he had missed so much.

* * *

Most of the fangirls out there know that the pirate song was from the third pirate of the carribean movie which i loved by they way and don't worry i know what it actually means. The song that Harry freaked out over was the lugia song from pokemon, thanks to Koshisushi he gave me the idea by watching his pokemon let's plays.

And guys there's a reason for everything so sit tight because i'll have another chapter out in no time


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter because this is the chapter that we've all been waiting for, they're finally in Japan and ready to fight, let's just hope that Tsuna finds them before Millefiore does.

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all

* * *

_-Last time-_

_"Dad, dad!" Nico came shouting into the dining room, they were due to leave today to Japan but Nico currently had something for them judging by that big box, "I need to give you this," He handed Harry the box and when Harry opened it there were numerous smaller expertly decorated boxes inside._

_"What is it?"_

_Nico shrugged, "Dad just told me to give it to him when he came back today,"_

_"Why did you give it to me then?"_

_"Well you are my dad,"_

_'__Was I also counting on my own child's simplicity…man I'm smart,'_

_"Thanks Nico," He ruffled the boys head and smiled at him, the boy gave him a hug around the neck that was stronger than yesterday_

_"Come back and pick me up soon okay?"_

_Harry nodded into his shoulder, "I will,"_

_The others, with their goodbyes to Nico, went through the floo and Harry with a final look at both Sirius and his son went through the floo and back into the life he had missed so much._

_-Currently-_

"So this is what your house looked like," Fred said in a matter of fact tone

Sliding out of the floo, Harry answered with, "Was that question constantly on your mind? Of what our house looked like?"

"Yes actually,"

Harry just shook his head laughably as he stared around his old home; it seemed that no one had lived here for a while with there being dust all over the floors. As he walked around the house he could remember where every piece of furniture went where and what memory was associated with it.

It was like he had used a pensieve to just come and watch this place

"What's our plan of action now, Harry?" Hermione asked

Harry thought about it for a second and the most basic thing for them to do would seem the easiest

"Mate I don't think someone's going to magically answer the door by how hard you beat on it." Ron said, they had left the house for the one next door, Harry had started to knock, then beat, now he was literally pounding on the door in hopes that it would wake whoever lived here up.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the lock, "_Alohomora,"_ The door unlocked and they were allowed access inside the house, "How about that?"

"Well I never said that you had to break into the house," When they walked inside they spread out around the house, trying to find someone or traces of people being here at least.

"This is strange," Harry said in the middle of the dining room, "Mrs. Sawada would normally be in the kitchen or doing the laundry outside, well it has been ten years, maybe they moved?" He rubbed a finger on the table and saw lighter specs of dust than at his own house, "But the furniture's the same,"

"There's no one here Harry, maybe it's best that we leave," Hermione suggested

"Yeah mate, I'm starting to get a bad feeling all of a sudden," Ron shook

"We thought we were the only ones," Fred and George said

Harry gave each of them a stare and nodded his head, "Alright, let's go guys," Harry lead the way out of the house and Hermione relocked the door so it was like they never broke in the in the first place.

"What now?"

Honestly Harry didn't know

"Try the locator charm,"

Harry put his wand in the palm of his hand, "Locate Tsunayoshi Sawada," Something was wrong, the wand wouldn't point in just one location, it was going sporadic on his hand. He couldn't really make heads or tells of what direction he was supposed to go in, "Ok so this is not going to work," His euphoric feeling took over, the one he usually got when hyper dying will mode took over, suddenly he could see for miles around, tell the differences between every single person that lived in Namimori.

It was a little overwhelming

He could see that Tsuna, and others, were in Namimori, they just weren't above ground.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of it, "You alright mate?" Ron asked him, concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry shook the feeling off, "Come on, I know where they are, let's hurry." They ran through the streets, well Harry ran, the others just followed since they had no idea where they were going or how to even navigate through this area. Harry's vision had started to fade when they entered the shopping district, he didn't know why because he thought that he had his glasses on but things around him started to darken but the people started to glow.

It was when he saw certain people glow red did he make everyone come to a screeching halt

"Woah, what's the hold up?" George complained

Harry vision was still dark but he was able to see a nearby alley and pulled everyone into it, "Uh, follow me," He ran down the alley deciding that it was best to stay away from public areas for now since he knew the people glowing red would follow them, "Start running when I give the signal," He whispered to them

"Huh?"

"I want you all to start running when I tell you to or you'll be in trouble,"

"Harry what's the matter, you're starting to scare me,"

He took out his gloves from his hoodie pocket, he never goes anywhere without them in case he had to use them at a moment's notice, "Just trust me," There was no way that he would allow harm to come to any of them, not why he could do something about it.

"You saw the people behind us?" Fred asked

"There were people wearing these weird black and white clothes on the streets earlier," George told

"I thought they weren't after us,"

"These must be the Millefiore from the Japan base." Harry said, he noticed that the alley was about to end and they could soon run off to safety, he didn't know what they were up against or how many, he couldn't even tell if they were still behind them because his vision was back to normal, "Three, two…one," They were at the end, "Go!"

They didn't get very far because as soon as they got the opening, they were stopped by three giant monsters, monsters that Harry could identify.

"Gola Mosca?" Harry looked back at his friends and the enemies they had behind them, "Do you guys think you can take them alone?"

"Of course," Hermione answered, "You're not planning on taking those things by yourself do you?" She asked concerned, Harry activated dying will mode showing them for the first time what he had acquired in Japan.

His mits changed to X-gloves and his green eyes grew and lightened, "Go," He spoke in Japanese by accident,

They didn't understand what he had just said but finally did understand when Harry launched at the robots and a split second before impact launched high in the air, his stunt made the Mosca's sensors track him instead of his friends.

Hermione stared at the sky after her friend and wished that he wouldn't try to take on so many things at once on his own, a bright blue blast zipped by her head and she turned her attention to the fight they had been tasked with, "Ron, set up a shield, Fred, George do what you do best, offensive!"

Flying through the sky felt amazing but Harry didn't have the luxury to enjoy that, right now he had to defeat these Gola Mosca's and make sure his friends got out alright. Just because Tsuna had helped him defeat a Gola Mosca once didn't mean he couldn't take one on his own. The Mosca were currently firing at him and he had to maneuver in the sky to dodge them. He stopped flying on a dime but the Gola Mosca being huge and bulky kept flying forward

Now Harry was behind them

He shot forward and when he was on top of one of them he use the thrusters in his hands to supercharge the kick he planted on the Gola Mosca's back. He tried to make it crash towards the ground but it didn't even fall close, "This things harder than before," It flew out from under his feet, turning around it shot its fully charged laser at point blank range.

Harry's shield wasn't as strong as it would have been so he received a lot of damage but not the full amount. He wasn't expecting to see the other two Mosca join the first and add their particle beam to its. Harry's flame shield couldn't withstand much more, already he can feel the green beam slipping through the flames. In a last effort, he did something risky

He dropped the shield

A beam grazed his side as he shot into the sky so he could get away, a Mosca somehow appeared right above him and with its giant fists, it slammed right into his head.

The flames on his gloves dissipated and he started to fall towards the ground.

The last thing he saw was the particle beams being charged again and a flash of orange before darkness overtook him

'_How odd, my body feels incredibly…light,'_

* * *

The steady beeping sound was strange to him but he could never misplace the smell of sterile white walls and the acrid smell of either potions or medicine

He was in a medic room of some kind that much he was sure of, what he was not sure of was why his head felt like Voldemort had used a bombarda curse on it and use Crucio on his brain.

'_Oh that's right, I got defeated by Gola Mosca,'_

'_Oh please child, those were not the same as the machines you faced years ago,'_

'_Yes, and you're also not exactly ten years into the future, more like nine years and two months,'_

'_How do you know that?'_

'_It took us a while but we were able to get back in sync with the Earth, much has changed over the last decade.' Bellicus answered_

'_I think it's time you wake up Harry, you've got people waiting on you,'_

He could hear the voice of his friend trying to break through the dark haze, "I can't believe this, the one time we need Malfoy and his potions and he has to go and die!"

A thudding sound

"Ow! Hermione what was that for?"

"For being a clod!"

"Now Hermione-,"

"Ronnykins has-,"

"Always been-,"

"A clod-," They said at the same time

The laugh of Yamamoto was surprising to hear, "Now now, let's try to be quiet you guys, Hari needs his sleep."

The smack of Gokudera sounded, "Lazy bastard needs to wake up, we have training to get to,"

"Gokudera-kun, please try and understand, he has a concussion, he could slip into a coma by accident at any time."

"I'm going to slip into a coma on purpose if you all don't shut the hell up."

"Hari!"

"You're awake, mate,"

"Oh joy,"

Harry sat up in bed feeling a pain in his side at the action, "You should rest Hari," Tsuna tried to push him back down on the bed but Harry waved him away

"Please, this isn't the first time I've been bandaged, stitched, and nearly comatose, and I can guarantee that it won't be the last." He sat up anyways and looked around at everyone who had assembled. Everyone one of his friends where hear except for three.

"Amen," Fred said

"Hey guys, how's it going," He greeted all of them not knowing how much trouble he was in

"How's it going'" Hermione repeated with a tick of her eye, "You were nearly comatose and all you have to say is 'How's it going?"

Harry shied back, "Uh oh,"

Hermione punched him in the arm and kept punching him in the arm, "If you ever tell us to handle the lackey's while you face a tough enemy on your own again, you won't have to worry about Voldemort because I'll kill you myself!" She punched his arm one last time

He was pretty sure his shoulder was sprained

She hugged him and buried in his chest, he swore that he could feel some wetness against it, "When are you going to learn that you can't do everything on your own." Everyone else, sans Gokudera, came to give him hugs too

"Um hello, stitched up side here," He said when he started to feel pain, they backed away and he sighed in relief, "Thank you," He brought his legs from atop of the bed and planted his feet onto the cold floor. He was looking right at Tsuna as he leaned forward, "So now that we're here why don't you brief us?"

"Brief you?"

"What you don't want to know how they saved your life?" George asked him

"I don't really care about how they saved my life, I just care that they got there when they did. But now that we're here I would like to know what the state of our situation is." He answered in a very serious tone

"So you know about what's happening to Vongola?" Gokudera asked him

"Yeah, also that they're fighting wizards as well, the people they've killed, and how my future self-brought us to the future." He said

Tsuna shook his head, "We were brought here by Lambo's ten year bazooka,"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "But I heard that you've been here for a few days, Lambo's bazooka time limit would have run out way before now." He said, the time limit was only a few minutes they've been here for days.

"It started when Reborn accidently got hit with the bazooka, after he didn't come back the next day I wanted to see what was wrong but I got hit with it too. Gokudera appeared after that then Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan, Haru, Lambo, and I-pin all came too."

"Yamamoto I can understand, but what are they doing here?" Harry asked alarmed

Tsuna shook his head once more, "I have no idea, their future selves were just replaced by their past selves right in the middle of a battle." Tsuna showed his own battle bandages on the left side of his body, "We were about to start training with Lal Mirch when Giannini told us that there were some high powered rings near your old house, one signature matched that of a Vongola ring so we went to check it out."

"Wait wait stop, first off who's Lal Mirch, second what is Giannini doing here, third we're the hell are we, and last what do rings have to with anything?"

A woman with scars on the side of her face and the steel head of a gorilla on the side of her long robe, her eyes were like steel and her expression was cold and closed off, "I'm Lal Mirch,"

Harry didn't know why but he felt like she had acknowledged him for a second then dismissed his presence the next second, "Sawada, meet me in the training room in three minutes or you can forget about my help." She left with a flurry of her cape

"Tch, can anyone say Snape much?" Ron laughed

Harry looked at the person that had landed on his bed and had to say that he missed him a lot, "Reborn,"

"It's good to see you again, Harry,"

Hermione leaned over and whispered into Ron's ear, "Is that a talking baby?"

Ron shrugged, "I say just go with it, that's what I'm doing."

Harry missed Reborn's almost never ending smile, of course it only ended when he was serious, "To answer your questions, Lal Mirch is actually one of the future you's surbodinates, Gianninni is now the lead inventor for Vongola, he's stationed here to help us with whatever tech we need, you're in one Vongola's last remaining strongholds and it's an underground facility, and rings are now the leading weapons that the mafia uses, it's just like the wands you wizards use."

One thing was for sure, he could always count on Reborn's quick summarization

"You'll have to elaborate," Harry told the baby

"On what part,"

"All of it would be nice,"

"There's no time, Tsuna help Hari to the training room,"

Tsuna immediately protested, "Reborn! He can't, he's seriously hurt!"

Harry bit his lip as he forced himself to stand and stay standing, it hurt, boy did it hurt, and his concussion was making him woozy from the sudden rush of blood to his legs from his head, "Don't worry I got it," He almost fell on his side if it wasn't for Yamamoto's quick baseball reflexes, "Thanks,"

"Anytime,"

"It doesn't matter, Lal Mirch doesn't care what state you're in, as long as you can move you can train."

Harry out an arm around Yamamoto's shoulder so he could walk out of the medic room, "Geez, she sounds like an ogre,"

"That's the same thing I said," Tsuna whispered to him

As they walked they made small talk, Harry had learned that his Hogwarts friends had been introduced to his Japan friends a long time ago while he was in the medic, Ron and Gokudera seemingly got along, though Harry's thinks that it was for their mutual dislike of Draco that brought them together.

Haru and Kyoko had come to visit him in the medic and they met and talked to Hermione who was actually glad to know that she wasn't the only girl in the entire headquarters, she had already started to think she needed more girlfriends.

Fred and George also got along with Yamamoto and Gokudera way too much for Harry's comfort, though he decided to stay out of it for now. The two boys also liked Lambo and I-pin as well.

"Kyoko-chan and Haru thought they could contribute by cooking and doing the laundry,"

"Have you told them about how they really got here?" Harry asked him, he wondered if Tsuna did tell Kyoko and Haru about the mafia, if he did it would be really surprising.

"No, Reborn told them just what they needed to know and nothing more," Tsuna said sadly

Harry gave him a hard look before he asked his next question, "Are you thinking about telling them?"

Tsuna shook his head, "I don't know, it seems like the right thing to do but if I do then they might be brought into the fighting and I would never want that to happen."

"It's your choice Tsuna, but just like Hermione told me, you're not alone,"

Once they got off of the elevator and into the training room, Fred and George immediately tested the echo in the room, "If you're going to act like children, then I suggest you leave, I have no time to waste on trying to train children."

"Tch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, eh Gred,"

"Why I do believe so Forge,"

Lal had a tick in her eye

"Oi, idiots, please try not to tick off the trainer," Harry thought about that sentence for a moment, "Well at least until after she trains us,"

"You got it!"

Lal serious tone became even more prominent, "I'm going to ask you the same thing I asked the three of them, You're not going to be able to keep up with half-assed determination, do you really want to do this?"

Harry put a hand on his hip, "Lady, do you have any idea who we are?" That was a dumb question, if anything they had more determination than the average teens should have

"Alright then, I don't ever want to hear 'I can't', I will mercilessly punish anyone who says it." She put on her visor shielding her eyes from them, "This world is different from your world ten years ago, it's not a fight unless you can light your rings with flames and open these boxes," She held up a green box as a demonstration

"Those men that attacked us, a lot of their weapons came from the boxes they had on them," Hermione gave

Reborn jumped and sat on a nearby table, "That's why the quickest way to learn how to fight in this era is to learn the process of opening boxes." He explained

"That doesn't mean that just because you learn how to open a box you'll know how it works, it's meaningless unless you practice with it. First, understand rings, there are two ways to use rings, either use the power of the ring directly, or you open a box."

"Directly,"

She held up the gauntlet on her hand, "Like this which takes the flame of the ring, and fires it directly," She demonstrated by implacing flames in the gauntlet then firing it at a nearby wall, causing a huge explosion, "Most ring uses end up being used for offense, next, the boxes. Thing of boxes as a device that alter the function of the flames." She lit a purple flame on one of her rings, "If we say the flame is like electricity, the box is like an electrical appliance." She inserted the ring into the box hole and second later it shot open

A long purple centipede shimmied out of it, the top of its head was covered with purple flames.

"Cool," The twins said with awe coloring their voices

"There are many variations just as there are many uses, normally a box will work according to how much energy has been channeled into it, it will stop functioning when the flames run out; however there are types that can be re-lit with flames after they've been released. We've also confirmed types that power up after absorbing opponents flames." She took her visor off, "Is there anything you don't understand so far?"

"Those things I face, those weren't Gola Mosca were they?" Harry asked

"No, they were Strau Mosca, so powerful that not even I would go up against one of them alone, you went against three, you were very lucky to just come out with a concussion and stiches in your side."

'_More like dumb luck,'_

"Now let's get started, I heard Gokudera and Tsuna lit their rings during battle, did yours light as well Potter?"

"I think so," He could remember the light feeling coming from his ring finger before he went under

"Show me," She ordered

Harry scratched the back of his head, "How do we light our rings," He looked at Hermione who seemed stumped for once

"Imagine turning resolve into flame," Gokudera repeated his mantra over and over and was stumped when no flame appeared

"Wait is that what it takes to create a flame?" Harry laughed, "Guys," Each of the wizards brought up their ring hands and with a snap of Harry's fingers each person lit flames to their rings. Harry's was of course white, Ron's was red, Hermione's was blue, Fred's was purple, and George's was yellow.

Needless to say the three boys jaws dropped at how fast these outsiders got the technique, "How did you-?"

"I'm not really surprised, turning resolve into flames is like handling magic for a wizard, that's something they learned to do when they're born," Reborn spoke up

"Those things make that, I wanna try too," Yamamoto put on his ring and after a second, blue flames appeared on top

"Wow, Yamamoto, you have the same flames as Hermione," Harry congratulated, Gokudera eventually got his flames to ignite and when he did Harry saw that they were red flames, the same as Ron.

"Yamamoto did it so easily," The white haired boy sulked

Lal mirch had a look of surprise on her face, _'I've seen wizards with rings, just starting it takes them at least ten hours to change from magic to flames, is this the might of their resolve?' _She noticed that Tsuna was the only one who's flame wasn't li at all, "Sawada, what about your flame?"

Tsuna had a shaky smile on his face as he held up his ring, "I've been trying, but I can't do it at all," Lal Mirch stood in front of him in the next second she punched him

"Don't act so spoiled!"

"You shouldn't have said 'I can't,'" Harry helped him up

"The training is over unless everyone can light a flame and get this box open within the hour." She held up the green box again, "If not, then I will go after Millefiore alone."

* * *

Hope that lived up to your expectations


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Just couldn't contain my excitement

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all

* * *

_-Last time-_

_"Now let's get started, I heard Gokudera and Tsuna lit their rings during battle, did yours light as well Potter?"_

_"I think so," He could remember the light feeling coming from his ring finger before he went under_

_"Show me," She ordered_

_Harry scratched the back of his head, "How do we light our rings," He looked at Hermione who seemed stumped for once_

_"Imagine turning resolve into flame," Gokudera repeated his mantra over and over and was stumped when no flame appeared_

_"Wait is that what it takes to create a flame?" Harry laughed, "Guys," Each of the wizards brought up their ring hands and with a snap of Harry's fingers each person lit flames to their rings. Harry's was of course white, Ron's was red, Hermione's was blue, Fred's was purple, and George's was yellow._

_Needless to say the three boys jaws dropped at how fast these outsiders got the technique, "How did you-?"_

_"I'm not really surprised, turning resolve into flames is like handling magic for a wizard, that's something they learned to do when they're born," Reborn spoke up_

_"Those things make that, I wanna try too," Yamamoto put on his ring and after a second, blue flames appeared on top_

_"Wow, Yamamoto, you have the same flames as Hermione," Harry congratulated, Gokudera eventually got his flames to ignite and when he did Harry saw that they were red flames, the same as Ron._

_"Yamamoto did it so easily," The white haired boy sulked_

_Lal mirch had a look of surprise on her face, __'I've seen wizards with rings, just starting it takes them at least ten hours to change from magic to flames, is this the might of their resolve?' __She noticed that Tsuna was the only one who's flame wasn't li at all, "Sawada, what about your flame?"_

_Tsuna had a shaky smile on his face as he held up his ring, "I've been trying, but I can't do it at all," Lal Mirch stood in front of him in the next second she punched him_

_"Don't act so spoiled!"_

_"You shouldn't have said 'I can't,'" Harry helped him up_

_"The training is over unless everyone can light a flame and get this box open within the hour." She held up the green box again, "If not, then I will go after Millefiore alone."_

_-Currently-_

"Someone's cooking something and it smells delicious," Ron said after the awkward silence was in the air, Tsuna was still trying to ignite his own flame before the time limit was over, too bad the only thing he had to go on were his friends horrible skills at explaining things.

"How can you even smell that? The kitchen is three floors above us," Harry asked incredulously

Fred and George where playing catch with their wands, "What's cooking Ron?"

Ron sniffed the air, "I smell spices, vegetables, deep fried pork,"

"It's curry, trust me Ron you'll love it," Harry said standing up to go over to Tsuna's side

Hermione stared at Ron with a blank look, "You have some talent,"

He walked over with his arms crossed, he looked down at his friend who seemed to be struggling with this ring thing, "What's the hold up?"

"I can't do it," He panted

He tilted his head to the side, "Are you sure your resolved enough?" It was sad, truly it was, Harry could almost see every single thought that was going through the boy's head, _'I want to return everyone to the past and to do that I have to become stronger than our enemies to do it, I'll go through anything to do it,'_

And yet the ring still didn't ignite

Harry knew why he and Tsuna were such good friends

It was because they were just alike

"I still couldn't do it," He sighed

"Tsuna,"

"Juudiame,"

"I'm all talk, I'm always be dame-Tsuna, I don't know what real resolve is,"

Lal Mirch was ticked and was about to punch him but Harry beat her to it

The punch rang through the room and brought the attention of the other wizards as well

He walked next to the boy and sat on the balls of his feet, "You know you'd be an excellent Gryffindor if things were different,"

"Juudiame-," Reborn jumped on Gokudera's shoulder to quiet him

Harry looked down on his friend with soft eyes, "You know Draco says I have this thing where I constantly feel the need to save everyone, Hermione calls it a hero complex, Draco calls it being an idiot Gryffindor. You've got it as well but frankly it's not suited for you,"

"Huh?"

"Trying to get us all home no matter what grueling training you have to go through, defeating the enemy no matter the numbers and strength they have at their command, those thoughts are just too noble for you, your feeling back then must have been much simpler. When you first lit the ring, what did you want to do?"

Tsuna thought back to when he did, "Kyoko-chan was in trouble and I just thought about protecting her." He said

Harry smirked, "Nice, isn't there someone you want to protect even now?"

"Of course there is, I want to protect everyone," Harry and Tsuna both looked down at the glow and saw that Tsuna had finally ignited his ring flames.

"You did it, Tsuna," Yamamoto congratulated

"I did it, Harry," Tsuna thanked

"Of course, you just need to realize that you can take on the problems of the world at once, try tackling them one at a time." He ruffled the boys head and stood back up

"Never pegged you for a motivational speaker, mate," Ron patted him on the back

"Merlin knows I've received my fair share of them,"

"He's also been learning under me," Reborn jumped on his head, "But Harry, you forget one thing,"

"Oh?"

The next moment, both Harry and Tsuna both had their good arms pinned behind their backs, "You need to punish your students regularly to keep them on their feet."

Gokudera was the only one freaking out everyone else was laughing at the two's pain stricken faces.

"Enough," Lal called, "Now, we're going to finally open this box," She held up the box for them to see, Gokudera was the first to volunteer, yet the box would not open, Yamamoto tried next but no luck.

Everyone but Tsuna and Harry took their turn at the box but each had no luck opening it

"Geez, is it broken?" Ron complained

"It's not broken, there are two reasons why a box would not open. Either the flame is weak, or the attribute is mismatched."

"Attribute?"

"There are nine types of flames emitted by rings, just like the Vongola rings. They are categorized as Sky, Wind, Storm, Sun, Moon, Cloud, Mist, Thunder, and Rain. The boxes are also categorized into these seven types, if the ring does not match the box's attribute, it will not open."

"Hold on a moment, Yamamoto's future self didn't say anything about that, he said something about waves." Gokudera interrupted

"The waves in the human body are the energy which is necessary for the rings to emit a flame. The waves are also categorized into nine types, like the rings and boxes. The power and balance of each person's waves are determined individually at birth, just like a wizard's magic power."

"See you lost me but when you go to the magic power then I found my way back," Ron joked

"I still don't get it," Yamamoto said unsurprisingly

"Waves, rings, and boxes; unless all three are the same type, the box won't open." She furthered

"So, since I have storm waves, I can use storm rings and storm boxes." Gokudera said

"We're Rain so we can use rain rings and rain boxes," Yamamoto said for Hermione as well

"I'm sky,"

"I'm wind,"

"What are we?" Fred and George asked at the same time

Lal pointed to Fred, "You are cloud," Then George, "You are sun,"

"At least now we know that box doesn't have a storm or rain attribute," Tsuna said regarding the box

"It didn't open with my mist attribute ring, either," Lal said, "Next is Sawada's turn,"

"But what if it's not a Sky box?"

"Among the attributes, only Sky and Wind can open any attribute box,"

That meant both Harry and Tsuna could use any box they wanted

"That is their advantage, although Sky flames are rare and Wind flames being nearly non-existent, there are only a few known Mafia bosses who even have it. Now open the box,"

Tsuna ignited his flames again and inserted it into the box, "Like this," The box glowed bright before it cracked and blew into pieces

"It's a pacifier," Harry observed

"You mean it's not a weapon,"

The pacifier was immediately snatched out of Tsuna's hand, they looked to see Lal with her back turned to them, "That's enough for today, go and eat,"

Ron was gone in a second

* * *

"So does that clear everything up for you guys?" Harry said, currently it was morning and he had just gotten finished with telling everyone about his adventures and what he had learned, every single thing, well except Draco's personal relationship.

"Our headmaster is actually in league with a mafia, and he's a baby, kind of hard to comprehend." Hermione said, headache already forming as she tried to digest all the information, "And that baby is acutally-,"

"Well named the strongest of the Arcobaleno, but now that I know that Dumbledore's one I don't think so." It would be fun to see who would win in a fight, Dumbledore or Reborn.

"I just can't believe it, you've done so much in the span of just a few months, why couldn't you tell us about it?" Ron asked

Harry shrugged, "Well remember the Vindice I told you about?"

They nodded

"Well the mafia have this rule about secrecy within the family, now that you're a part of the family I can tell you everything. If you weren't well they'd be here carting me off to their prison that I hear rivals Azkaban now a days."

"What do you mean we're a part of the family?" Fred asked

"You mean these rings make us a part of Vongola?" George held up his CEDEF ring

Harry nodded, "Yes, just as my Vongola ring makes me a Vongola guardian, I can only guess that you are a part of CEDEF in the future." He answered

"Sweet!" Fred and George high fived each other right when a blaring alarm system rang throughout the entire base. They shot out of the chairs and beds and ran towards the media room

Harry saw that there were already people here looking at the monitor, "Tsuna, what's happening?!"

Tsuna turned around to face him, "We got an SOS from Hibari-san's bird,"

"Hibari!" Harry said surprised, why would Hibari send out an SOS, he didn't even want help defeating Mukuro Rokudo when he was near death, if one thing is sure then Hibari would always be the independent person he was.

"Don't listen to it, it's not real," Harry said

"Are you crazy, that's obviously Hibird!" Gokudera shouted at him

"Why would Hibari send an SOS, better yet why would he send one on Hibird." Harry retorted, "Where is it?"

Giannini read the coordinates off the screen, "Currently, it's traveling through the seventh block at thirty seven kilometers per hour. It's altitude is dropping alarmingly fast."

They looked at the big screen and saw the point where the Hibird's signal just dropped

"Is there anything at the location of its disappearance?" Reborn asked

"Hold on a moment, I'll pull it up," Giannini pressed a few buttons and they were able to see that there was a temple where Hibird disappeared.

"Namimori temple? What is Hibari doing there?"

"I told you that he's not there," Harry reiterated

"The signal was weak so it could be that the batteries just died," Giannini suggested

"Out of batteries?" Harry said incredulously

"Or shot down by the enemy," Reborn said

Tsuna put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Even if there's a chance there is a trap we can't lose the opportunity to retrieve Hibari."

Harry knew that they wouldn't see his side because not many knew Hibari like he did, "Fine,"

"However please look," A bunch of red dots appeared on the screen with one giant dot at the top, "Each of these is a confirmed location of a ring, meaning, there are at least this many enemies on the surface, and among them is a very powerful ring, I'm afraid that it is a captain." Giannini said solemnly

"It's probably Gamma," Lal spoke up

"Gamma?"

"He's the captain of the third squad of black spell (Advanced in combat), he's known as Gamma the lightning. He's a man who has killed so many well-known hitmen and Mafioso. You couldn't count the number of organizations he's crushed on your fingers alone." She explained

Fred whistled in appreciation

"I don't care who he is, there's nothing to worry about, Juudiame."

"Gokudera-kun?"

"After yesterday's training, I did some practicing on my own. I tried out a lot of thing ad powered up like crazy!" Yamamoto confirmed that he had as well

'_All I did was go to sleep!' _ Tsuna thought to himself

"Tsuna-san, there's big trouble,"

"Haru-chan, calm down, tell us what's the matter," Hermione told the girl

She inhaled then exhaled, "Kyoko-chan's missing!" She took a note out of her pocket, "She left a note behind, '_I'm going to my house, I'll make sure to bring back a snack for Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan.'"_

"That Sasagawa's not the type to act recklessly," Gokudera said

"She must have been really worried about Ryohei," Reborn suggested

Harry gave him a confused look, "Why? What happened to him?"

"It was a little after Draco's death that Sasagawa Ryohei went missing,"

Harry gasped

"I'm sorry," Haru's voice broke the silence, "If only Haru had been paying more attention,"

"No, it's not your fault," Tsuna replied

"Something trouble's me," Giannini spoke up, "It's impossible to move from this hideout to the surface without anyone knowing. All six exits have voice and fingerprint locks, I'll check the records just in case but I doubt…" He sweat dropped when he read the screen, "Oh, I was in the middle of repairing D-hatch, there's a record of it being opened."

"How could you miss something like that!" Tsuna shouted in his ear

"I-I'm very sorry,"

"There's an emergency signal being sent by the Guardian of cloud's bird, it is time to decide what's best for everyone," Lal said in her usual tone

Reborn wasn't having it, "The highest priority right now is getting Kyoko back here, next is finding Hibird, and then an investigation." He argued

"Assuming that Sasagawa Ryohei's sister hasn't been caught by the enemy," She said forcing them to believe the worst, "If she's not captured, I'd like to avoid combat, it would be best to retrieve her with a small party."

"The same goes for the search of Hibird,"

"It would be better to move around in small numbers," George said

"Let's split up," Fred suggested

"If the SOS was really from Hibari-,"

"Highly doubt it," Harry interrupted

"We can't just take our time," Reborn continued as if Harry never interrupted

"What do you want us to do, Juudiame?" Gokudera asked Tsuna who was staring off into space, though he was brought back from it by Gokudera's voice.

"Decide for us," Yamamoto said

He looked surprised, "M-me?"

"You're the boss," Harry told him, "It's up to you for the final decision, no pressure though."

Tsuna nodded and steeled himself, "We'll search for Kyoko-chan and Hibird at the same time. Um…" He looked towards Lal, "Could you help us with tatics?" He asked

She thought about it for a moment then nodded, "Very well, the problem here is the distribution of our forces, especially if they're fighting cooperatively, there's a danger of being taken out individually."

"Ano, could the wizards please come to me please," Giannini asked, the five of them stepped forward, "In this era, magic is now detectable by Mafioso, so I've developed a special fabric that will block the elements in your wands." He gave each of them a small white bag the size of their wands, all they had to was put the instrument inside and zip it up.

"OH!" Harry shouted gaining everyone's attention, "I almost forgot," He dug in his pocket and brought out a box that was smaller than his palm, he enlarged it and now it was big enough for hands, "I wanted to give this to you guys yesterday when I figured out what they were but I forgot about them."

He opened the box showing everyone the numerous box weapons inside

"Box weapons?"

"Where did you get those?" Lal asked him

Harry took out two yellow boxes and threw them to Fred, "Someone gave them to us,"

"Was it Nico?"

Harry stopped distributing boxes when he heard his sons name, "How-,"

"It was obvious, those are the same boxes that your older selves use, and now they're with you. The only person that future Potter would trust with something that important would either be Bronco or Nico."

"Who's Nico?"

"Aha," Ron pointed at each of the Japanese boys, "Now we're ahead of you, bet you didn't know that Nico's Harry's son." Two red boxes flew and impacted on Ron's head

Harry's glare turned to Tsuna agape mouth and he sighed, "There's no time for this, we have to leave," He finished with the box weapons and saw that there was only one white box for him.

"I wouldn't suggest opening your box unless you're in an extreme situation." Lal said, "You may just end up hurting instead of helping others." She walked away

Harry stared down at his box and wondered what was inside it, he put the box in his pocket and put on his mits.

"Explain it to everyone Sawada," Lal ordered

"Lal Mirch and I will go after Kyoko-chan-,"

"Along with Hermione and Ron," Harry decided to put his own people on this mission, he saw that Ron was about to protest until he gave a soul searing glare in his direction, one he had learned from Draco though probably can't use to the same extent, to quiet him down.

"I'd like Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto to go look for Hibird,"

"Fred and George will be joining them

There were three different shouts of protests

Harry was grabbed by his shoulder and dragged out of the room to a non-distance, "Harry mate-,"

"Let's have-,"

"A little chat shall we," They folded their arms at him

Harry rolled his eyes, "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I don't know if you've noticed but Gokudera and Yamamoto don't seem like they get along much." Fred said sarcastically

"Well they don't, that's why I'm sending the two of you along to make sure they stay focused." Harry answered

They grimaced

"What's the problem now, it's not like you have a personal issue with them do you?" He asked

Fred spoke up first, "It's just, Yamamoto has that whole ditzy air about him, it's cute but can get very annoying," He answered

"And Gokudera's a hothead, don't want him losing his cool because of something Yamamoto said." George futhered

"That's why I want you too to go, if anyone can keep Gokudera calm, it's you two." He pushed them back into the room where everyone was waiting for them, "It's decided, Fred and George will go with Yamamoto and Gokudera to find Hibird."

"What about you, Harry, what will you do?" Tsuna asked him

"I've got my own mission right now, don't worry, I'll only be an apparation away."

"You four head through B-hatch to the temple, we'll head through D-hatch towards Sasagawa's home, our communications will probably be jammed by the enemy, because of that we won't be able to communicate with each other, even in an emergency, don't count on getting any help so be prepared for that."

"Right!"

"If this goes well Hibari might join our side," Yamamoto said cheerily

"Shut up,"

Fred looked at George as they were running through B-hatch and gulped, he could see that George was pulling on his collar trying to get the hotness of awkwardness to dissipate.

"If you two were to end up in a fight promise me that you will go into hyper-mode with the ring on your finger." Lal said to them, both boys nodded as they ran through D-hatch

* * *

Kyoko saw that her house was being watched by these scary men in black suits, there was no way she could visit her old home without being seen or captured since they seemed to be looking for her.

She ran around the corner in an attempt to get away but was stopped by an arm around her shoulder and a hand covering her mouth.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

I have AMV's for the person who gives the most colorful review, they are KHR and Fairy Tail AMV's so I can guarantee that they're good. I don't have much to say except for keep reviewing and reading, seeing stuff from you guys gives me inspiration.

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all

* * *

_-Last time- _

_They grimaced_

_"What's the problem now, it's not like you have a personal issue with them do you?" He asked_

_Fred spoke up first, "It's just, Yamamoto has that whole ditzy air about him, it's cute but can get very annoying," He answered_

_"And Gokudera's a hothead; don't want him losing his cool because of something Yamamoto said." George furthered_

_"That's why I want you too to go, if anyone can keep Gokudera calm, it's you two." He pushed them back into the room where everyone was waiting for them, "It's decided, Fred and George will go with Yamamoto and Gokudera to find Hibird."_

_"What about you, Harry, what will you do?" Tsuna asked him_

_"I've got my own mission right now, don't worry, I'll only be an apparation away."_

_"You four head through B-hatch to the temple, we'll head through D-hatch towards Sasagawa's home, our communications will probably be jammed by the enemy, because of that we won't be able to communicate with each other, even in an emergency, don't count on getting any help so be prepared for that."_

_"Right!"_

_"If this goes well Hibari might join our side," Yamamoto said cheerily_

_"Shut up,"_

_Fred looked at George as they were running through B-hatch and gulped, he could see that George was pulling on his collar trying to get the hotness of awkwardness to dissipate._

_"If you two were to end up in a fight promise me that you will go into hyper-mode with the ring on your finger." Lal said to them, both boys nodded as they ran through D-hatch_

_-Currently-_

The serene night air was ruptured by the sounds of explosions coming from the huge building that stood alone on a hill, the explosions had started an hour ago and they hadn't ceased for a second. The building was currently being attacked but yet there was no army, there was no huge opposing force taking each of them out.

No, it was just two unidentifiable people

They had appeared when the members who had decided to stay within the organization were sleeping and had caused a huge ruckus awaking everyone. They were unprepared and were easily taken out in their scramble to their box weapon arsenal. Both characters had box weapons with them but inside these boxes were animals instead of weapons.

These animals were ripping though everyone since the electricity was taken out as soon as they appeared. It seemed as though these characters were searching for something, it wasn't just a mindless attack happening, they were looking for something, most thought they were looking for someone.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" One shouted to the other

"That's the fifth time you've said this," The other drawled, "You starting to sound like a broken record,"

'_How do you even know what that is?'_ He knew that it wasn't safe if he had said that out loud since another used to use expressions like that, "That's because this is the fifth time we've done this, I was to be an escort not a soldier, at least not for you,"

When the other turned to face his escort, the stare he gave him was as cold as an iceberg, "Deal with it, I'm not going until I get some information." He turned back to the man he cornered that was cowering since his entire base had been destroyed and everyone was either lying around unconscious or either…

Two huge black beasts walked up to the man in front of him and started rubbing themselves on his legs, purring, "This is how this is going to work," He kneeled down petting one of them on the head, "You're going to tell me everything you know about Byakuran, The funeral Wreaths, and if there has been any information on the whereabouts of Sasagawa Ryohei, or my pets can have their snack a little early today."

The other boy looked at his friend with a sad expression, '_You idiot, they're worried sick over you, well I know he is,'_

* * *

Fred was inwardly cursing Harry to a lifetime of sad faces while George was hoping that they would encounter any trouble while on this trip because they would be seriously screwed if they did. While Yamamoto was trying to make a nice conversation flow with Gokudera, the boy wasn't having it, he would cut the boy off with a gritted 'Shut up,' or 'Be quiet'

Now Fred and George, being who they were, were not really used to conversations such as this, they liked a good topic, people to actually interact with one another, no bad blood in between.

"Uh, Yamamoto," Fred piped up, "I think it would be better for…stealth…if we all just stayed quiet for a while, who knows we could run into some pretty heavy trouble and might need the quick escape?" He was usually an expert at lying (Well better than Harry…was) but for some reason it was like he just couldn't lie to Yamamoto, it was almost impossible to do so.

"Good point, thanks Fred-kun," The boy settled for just walking ahead, though Fred could tell that he was bothered by something

Maybe Gokudera finally got to him

George erected a barrier around them, "I'm thinking about cutting holes in all of Harry's jeans when we get back to base and maybe his underwear when we get home."

"I was going for the nipple points in his shirts but that works too, why did he think that our comedic relief would cool down Gokudera any, the only person he cares about IS Tsuna." Fred sighed then shook his head, "There's got to be a way to fix this,"

"You take Yamamoto and I'll take Gokudera,"

"Agreed,"

"Break," They high fived and grabbed their designated partners by the shoulder and took them opposite directions.

"So Gokudera, let's chat shall we,"

"How about a good ol' talking,"

George took Gokudera over by a few trees and put him on one while he leaned on the other, "Gokudera, Hayato, can I call you Hayato?"

Gokudera shook his head, "No, only my sister can call me that," He said bitterly

George looked surprised, "You have a sister, wow, so do I, actually she's the only girl out of the seven of us,"

"And I should care about this why?"

George sighed, "Ok, goin down that road, I just wanted to ask you something,"

Gokudera frowned, "What?" He snapped

George wondered how he was supposed to approach this delicately, "Me and Fred were wondering why is that you can't seem to get along with Yamamoto," _'I guess bluntly should have done the trick,'_

Gokudera scoffed, "There's nothing to really think about, he's a careless baseball idiot and I refuse to work with him,"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Gokudera, haven't really known you for a long time but you're always like 'Juudiame' this and 'Right hand man' that. The Mafia is still a strange world to me but a right hand man is basically a best friend. What kind of best friend isn't willing to accept others, you wanna make Vongola strong but how can it be strong if it's just you and Tsuna, you seem to tolerate everyone else but they all just want to be friend with you."

"Have you met Hibari, or what about Mukuro?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind being friends with you either,"

Gokudera gave him a calculating look, "When the two of you first came I had you pegged the same as that idiot over there, didn't know you were smart enough to be this observant,"

George shrugged, "I've had my fair share of loss just the next person, it makes me able to see that not everything's all happy go lucky."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked

"Well Harry tells me that Yamamoto has no siblings and he only has his dad, we all wear masks Gokudera, his just might be the greatest of all." They turned to look towards the laughing idiots at the same time

* * *

"This is where we part you guys," Harry said once the four of them reached the Sasagawa house, there were men dressed in black stationed in front of the house so it was safe to assume that Kyoko wasn't inside of the house.

"Hold on Hari," Tsuna stopped him, "You still haven't told us where you were going," By the look on Tsuna's face, Harry could tell that this shortness between the two of them wasn't something he desired.

Harry gave him a wink, "I'm going to get a friend," He smiled, "Trust me," As he ran the opposite direction he gave a backwards wave, "Ron, if you splinch Tsuna trying to get him out of trouble then I'm going to feed you to Aragog and his kids."

Ron gulped

"What's Splinching?"

Ron pulled at his collar a little when he was reminded of the giant spider and his millions of ravenous kids, "D-don't worry about it, come on we have to find Kyoko don't we?"

* * *

Harry stood atop the water tower on the roof of Namimori Middle looking out over the before town now city that he called home for a few months. Not many things had changed except for the adding of new and taller buildings.

Though the school as something that would never change, he was also able to see that they finished repairing it after Ring Conflict. This school was important to Hibari and it would be the one place where a person was sure to find him.

He was nowhere to be seen

He sighed with a shake of his head, "People should really start listening to me more," He was right in his line of thought, Hibari wasn't here and he hadn't sent that SOS on Hibird, he didn't know how Millefiore got their hands on the bird but he was sure that they didn't get their hands on Hibari.

He inhaled sharply when he saw a flying blond man wearing a black uniform (Lal had told them that the Black spell, the most battle savvy members of the Millefiore, wore black) and the thing that worried him was the direction he was heading in.

He was headed towards the temple

"Beating him there could help but if he's as powerful as Lal says he is then five against one wouldn't do much," Besides, his probability factor was saying they would die anyway at their current fighting capabilities, "Hmm?" He had a thought; he put his wand in the middle of his hand and let it settle for a moment, "Locate Kyoya Hibari,"

It pointed in the direction directly in front of him

Harry smiled

* * *

"I heard that Vongola's Guardian's pissed themselves and scattered away in all directions," The four boys looked up and saw a man using green flames to fly above them.

Fred and George could practically sense the power radiating off of this man

"Yet here you are, how adorable, it seems that you've brought some friends too."

'_Lightning,'_ They all thought at the same time

He pointed at Gokudera and Yamamoto, "You two must be the Guardians of Rain and Storm, you look a lot younger than your photos. No, you look too young; do the Vongola drink water of rejuvenation or something?" He slowly glided down to the ground a few feet away from them. The smirk on his face was starting to infuriate Gokudera, "Oh well, but if I fight with you, it'd be more like a spanking than a fight,"

Fred tsked, "Well as Kinky as that sounds we won't be able to join the fun," Fred and George had tried to get the others out of there but felt that their magic was being blocked by something.

"All high ranked members carry a talisman on their person; it cancels out most spells and the enemy's transportation." He told them

George cursed; there were no records of such an item in the past so how were they supposed to have prepared for it in the future.

"Don't worry you guys; we hadn't planned on fleeing anyways." Yamamoto said to them

"Tch, stop speaking for everyone, don't worry I'll knock him down a peg. Don't any of you interfere," Gokudera said in a no nonsense tone

"Alright,"

"Okay, okay,"

Gokudera charged forward, "I've had something planted for a while now," He revealed

Gokudera was lost in the resulting explosion

The man took a step back out of the explosion, "Oh?"

A cocking sound from behind him, "Eat this,"

"You're telling me that that Gamma guy is headed towards my brothers?!" Ron shouted/repeated what Lal had just told them, "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

Lal gave him an impassive look, "It wouldn't have made much of a difference if we all joined, at our current fighting capabilities we would all just be slaughtered." She said, it was the way she said it that really disturbed Hermione

"Is there nothing that we can do?" She asked

"We'll find Kyoko-chan first then we'll go to help them," Tsuna said, he didn't know why he was suddenly taking charge now of all times, his choice might just get them killed, "I-it'll be alright,"

"Not bad,"

They grew surprised faces when the man stood unfazed by the heavy attack he had just taken

"It didn't even make a scratch,"

The man huffed, "Right, I haven't even introduced myself yet…the name's Gamma,"

"Oh no," Fred pinched the bridge this, "Guys I think we should work together on this one," He suggested, with that talisman blocking their magic the only thing they could use was their boxes and Lal told them not to use them unless in extreme situations.

Well the twins classified any situation they were in trouble an extreme situation

"No," Gokudera shot down Fred's suggestion

"Gokudera-,"

He pointed his gun right at Yamamoto's face and glared at him, "I said no,"

'_Did he even take my advice into consideration?' _George thought to himself

"I told you I'm not going to work with you so stay out of this," He furthered

"So he may not hate Yamamoto but he still refuses his assistance," Fred inspected

"Its progress," George was willing to accept that

Of course ignoring the bad things, like the bitter face off the normally nice boy and closed off guy, was just how they dealt with this particular hopeless situation.

"Do what you want on your own then," Yamamoto ground out

"I planned to,"

Gamma was starting to feel ignored, "Oi, oi, are you guys fighting amongst yourselves?" He jeered

"Rest assured that I won't run, I'll fight you,"

Yamamoto had joined Fred and George, who had threw in the towel because their heads started to hurt, near a tree and sat down.

"Alright then, I won't hold back," He brought out a queue stick from one of his boxes

Gokudera smirked confidently, "The fight's already started,"

Gamma had saw it coming for a while now, "Oh, I know," The sizzling of explosive powder had been in the air for a while now, he quickly launched into the air before the stick bombs on the trees exploded, "What are you some one trick pony?"

Gokudera lit the bomb already in his hands, "We'll see about that," He threw them at Gamma

"That's stupid, I can just knock them away," He did just that and the duds fell towards the ground

"Try this then," He inserted one of the bombs in his gun and quickly shot it, the blast latched onto the stray dynamite that hadn't been blown out increasing its effectiveness and making the explosion larger.

"Nice strategy," George commented

Gamma's ring glowed bright and somehow blocked the entire blast from hitting him.

"A barrier?" Gokudera gasped

"This is nothing to be surprised about," He brought up his ring which was vastly different from the rings his subordinates carried, the ring had a green gem inside with small wings spreading outward, "These are Mare Rings, they have the same strength as the Vongola Rings you abandoned,"

'_Abandoned?' _Fred thought about asking Harry about that later

He brought out another box and used his ring to open it, billiard balls coated in lightning flames started to float around him. He took the position as if he was about to strike one with his queue stick and shot the white one which made a chain reaction with the other balls. Each landed in different positions around Gokudera on the ground.

The amount of electricity that was shot through him was enough to make him scream out in pain

"Did you like shot plasma," Gamma stopped the onslaught with a snap of his fingers allowing Gokudera to sink towards the ground.

Fred and George brought out both of their boxes in case they needed them the only problem was they didn't know which one to open, one could help and one could harm they figured, it was only a matter of decision.

Gamma queued up another set of billiard balls in the air

"He sparked the electricity charges in the balls on the ground." Gokudera assessed

"To be precise, those are Dying will flames which have properties very similar to electricity. Flames with the Thunder attribute have a solidification special trait; they can harden and increase the firmness of objects." He shot a set at Gokudera, but the boy refused to fall for the same trick twice, he jumped away but when he looked back he saw that only three of the eight had been shot

'_You leapt before you looked; I knew exactly what you would do,'_

Gokudera looked at the rest of the billiard balls with dread, _'I can't dodge those,'_

A shout rang through the forest

* * *

"Oi oi, where have you been this entire time?"

"…,"

"You usually not so quiet,"

"…,"

"Everyone's thinking that you sent an SOS now our comrades are in trouble at the temple, do you think you can lend a hand?"

"…,"

"I'll take that as a yes,"

* * *

Fred and George dropped their popcorn to see that Gokudera on the ground after Yamamoto had knocked him out of the way of the shot with his bamboo sword, this was a major surprise since the boy right now was nothing like the boy they had met yesterday (Or a few days ago, time really seemed slower here then back home). Harry did tell them that sometimes, when things got really serious, so did Yamamoto and it was a major contrast from the happy go lucky baseball head they knew.

Even his own friends were still surprised by his change sometimes

Gokudera glared at him out of his good eye, "You bastard, what do you think you're doing?!" He shouted at him in anger

"I'm beating some sense into you," Even his voice was deeper

Fred leaned over in George's ear, "Someone is pissed," He whispered trying not to interrupt the flow of conversation

"I heard that you had your own world and never trusted anyone before coming to Japan and meeting Tsuna, so I can understand why you're so loyal to him since he was the first person you opened up to. But…by opening up to only him, you're forcing yourself on him, and isn't his 'Right-hand man' the leader of the Guardians, whom the boss trusts most of all?"

Gokudera's eyes widened at what Yamamoto was implying

"That's out of the question if the one who's supposed to be leading is always looking aside; Hari's more fit to be his right hand since all he's done was accept each of us, even Mukuro."

They could see that that had brought some thought to Gokudera's thick head

Yamamoto turned towards Gamma who was waiting patiently in the sky, "Sorry to keep you waiting," He apologized

He was dusting his queue stick, "No, It was pretty entertaining, when I was younger, I killed my opponents on the spot, as I've gotten older, I've started to think that it's not bad to listen to what the other guy has to say, unless I do I tend to forget the people I've killed." He set up his billiard balls, "I hope I don't forget you two,"

Yamamoto changed his bamboo sword into a metal one, he had planned on trying to cut the balls before they reached him but even he knew that it wasn't a smart plan.

Yamamoto was kicked out of the way and the billiard balls were each hit by something purple

Everyone looked towards Fred who was staring in wonder at his open CEDEF box, "So that's what's inside!" He shouted, he had been trying to figure out what had been inside this box for the longest and how it would help, the box closed and he knew that it refilled with whatever projectile was inside of it.

George brought up his own box and lit his yellow sun flames, he inserted them into the box and it opened. Out-shot one huge yellow rocket and it headed straight for Gamma who was lucky enough to bring up his electric shield in time to block the fast rocket.

'_Wizard's that can use boxes,' _ He assessed the two red heads once more and remembered where he saw them from, _'They're from Vongola's external advisor team, they look younger than their pictures as well.'_

Fred and George high fived, "We're amazing,"

"We haven't beat him yet, you idiots,"

They glared at Gokudera, "Killjoy,"

The irate Guardian turned to his fellow Guardian, "And you are you just so stupid that you want to get electrocuted and die?!"

That was another surprise to Yamamoto

"Oi, there's only going to be one half time," Gamma was barely unfazed by twins who seemed to have their own arsenal of box weapons at their command, "You're going to die here,"

Gokudera sighed, "Yeah, if we'd been alone, each of us would've died,"

"Speak for yourself,"

"That's why they made us work together, though I was just sent to babysit Yamamoto," Gokudera continued as if Fred hadn't interrupted

"Ironic because we were just sent to babysit the two of you," George interrupted

Gokudera turned at glared at the two of them, "Would you please stop trying to steal my moment, I'm trying to be heroic here!"

"Sorry," Both twins chimed together

He turned to Yamamoto with a smirk, "How long are you just going to sit on your ass?"

The swordsmen smiled back, "Gokudera,"

"Unbelievable, all my work for the past few hours and he's done it in less than five minutes…I guess there are things that not even wizards can do." George rolled his eyes to the heavens, and then clapped happily, "Well now that that's out of the way, let's kick this guy back to base shall we?"

"What's the plan," Yamamoto asked

"Fred you come with me, put that box of yours to good use and try to get him down on the ground, George go with Yamamoto, try and make sure his attack hits," Gokudera whispered, they had to appreciate how fast he had come up with a plan that quick.

"Alright, I guess I'll help a little too," Yamamoto opened his own box weapon which was a Swallow bathed in rain flames; once it was released they split into their respective teams.

'_That won't work,' _Gamma thought to himself and shot the box animal out of the sky with his recovered billiard ball

Gokudera threw bombs and then shot from his gun, Gamma quickly turned around and blocked the shot but didn't see the bombs

"Rocket bombs!"

Fred added his own cloud bombs to Gokudera's rocket bombs since his box contained many of them; both sets of weapons struck their targets and forced him onto the ground.

"That actually hurt," Gamma admitted to himself but they knew he was joking because that smirk was still currently on his face.

"Gotcha!" He turned and saw Yamamoto riding George's sun rocket which accelerated his speed ten fold

"I see, good idea, what a pity because you were so close." He opened another box, one he had left unopened for a while, and this time instead of box weapons it was two yellow glowing foxes, "Elettrico Volpe!"

"Thunder foxes?!" Gokudera shouted incredulously

"If you get close you'll be electrocuted," Gamma warned

"George keep his course!" Gokudera shouted at him when he saw that George was about to change the direction of the rocket

"But-,"

"Just do it," Gokudera ran ahead and cocked his gun

"I told you that attack won't work," Gamma brought up his shield

"Don't underestimate Vongola!" Instead of a single shot it was more of a spray of storm flames, he had counted on his flames cancelling out the flames that Gamma and his pets were emitting.

Yamamoto jumped off the rocket, _'Shigure Souen Ryu, eighth offensive form…'_ He struck, '_Shinotsukeame,'_

It was over

Yamamoto smirked, "We did it, I was a little worried at first,"

"Well we're awesome so there was no chance that we weren't going to win," Fred said

"Yeah, Yamamoto get it together,"

It was settling to hear him laughing again

"I bet Tsuna and the other's will be shocked when we tell them that we took an enemy boss down." The swordsmen wondered

"I do have a duty to report this to Juudiame,"

They were just about to leave when billiard balls implanted in the tree behind and on the ground below Yamamoto, a huge surge of electricity hit him suddenly and it was enough to knock him out.

"Yamamoto!" Fred caught him before he fell to the ground

They turned to see Gamma standing, "I may have been hurt by that if his sword had been enveloped in his dying will flame." On his chest were his foxes showing that those two had defended him from the strike, "Now, I have a few things I'm curious about, when did Vongola Juudiame come back to life? I really need to know the details about that."

George helped Gokudera since it looked like he was about to fall over but yet Gokudera did not speak of anything

Gamma sighed, "So, you've got no intention of talking, in that case I'll tell you about myself first, and why your strategy didn't work on me." He brought out an already open box, "It's a box that can store reserve flames, I opened this before you hit me, you see, so my Electtrico Volpe didn't disappear, and it protected me. Although, I probably wouldn't have brought this type of box if Nosaru, my subordinate, hadn't told me about your ability." He sighed and stood, "You're youthfulness was surprising, but you're members of the Vongola family, a certain degree of information manipulation is to be expected."

Fred gulped

"However," And for the first time Gamma dropped his smirk, "If Vongola Juudiame is alive, then this is no small matter. Many of my comrades watched him and that old man get shot to death."

'_Shot to death?'_ George knew that Gokudera was about to do something impulsive, "T-teme!" He ground out between clenched teeth, he shot a huge blast at Gamma in anger but it was a mistake as the Volpe sailed around it and flew to electrocute him just like Yamamoto.

"Baka!" George pushed him out of the way and took the hit instead

"George!" Fred shouted at his brother as he saw him go down too, he could feel the pain as well, the searing pain since they could feel each other's emotions through the link.

One fox split off and shocked Gokudera from behind when he was tending to George who had taken the shot for him, Gamma walked up to the boy and held his stick near his neck, "So you ready to talk?"

"I'm not telling you anything,"

Gamma frowned, "There's one more thing I'm curious about," He stepped on Gokudera's hand, "I recall the Rings you're wearing, what kind of joke is this."

Fred stopped Yamamoto from standing up when he saw the boy awaken, he pulled out his only other unopened box and prayed that whatever it was it worked, his ring lit purple and he inserted it into the box.

Out flew a red fox with a white tail bathed in purple cloud flames, Fred stared up at it in wonder, "Woah," It looked at him for a moment before turning to growl at Gamma. It did something amazing next as it divided itself into two then four more foxes ready to attack, "Uh, go?" Fred tried; this thing obviously listened to him since it flew off to save Gokudera.

"I only need one of you two answer," Gamma's two foxes took on the four foxes and surrounded them with lightning flames, they were in so much pain that they returned to just one fox then that returned back to Fred's box

They then turned their attention onto Fred and Yamamoto

"F-Fred," George said weakly seeing the foxes shoot towards his brother before all he could see was darkness again

* * *

"I see it!" Ron shouted, they had successfully found Kyoko at ten year older Kurokawa's house. Tsuna had asked that she stay there for a little while longer while they go check on the others. Hermione had offered to stay behind in case there was any trouble and she needed to fight. Ron had demanded that he go along for his brother's and Tsuna was in no place to disagree.

"There's smoke coming from the hill though," Tsuna said worriedly, "Let's just hope they're alright,"

* * *

Gamma held Gokudera by his face in a last attempt to get him to spill anything he knew about Vongola, "Still have nothing to say?"

Gokudera responded by spitting in his face

"I see, so that's the way it is." He threw the boy and struck him with his queue stick, "Then this is goodbye, I don't have any intention of handing you over to the White spells, so…," His foxes formed at the end of his stick, "I'll put all four of you at ease,"

He almost missed it before it came

The sound of an attack

Luckily his foxes preempted it and blocked a strong attack for him

'_This much power…who is it?'_ The killing intent was almost as strong as the surge of power that entered the area

"Let me give you a hint about what you want to know,"

Gamma brought up his guard at the man dressed in a black suit and a kid next to him coming from the dust

"They came from the past, I'm no fool, though, so I won't be switched,"

"So modest," The kid said

"You seem to know much, but if you want to join this brawl, it's only polite to give your name." Gamma said, the man's box took back whatever came out of it and then sealed shut

"There's no need," Gamma noticed the yellow bird on his shoulder, "I'm in a bad mood right now," The bird flew up into the air and the kid smirked, "I'm going to bite you to death right here,"

The killing intent increased

* * *

Ok so I thought it would be best to end this chapter with a showing of you know who, honestly even I'm starting to miss his presence. Remember what I said up top, I have a present for whoever gives the most colorful review so pour them in you guys.

I wanna say something about this chapter but I think it would be telling to much

Anyone else think that Yamamoto will grow up to be a dad like Isshin without all the beating on your child thing


	39. Chapter 39 Last chapter!

Chapter 39

Important note: In order to not make this a very long story, this is unfortunately where it ends, don't worry I'll still continue it it'll just be in another story entirely, I will end this chapter off on a good note though and with a little mystery so be prepared, follow me because I'll be doing it soon guys, trust me.

Summary: The Dark Lord returns and before he could even get to Harry, Dumbledore sends the boy away with a guard to Japan thinking Voldemort would never look for him there. Harry, along with his guard, meets the mafia's greatest hitman.

Warning: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all

* * *

_-Last time-_

_Gamma held Gokudera by his face in a last attempt to get him to spill anything he knew about Vongola, "Still have nothing to say?"_

_Gokudera responded by spitting in his face_

_"I see, so that's the way it is." He threw the boy and struck him with his queue stick, "Then this is goodbye, I don't have any intention of handing you over to the White spells, so…," His foxes formed at the end of his stick, "I'll put all four of you at ease,"_

_He almost missed it before it came_

_The sound of an attack_

_Luckily his foxes preempted it and blocked a strong attack for him_

_'__This much power…who is it?'__ The killing intent was almost as strong as the surge of power that entered the area_

_"Let me give you a hint about what you want to know,"_

_Gamma brought up his guard at the man dressed in a black suit and a kid next to him coming from the dust_

_"They came from the past, I'm no fool, though, so I won't be switched,"_

_"So modest," The kid said_

_"You seem to know much, but if you want to join this brawl, it's only polite to give your name." Gamma said, the man's box took back whatever came out of it and then sealed shut_

_"There's no need," Gamma noticed the yellow bird on his shoulder, "I'm in a bad mood right now," The bird flew up into the air and the kid smirked, "I'm going to bite you to death right here,"_

_The killing intent increased_

_-Currently-_

Gamma recognized this man from the pictures of 'People to know,' this man would prove to be a challenge to him, it's not to say that these boys weren't it's just that this man was a man and not a simple boy, "I remember now, you're the Vongola Guardian of Cloud, Hibari Kyoya."

Ten year older Hibari's expression did not change in the slightest, not even a twitch of his eyebrow, "What of it?" He asked

"Our intelligence was having trouble with you, based on your actions they couldn't determine if you were an enemy or an ally of Vongola. But according to the most prominent rumors, you're infatuated with the Seven Wonders of the World." He held up a closed box, "It seems like you've been sniffing around information concerning boxes."

"Who's to say," It wasn't a question

"I do agree that I don't like entrusting my life to something I don't really understand. Did you find out who made this? For what reason? And how they did it?"

"I don't intend to answer that either, I told you that I'm in a bad mood."

"So, Hibari Kyoya is on the Vongola side, when your allies are hurt, you can't just stand and watch." Gamma taunted

"That's not it," Hibari brought up his own purple box weapon, "What I'm angry about is the disruption of discipline in Namimori," The flames on his ring were large and flaring brightly, it was enough to show Harry just how powerful his energy had become in the past decade.

"Fair enough, I'm just estatic that I can increase my record of enemy Guardians defeated. I'm a man too, after all," He opened his box weapon and released his thunder foxes again.

Hibari let out his own box weapon and the three animals faced off once more

Harry gasped, "Aww, that hedgehog is so cute!" Hibari gave him a death stare and he quieted down, nothing Hibari did or owned was ever cute, "Ahem, I-it's powerful too,"

"I'm impressed that you can make such a powerful box-movement with that low-grade ring." Gamma congratulated

"My abilities as a living organism are different from yours," The ring on Hibari's hand had immediately shattered

'_His waves were so powerful that the ring couldn't take it and broke,'_ Harry assessed, he wondered how Draco would have turned out, he could say that both boys were easily matched, both competing (non-voluntarily of course) for the title strongest Guardian he wondered who would have won.

"Now, let's begin," He put on another ring and opened a boxes that contained his precious tonfa's with cloud flames running through them.

As their box weapons fought in the sky, the two men fought on the ground, as he moved to help the others Harry could almost see that Hibari was way different from the Disciplinary committee boy he knew ten years ago, "That would be one hell of a fight," He brought out his wand and cast an Innervate (A/N: spell that right?) On Fred and George in order to wake them up

George got up with a groan while Fred was barely able to sit up at all, "Why do I feel like I got hit on the head with Dad' flying car?" George asked himself, then saw Fred and rushed over to him, "You alright, mate?"

He held his sides George helped him to sit up, "I've been better but I'll live…hopefully," He cast a looks at Gokudera and Yamamoto who were still knocked out, "Come on let's help them,"

"Don't you want me to wake them up too?" Harry asked as George got a hold of Gokudera

George shook his head, "That shouldn't really be used on regular humans,"

"But-,"

"Harry just listen to him alright," Fred said with Yamamoto on his back

Harry scratched the back of his head, "O-k,"

Hibari managed to land a successful hit right on Gamma's face, "Stand up," He ordered, "You managed to avoid the damage well," He smirked,

"Amazing," Gamma's billiard balls were defending him, "The rumors that you were the strongest Guardian were true, I can't stand it." He shot the balls forward, Hibari managed to dodge each of them but soon they were beating against each other around him, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there's not enough room in this shot for a human to survive."

The Cloud Guardian ran forward anyway, "I'll manage,"

One ball actually got close enough to hit him but he brought up his tonfa just in time, "You were right, I won't be able to dodge them all. So I decided that this would be the only ball to hit me,"

Gamma gasped when he saw that no balls were striking or even coming close to Hibari anymore, '_In a split second he found a route that would damage him the least. No wonder he concentrated defensive flames on his left arm. What a guy,'_

"I won't let you get away,"

"But this is different," Gamma thought that he was safe in the air but that only proved to make Hibari madder

He didn't notice what he was flying backwards into

Spikes pierced his shoulder and lower stomach, "W-what is this?" He slowly turned his head to see spikes flying all around him and his pets skewered on some on some of them.

"I told you, I won't let you get away," Hibari looked up at him

"T-that hedgehog,"

"That's right, he created this many spikes because of your foxes, like a cloud is born by gathering particles in the air and expanding." Hibari answered

"T-that's right, Cloud's attribute ability is multiplication, but our cloud didn't tell us that this much organic matter could be expanded. That box is nonsense,"

"It's a wonderful power, thus it's very interesting." Hibari brought up his tonfa for one last attack, "Now let's end this,"

As they moved the unconscious boys to the temple, Harry could hear rustling in the bushes, he saw that Tsuna, Lal, and Ron had come probably hearing the commotion, "You guys!"

"Hari, what are you doing here?" He saw the two unconscious boys, "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" He came to check on them

"I found Hibari and brought him here, we found these four were beaten up pretty bad," He answered for them, "I was able to help Fred and George wake up but apparently you can't use that spell on regular people,"

Ron gave him a confused look, "What? Yes you-,"

Fred smacked him on the back of his head, "Would you shut up Ronnykins," Fred ground out at him

"You're far too late," Hibari jumped on the individual spikes so he could become eye to eye with Gamma, with one strike of his tonfa's the fight had ended. Both boxes disappeared and Hibari's cloud animal returned to normal, he looked down at Gamma who was unconscious and mostly at his Mare ring, "I don't need a thunder attribute ring," He turned a gave a smirk to Tsuna, "What took you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"These wounds need to be tended to immediately," A strange man started to inspect the injured boys closely, "We will treat them at our hideout,"

"Woah, back up,"

"Hey I know you," Tsuna said, the gigantic swirl the man's hair was in was a big enough identifier, "You're Kusakabe from the disciplinary committee," He bowed towards them

"Hold on, we have wounded , it would be dangerous to carry them while moving, the probability of being attack is high, and they may discover the hideout," Lal stopped them before they could move

"There's nothing to worry about if you use our entrance," Kusakabe explained

Hibari demonstrated by putting on a ring and disappearing from sight

Lal's eyes widened, '_A secret door covered by a mist ring,'_

"But we have a problem before leaving here," He brought up Gokudera's and Yamamoto's rings, "The Rain and Storm Vongola rings. I'm certain the enemy has their signals so we cannot have them disappear here."

"Got it, we'll handle this job," Lal said, "Weasley, come with me,"

Ron instinctively knew which Weasley she was referring to, "B-but why me?"

Lal Mirch just gave him a look that had him scared stiff

* * *

The clacking of keyboards was heard throughout the completely white room, two dark skinned women with pink hair were at the main computer looking at a terrain map of the city.

"Two unconfirmed rings, both are on the move," One said, both had black masks on to conceal their eyes from others.

One red dot disappeared on the screen but the other stayed, "One of the ring signals has disappeared. "

A man with green glasses and bright red hair stared at the screen, "This location is three kilometers from the temple."

"The other is heading toward Akagawa," The other Cervello answered

"How is our squad doing?" He asked one of them,

"It will be another five minutes before they reach their destination,"

Irie Shoich bit his lip as the other ring signal disappeared, "Our squad still hasn't gone there?"

The Cervello looked up to him, "Perhaps we should release the Third squad and work together."

"No!" He shouted and then pulled back, "They disobeyed their superior's orders, send them back immediately. This is an order!" The woman noticed that he seemed nervous about something

"You seem to be in a foul mood," A disembodied voice said from the screen, the map disappeared and on screen came the face of their leader, Byakuran, the man seemed to be utterly relaxed, "It's been awhile Sho-chan,"

Shoichi was surprised for a moment before he collected himself, "It's finally begun,"

"Ah, but it's not a very good start," One look at Byakuran and you would think that he was completely nice and a really good person but Shoichi knew him better.

"The black spell engaged them,"

Despite the bad news Byakuran smiled, "That wasn't part of our plan," That smile was filled with malice that only Shoichi could see, "Didn't I tell you, when they arrive immediately-,"

"I am!" Shoich cut him off, something you should never do to a mafia boss, "I'm doing it,"

Byakuran laughed, "There he goes again, Sho-chan getting mad at the wrong person again." He rested an arm on the couch, "I guess we'd better prepare to tell the black spell, in case it gets leaked."

"How? How do we explain that?"

"How? Easy, just be honest, the package from the past has arrived."

"But…"

"A clock that's begun moving can't be stopped, just do your job, Sho-chan, I'll simply start the next part of the operation."

And with that Byakuran was gone

* * *

"What is this place?" Harry asked, as they were walking he was looking around at the Japanese styled facility they were in.

Kusakabe was leading them so they wouldn't get lost, "One of our research facilities in Japan." He answered

Tsuna gave him a confused look, "Research?"

"Research isn't the only thing we do, see that?" He pointed up ahead to a mechanical door that slid open

They never would have expected to see Reborn standing behind it, "Ciaossu," He greeted

"Hey, baby," Fred and George greeted

"Our facility and your hideout are connected, though we've never opened this door to maintain secrecy." Kusakabe explained

"It's a system that suits Hibari since he hates being in groups," Hibari furthered

"Nice hair cut you two," Harry admired, both boys had gotten bandaged up and sentenced to immediate bed rest, Kusakabe didn't care that they could walk he just wanted them down.

Both boys had asked him for a haircut since long Hair wasn't really their style anymore (A/N: Think last movie)

"Thanks,"

All the wizards have been reassembled into the twins shared room, that was until Gianni had told them that two of Harry's old friends had returned.

"Bianchi? Fuuta?" He remembered the young boy who eyes were always filled with stars when he was younger; he wondered what the boy looked like now.

Fred and George shot up out of bed and followed Harry to the briefing room, "Woah!" Harry said, everyone sans Gokudera and Yamamoto who were still in bed were in the room, "How are you taller than me?" Before Fuuta had to look up to Harry and that was something he was happy about, now Fuuta looks at least two feet down on him.

"I've hit a growth spurt, Hari-nii," Fuuta got up and crushed him in a hug, "I haven't seen you in forever," Harry saw the red head mistress who had Reborn on her shoulder

"It's good to see you Bianchi," He greeted

"Nice, Hari,"

'_It's a good thing that Gokudera wasn't here, he can't handle a stomach ache with his injuries,' He thought to himself_

"It's a good thing that they're here, both brought new information." Reborn told the lot of them

Tsuna turned to Hibari who was standing behind him, "Hibari-san seems to know something as well,"

Hibari brought up a tonfa and Harry moved Tsuna out of the way, "If you invite anymore people, I'll bite you to death,"

"Trying to save you from death here," Tsuna was blowing out air as his face started to sweat, he could have died back there.

They were moved from the briefing room to the sitting area, Hibari unfortunately left but Kusakabe took his place, Hibari left probably due to the large number of people around him.

"I'll start," Kusakabe started, "First, we flew Hibird because of a request by Kurokawa Hana."

"Hana?" Harry repeated

"That's right, it was a request by Kurokawa to help Sasagawa Kyoko. That is our organization's arrangement with Vongola, if we receive an SOS through a certain channel, we would fly Hibird at that location."

The other's shot looks at Harry who looked sheepish, "So I was technically right, Hibari wasn't in any danger,"

They turned back to Kusakabe, "Why such an odd method?" Tsuna asked

"A spare emergency hotline," Lal answered

"That's right, it's one of our reserve SOS methods, in case normal communications prove difficult."

"But why did the SOS signal disappear at the temple?" Gianni asked

"Embarrassingly enough, it ran out of batteries,"

Harry coughed with a blush

"You said 'Our organization' what is that?" Reborn asked

"We are a secret underground foundation with the Namimori middle school disciplinary committee at its core." Kusakabe explained

"You're still with the disciplinary committee," Tsuna and Harry chimed at the same time with unbelievable tones

Fuuta piped up, "I've heard about it from Tsuna-nii,"

Tsuna looked at him

"The adult Tsuna-nii, Hibari-san is in that foundation, flying all over the world, researching and studying boxes." He explained

"Please direct any further questions towards Hibari, he'll be staying here for a while. That's all I have to say,"

"To get back to the past, all you need to do is defeat Irie Shoichi of the Millefiore, right?" Bianchi asked and Tsuna nodded, "Millefiore is my enemy as well, I have no hesitation in defeating them, if you go back ten years into the past and change things, it's possible to alter this future in which I've lost my love and countless friends."

"Bianchi…"

"What we've accomplished so far should be helpful,"

"We've been collecting information on the Millefiore Family in Japan. Millefiore has a total of seventeen squads and among them, there are only six captains who are above A-rank. Two of them were given Japan," Fuuta explained

Lal looked attentive, "Would they be Gamma and Irie Shoichi?"

"That's right, Irie Shoich has returned to the Japanese branch, meaning your enemy is right next to you." Fuuta answered

"That's not all the good news, we've also found the entrance to the enemy's Japanese branch hideout." Bianchi surprised them all

"No way," Fred groaned

"They say a light house is darkest at its base. It is also underneath Namimori-the shopping mall at Namimori station. Irie Shoichi was beyond that point." With Fuuta saying that they all got the feeling that the man was almost right next to them.

"Did the train station even have anything under it," Tsuna said, he was reminded of the old train station that no one really used and was eventually shut down.

"This information is big," Lal piped, "Now we can attack them,"

Tsuna looked at her as if she was crazy, "A-Attack, B-But everyone's hurt we can't attack now."

"Yeah, in our current state, I doubt we'd succeed. You learned how terrible the Millefiore are from the fight with Gamma. If Irie Shoichi is a captain like Gamma, he's not going to be defeated easily. We should also assume that the enemy already knows that you've come from ten years in the past. Since you're Vongola, they should be desperately searching for this hideout to catch you." Reborn told

"Whether we can survive this grave situation and defeat Irie Shoichi at the Japanese branch or not depends entirely upon how much stronger you all can grow in a short period of time."

Fuuta held up his suitcase which was the same size of his book he used to carry, "We'll gather information on the Guardians so you can just concentrate on your training."

"Leave it to us,"

"Now that I'm here, leave the housework and the kids up to me,"

"We can do this guys," Harry cheered

* * *

Harry walked to the briefing room at night since he got lost trying to find the kitchen. He saw the light on and when he walked in Gianni was typing away furiously on a computer.

"Yo, Giannini," Harry yawned, "Why are you up so late?"

"Oh it's just a malfunction in the computers," He didn't look away from the screen, Harry joined him and saw a big red dot was moving somewhere fast.

"What's the problem,"

"The red dot is a ring signature but it disappears and reappears a lot, it's also heading in our direction." The dot disappeared, "It's doing it again,"

Harry, through his dulled brain, noticed a certain pattern the dot was disappearing in, it was almost like, "Morse code?" He suggested

Giannini stopped typing and instead squinted his eyes at the scree, if there was one thing he was good at it was Morse code, "'I'm on my way,'" The ring disappeared again and this time, it didn't reappear

"What does that mean?" Harry asked with a confused look, he then started to think for a second over who would use something like this, "You don't think it could be-,"

"Me,"

Harry and Gianni turned around and both had surprised and stunned face, "N-no way,"

"Close your mouth, Harry, you'll catch flies."

* * *

So this is where it ends guys, I enjoyed the run can't wait to see you guys in the next installment. Follow me so you'll know when it's up.

I almost lost this entire chapter you guys I was so pissed off that I was going to leave a nasty substitute.

Ciaossu!


	40. Chapter 40

I decided that i should give my other stories some attention first before i start a new one, if you're coming from Fairy tail's ace team then expect a new chapter soon, if from Tetsuo Sarutobi expect the entire story to be redone!

It's been fun guys and like i said i can't wait to see you next story


End file.
